It's The Same Wherever You Go
by ShadowLegacy11
Summary: Summary: Jaydra Logan Winchester is the youngest daughter of John Winchester. When both he and Jaydra's mother die, Jaydra is sent to live with Bobby Singer. And since Bobby isn't the perfect role model for a teenage girl in the middle of high school, Bobby calls up an old military friend of his, John Stilinski. (Longer summary inside) Derek/OC
1. Prologue

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

 **Summary: Jaydra Logan Winchester is the youngest daughter of John Winchester. When both he and Jaydra's mother die, Jaydra is sent to live with Bobby Singer. And since Bobby isn't the perfect role model for a teenage girl in the middle of high school, Bobby calls up an old military friend of his, John Stilinski. Jaydra is now the new kid in Beacon Hills and getting ready to start High School as a normal girl. What could possibly go wrong? Derek/OC**

Prologue

A nineteen sixty-seven, Chevrolet Impala flies down the road, with four passengers inside. A father, two sons, and one daughter.

In the front seat, sits the father, John Winchester, while his middle son, Sam Winchester drives. In the back, John's youngest daughter, Jaydra Winchester, rests against the eldest brother, Dean Winchester in the back seat.

In the front of the Impala, Sam drove, with minor cuts and bruises all over his body from the fight from Yellow-Eyes, the demon that was responsible for his mother's death. Sam also has a couple of fractured bones, but that was it. Nothing too life threatening.

John groans as the car hit multiple bumps in the road, making the injuries he acquired in the fight with Yellow-Eyes scream in pain, but overall, he wasn't the worst off in the car.

In the back of the Impala was a completely different story. Dean sat in the back seat of the car, blood continuously pouring out of his injuries. The eldest son was thrown around by the demon more than Sam and John, considering that John was the one possessed at the time.

Leaning against her, technically, half-brother, Jaydra tries to relax her aching body. The injuries she sustained in the fight were similar to Dean's, given that the unruly girl decided to fight first, asks questions later. She's been that way ever since her mother died in a car accident, a little over a year ago.

But since then, Jaydra learned about the supernatural world. And the teenager also learned that John was hellbent on killing every, evil thing in the world while trying to solve the case of his wife, Mary Winchester's, murder.

And on this fateful day, they had their chance, but as clever as demons are, he slipped away.

"Look, just hold on, alright?" Sam pleads with his father, focusing on the road. "The hospital's only ten minutes away!" The panic in his voice reveals the worry he holds for his family members.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy," John gasps out, a low grown following after. "Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this! Killing this demon comes first, before me, before everything!"

Sam tosses a glare over at his father before glancing in the review mirror to look at his brother and half-sister.

"No sir," he drawls out. "Not before everything."

Finding some strength left in her body, Jaydra leans forward. "Dad, cut him some slack. We still have the colt and one bullet. We can still gank this son of a bitch."

Sam nods his head in agreement. "Jay's right! We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demo-" Sam's voice was cut off quickly when an eighteen wheeler crashes into the passenger side of the Impala.

A nineteen sixty-seven, Chevrolet Impala flies down the road, with four passengers in it. A father, two sons, and one daughter.

All of them, unconscious.

ITSWYG

 **AN: Hey guys, how's it going? Anyway, this prologue is a taste of what's to come in the near future. (Hopefully by the end of the next coming week). Anyway! This is going to be a Supernatural/Teen Wolf story, and the pairing is going to be a Derek/OC, at a very slow burn here. Like . . . It's going to take the old Sourwolf a little bit to actually warm up to a hunter here. Especially a Winchester. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little Prologue, and I hope you will enjoy "It's the Same Wherever You Go".**

 **This will be the only disclaimer for the remainder of the story: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf. I ONLY own my OC Jaydra, and whatever future OCs that may come.**


	2. New Life

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter One:

New Life

Jaydra gasps loudly as her body jolts awake. Immediately, she begins to cough, her body not expecting the sudden intake of air. As she calms her breathing, she looks up as three figures race into the room. Jaydra's green eyes locks onto the three figures before she sighs in relief.

"How long have I been out?" the sandy blonde haired asks, glancing around the hospital room she was in.

"Two days," John says, looking over his daughter.

She looks so much like Dean, it was uncanny. Jaydra's hair was the same sandy-blonde as Deans, and their green eyes were practically identical.

There were times during hunts that John mistook her for his son, even though the two siblings had different mothers.

"You were in surgery up until an hour ago," Dean explains, walking over to sit at the foot of Jaydra's bed.

Nodding at the information, Jaydra moves to sit up on the bed, only to hiss in pain that blooms on her right side. As the words filter into her brain, Jaydra gently lifts up the hospital gown, revealing a nice black line going down her side. Stitches.

"Well, that's a new one to the bunch," she mutters, sitting up a bit more carefully.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asks, his hand absentmindedly rubbing her leg.

Jaydra looks over at her eldest brother, noticing that he wore the same type of hospital gown she wore.

"Overall?" the sandy blonde haired girl asks, before smirking at her brothers. "I'm starving."

ITSWYG

After Jaydra eats, the doctors came in a bit later and check the seventeen-year old's vitals, deeming it okay that the girl can get up and walk around the hospital room. Once receiving that news, Jaydra gets up and changes into more comfortable clothes, that being a t-shirt and shorts.

Just as she finishes tying her shoe, Sam arrives at the door, smiling at his sister.

"Hey Sammy," Jaydra says, lacing up her shoes.

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, Sam asks her, "Want to run down to the cafeteria with me? Dad wants some caffeine."

"Oh, sure!" Jaydra says, jumping up. The movement makes the girl wince since the action pulls on her stitches.

On their way to get the caffeine, Jaydra thought over her life. It's hard to imagine that a few months ago, she lived a normal life. Well, somewhat normal.

She lived with her mother, Andrea, who was a computer web page designer, meaning that the woman was always home.

Jaydra and Andrea would spend evenings together, just having mother and daughter moments. Including some instances, when the two could claw each other's hair out.

But overall, Jaydra's was normal.

When one day, Jaydra came home from school to find the house empty. She tried calling her mother's cell phone until the police showed up at her door, informing her of the accident.

Later that night, she called John Winchester from the hospital after she identified the body of her mother, or what was left of her from the car accident. Ever since she's been with her dad and brothers.

Bringing herself back to present time, Jaydra and Sam rounds the corner to their father's room, only to stop in their tracks. Laying on the floor, was their father, John.

"Dad?!" the two screams, gaining the attention of the nurses close by.

Sam drops the cup of coffee as he, and Jaydra, run over to their father's body.

Nurses and doctors came into the room, force the two siblings out of the room before they began the procedure to try reviving John.

Dean appears by his siblings, hearing the screams from his room. He tries to ask what happens, but the words get lost in his throat as he looks over at John. The scene spoke for itself.

A nurse tries to get the three to leave, but Jaydra glares at the woman. "That's our dad!" she says before a doctor says the words that Jaydra never wanted to hear.

"Okay, stop compressions," the doctor announces, making a small whimper come from Jaydra's lips

"No pulse, doctor," the aiding nurse says, looking at the monitor.

"That's it, everybody. I'll call it, Time of Death: Ten forty-one AM."

ITSWYG

Since the death of her father, Jaydra has been staying with her surrogate father, Bobby.

Bobby Singer, who was an older hunter that ran a Salvage yard, was one of the Winchester's closest friend. And on more than one occasion, Jaydra would stay a few nights.

"You need to get up and move around," Bobby grumbles as he makes dinner for the two.

"Ha ha," Jaydra replies dryly, from her spot in the living room, staring up at the ceiling. "I think I'm hitting a midlife crisis."

"You're only seventeen, ya damn idjit!" Bobby says, walking into the living room, bringing Jaydra's food.

"Exactly!" she exclaims, laying the plate of food on the table, before pacing the room. "I'm only seventeen, Bobby! I should be in school, hanging out with friends, or hell, even dating! Not crossing the country killing everything that goes bump in the night!"

Jaydra runs a hand through her hair, falling back onto the couch. "I just . . . I just didn't think this is what I'd be doing with my life."

Glaring at the teenager, Bobby moves to stand in her line of sight. "And do you think the boys wanted this?"

"God, no!" Jaydra says, her eyes wide, before pouring her heart out to Bobby. "But they grew up in this life, I didn't! I'm grateful for everything John taught me, but I also want to be a normal teenage girl . . ."

"You can never go back to a normal life, kid," Bobby sympathizes, moving to sit beside her. "You'll notice things, and grow suspicious of your friends . . ."

"I know," she sighs, rubbing at her eyes. "John made sure that Sam and Dean could do this without him, but I can't." Swallowing the lump that forms in her throat, Jaydra's mind drifts back to her very first werewolf hunt.

There actually two types of werewolves in the world. The bitten and the natural born. Usually, the natural born werewolves controlled their full moon urges, so the Winchesters don't waste their time hunting them.

But the bitten werewolves are the ones that get on the hunting radar. These are the ones that are not used to the powers that the bite gives them, and they go crazy.

Now, sometimes, if a natural born werewolf bites someone, they can learn to use their powers. But when bitten werewolves change another human, then the likelihood of the second human controlling their urges are slim.

A girl was bitten by an Omega werewolf that was so far from a natural born werewolf, that there was no way to control her transformation during a full moon.

The female werewolf had rushed at Jaydra, only for the inexperienced hunter at the time to freeze in terror at this feral beast.

The plan was John and Dean would flush the werewolf out, and the young female hunter would shoot her in the heart with a wolfsbane and silver mixed bullet.

But when Jaydra saw the murderous intent in the monster's eyes, her whole body froze, fear taking its hold on the youngest Winchester. This fear allowed the werewolf to escape, and she killed two more people that night.

"That blood's on your hands," John had told her.

Shaking her head, Jaydra looks up at Bobby. "I just don't think I'm cut out to be a hunter," she admits pitifully.

"Oh, darlin'," Bobby sighs out, his hand rubbing at his face, trying to think of how to make the young girl feel better. "You make a fine hunter. At least you think with your brain instead of charging in half-assed like those two idjit brothers of yours."

That comment makes the girl laugh. "Yeah, and I end up less scraped up," she chuckles, her spirits lifting slightly.

"Yeah, you need some more training, but what hunter doesn't?" Bobby asks, rhetorically.

"Thanks, Bobby . . ." Jaydra thanks, smiling at the older hunter.

Bobby pats her shoulder. "So if you want to try and live the last few years of being a teenager, I say go for it."

Jaydra's eyes widen at the statement before she hugs him tightly. "So, when does school start up around here since the boys dumped me on you?"

"BALLS!" Bobby shouts out, standing up from the couch.

ITSWYG

And before two weeks passed, Jaydra found herself on a plane, flying to Beacon Hills, California. She was going to live with a man that was close to Bobby.

The two of them served in the military years ago and kept in touch since. The best part of the whole deal? The man, John Stilinski, has a boy around the same age as Jaydra. And since Jaydra's family moved a lot, it resulted in Jaydra being a junior, a year ahead of his son, Stiles. Perfect.

Exiting the plane, Jaydra's green eyes zero in on the man that she was meeting in the terminal.

Before she left Bobby's home, the older hunter warned her about John being a police officer for the town, Beacon Hills. In fact, he was the Sheriff.

With that piece of information, it didn't take Jaydra long to find Sheriff Stilinksi. John's hair was short but dark, and his eyes were a light brown, kind. But the dead give away was the sheriff uniform he wore.

John held his hand out to Jaydra, smiling warmly. "Hi, you must be Jaydra, right?" he asks, shaking her hand.

Jaydra smiles brightly and nods. "Yeah, that's me. Jaydra Logan Winchester."

"Man that's a mouthful!" another voice pipes up, stepping out from behind John. "Hey! I'm Stiles, your new roommate!"

Smiling at the goofy nature of Stiles, Jaydra honestly thought that she was going to enjoy her new, normal life in Beacon Hills.


	3. Not So Normal Anymore

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Two

Not So Normal Anymore

Living in Beacon Hills wasn't all that bad. True, it wasn't as flashy as LA, or Las Vegas, but it had its own appeal, in Jaydra's opinion.

Jaydra has been living here for about two months, and it took her no time at all to bond with her roommate Stiles, and his best friend Scott McCall. They quickly became the three Musketeers.

Jaydra relaxes on the bed in her room, which was across the hall from Stiles', talking her brothers about her new life.

Sure, Sam and Dean couldn't really call or text her because of the cases they were on, but it was nice just to talk to them every now and again.

"So what are you guys hunting now?" she asks, her voice lower than normal in case John or Stiles comes by her door.

"Not sure," Dean replies over the roar of the Impala in the background. "All I know is some woman is missing, and the information that we have is that she made a 'Crossroads Deal' ten years ago."

Jaydra closes her eyes, trying to clear out her mind to think. "Hmm . . . Sounds like it could be carrying out the deal. You know? How the old blue's songs talked about selling your soul for something, and now the deal has run out?"

"Could be," Dean's voice hums through the phone. "But what is killing the people to get their souls?"

"Hellhounds?" Jaydra suggests.

"What's a Hellhound?" Stiles asks as he opened Jaydra's door, jumping on her bed. "That a new band around?"

Jaydra rolls her eyes, thankful that Stiles wasn't listening to the whole conversation. "Yes, Stiles, it's a new band that my brothers are going to without me! Those assholes!"

Dean was confused for a second until he heard Jaydra mention Stiles. Yeah, he wasn't too thrilled about his sister living in a place that he was unfamiliar with, but if Bobby trusts them, then Dean's giving them the benefit of the doubt.

"Sorry, sister. Brothers only," Dean states, gunning the engine. "Maybe next time."

"I'll hold you to it, jerk," Jaydra says, smirking at the term of endearment.

"Bitch," Dean replies automatically, before hanging up the phone.

After the conversation ends, Jaydra looks over at Stiles. "So, what was so important you interrupted my phone call with my brother?"

Stiles' eyes were practically shining in excitement. "We're going to get Scott and go on a scavenger hunt!"

Jaydra's eyebrow arches in confusion "Really, Stiles? It's like eleven o'clock, and we have our first day of school tomorrow, and you wanna do a midnight scavenger hunt?"

Stiles nods his head, eagerly. "Yes, exactly?"

Sighing, Jaydra ran a hand through her sandy blonde hair and chuckles slightly. "Alright . . ." she relents, curious what has Stiles so excited. "What are we looking for?"

"A dead body."

ITSWYG

It wasn't thirty minutes later before Stiles' blue jeep was parked outside of the McCall's house.

Jumping out of the jeep, Jaydra and Stiles walk over to the house to call on their asthmatic friend.

"Want me to knock?" Jaydra offers.

"Nah," Stiles shrugs. "I'm just gonna climb up to his window."

". . . That sounds super creepy, Stiles," Jaydra says, shaking her head as Stiles begins the climb up to Scott's room.

Stiles didn't get very far up until the sound of the front door opening caught Jaydra's attention. Moving out of sight, she watches as Scott, who armed himself with a baseball bat, slowly walks outside the door frame. All it took was Stiles to slip and fall, resulting in both boys scream, to have Jaydra rolling on the ground, laughing.

"Stiles!" Scott whines. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles declares, before his eyes zero in on the bath that could have been introduced to his head. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!" the young teen defends, looking slightly embarrassed.

"A predator?" Jaydra repeats, a laugh spilling onto her lips. "Please, you totally wouldn't be his type."

"Oh, yeah?" Stiles asks. "Who would be?" But before Jaydra could answer his question, Stiles holds up his hand. "Forget it, I don't want to know. Anyway! Look, I know it's late, but you've got to hear this!"

Scott looks unimpressed at how excited his best friend was.

Jaydra watches on with a raised eyebrow. ~Must happen more than once around here,~ she hums in her mind.

"My dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch called," Stiles announces. "They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department and even the state police!"

Jaydra bit the inside of her cheek, growing nervous She wasn't too fond with the state police since really she was kinda wanted in the state of North Carolina. Well, more like her brothers were, but she was clearly an accessory.

"For what?" Scott asks Stiles, pulling the girl of the group out of her train of thought.

"They found a body in the woods!" the Sheriff's son announces giddily.

"A dead body?!" Scott gasps out, his eyes widening from the information.

Jaydra facepalms, before looking over at Scott, her green eyes zeroing in on his chocolate brown ones. "No, you idjit, a body of water!"

"Yes, jackass! It's a dead body!" Stiles says, already bouncing up and down in excitement.

Nothing exciting ever happens in Beacon Hills, and when something like this happened, Stiles wants to be right in the middle of it. It's going to get him killed one of these days.

"Think it was a murder?" Jaydra asks, her hunter instincts kicking in.

"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties . . ." Stiles says, rubbing his chin in thought.

Jaydra bites at her bottom lip, her brain doing a quick file check of the monsters she's hunted. Just from what Stiles was giving her, hundreds of supernatural beings were possible suspects, but she can't pinpoint one until she got more information.

And what better source than the sheriff's son?

"Wait, going by that, it sounds like they found everything. What are the police looking for?" Jaydra asks, raising her eyebrow.

"That's the best part, Jay," Stiles states, as he began walking backward towards his Jeep. "They only found half."

At that piece of information, Jaydra grabs Stiles by the sleeve and motioned for Scott to follow them. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Maybe Bobby was right . . . Hunters can never have a normal life

ITSWYG

The three teens reached the woods in a matter of minutes, and when they crossed the sign that said that it's forbidden to enter at night, that was when the two boys really realized what they're doing. While Jaydra just saw this as 'Another Day in the Hunter Life.'

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asks as he passes by the sign.

"You're the one that always bitches about nothing happening in this town!" Stiles defends.

Jaydra chuckled. "Thought that was your department, Stiles," she retorts, clicking on a flashlight, glancing around her immediate surroundings.

"Shut up," Stiles argues, before looking back at Scott. "C'mon, hurry up!"

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott whines too himself. He loved playing lacrosse and was hoping to get a chance to play on the first line. "Jay, you still planning on trying out?"

"Yeah. Going by what Stiles says, the sport is the only thing the school's got going for it," Jaydra states, running a hand through her hair.

"But even if you get on the team," Stiles begins, looking back at his roommate, "You know the coach will probably bench you because your a girl."

"Then I take it to the principal," Jaydra states, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, back to the real reason why we're even here, which part of the body are we even looking for?"

Stiles looks confused for a second before answering. "Huh . . . I didn't even think about that."

"Great," Scott mutters, his chocolate brown eyes scanning the trees around them. "And what if the one who killed her is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about!" Stiles admits, rubbing the back of his head as he starts to see the flaws in his plan.

"At least you're being painfully honest," Jaydra sighs, climbing up the small hill.

"It's comforting to know that you planned this up with your usual attention to details!" Scott pants, pulling out his inhaler since breathing begins to be tougher. After taking a deep breath from his inhaler, Scott looks to Stiles. "Maybe the asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?"

"Get down!" Jaydra suddenly hisses, pushing the two boys down to the ground.

When they look up, the two boys notice the police lights shining across the preserve. And they were heading straight for the three teens. So what do they do? Stiles gets up and starts to run, but in the wrong direction.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jaydra hisses, jumping up to follow him but staying back so Scott can keep up. "Stiles! Wait!"

And sure enough, Stiles gets caught by the police officers, and one of them happens to be the man that Jaydra's living with. John Stilinski. Before the two of them get caught themselves, Jaydra grabs Scott and pulls him to hide behind a tree a couple of feet away from the police posse.

"So, you're listening to all my phone calls now?" John asks, looking over his son like this was the most normal thing to happen. Which it probably was in the Stilinski family.

"No!" Stiles laughs, a bright smile on his face. But the look his father was giving him made the smile falter before leaving altogether. "Not the boring ones," Stiles finally admits.

Sheriff Stilinski looks back into the woods, knowing that Stiles isn't out here alone. "So, where's your usual partners in crime?"

"Who?" Stiles ask, looking back in the woods as well. "You mean Scott and Jaydra? Scott's home, saying he wanted to get a good night sleep before the first day of school tomorrow," Stiles lies.

"And Jaydra?" the sheriff demands, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, she went for a jog! So yeah, just me out here, in the woods . . . Alone." Stiles, clearly, is a horrible liar.

Rolling his eyes, John shines his flashlight across the woods. Jaydra forces Scott to stay still so they wouldn't be caught in the beams.

"Scott! Jaydra! You two out there?" he calls into the woods. And they gave no answer, the sheriff focuses back on his son. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called the violation of privacy." And with that, the sheriff leads his son and the posse away from the other two teenager's hiding place.

"That was a close one," Scott huffs out, watching the group leave.

"Yeah, and if I know John like I think I know him, he's gonna check Stiles story out," Jaydra states. "We need to haul ass home."

Nodding, Scott begins following Jaydra, since she seems more at home in the woods. Just as they were about to hit the road leading back into town, the girl stops, forcing Scott to stop as well.

"Everything okay-" Scott's question was cut off when Jaydra slaps her hand over the younger teen's mouth.

That's when Scott notices a lot of the noises around them. The crunching of leaves and sticks, as if something was trampling through the woods. When suddenly a herd of deer began jumping the bank that was in front of them. Before the two of them get hit in the head by a hoof, Jaydra grabs Scott's arm and pulls him under the bank, so that the deer would jump over them, and not putting them in any real danger.

"Man that was close," Jaydra hums, as she stood up, watching the last of the deer run off into the woods.

"Oh man!" Scott gasps, dropping back to all fours and looking around the leaves.

"What is it?" Jaydra asks, kneeling down beside him.

Scott looks through the leaves furiously. "I dropped my inhaler!"

Rolling her eyes, Jaydra begins to help Scott look for the missing inhaler. After searching for a few minutes, Jaydra stumbles upon a large lump in the woods. She shines the flashlight in the direction of the lump and lets out a loud gasp as she finally found the top half of the woman.

The reveal of the body was startling to the two teens, causing them to fall from the top of the hill, rolling to the bottom. As they stand up, Jaydra notices a moving object to her right. She cuts her head towards the figure and lets out a gasp. The large body of the creature usually leaves little to the imagination at what she could be looking at, but the red eyes were a total give away.

"An alpha . . ." she whispers to herself.

The werewolf turns it's head towards her and Scott, who was scrambling to get up after seeing the monster.

"Run!" Jaydra yells at Scott as the two of them began running, but it was hopeless.

The alpha knocks Jaydra away, and pins Scott to the ground and bites him, making the teenage boy scream out in pain.

Pushing herself up, Jaydra pulls out a small knife that she keeps in her shoe and races towards the alpha and slices at the body, making the creature jump back. It growls at her before turning and running in the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that?!" Scott screams, holding his right side as blood poured from the wound.

"Don't know," Jaydra lies, looking where the Alpha ran. "Looked like a big wolf . . ."

And just to confirm her suspicions, a loud howl cuts through the night as the two teens reached the road.

Only what Scott McCall didn't know, was that Beacon Hills was now harboring an Alpha Werewolf.


	4. Try Outs

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Three

Tryouts

The next morning, Jaydra's up early and changes into her clothes for the first day at her brand new school. Normally, someone would be nervous about starting a new school, in a new town. But for Jaydra? It was pretty normal.

After finally deciding on a plain black shirt with the Sons of Anarchy symbol on the back, and some black jeans, and her classic hunting boots, Jaydra was ready for school. Running down the stairs to the kitchen, and grabbing a piece of toast to munch on, the sandy blond haired girl waited for her roommate to come down and start the jeep.

"C'mon Stiles!" she cried out. "I don't want to be late! And don't forget, YOU wanted to see Scott's bite mark!"

That being said, the shaven head boy flew down the stairs, struggling to get his shirt on. "I forgot about that! C'mon, move your ass!"

And with that, the two finally were on their way to school, which was only a couple of miles from the Stilinski home. After finding a parking spot, Stiles slid into said parking space and jumped out after locking the doors and grabbing his keys, and booked it towards Scott.

"So!" he stated gleefully, "Let's see this thing!"

"God, Stiles, keep it in your pants," Jaydra muttered, moving her messenger bag to her shoulder.

Scott rolled his eyes and pulled up his shirt, revealing a bandage over the side of his rib cage, some blood seeping through the cloth.

"It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf, like Jay said," Scott stated, lowering his shirt back down.

"Told you~" Jaydra sung out, passing up Stiles and skipping ahead into the school.

Since it was her very first day at Beacon Hills High School, Jaydra went to the front desk to get all her needed paperwork for the day. Today, Jaydra decided, was going to be a good one.

ITSWYG

After finally finishing her first day of school, Jaydra received a text message from Scott that they were going to meet her on the field. Sighing, Jaydra grabbed the gear that Sheriff Stilinski got for her as a present. Apparently Bobby had told John about how into sports she was, John had taken the intuitive and got her some Lacrosse gear for her and Stiles to play, even if she didn't get on the team. After donning the pads, and grabbing a helmet and her stick, Jaydra jogged out to the field.

Immediately on the field was the coach, Bobby Finstock. He had dark hair and light eyes, but don't let the demeanor fool you. He can really be a dick sometimes. Kinda reminds Jaydra of some people she knows.

"Hey coach!" Jaydra called out, walking over to him as he talked with his team captain, Jackson.

"Who the hell are you?!" Finstock called out, looking her over. "What are you doing in some pads? You're a girl!"

Jaydra feigned a gasp. "No . . . I can't be . . . Daddy said they were just growths!" the girl cried out dramatically, before her eyes narrowed at the coach. "I want to try out."

Finstock just laughed in her face. "You wan to . . . HA! Who put you up to this?"

Jaydra rubbed her face. "No one. I want to try out. I played football at my old school a few years ago, I can do this!" she growled out. "Now, let me try out, or I may just have a discussion with the principal."

"Okay fine," Finstock sighed. "See that goal right there? Your job is to get passed those two guards, and then score a goal. You get three shots, got it? You make it, you're on the team."

Jaydra raised an eyebrow. She was one hundred percent sure that neither Scott or Stiles had to do this to try out, but the coach was letting her try out. No point in bitching now.

Jaydra nodded and put her helmet on and picked up a ball in her lacrosse stick, and looked at the two guards. Sighing, Jaydra just did a straight strike formation, only to be blocked and getting the ball knocked out of her net.

"Strike one . . . Uh . . . . What's her last name?" Finstock asked, looking around the group.

"Winchester," Stiles stated, looking back out at Jaydra who picked up her second ball.

"Strike one, Winchester!" Finstock stated, blowing his whistle. "If you want on this team, you prove it!"

"Yes coach!" Jaydra called out, a smirk on her face.

Holding the Lacrosse stick close to her, she picked up the ball and began running as fast as she can, she faked a move and darted the first guard, then spun around the second guard and easily took the shot and scored a goal.

"Prove it like that, coach?" Jaydra asked, unstrapping her helmet and smirking at the gaping Finstock.

"SOMEONE GET THAT GIRL A JERSEY!" he called out.

Stiles came running over to her, a jersey in his hand with the number 36 on it. "Congratulations!" he laughed, patting her on the back. "If you don't mind me asking, what was the fake first time thing?" he asked.

Jaydra just smirked. "That was a test. I wanted to see how they played, and how they defended the goal. Learn the pattern and strike."

Stiles laughed. "Maybe you should be coaching the team. You'd kill with the fist line." Stiles eyes widened like he remembered something. "Which reminds me, if you play, I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench! Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" he asked, pouting.

"I can't stay out again," Scott stated. "My life is sitting on the side lines. This season, I"m gonna make first line."

"Good luck," Jaydra said, patting him on the shoulder.

"McCALL!" Finstock yelled, blowing his whistle. When Scott looked at him, Finstock pointed to the goalie net. "You're in goal!"

Scott looked at the goal, and looked back at the coach. "But I've never played . . ."

Finstock nodded. "Yeah, I know. But scoring some shots will bring confidence. It's a first day thing," the coach stated, getting ready to go back to the team.

"What about me?!" Scott sputtered out.

"Try not to take any in the face," Jaydra advised as the team began lining up, and Scott walked over to the goalie net.

At first, the practice was as you expected. Scott no good in the goal, but it seemed like a transformation happened after the first few balls were thrown. Scott actually began catching every ball thrown at him, even from the captain Jackson Whittemore.

From the back of the line, Jaydra bit her lip as she watch the amazing skills that Scott was showing off. No kid that has asthma should be able to do that. Without thinking, her green eyes fell to Scotts right part of his ribcage, where the bite was. And she had a sinking feeling that the bite is going to change Scott's whole world.

ITSWYG

When the three of them arrived at the woods to search for Scott's missing inhaler, and to show Stiles where the body was, Stiles bombarded Scott with questions about how he did what he done at Lacrosse practice.

"I don't know what happened!" Scott said, still trying to believe it himself. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing."

Jaydra looks over at him. "What's the weirder thing?"

"I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, and smell things . . ." Scott explained.

"You smell things?" Stiles asked, not believing it. "Like what?"

"Like the mint gum in your pocket," Scott responded.

At first Stiles began denying having any mint gum in his pocket, until his hand actually pulled out one piece of mint gum that had been placed there by Jaydra herself. She wanted to test Scotts abilities, and so far, he's been passing each and every test.

"So this all started with the bite?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

It was at this point that Scott began to get worried about his physical health. "What . . . What if it's like an infection?" he asked. "Like my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something?!"

"You know what . . ." Stiles began, a certain gleam in his eyes. "I actually think I heard it . . . It's like a specific kind of infection."

Jaydra shot stiles a look, rolling her eyes as Scott began taking the bait that was being dangled right in front of his nose.

"You serious?!"

"Yeah, I think it's called, 'Lycanthropy'," Stiles stated, barely hiding his smile.

"What is that?!" Scott cried out, his fear getting worse. "Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah, it's bad! And it gets worse, but only once a month," Stiles stated.

That confused Scott. "Once a month?!"

"Huh-huh~" Stiles chuckled. "On the night of the full moon!" And for the full effect, Stiles tilted his head back and let out a pathetic excuse of a wolf howl. It resulted in a punch to the shoulder from Scott.

"It's not funny!" Scott persisted, glaring when Stiles was laughing. "There could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"I know!" Stiles stated. "You're a werewolf!"

Jaydra decided to step in now. Teasing can only go so far before the two really begin asking questions. "Ignore him, Scott. So is this where we seen it?" she asked, changing the topic. Just by glancing around, Jaydra knew this was the right location. Just one question. Where's the body?

Scott looked all around the ground, trying to pinpoint the exact location. "I could have sworn it was there . . . I saw the body, the stags running and I dropped my inhaler here!"

"He's right," Jaydra said, pointing over to a tree that had a scratch on it. Resembling the kind of scratch when a deer rakes its antlers against the bark of a tree.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles suggested.

Scott scoffed. "If he did, I hope he didn't take my inhaler. Those things costs like eighty bucks."

Hearing a crunch from behind her group, Jaydra turned around and glared as a man stood there, making his presence known by stepping on a twig. The man was tall, taller than Jaydra, and older, probably around twenty three to twenty five. He had short black hair, and grayish blue eyes that rivaled Jaydra's golden green eyes. He had a stubble beard growing, setting off the bad boy image. He was wearing black clothing and a leather jacket. Actually it looked like he took a stroll in Dean's closet. But that's not what put Jaydra on edge. He held himself well, like a fighter. Or a killer.

Apparently, Jaydra wasn't the only one that recognized that someone was around. So did Stiles, who tells Scott. When all three teenagers are looking at the man, that's when he speaks for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "This is private property!"

"Um . . . Sorry, man, we didn't know," Stiles stated, backing away slowly.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something . . ."

Jaydra rolled her eyes. "Me and my friends were walking through here yesterday, walking trails." It wasn't a total lie, just she made it sound like they were there in the day time. "And during the trails, my friend here dropped his inhaler. Seen it anywhere?"

The man's grey eyes shot over to Jaydra, who wasn't backing down from anything. A light smirk came on his face and he tossed something to her, Scott's inhaler. "Now go home," the man says, before turning and walking away.

Scott took the inhaler from Jaydra eagerly. "Awesome! Now I have to get to work!"

"Dude! That was Derek Hale!" Stiles gushed, grabbing Scott by the shirt. "You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us!"

"Then enlighten the new girl in town," Jaydra dryly commented, making Stiles look over at her.

"His family died in a fire like ten years ago," Stiles quickly recapped, making Jaydra raise an eyebrow.

"Hale?" she asked, knowing she's heard that name before. "But what's he doing back here?"

"Don't know," Scott said, heading back to where Stiles parked the Jeep. "But I gotta get to work, let's go!"

ITSWYG

The next day of school was a blur, and Jaydra found herself on the field again, in Lacrosse practice, in a huddle like formation as the coach makes a speech. "Okay, you know how this goes! If you don't make the cut, you stay on the bleachers for the season. You make the cut, you're playing! Your parents are proud, your girlfriends . . ." Finstock glances over at Jaydra who watched with a raised eyebrow. "And boyfriends love you. Now! Get out there and show me what you got!" the coach yelled, blowing a whistle.

Scott was up first, and he made a nearly impossible shot. Screw that it WAS an impossible shot, that Scott made. After jumping up over some of the guards, Scott threw the ball into the goal, scoring a point, if it was an actual game.

"McCALL!" Finstock screamed. "What the hell was that?!" The said player tried to stutter back an apology, before the coach grinned widely. "Congratulations boy! You made first line!"

ITSWYG

After finally getting home, Stiles and Jaydra sat in Stiles room as the boy began scanning his computer.

"What are you looking for?" Jaydra asked.

"Nothing. I'm pulling up everything I need Scott and you to see."

"Scott's coming?" the girl asked, slightly uneasy at the information.

"Yeah." As if right on cue, said boy knocked on Stiles' door. "Get in. You have to see this. I've been up all night, reading, websites, books, everything . . ." Stiles said, his mouth moving faster than Scott's brain could keep up.

"How much Adderal have you had today?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing over at Jaydra who merely shrugged.

"A lot," Stiles admitted. "But that doesn't matter."

"Is this about the body?" Scott asked, sitting down on the bed next to Jaydra. "Did you find out who it was?"

"No," Jaydra answered. "They're still questioning everyone going by what I heard John talk about. Even Derek Hale."

"But that's not it!" Stiles all but shouted in the room, getting everyone's attention back on him.

"What is it then?" Scott asked.

"Remember the joke I made the other day? Well it's not a joke anymore," Stiles stated. Scott raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jaydra, thoroughly confused. "The wolf, the bite in the woods! Do you know why a wolf howls?!"

"It's a signal," Jaydra stated. "When a wolf is alone, they howl to signal out his location to the rest of the pack."

"Right!" Stiles stated, looking back at Scott. "So if you heard it, maybe you're not the only one, maybe there's a whole pack of them!"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "A pack of wolves?"

"No . . ." Stiles drawled out. "Werewolves."

Jaydra immediately bit her inner cheek. She was hoping this was going to blow over and she could confront Scott on her own about this, not thinking that Stiles was going to piece it together so fast.

Scott scoffed loudly and stood up, shooting a mild glare at Stiles. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this right now?! You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"I saw you on the fields today Scott!" Stiles countered. "What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible!"

"I just made a good shot," Scott said slowly, his eyes narrowing at Stiles.

Jaydra immediately went into a defensive mode. If Scott was getting angry, friend or not, she was going to protect Stiles. Reaching down into her pocket, Jaydra pulled out a small knife, and hid it in the palm of her hand, out of view of the two friends in front of her.

"No, you made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you move, the speed, the reflexes," Stiles listed, pacing back and forth around his room. "People can't just do that over night! And there's the vision and the senses, and you don't use your inhaler anymore!"

"Hey!" Scott growled out. "I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow!"

"What?! NO!" Stiles yelled ridiculously. "The full moon's tonight!"

"Don't you get it?!" Scott shouted out, getting more and more visibly angry by the minute. As his anger grew, Jaydra slowly stood up and went over towards Stiles. "What are you trying to do? I made first line! I finally have a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me! Everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?!"

"I don't think that's what it is, Scott," Jaydra says slowly, her eyes watching his every movements.

"I'm trying to help! You're cursed, Scott!" Stiles said, trying to reason with the teenager. "The full moon won't only make a physical change, it's going to give you a blood craving!"

That caught the boys attention. "Blood?" Scott repeated.

Jaydra sighed and looked up at the boy. "Yeah. A blood craving, meaning that you're going to want to kill. The change is caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse basically. And the last time I checked, the biggest thing that gets a boy's pulse up is a girl."

"Exactly!" Stiles stated, grabbing Scott's phone. "I'm canceling this date."

"What are you doing?!" Scott said, enraged.

"I said I'm canceling the date!" Stiles repeated, getting ready to type away on the phone.

Scott growls out and reaches for the phone. "NO! GIVE IT BACK!" he yells, and when Stiles evades him, Scott picks him up and pins him against the wall, his hand poised up in the air, ready to punch.

But something stopped him. He felt something cool against his neck, and something sharp. Refocusing his gaze from Stiles, Scott's eyes widen greatly when he seen Jaydra standing there with a blade to his neck, and a cold look in her green eyes.

"Put. Him. Down," Jaydra ordered out. "Or this blade will spill blood."

Growling, Scott drops Stiles, but his rage builds up and he punches the chair. During this commotion, Jaydra grabs Stiles arm and pull him to his feet and moves him behind her, keeping the blade in front of him. True, a cut won't hurt Scott, but the thin amount of Wolfsbane that was forged into the metal will hurt him more than anything.

As if someone dunked cold water over him, Scott look at his two friends in shock about what he just done. "I'm sorry . . ." he said, before grabbing his bag and runs out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, JAY?!" Stiles yelled once Scott was gone. "AND WHERE DID YOU GET A KNIFE!"

"Shut UP Stiles, I just saved your ass!" Jaydra countered, tossing the knife on the bed. "And you're right." When Stiles blinked at her, she continued. "About Scott . . . About everything you just said."

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

Jaydra just chuckles and looks up at him. "Cause I've seen the Alpha that bit Scott. And I'm a hunter."

ITSWYG

After finally explaining everything to Stiles about the Supernatural world that involves werewolves, they decided to split up and find Scott. By the time that Jaydra arrived at the party, the usual Goalie on the Lacrosse team, Danny, informed Jaydra that Scott was gone, and he ditched his date, Allison.

Pulling out her phone, Jaydra called Stiles. "Hey, they're both not here. Danny told me that Scott left early and I'm trying to find Allison."

"Okay," Stiles said over the phone. "Keep me updated. I'll check his house."

Glancing around the party again, Jaydra finally spotted Scott's former date. "Allison!"

"Jaydra! You're in my English class, right?" the very beautiful girl asked.

The sandy blond hair girl nodded her head. "Yeah. Do you know where Scott is?"

"He just left. I think he got sick or something," Allison admitted, looking back out where she seen Scott drive away.

"Ladies," a new voice called out, making the two girls look over at him. "I'm a friend of Scott's." Derek freaking Hale.

"Derek," Jaydra said, politely. "Nice to see you here, but I think we're getting ready to go."

Derek shot both the girls a smile. "Then let me give you a ride home," he offered, his eyes narrowing in at Jaydra's, signaling he wanted to talk.

"That sounds nice," Allison asked, thankful that she wasn't going to have to walk home.

Derek nodded and then led the two girls to his black Camaro. And Jaydra couldn't help herself. She let out a low whistle at the sight of the car, admiring it.

Allison leaned over and whispered, giggling lightly, "That for the car or the rider?"

Jaydra rolled her eyes and pushed Allison into the back seat as she sat in the passenger. If Derek was going to pull anything, Jaydra was going to protect Allison with her life. Just like her father taught her to do.

The car ride to drop Allison off was quiet, and once the hunter and the wolf were alone, Jaydra narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

Derek let out a sarcastic chuckle. "No small talk?"

"Like you'd participate," the hunter countered.

"I didn't bite Scott," Derek announced driving towards the woods, not the direction of the Stilinski house. "But he thinks I did."

"You're not the alpha," Jaydra stated. "Why the woods?"

Derek smirked. "Your friend is about to go through his first change. You think he's going to stay in his house?"

"Good point," Jaydra hummed. "You and the alpha were born werewolves, right?"

"Until I know the identity of the alpha, I can't say for him, but I am," Derek stated, before slamming on the breaks.

"Then I don't have to worry about your doggy ass," Jaydra stated, climbing out of the car, before grabbing a jacket that was sitting in the back seat.

Derek rolled his eyes and climbed out. "Sharp tongue."

"Learned it from my brothers. Here," she stated, tossing the jacket to Derek. "It's Allison's, and I'm sure word got around that you drove Allison home. Use that to your advantage."

ITSWYG

It wasn't too long before Scott finally arrived, and him and Derek ended up in a fight, with Derek obviously stronger than him, and easily defeats him. Jaydra watches on, upwind so Scott wouldn't know she was there.

Hearing more people arrive, Jaydra lets out a whistle, getting the wolves attention, before moving down to meet the other people walking up.

"Winchester," a voice said, a greeting tone.

"Argent," Jaydra returned the greeting. "Not your hunt. Move on."

"Sorry, darling," Chris Argent stated, a small grin on his face. "Afraid the Argents are the new hunters living in town.

Jaydra Logan Winchester grits her teeth as the Argent team turns to leave, letting Scott and Derek go. Sure, the Winchester's don't go after the naturally born werewolves, but the Argents? They'll kill anything and anyone in their way of their kill.


	5. Warnings

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Four

Warning

The following day at school was pretty normal, considering that a werewolf was sitting in most of those classes, Jaydra thought to herself. But as the school day finally ended, and it was time for Lacrosse Practice, Jaydra was getting anxious. Her first game, and being on the First Line, was in two days.

Just as she closed her school locker shut, Jaydra felt an arm go over her shoulder. Her green eyes glanced over to her roommate Stiles and rolled her eyes. "Yes?" she asked, turning to head to the locker room with said roommate. As she turned, she noticed that Stiles wasn't alone. Scott was there too.

"So . . ." Scott started walking on Jaydra's left and Stiles on her right. "Stiles tells me you're a hunter. Like the Argents?"

Jaydra turned and glared at Scott. "Easy, lover boy. I may be a Winchester, but I'm NOTHING like your girlfriend's family."

Scott held up his hands in defense. "Understood. But what all does being a hunter mean?"

Jaydra shrugs. "It basically means that I go after anything that goes bump in the night and kill it, if it poses a threat to people," she explains.

"What's the worst hunt you've ever been on?" Stiles asked, looking at Jaydra like she just said, 'I'm Obi-Wan.'

Jaydra took a deep breath, going through a quick memory check. "Worse one? Ever?" she asked, to which Stiles shook his head like crazy. "I think it would be my first werewolf case . . ." she hummed honestly.

"Really?" Scott asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yeah," Jaydra said, walking around the corner that was the direction of the locker room. Just before they walked into the locker room, Jaydra puts her hand on Scott's chest. "Listen, I'm going to give you this warning once. I don't want to hunt you, pup," she stated, her green eyes staring down Scott's brown ones. "But I don't know what type of alpha bit you."

"There's different types?" Stiles asked, walking up to his two friends.

"Yes. The reason that the werewolf I hunted was the worst hunt was because he was so far down the line from a natural born werewolf that he couldn't control himself at all during a full moon. That made him much more dangerous to humans," Jaydra explained. "And if you pose that threat, pup, I WILL hunt you." And with that, Jaydra walks into the locker room and began changing into her Lacrosse paddings.

Stiles noticed how tense the air around his two friends became, so he decided to change the topic as they all changed into their Lacrosse uniforms. "So, uh, did you apologize to Allison?" the buzz cut asked.

"Yeah," Scott sighed.

"So is she giving you a second chance?" Stiles prompted. Scott didn't even reply this time, he just nodded his head. "Yeah? Alright! then everything good!"

"No . . ." Scott murmured, making the sandy blond haired girl look at him.

"No?" she asked, pulling her jersey over her tank top.

"I can't get that image of her father out of my head," Scott stated, his eyes glazed over, reliving a memory.

"Okay, EW!" Stile cried out, shaking his head. "Did NOT think you swung that way."

Scott didn't even react to what Stiles was saying. "He shot at me . . . With a crossbow!"

Jaydra rolled her eyes and got in front of the whining puppy. "Hey, does Allison know about her father's hobbies?"

"I don't think so . . ." he responded.

"Did her dad recognize you?" Jaydra asked. Scott shook his head in response. "Then you're good for now. Focus on Lacrosse right now. And keep your anger in check, got it?"

Scott's brown eyes locked onto Jaydra's green, and he gave the teenage hunter a small smile and nodded his head. Maybe he could survive this.

"Just be careful around Christopher Argent, okay?" the girl said, going back to her locker.

"Why?" both the boys asked, looking at Jaydra as she pulled on her boots.

"Let's just say that the Argents aren't as 'nice' as the Winchesters," Jaydra summarized. "Remember how I said I follow kind of like a rule by my dad? 'Saving People, Hunting Things'," Jaydra recited easily. "It's the family business. Meaning I go after creatures that hurt people. The Argents? Kill anything non-human."

Scott visibly gulped at the information. "Really . . .?"

"I've heard that Chris has some kind of code, but I'm not one hundred percent sure," Jaydra confesses. "Just . . . Just watch your tail, okay?"

"I'M GOING TO HAVE A TAIL?!"

It was then that Jaydra realized that Scott did not understand sarcasm. At all.

ITSWYG

On the field, Finstock had the team line up, while picking the Team Captain, Jackson to be the defender of the goal. And the exercise was one-on-one with the defender. Basically, the player had to rush Jackson and try to get around him without being pushed back.

"Winchester!" Finstock yelled. "You're going first!" And with that the coach blew on that godforsaken whistle.

"I will rip that thing off his neck one day," Jaydra vowed, getting in position and picking up a ball in her lacrosse stick.

The formation was pretty generic. Jaydra rushed at Jackson, keeping her shoulders down and hunched forward slightly to help protect herself from whatever defense move he played. But Jackson lived by the phrase 'Go Big or Go Home'. The second that Jaydra was within striking distance, Jackson slammed into her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

Jackson Whittemore didn't like Jaydra. He made that noticeable in the hallways. He'd always mock her choice about being on the Lacrosse team, that it wasn't a place for a woman, etc. And frankly? Jaydra wanted to shove those remarks up his ass.

The sole girl on the team laid on the ground for a few seconds before standing up and jogging back to the beginning of the line. "Again!" she cried out, her eyes on Jackson. "I want this Jackass to go down!"

"Winchester's going again!" Finstock announced. "That's determination!" And again, he blew the whistle.

Jaydra didn't even think about a formation, she just raced at Jackson, and slammed into him. Jackson gasped out, not expecting Jaydra to have any strength whatsoever, but he got his footing and shoved her off, making sure his long, Lacrosse stick hits the girl in the head, jarring her slightly, and knocking her to the ground again.

Jaydra's body jumped up from the ground, her helmet off and she races at Jackson. She held her fist up, ready to punch him in the face, but a hand wrapped around her wrist. Sending a heated glare to whoever stopped her from punching Jackass in the face, Jaydra noticed that it was Jackass' best friend, Danny who stopped her.

"Easy," he said, not releasing her fist for anything. Sure, he knew that Jackson could be a sorry son of a bitch, but didn't mean he didn't want to see his friend getting punched. Especially by a girl.

"WINCHESTER!" Finstock yelled, running over to the two. "Take two laps and cool that head of yours!" Before he could blow the whistle again, Jaydra took off towards the track that surrounded the field.

Stiles stepped out of line and looked at Jaydra as she headed for the track. "You okay?" he cautiously asked.

"I hate them," she muttered, an murderous glint in her eye.

"Jackson or Finstock?"

"Both," the girl spat venomously. "Jackass hit me in the head."

During her laps, Jaydra kept an eye on Scott, who was getting closer and closer to the front. And if Jackson hit her in the head, who knows what kind of dirty trick he was going to play on Scott, the rising star in Lacrosse. Apparently, Scott was thinking the same thing because he was a bit hesitant to rush at Jackson.

"McCall!" Finstock yelled at the nervous werewolf pup. "What are you waiting for?!"

Scott shook his head and races at Jackson. Jaydra stopped running her laps and watches carefully. Jackson took the same routine he used on her and pushed Scott to the ground, only more forcefully. The Lacrosse captain looked down at Scott smugly and said something that Jaydra couldn't exactly hear.

Finstock walked over to where Scott was kneeling on the ground, and made a huge scene, like he loves to do. "My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead!" the coach shouted. "You think you can move faster than the body of my dead grandmother?!"

"Yes, coach," Scott said, his usually dark brown eyes change into the golden yellow of his werewolf side.

"I can't hear you!"

"YES, COACH!" Scott yelled, standing up and glaring at Jackson.

"Then do it again!" the coach yelled, pulling Scott back towards the beginning of the line. "McCall's going to do it again!"

This time around, Scott does hit Jackson, and forces the captain to the ground. Jaydra smirks at the sight, only to pale when she realizes that Scott was beginning to change. The hunter takes off towards Scott, who falls to his knees.

"I can't control it!" the pup growls out.

"Stiles, get him to the locker room now," Jaydra stated, glancing up and noticing that Derek Hale was standing there and watching the scene. "Calm. Him. Down."

Stiles nodded and helps Scott stand up and the two head to the locker room. "C'mon, man, let's get that checked out!" he lied quickly, rushing Scott to the building.

Standing up from the field, Jaydra calmly walks over to the leather clad werewolf. "Come to check on your pup?"

Derek rolled his grey eyes, then narrowing said eyes at the hunter. "I didn't turn him," he growled out in his deep voice.

"No, an alpha did, and you're just a blue-eyed beta," Jaydra mocked. "I know you didn't turn him. I was there when the Alpha bit him." And with that, Jaydra glanced back at the locker room, wondering how Scott's doing.

"Is he erratic enough for you, Winchester?" Derek asked, glaring at the girl.

"Don't know," Jaydra says honestly, looking back at the beta. "Over all, he's acting like a newly turned pup should."

"But?" Derek prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"But he kept some conscious thoughts when he turned on the full moon. And he can remember the events of that night," Jaydra concluded. "By my book, he seems like he'll be off the Winchester radar, but not the Argents."

Suddenly, Derek looks towards to the locker room. "Get there. His angers taken over."

"Dammit! Stiles!" Jaydra cried out, running as fast as she can towards the locker room.

Thanking whatever deity she can think of at the moment, Jaydra noticed that no one had walked into the locker room. Just as she makes it inside, she sees Stiles sitting out in the hallway, holding a fire extinguisher, and Scott sitting on a bench.

"What happened?!" Scott demanded.

"You tried to kill me!" Stiles stated, throwing the fire extinguisher down.

Jaydra sighed and leaned up against the wall. "This is why you have to be careful, Scott," she chided. "Even if you were bitten by a born werewolf, which I think you were, you're still a ticking time bomb with your anger."

"You can't play on Saturday," Stiles stated.

Scott looked absolutely devastated. "But I'm first line!"

"Not anymore," Jaydra hummed. "Not if you want to keep your hands clean from blood."

ITSWYG

At the Stilinksi home, Jaydra laid back on Stiles bed, as the said boy kept prompting her about her hunts, and all things supernatural.

"So! What's the creepiest thing you ever hunted?!" he asked, looking like a kid that just woken up on Christmas Day.

"Hmmm," Jaydra hummed out, thinking. "I'd have to say . . . A Tulpa!"

"What's a Tulpa?"

"It's a thoughtform," Jaydra explained. "It's a creature that's basically created through the meditation of an idea. But, you just can't think of a monster and thing it appear. The one I hunted with my brothers was strange. These two kids had this website, you know? And people posted different things about the Tulpa, thinking it was a ghost." Jaydra leaned back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "And every time someone added a new post, the information changed the Tulpa. Now, the only reason it was able to do this was because of a sigil that was made in the building where the 'Ghost' was haunting."

"That's messed up!" Stiles cried out, his eyes wide during Jaydra's tale.

"Believe me I know," the girl sighed out. "How's Scott doing?"

"Let's skype him and see!" Stiles grinned, rolling his computer chair over to the table and pulled up skype, and called Scott. The said teenager answered on the second ring.

"What did you find out on Jackson?" Scott asked the second he answered the call.

"Not good," Stiles admitted. "Jackson has a injured shoulder."

"Because of me?!" Scott cried out.

"No, because he's a great, big, bag of dicks," Jaydra hummed out.

The two boys chuckled at Jaydra's colorful choice of words, but Scott focused on Stiles. "Is he going to play?"

"They don't know yet," Stiles stated.

Jaydra hopped up off the bed and walked over to the computer and leaned down beside Stiles. "They're counting on you for Saturday, pup." Suddenly, Jaydra noticed something in the background of Scott's picture on the computer and points at the figure.

Stiles froze up and began typing a message to Scott. "It looks like," was all that Stiles got out before he accidentally hit send.

"It looks like what?!" Scott demanded.

"I hate this thing," Stiles grumbled out before finally finishing the message.

"It looks like someone's behind you," what the final and completed message.

Jaydra watches as the figure picks Scott up and pins him up against the wall, before sighing. "Listen to me, Hale," she says to the computer, her eyes focused on Derek's back and knows that he can hear her. "I think Scott's been bitten by a natural born Alpha, that means I'm going to protect him."

Derek just rolls his eyes at the statement from Jaydra, and focuses on Scott. "How sweet, the Winchester is rooting for you. But to the more important thing," Derek growled, leaning down to Scott's ear. "You shifted in front of them! IF they find out what you are, they'll find out about me, all of us. And even with the Winchester on our side, all the other hunters out there will be after us."

"They didn't see anything!" Scott stated. "I swear!"

"And they won't!" Derek growled out again. "Because if you even try to play on Saturday, I'll kill you myself." And with that, Derek disappeared from view on the computer screen.

Scott looked back at his two friends that were still on his screen, but he didn't feel like talking anymore, and exited out of the video chat.

Once Scott's side of the screen went dark, Jaydra stood up and stretches. "Well, I'm heading to my room."

"Aren't you worried?!" Stiles yelled out, still freaking out about the whole 'Derek in Scott's room' dilemma.

"Derek's not going to do anything to Scott," Jaydra stated, her eyes locking onto Stiles' nervous ones.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT?!" Stiles flailed about, running his hands over his face and head.

Jaydra sighs and leans against Stiles' door frame. "Because Derek needs a pack. Why would a beta like Derek kill a werewolf that could possibly become a part of your pack? Especially with the Argents around," Jaydra explained. "The only reason he made that threat was because he's trying to prevent him from playing." And with that, Jaydra left the room.

As the girl reached her bedroom, she picked up her still charging cell phone and notices that she has a missed call from Sam. Grinning widely, Jaydra unhooks her charger and jumps on the bed and calls her brother back.

"Hello?" the familiar voice of her brother's voice asked after the second ring.

"Hey, Sammy," she greeted. "It's great to hear from you."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Been a while, eh?" Suddenly, Jaydra heard a sound that indicated that Sam just put there conversation on speaker phone.

"So, Lacrosse, huh?" Dean's voice filled Jaydra's ear, making the girl grin. She loved talking with her brothers.

"Yeah," she admitted, laughing quietly to herself. "It's a pretty violent game thought."

"Sounds perfect for you then," Dean retorted. Jaydra could practically feel the smirk he had on his face through the phone.

"How did you know I played?" Jaydra asked. "I haven't told you."

"Oh," Sam spoke up. "Bobby called and told us. Apparently the guy you're living with called and told Bobby that you had a game Saturday."

"My first game actually," Jaydra corrected.

"And why are your two older brothers just now hearing about this?" Dean teased, the roar of the Impala engine clear in the background.

"Because today's Thursday," Jaydra stated. "And the game is the day after tomorrow."

"So?" the two brothers asked at the same time, making Jaydra roll her eyes.

"So, last time I checked, you two were in Illinois, hunting down some ghost in an old bread and breakfast hotel," Jaydra responded.

Dean scoffed on the other end of the line. "That case? Finished."

"Oh?" Jaydra asked. "That's good. Where are you heading now?"

"Beacon Hills, California," Sam stated, a grin in his voice. "To see our sister's game. See you Saturday!"

And with that, he hung up the phone, leaving Jaydra laying on her bed with wide eyes. "Son of a bitch!"


	6. First Game

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Five

First Game

After school the next day, Jaydra is putting her books into her locker, ready to just go home. "I'm so sick of school drama," she hummed. "They don't know the definition of drama."

"Jaydra!" someone yells out, making the sandy blond haired girl look up.

"Oh, hey Scott," she greeted her werewolf friend. "What can I do for you?"

"If I were to give you some directions, or even coordinates, could you help me get to a house?" he asked.

"Depends," Jaydra said. "I'm not helping you stalk your girlfriend, am I?" The girl smirked at the reaction she got from Scott. At first it was confusion, then blushing like crazy, then a stuttered response.

"N-No!" Scott called out. "I need to find Derek."

"Follow the best advice given for Fruit Loops," Jaydra stated, smirking at him. "Follow your nose~!"

"Jaydra," Scott sighed deeply. "Please?"

"Okay, okay," Jaydra said, rolling her green eyes. "What are the coordinates?"

ITSWYG

Jaydra clicked her tongue loudly. "Scott . . ."

"Yes?" the teen asked, walking up to the charred, black house.

"Why are we in front of an abandoned house that was swallowed in a fire?"

"Because of this," Scott says, turning to face the house and screaming one name. "DEREK!" When no answer came, Scott yelled it again.

Jaydra rolled her eyes and glanced around the house. The house itself looked like it would have been luxurious to live in during its prime. It looked like it was three stories, but the back part of the house had been burned, making Jaydra wonder how Derek Hale could even live in this place. During her inspection of the house, Jaydra noticed off to the left of the house, was a freshly made grave. And apparently Jaydra wasn't the only one to notice it. Glancing over, she noticed that Scott was looking at the grave and putting two and two together.

But before he could do anything about it, Derek appeared on the porch of the Hale house, and that focused Scott back on the blue-eyed beta.

"Stay away from her!" Scott yelled, a light growl in his voice. Jaydra raised an eyebrow, having a hunch that the whole thing was about Allison. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah?" Derek mocked, jumping down from the porch and getting in Scott's face. "What if she does? You think that your little buddy Stiles can Google 'Werewolf', and now you've got all the answers? That it?"

"He's also got a walking Supernatural encyclopedia," Jaydra muttered, raising her hand.

Derek sent a mild glare her way before focusing back on Scott. "You don't get it, yet, but I'm looking out for you!" Derek stated. "Think about what can happen. You're on the field, the aggression takes over and you SHIFT in front of everyone!"

"Jaydra will be there!" Scott defended.

"Just because a Winchester will be there doesn't mean a thing," Derek countered. Derek noticed that Jaydra's heart beat sped up at the statement. "What is it, Jaydra?"

The girl sighed, before running her fingers through her hair. "My brothers are going to be there. Sam and Dean."

Derek actually paled a bit at the news. "That's even better."

"What's so bad about her brothers?" Scott asked looking between Jaydra and Derek.

Derek sent a ridiculous look to Scott. "This right here proves my point." Derek pointed at Jaydra, and snarled at Scott. "Her brothers? They're the people that parents tell their pups about to keep them out of trouble. The Winchesters are some of the best hunters in the world, more so than the Argents." Derek leaned down and picked up Scott's Lacrosse stick from his bag. "So if there's two experienced hunters there, and you shift, what do you think it's going to happen? With your mom, all your friends," he said, his claws extending and then slices through the ropes at the end that actually hold the ball. "Everything falls apart." Derek tosses the Lacrosse stick at Scott, who catches it, before disappearing back into the house.

"Let's go," Scott growled out, turning and heading back into town, with Jaydra right behind him.

ITSWYG

On the way to the McCall house, Scott was quiet, as was Jaydra. The two teens were undoubtedly thinking about the same thing. And once they arrived at Scott's home, Jaydra looks over at the young werewolf and sighs.

"Derek isn't the murderer."

"How do you know that?" Scott asked looking over at her with his big, brown eyes.

"Hunter's intuition," Jaydra responded immediately. "Sure, Derek's a suspicious character on his own, but he didn't react like a cornered murderer."

"I know what I smelled, Jay."

And that's all Scott said as he phoned Stiles. Scott gave the boy the quick run down about finding some new information about the body, and Stiles couldn't get there fast enough.

Sure enough, within the five minutes it took to make the phone call, Stiles was in the house in four minutes flat. And he didn't even bother knocking, he just ran in and straight up to where his two friends are. Scott's room. "What did you find? HOW did you find it?! Where did you find it?!" he rambled on and on with the questions. Jaydra opened her mouth to say something, but Stiles cut her off. "Yes, I had a lot of Adderall."

"I found something at Derek's house," Scott stated, looking at Stiles.

"Are you kidding?!" Stiles gasped. "What?"

"Something was buried there," Jaydra stated. "Which doesn't prove shit."

"I smelled blood," Scott countered. "And why are you even defending him on this?!"

"Because I've killings, and went toe-to-toe with killers here, and Derek doesn't fit the profile!" Jaydra growled out, her eyes narrowing at Scott, silently daring him to challenge her in this.

Sensing the tension in the air, Stiles focused back to what Scott said before Jaydra's interruption. "Blood? Who's blood?"

"I don't know," Scott replied, looking back over at his best friend. "But when we do, your dad will arrest Derek for the murder. And then you'll help me figure out how to play Lacrosse without changing." Scott's brown eyes lit up at the thought of playing. "Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

"Fuck," Jaydra muttered quietly to herself. This was going to get worse before it gets better.

ITSWYG

After declining on going to the hospital to prove the dead body was the same at Derek's house, Jaydra watched the two teenagers leave. Once Stiles' blue jeep was out of her line of sight, Jaydra immediately began running to the woods, back to the Hale house. The only difference now is that Derek has his black car sitting in front of the stairs to the house. Apparently he was getting ready to go somewhere. Talk about luck.

Once she stood in front of the house again, she looked around. "Derek!" she called out. "You home?"

There was no immediate answer, but Jaydra heard the leaves rustling behind her, and could practically feel someone staring at her back.

"What do you want now?" Derek sighed out.

Jaydra turned and looked at the older man that stood behind her, with his arms folded and leaning against a tree.

"Who's in the grave?" Jaydra asked bluntly. True, she probably could have been more subtle about it, but there wasn't time.

Derek growled deeply at her and his eyes narrowed. "None of your fucking business." Obviously Jaydra struck a cord.

"Look, I'm not asking to get some kind of sick pleasure out of watching you squirm here," Jaydra stated, putting her hand into her jean pockets. "When Scott and I were here earlier, Scott noticed the grave. And who does Scott tell everything too?"

"Stiles," Derek says, raising an eyebrow.

"And who is the son of the Sheriff in this town?"

"Stiles," Derek said again, only this time out of aggravation. "Dammit."

Jaydra nodded, running a hand through her sandy blond hair. "See the problem? The two idiots think that you're the killer. So I need to know about who's in the grave."

"My sister." The response was so quiet from Derek, that Jaydra strained to hear him, but she was able to catch it. Barely. "She was killed by the alpha that bit Scott."

Jaydra's eyes widen at that. "Crap," she muttered. "This alpha is proving to be a problem."

"You going to call your brothers?" Derek asked, his demeanor slightly going on the defense.

"Sam and Dean's got bigger fish to fry," Jaydra said, an image of the Yellow-Eyed demon that was responsible for Mary, the boys mother, and John's death. "I can deal with this alpha."

"Who says you're doing this hunt alone?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, and the tiniest of smirks on his face.

Jaydra chuckled. "I forgot. You're wanting revenge."

"Exactly," Derek says, before walking over to his car. "You can find your way home, right?" he smirked, before actually getting into his car and driving off.

"Smart ass," Jaydra says, before looking back off in the clearing of the trees and notice that Scott and Stiles were in the tree lines. Sighing, she called out, "He's gone now, you can come out now!"

Two minutes later the three teenagers, one was against their will, were standing over the grave. The two boys holding shovels.

"Great," Jaydra muttered. "And here I thought my grave digging days were over."

"Wait," Scott says as Stiles poised one of the shovels to break the first round of soil. "Something's different."

"Different how?" Jaydra asked. "Does the two scents clash?" Jaydra knew exactly why the two boys went to the hospital first before coming to dig up the body. In the bottom level of the hospital was the morgue, and more importantly, where the second half of the body was being held.

"I don't know," the werewolf replied. "Let's just get this over with."

The two idiots started digging the hole in the ground, and it was a slow process. It had easily been an hour and they still haven't seen a piece of skin.

"This is taking way to long!" Scott whined out.

"Just keep going!" Stiles ordered, shoveling out another handful of dirt.

Jaydra jumped down into the grave and takes the shovel from Scott and begins digging up the grave as well. "With how slow you dig, you'd make a piss poor hunter," she muttered throwing shovel full after shovel full of dirt.

"So . . ." Scott trails off, relieved at the quick break. "What if Derek comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here," Stiles replied.

"And if he catches us?" Jaydra asked, raising an eyebrow. She loved hearing Stiles escape plans.

"We all take off and go into three directions, and the one he catches first, too bad!"

"Stiles, that's a horrible plan!" Scott chided.

Suddenly, Jaydra stuck her shovel in the ground again, and hits something. "Guys," she says softly. "I got something."

The three teenagers bend down and move the dirt off of whatever Jaydra hit, and they all gasp softly at what they seen.

"What the hell is that?!" Stiles yelled, pointing towards the grave.

"It's a wolf," Jaydra said, waving her hands around like it was a big magic act.

Stiles playfully shoved her in the arm. "I can see that!" he retorted before looking over at Scott. "I thought you said you smelled blood! As in human blood!"

"I told you something was different," Scott admitted pathetically, sending Stiles the puppy eyes.

Stiles was not effected. "This doesn't make sense."

~To you,~ Jaydra thought mentally, smirking a bit. ~I can't believe his sister did it.~

"We've gotta get out of here," Scott says, gathering up the items. Stiles agreed and then three teenagers begin to cover the body.

Suddenly, something catches Stiles eye and he walks over to a pretty bluish-purple flower that Jaydra identified immediately. Wolfsbane. Stiles walked over to the pretty flower and tugged on it. The said flower had a small rope attached to the end of it, and the rope goes around the grave a few times before Stiles finally pulls the final part of the rope out.

Scott looks back into the grave and pales a bit, making Stiles walk over and gasp. Jaydra just rolled her eyes and looked down, locking eyes with the top half of the dead body that her and Scott found in the woods that night.

ITSWYG

The morning comes around, and there's police everywhere around the old Hale House. Jaydra is leaning against a tree, watching as Derek is arrested and then put into the back seat of a police cruiser. Just moments after the cop leaves the car, Jaydra sneaks over while the Sheriff is talking to Stiles and Scott. Once she's beside the car, Jaydra opens the front door and looks back at Derek.

"I didn't say she was your sister," was the first thing she said when Derek glared over at her.

"Why worry about my feelings about that when HE'S the problem," Derek growled out, glaring over at Scott.

Jaydra rolled her eyes. "And we were bonding so well!" she whispered dramatically, wiping an invisible tear from her eyes. Derek's glare turned deadly as he watched her, making her roll her eyes again. "I told you that because I don't like my family stuff told by a third party. And I know about Scott. I don't want him to play Saturday either, but he's one stubborn puppy."

Derek scoffed at that comment, his grey eyes shifting to something behind her. "Sheriff's coming."

Jaydra glanced back and noticed that the Sheriff had finished questioning the boys and is now looking for her. Carefully, she climbed over the seat and exited out of the driver side of the car, and acted like she just came from the grave.

"Hey John," she greeted politely.

"Jaydra, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Jaydra would be money that he just listened to Stiles make up a pathetic excuse.

"I heard Scott and Stiles talking about coming out here to find Scott's inhaler," Jaydra lied easily.

"Scott's inhaler?" John asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "When did he lose it?"

"The night the hikers found the body," Jaydra stated, before realizing that her and Scott were supposed to be home that night. Well, him home and Jaydra out jogging.

"So Stiles and you lied to me," he accused.

"No," Jaydra said, rolling her eyes. "I went out for a jog and asked Scott to come with me, since I didn't know the terrain all that well. And then we ended up out in the woods, and he dropped his inhaler somewhere out here," she covered quickly.

John sighed greatly, not finding a thing that could break that lie. "Just . . . Get Stiles and get the hell out of here."

"Yes, sir~~" Jaydra sang out, walking over and grabbing Scott and Stiles' arm, and then heading towards the jeep.

ITSWYG

The drive back into town was silent on Jaydra's part. with the other two, it was slowly becoming a shouting match, but Jaydra was tuning them out. She was lost in her mind.

~If that really was Derek's sister, then that means she was an Alpha with the ability to change shape,~ she thought to herself. ~Then that also means she could have been a target. So the Alpha killed her to get her power.~ Jaydra's eyes widen at the thought of this, but also when Stiles decided to slam on the breaks.

"I can't breath!" Scott yelled as Stiles pulled the car into a sliding stop on the side of the road. The young werewolf looked around the car and grabbed Stiles back pack and opened it up, revealing the Wolfsbane.

"YOU KEPT IT?!" Jaydra screams at Stiles as Scott groans in pain again. "GET IT OUT!"

Stiles, once the jeep was stopped, threw his door open and tossed the bag out into the woods. "There. It's gone."

"Yeah," Jaydra noted as Stiles turned around. "So is Scott."

Stiles eyes widened as he jumped back into his jeep, while Jaydra climbed into the front seat, and put the vehicle into drive and began speeding down the road, and grabbing his phone. Only Jaydra intercepted and grabbed his phone.

"No police," she says, holding onto the phone. As stiles reaches for it again, planning just to take it from her, Jaydra holds the phone out the window. "I will throw it, and pray it hits a tree."

Stiles shoulders slumped as he retracted his hand. "B-But . . ."

"Do you want your dad and the police to question your sanity more than they already do?" Jaydra asked, raising an eyebrow. "Scott will be fine. He's running because the wolfsbane is toxic to werewolves and your jeep is now a kill zone."

"But what are we going to do about the game tonight?" Stiles asked, glancing over at the young hunter.

"I don't know. I got my own problems regarding the game," Jaydra explained. Stiles looked over at her, waiting for her to explain. "My brothers are coming to the game."

"WHAT?!"

"STILES WATCH THE DAMN ROAD!" Jaydra screams as the teenager nearly swerved off the road at the news.

ITSWYG

Later that night, Jaydra suited up in her padding for the game. At least she was on the first line and would be able to keep an eye on Scott in general. "You two goons ready?" she asked as they got ready to walk out on the field.

"As we'll ever be," Scott said, a bit nervous for tonight.

The three teens walked outside and suddenly Jaydra is suddenly grabbed by two guys, and Scott and Stiles were ready to go on the defensive, until they seen Jaydra smile and smack the two giant men.

Giant didn't even begin to describe them. The shorter one was around six foot tall, with hair similar to Jaydra's just a shade darker, and the same bright, green eyes. The taller one, who had to have giant's DNA, in Stiles' opinion, had to be six foot five, at least! His hair was a shaggy brown, and his soft hazel eyes reminded Stiles of Scott's a bit. A puppy look about them.

"Stiles! Scott!" Jaydra called out, smiling. "These are my brothers. The shorter one is the oldest, Dean," she stated, barely dodging a smack to the back of the head at calling him short. "And the giant over there is the middle child, Sam."

"It's nice to meet both of you," Sam said, smiling charmingly. "And I think I remember Stiles. He interrupted a few calls I think."

"Yep. That's me," Stiles stated, somewhat intimidated.

Both he and Scott remembered the stories that Jaydra told them about the infamous Sam and Dean Winchester. But at a first glance, they didn't seem all that dangerous. And to give credit, neither does Jaydra. But the two teenagers knew they were in the presence of the best hunters around.

"Give 'em hell kid," Dean said, patting Jaydra on the shoulder. And with that, Sam and Dean walked back to the bleachers.

The three teenagers looked at each other and nodded, heading out onto the field. As the game began, Jaydra began to notice a pattern. While she thought it was going to be normal not for the guys to single her out to the other team and not pass her the ball, she didn't think they were going to exclude Scott as well. But that was exactly what they were doing, and Jaydra had a sinking feeling that Sir Jackass Jackson has something to do with it.

And that was how the game went for most of the night. Her and Scott were denied the ball most of the game. And Jaydra noticed at one time that she seen a flash of yellow. Scott was getting pissed.

Jaydra jogged over to her team mate and patted him on the back and leans close and whispers. "Think about your girlfriend," she stated. "She doesn't want to support Jackass over there. She wants to cheer you on."

"But they won't give me the ball," Scott growled out.

"Then take it," Jaydra stated, before going right back into her location on the field.

During the next play, Jaydra tackles the opposing player, knocking the ball into the air and nabbing it. Once she had the ball, she called for Scott and tossed it too him.

Once Scott had the ball in his Lacrosse net, he grinned and began running down the field, doing incredible flips and maneuvers, and eventually scores.

Finstock was about to have a baby over on the side line. And he made an order very clear to the whole team, "PASS TO MCCALL! WINCHESTER YOU BLOCK!"

By the end of the game, Jaydra and Scott worked as a team, with Scott racking up the points until they were tied with the other team, and eventually scored the winning point. Jaydra practically hugs Scott, and that's when she realizes something is wrong. Scott had dropped his gloved, and revealed to her that his claws were out.

"Get to the locker room, now!" she quietly whispered and pushed him to the locker room. Just as he left, Jaydra felt someone smack her in the back.

Turning around she seen John Stilinski, Dean, and Sam all smiling at her. "You were great out there kid!" John praised, smiling down at him.

"Thanks," Jaydra said, rubbing the back of her head. "It's because of your son. He's the one that taught me the best plays."

"Well, the kid knew what he was doing," Dean stated, grinning down at her.

"Now, how about we all go to the Stilinski house and we get some food? And show you boys how well your sister is shining here in Beacon Hills," John offered, smiling at the boys.

"We'd love too," Sam answered.

"Well," Jaydra said, looking around. "Then I'm going to find Scott and Stiles and ride with him home. See you there!" she said, waving and then running as fast as she can to the locker room. "Stiles, you in here?"

"Yeah, with lover boy here," he said, pointed at a dazed Scott.

"What happened here?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Allison kissed me," Scott practically giggled out, a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles sighed, waving his hand. "We heard all that, but I got some bigger news here. The medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found."

"And?" Jaydra prompted, nudging Stiles a bit.

"Well, let's keep it simple. The medical examiner determined that the killer was animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not the killer."

"So they let Derek out of jail," Jaydra summarized. "Told you he wasn't the killer."

"It gets better," Stiles muttered sarcastically. "My dad identified the dead girl. Both halves . . . Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Derek's sister," Stile sighed out.

There was a long silent pause, until Jaydra patted Stiles shoulder. "Well, we got that scab ripped off quickly, let's now head to your house and prepare for another grueling torture. Dinner with my brothers."

ITSWYG

Dinner with the Stilinski's and the Winchester went much better than Jaydra would have thought. Most of the conversation was about Jaydra in school, and the siblings using a code word every now and then. Mostly Sam and Dean wanted to know about any hunts around, and Jaydra saying if there were she could handle it.

"Well, Mr.. Stilinski, that dinner was amazing," Sam says, finishing his water. "But we have to be getting back on the road soon."

"Yeah," Dean chuckles. "Those pests aren't gonna exterminate themselves."

"It's a shame you couldn't stay longer and spend time with your sister," John said. "You're welcome to stay a night."

"We would, but we have a case a few cities over that we have to take care of," Dean said, standing up. "But we do have a present for Jaydra. Come outside."

All five of the people in the house walked outside, and on the other side of the 1967 Chevrolet Impala sat a bright red 2000 Nissan Skyline.

"It's not much," Sam says, grinning. "But we, including Bobby, fixed her up as a present."

"Oh my God!" Jaydra gasped out, reaching over and hugging her two brothers. "I LOVE IT!"

"And it has those God awful CDs of yours," Dean groaned out. "Thankfully I don't have to hear them anymore."

"Dick," Jaydra retaliated.

"Bitch," Dean replied just as quickly. "Well, let's hit the road Sammy. We got some exterminating to do."


	7. Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Six

Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler

On the outside of Beacon Hills, California, home to its own little pack of werewolves, a white van pulled up to the sign that read, "Beacon Hills".

"Is this the right place, Ed?" a young adult with short black hair, and dark brown eyes asked the driver. Raising the camera in his hands, he zoomed in on the sign.

"Has to be, Harry," the other man said, his blue eyes looking at the city they were about to enter, behind his glasses. His hand ran through his dark blond, slightly curly hair. "This is it," Ed stated, a small grin on his face forming. "The city that's going to make us very famous. Let's get out and do an intro."

The two boys climbed out of the van they were in, and Harry held the camera as Ed walked over to the sign and stood very dramatically, like he was seriously thinking about the simple sign that read, "Beacon Hills".

"And, go!" Harry stated, letting the camera roll.

"Beacon Hills," Ed started, his fingers gliding over the letters on the sign. "A quiet, cozy city to some. But to men like us, professional paranormal investigators, my associate Harry and I know what truly hides here." Ed paused and walked over to the camera. "In this city, there's a house known in the city as 'The Hale House'. Now, in this house lived a very large family, but they died in a very tragic fire roughly a decade ago, most of the family burning alive."

"Those poor souls," Harry said softly, mourning.

Ed glared at Harry to keep his mouth shut before continuing his "dramatic" retelling. "Anyway, after the fire, some people have claimed to hear strange noises in the woods. Like moanings, and screams. Sometimes even howls of pain!" Ed stepped up and looked directly into the camera. "And just a few weeks ago, a couple of hikers found the lower half of a body. But what's interesting is that three teenagers found the top half. Buried right beside the Hale house," Ed continued. "Obviously, something supernatural is happening in that house, and we're going to figure out what." Ed looked up at Harry and made a hand motion across his neck, signaling Harry to cut filming. When the dark haired boy made no move to stop filming. "Harry! Stop the damn camera!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Harry apologized. "Oh man, Ed, that was so good! Do we have anything else on the girl?"

"Just that she was found by some kids, and that it was labeled as an animal attack."

"PSSSSH!" Harry scoffed at the information. "Poor ignorant souls, they don't know what's really out there, do they?"

"No they don't, Harry," Ed said, climbing back into the van. "That's why there's guys like us. We're going to protect this town!"

ITSWYG

The following day Ed and Harry went into town and began asking where the Hale house was. Their first stop? The sheriff department. They walked inside and walked to the front desk.

"Hello, ma'am," Harry said politely, glancing down at the paper she just signed, revealing her name, Tiana. "We're journalists and we're writing a cover story about the body found up by the old Hale home, can you give me directions there, miss Tiana?"

The lady behind the desk, Tiana, raised an eyebrow. "You two? Journalists?" she asked, clearly not believing them. "You two look more like something out of a Scooby-Doo episode trying to get into Old Man Jenkins house."

Harry opened his mouth, not believing what the woman was saying. "I beg yo-"

Tiana held up her hand, and then put her fist under her chin, raisin an eyebrow. "And why, pray tell, do you want to visit the burned house of a half a corpse for a story?" Tiana inquired. "The facts of which you could get in public records or through interviews there?"

"Uh . . ." Harry wracked his brains for an answer for the question.

"Ma'am, you wouldn't understand our REAL work here," Ed explained, already hearing the sarcasm under her sweet voice.

"Oh my," Tiana says softly, her voice becoming dangerously low. Tiana sneered at the two boys, her eyes narrowing in on them. "Aren't you just SO precious?" she growled out.

"Oh my god! What are you two idiots doing here?!" a strangely familiar voice rang out from the back of the office, making Ed and Harry turn and look.

There stood a girl with short, sandy blond hair, and green eyes that would make Rapunzel jealous. She stood about at Harry's height, and she was wearing what looked like a school jersey, and had a Lacrosse stick in her hand. But there was something painfully familiar about her, but they couldn't place it.

"Do you know these two yahoos, Jaydra?" Tiana asked.

"JAYDRA?!" Ed exclaimed. "As in Winchester? The three that got us arrested?!"

"Arrested?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, my brothers and I were looking around this old house that had some murder happen there, and these two knuckleheads were there. When the police showed up, we left, and these two didn't," Jaydra stated, narrowing her eyes at the two boys, silently telling them to keep their mouths shut. "So they got busted."

"It was still your fault!" Harry accused pointing his finger at her.

Jaydra ran her hand through her hair and grabbed the two idiots by their shirts and drug them back into a empty interrogation room. "Will you two keep your damn mouths shut?" she snapped, glaring at the two boys.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ed asked, crossing his arms. "Trying to get another fresh lead from us?"

"I live here, dip shit!" Jaydra snapped, before rubbing her face. "What are you even doing here? There's no case here."

Harry laughed loudly. "She claims to live here, and she doesn't know about the Hale House!"

"The Hale House? You talking about the place with the fire and the dead body that was found there?" Jaydra asked, crossing her arms and smirking at the two boys. "I was one of the three teenagers that found the body of Laura Hale."

"YOU?!" Ed cried out. "Why didn't it say on the website?!"

"Because we're under eighteen and frankly, I didn't want my name on the damn news!" Jaydra hissed out. "Now, there's nothing here, so why don't you two just get in your van and leave!"

Ed laughed mockingly. "Of course you want us to leave so you can get all the fame for the Haunted Hale House."

"Say what now?"

Harry looked over at Ed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Really, Winchester. You really think that after the fire and then the body found mutilated there, there's not going to be a haunting?"

Jaydra rubs her face. "Don't go there. You'll get yourselves killed."

Harry laughed as Ed walked out of the room. "She's worried! She finally realizes that we're professionals."

As the two walked out of the cell Jaydra rolled her eyes. "Idiots," she muttered, pulling out her cell phone. She scrolled through the names and goes down to the H's, and clicked on Derek Hale's name. "Derek?" she asked when someone answered.

"What?"

"Listen, two idiots that think they're paranormal investigators are on their way up to your house," Jaydra stated, smirking at the growl in his voice. "Listen, keep hidden, I'm gonna bring Scott and Stiles and we're gonna show them the true haunting at the Hale House."

ITSWYG

Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler pulled up to the half burned Hale house and looked at the place in amazement.

"Wow," Ed says, looking over the burned sections of the house. "Harry! Get the camera." Once his camera man was ready, Ed walked over to the grave beside the house. "Ready to film?"

"Yeah!" Harry says, excitedly. "And . . . Action!"

"And here we are, folks," Ed says into the camera, kneeling over the grave. "At the Hale House here in Beacon Hills, California. This here was the grave that the teenagers found Laura Hale. Let's see if we can communicate with her spirit." And with that, Ed reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small voice recorder. "Laura Hale, are you here with us?"

"Yeeeeeeessss~~" a raspy voice rang out, making Ed jump back.

"L-Laura?"

"Nooooo~~" the voice answered. "I am not Laura."

"T-Then who are you?!" Harry cried out.

"They're my friends!" a second voice screamed out behind the two boys, making them scream out. The voice then began laughing like crazy.

Ed and Harry turned around, and revealed that Jaydra and two other teens were there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ed screamed. "YOU RUINED THE WHOLE INVESTIGATION!"

"I told you! There's no ghost or anything paranormal here," Jaydra explained. "And my friends here, Scott and Stiles, can tell you the same."

"Well," the one named Stiles says, smirking over at Jaydra. "You never know what could happen in this house. Why don't you let them explore?"

"Listen to your friend, Winchester," Ed said, grabbing Harry by the arm and walking him over to the front door and smashing said door in.

"They're gonna get themselves killed," Scott muttered to Jaydra.

"Yeah, I know," Jaydra sighed, walking over to the door and leaning against the frame.

"Laura Hale!" Ed cried out into the house. "Are you here?" There was no answer.

"See?" Jaydra says, her and her two friends walk over to the two paranormal investigators. "Nothing is here."

"Oh my god!" Stiles squealed out, holding onto his arm, looking like he's straining against something.

"What is it?" Scott asked, looking at his arm. "Dude, you okay?"

"I...I think a ghost has me! I THINK LAURA IS TRYING TO COMMUNICATE!" Stiles shrieks out, walking over to Ed and Harry.

"Laura! What do you want to te- OW!" Harry cried out, when Stiles' punches Harry in the arm. "What was that for?!"

"I didn't do it!" Stiles defended. "Laura made me do it!"

"Laura doesn't make people do shit," a brand new voice growled out from the top of the stairs.

Ed and Harry slowly turned and seen a tall figure, maybe around six feet, standing there. He was built like a brickhouse, and he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was a deep black color, and his face was covered in a dark stubble across his chin. But the strangest thing about the man was that his eyes were glowing bright blue.

"Harry!" Ed squeaked out softly. "Are you getting this?!"

"I am! I am!"

Suddenly, the figure jumps down and stood right before the two paranormal investigators. "Get out of my house!" he growled out.

When the two didn't move from their spot, probably from fear, the figure did something that the boys never seen before. They watched in fear as the man's face features began to change. Hair grew around his cheeks, and his nose turned more wolf like. But the most terrifying thing about it, was the fact that four long canines elongated in his mouth, and claws grew from his fingers.

Like lightening, the man struck out and grabbed Harry's video camera and smashed it into tiny pieces in his bare hand. "GET OUT!" he roared loudly.

Ed and Harry scurried out of the house quickly, and once they made it to their white van, they turned and seen Jaydra running out, a panicked look on her face. Just as she made it to the final step and was about to make a run for the woods, the monster jumped out of the house and pinned Jaydra to the ground, his hand and claws covering her face.

"RUN!" Jaydra screamed. "ED! HARRY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

That was all the boys needed before their van raced away, the Hale House and the monster in it's rear view mirror.

ITSWYG

Not even ten minutes later, Ed and Harry were once again in front of Tiana, the receptionist at the police station.

"Now, I need to get a squad out to the Hale House, why?" Tiana asked, looking at the two idiots like they lost their minds.

"Because!" Ed panted out. "Someone's there! And she's hurt!"

"Who's hurt?" John Stilinski asked, walking out of his office. "What's going on?"

"Something attacked Jaydra Winchester at the Hale House! Some kind of creature!" Harry screamed out, his eyes full of terror.

"I was attacked by some monster . . .?" A painfully familiar voice called out, walking into the sheriff's office.

Ed and Harry turned around and looked like they seen a ghost. They screamed, loudly, jumping back against the receptionist desk. "A GHOST!" they both cried out.

Ed ran over and began looking her over for scars and bruises. "I-I-I don't get it! We seen something attack you!"

"What are you two idiots talking about? I was at my best friends house, practicing my Lacrosse skills," Jaydra stated, raising and eyebrow. "Are you two okay?"

"But . . . But . . ." Harry sputtered out.

"Oh, I went by the Hale House after my practice, remembering you two saying you were going to be there," Jaydra says, reaching into her Lacrosse bag and pulls out a camera that looks identically like the one the monster smashed. "I found this on the ground outside. You two must've dropped it."

Harry reaches out with shaky hands and takes the camera. "T-Thanks . . ."

"Now, you two said you were just getting some film for a story you two were writing, right?" the sandy blond haired girl asked, smiling brightly. "Well, since you got the footage, aren't you two heading back east?"

"Yeah!" Ed stated, noticing the strange looks he and his team mate were getting from the sheriff and the receptionist Tiana.

"Then I'll see you guys around!" she stated, heading back outside and climbing into her red Nissan Skyline.

When Ed and Harry looked out, they seen the man that attacked Jaydra look at them from her passenger seat, wearing sunglasses. He sent them an wickedly evil grin and brought a finger up to his lips and made a shushing noise before the two left the station.

ITSWYG

Ed and Harry raced themselves to the Beacon Hills county lines before they even thought about slowing down. The second they passed the sign with the city's name on it, they slowed down a bit and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Let's see the camera," Ed says quietly.

"Right," Harry agrees, pulling out the camera and rewinding the footage back to the beginning.

The whole intro was gone, and the only thing there was Jaydra on the screen leaned up against a tree. Seems like no one was around her, and she was holding the camera facing her.

"Hey Ed and Harry. You guys still shaken up?" the video asked, as the blond headed girl smirked into the frame. "I guess you may be, but I tried to warn you. There's nothing here at the Hale house." The video continued as the girl looked around the camera, obviously looking at the Hale House that was in front of her in the footage. "Nope, nothing out of the ordinary here. But let me just tell you guys something. Go get some kind of real job, okay? You don't want this life. Trust me. My dad was obsessed with this paranormal bullshit, and it didn't turn out good for him. Just get out." And with that the video cut off.

"Damn her," Ed cursed, glaring at the video. "She kept it so simple that if anyone else heard it, they'd think even SHE doesn't believe in ghosts! We can't use that!" Ed slammed his forehead against the steering wheel.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm not going back there," Ed stated. "Let's go find a real ghost to film."

And with that, the two guys that are going to become the Ghostfacers drove off into the night, heading back East, and leaving the terror of Beacon Hills in their rear view mirror.


	8. A New Type Of Job

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Seven

A New Type Of Job

Jaydra never understood the need for her to take French. Because of her Hunter background, she was fluent in a lot of languages, thanks to Bobby Singer. But she took the class because in Beacon Hills High School, students need two years of a language class in order to graduate.

Normally, Jaydra could not care less about the class, but she remembered what the teacher said they were doing today. No speaking English, except for the teacher, of course. All throughout the class that day the teacher was going to ask questions and the students had to answer, but it couldn't be in English.

"Excited for class today?" Stiles asked, a large grin on his face. He knew exactly why Jaydra wasn't in a big talking mood this morning as he drove them in his jeep to school.

"No," Jaydra says. "Anyway, why am I still riding with you and not my car?"

"Since you have no job, means you don't have any gas money. No gas money equals no car," Stiles stated, grinning over at Jaydra.

Jaydra just raises an eyebrow. "You don't have a job either."

"I help dad around the house," Stiles says. "Hey, there's a place that's hiring that I think are doing interviews. And based on who you are . . . you'd love it."

"And what would that be?" the sandy blond haired girl asked.

"The hunting store!" Stiles says excitedly. "And before you jump down my throat, hear me out. There's a shop around where Scott's job is at the veterinary clinic. And they cell guns, knives, crossbows," Stiles listed off. "Basically a hunters dream place."

"I may just do that," Jaydra hums out, as they pulled up to the school building, and notices that Scott was standing there. "Uh-oh . . ."

"What?" Stiles asked.

Jaydra's green eyes looked over Scott's face, which was pale and he was breathing quickly. Like he was scared of something, or something that he did. "Scott looks like he just killed someone." As soon as the Jeep was parked, Jaydra jumped out of the vehicle and walked over to Scott. "Hey, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"A nightmare . . ." Scott panted out, looking between his two best friends. "That I killed Allison."

"You killed her?" Stiles asked, his voice low as they walk through the school.

"I don't know!" Scott exclaimed. "I just woke up and I was in sweat and I couldn't breathe." Just for emphasis, Scott grabbed his heart and panted. Like he just thought about the dream again. "I have never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really?" Stiles asked. "I have, and it usually ends a little diff-"

"LALALALALA!" Jaydra says loudly. "I don't need to hear that, Stiles!"

Stiles rolls his eyes and looks back at Scott. "Let me take a guess here . . ."

But before he could continues, Scott cut him off with, "You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and kill her."

"No, of course not!" Stiles defended, before the stoic face he was wearing is gone. "Yeah, that's totally it."

"But come on," Jaydra spoke up, looking over at Scott. "It's going to be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling it pretty amazingly."

"Yeah," Stiles agrees. "It's not like there's some Lycanthrope beginning classes you could take."

Jaydra hums and thinks. "Maybe not a class, but a teacher."

Scott looks at the girl and nods. "Yeah, that's a good idea!"

Stiles sputtered a bit and smacks Scott on the back of the head. "Derek?! Are you two insane?!" he exclaimed. "Did you two forget the part were we put him in jail?"

"Yeah, I know!" Scott agreed, pushing Stiles hand away before he can hit him again. "But the dream about Allison felt so real."

"How real?" Stiles asked, skeptically.

"Like it actually happened," Scott replied, pushing the door open so the three can head to the other building for their classes, and they all three stopped and stared.

All around the parking lot were police cruises and police officers. In the middle of it all, there was a bus covered in blood, and the back door pushed off the hinges and with large claw marks down the length of the door.

"I think it did . . ." Jaydra says softly.

Right as Jaydra says that, she, Scott, Stiles and all turned back into the school building, where Scott was freaking out and calling Allison on his phone, sending her messages.

"I'm sure she's fine," Stiles says, trying to calm him down.

"She's not answering my texts!" Scott says, panic clear in his voice.

Jaydra places a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, buddy."

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott pleaded, looking around. The longer and longer he's looking for her, the more he gets angry. And at the peak of his anger, Scott growls out and punches a locker. Just as he realized what he did, Scott begins to slow his breathing down and turns around, only to bump into Allison.

Jaydra smiles as she watches Scott visibly relax at the sight of the Argent girl of his dream, and walks off to her first class. French. Jaydra visibly cringed at the thought of not speaking English for an hour.

As the bell rings, the class begins like usual, the teacher, Miss Morrell, asking the class how they're doing.

Jaydra easily begins thinking back to the bus and why the police were there. Surely Scott's dream was just that, a dream. Or at least that's what Jaydra is hoping for.

"Miss Winchester!" Miss Morrell called out, making Jaydra look back at her with a bored expression. "Tell me, is this class boring to you?" Jaydra just raises an eyebrow, silently asking her if she's serious. "Okay the, the next question is for you. What did you do this past summer? And remember, no English."

Jaydra smirks evilly and stands up. "Kono natsu, watashi wa watashi no kyodai to watahi no chichioy to issho ni kuni o tabi shimashita," Jaydra says, in perfect Japanese. What she had said was, "This summer I traveled the country with my brothers, and my father."

"Jaydra," Miss Morrell sighed out. "What was that?"

Jaydra smirked and pointed to the sign that read 'No English'. "Ceterum anglicus dicetur," she says in Latin, smirking. This time she just said, 'Well, you said no English'.

Miss Morrell sighed and just turned around and walked to the front of the class, continuing the lesson as Jaydra was about to sit down. But before she did, something caught her eye outside.

"Holy crap," she mutters. "The police found something!"

Everyone in the class stands up and walks over to the windows and watches as the police move a man on a stretcher. Jaydra swallows the lump in her throat, but felt some relief when she sees the man sit up, screaming. At least the guy was alive.

ITSWYG

Finally, it was lunch time and Jaydra walks over to the table with Stiles and Scott and sat down. "How you holding up?" Jaydra asked Scott as she bit into an apple.

"Freaking out," Scott says, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Something happened last night and I don't know what!"

"I still say we talk to Derek about this," Jaydra says, looking over at Stiles.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has any answers about this?!" Stiles argued, smirking, thinking that he's backed her into a corner.

Jaydra held up her hand and began listing off things. "He has more experience being a werewolf. He's a natural born werewolf. And during the night of the full moon, he doesn't change. He has control over his urges."

"Exactly!" Scott agrees. "I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some totally innocent guys!"

"You don't know that!" Stiles defended.

Scott rubs his face with his hands. "No, I don't NOT know it! I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel!"

"No!" Jaydra says. "You're showing more control than a lot of new pups I've seen." Jaydra held up her hand when Scott was going to shout about last night. "Look, yeah you don't remember, but I have an idea what could have caused that. And I need to toss this idea to Derek to be sure."

"Why are we getting left out here?!" Stiles pouted. "Why is the hunter going to the wolf?"

"Because going to the source is the best way to get answers," Jaydra says. "But back to Scott's date."

"Right!" Stiles says, looking back at Scott. "You're not cancelling, okay? You're not going to cancel your entire life! We'll figure it out!"

"Figure what out?" a new voice interrupts, sitting across from Jaydra, revealing that the voice belongs to Lydia, the popular girl dating jackass Jackson.

"Homework," Jaydra says, smiling at Lydia. Just when the female hunter was about to ask why the popular girl was sitting with them, she raised an eyebrow as Danny sat to her right and Jackson at the head of the table beside Lydia. "Oh, look who arrived! Sir Jackass!" Jackson turns and glares at Jaydra before looking back at the table.

Danny spoke up, wanting to break the tension at the table. "So, I heard it was some kind of an animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard it was a mountain lion," Jackson spoke up, glaring at Jaydra, acting like she didn't know anything about it.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia suddenly says, before noticing how Jackson was looking at her strangely. "Isn't it?" she quickly added.

Jaydra raises an eyebrow and looks at Lydia, wondering why she was dating this idiot. "I believe it is, Lydia."

"Who cares?!" Jackson snapped loudly. "It was probably a homeless guy who was going to die anyway!"

"He's still a person!" Jaydra growled, sitting up and glaring at Jackson. "It doesn't matter how they live, a person is still a person."

Stiles, who was looking at his phone to escape the tension between the two Lacrosse players', said, "Uh, guys, I just found out who it is!" And with that, he puts his phone in the middle of the table, letting the video play.

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrisson Meyers, did survive the attack!" the journalist states. "Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical conditions."

"Wait, I know this guy!" Scott says, looking up at Jaydra and Stiles with wide eyes.

"You do?" Allison asked, who was sitting on the other side of Scott.

"Yeah, I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad," Scott explained, looking up at his two friends. "He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something more fun, please?" Lydia asked. "LIke, Oh! Where are we going tomorrow night?"

Allison looked at Lydia like she grew another head. "We?"

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia clarified.

"Oh, um . . ." Allison hummed out, looking over at Scott. "We haven't decided what we were going to do . . ."

"And with that, I'm out of here," Jaydra says. "I hate date planning."

"Didn't think you even went on dates, Winchester," Jackson said, a smug grin on his face.

"I'm still surprised you even have a girlfriend, Sir Jackass," Jaydra says, before glancing over at Lydia. "And don't play dumb for him. You deserve SO much better, girl." And with that, Jaydra waved at the group and walked out of the cafeteria.

ITSWYG

At the end of the school day, Jaydra walks out of the building and thinks back to what Stiles was saying at the beginning of the day, about the hunting store. "Better than nothing," she sighed and began walking to store, which was ironically a few minute walk from Scott's job.

Taking a deep breath, Jaydra walks up to the three story, brick building called Beacon Shots. Glancing over to in the side window by the door, she saw the "Now Hiring" sign. Biting her inner cheek, Jaydra opens the door and walks back to the register.

"Can I help you?" a man asks behind the counter, looking Jaydra over. He was a few inches taller than Jaydra with red hair and dark brown eyes. "Looking for something for your dad?"

"Uh," Jaydra winced, the topic about her dad still a bit sensitive. "Not exactly. I noticed the now hiring sign and wanted to apply, mister . . .?"

"James Butler," the red head stated. "And you think you have what it takes to work in a hunting store?"

"Well, my dad and my brothers used to take me hunting all the time," Jaydra says, a small smile on her face.

"Well, there's no applying for the job," James stated. "I just have four questions. Name, age, and do you have parental permission to work here, and may I confirm this?"

"Jaydra Winchester, seventeen, yes, and yes," Jaydra says, handing over her phone and calling Bobby, since he was technically her legal guardian now.

After a few minutes, James ended the call and nods. "Okay, so we have parental permission, and you're over the legal age of working here. So, let's start this, basically we're looking for someone who knows their weapons, and actually knows how to demonstrate how to use them. So, if you're serious about this, come to the back and let's see if you know your weapons."

Taking a deep breath, Jaydra walks around the counter and into the back of the store, where there's a practice shooting range in one half of the back warehouse like room. The other half had a table and a white marker board, for demonstrations and classes on how to use the weapons.

"Wow, it's huge back here," she mutters, looking around, already feeling at home.

"Okay, first item," James says, picking up a crossbow and laying it on the table. "Tell me what this is, and show me how to load it."

Nodding, Jaydra picked up the weapon, and looked it over, noticing the fine details in the crossbow and weighing the weapon in her head. It was a bit on the heavier side, so it was more compact, and held more fire power than a standard crossbow. After inspecting the weapons closely, Jaydra had finally narrowed down the weapon.

"It's a Barnett Buck Commander CRT Crossbow," she says, turning away from James, as she began loading an arrow onto the crossbow. "Never face anyone while loading," she recited her fathers words.

Once the crossbow was loaded, Jaydra picked up the weapon and walked over to the shooting range and aimed through the scope on the weapon and fired at the target. Bullseye.

"Not bad," James says, obviously impressed. "Normally people who just walk in can't tell the difference in brand names."

Jaydra just grins widely and lays the crossbow down. "My dad thought it was necessary for my brothers and I to know how to fire just about every type of weapon."

"Okay, you will work here after school until nine o'clock on school nights," James explained. "Now, on weekends, you may work later. You okay with that?" Jaydra eagerly nods her head, grinning widely at the thought of having a job. A real job, and not a case!

ITSWYG

Just as Jaydra finishes her interview, she walks out of the building and begins the long walk back to the Stilinski house.

"Jaydra!" Scott's voice called out from the animal clinic, making the girl stop and look at him. "I'm going to see Derek and I need you there."

"Need me there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you think that Derek is actually trying to help me in this werewolf thing!" he said, desperation in his voice. "And I need help convincing him to help me. I haven't really been the best guy towards him."

"Ain't that the truth," Jaydra muttered. "Okay, pup, lead the way."

"How long are you going to call me pup anyway?" Scott asked, turning to head to the woods.

"Until you mature," Jaydra says as they make their way to the Hale house.

Within twenty or so minutes, the two teenagers arrive at the Hale house, just as a police cruiser left. "Twenty bucks says Derek scared him," Jaydra says, grinning at Scott, who just ignored her. "Not a gambler? Damn."

"I know you can hear me, Derek!" Scott calls out to the burned Hale house. "I need your help."

Derek walks out of the house and over to Jaydra and Scott. "What?" the blue eyed beta asked sharply.

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, I know I was a part of you getting arrested, and that we basically announced being here to the hunters," the young werewolf admitted. "I also don't know what happened to your sister, but I think I did something last night. I had a dream about . . . someone," he says softly.

"Way to be subtle," Jaydra mutters under her breath and crossing her arms. She noticed that Derek smirked a bit at remark.

Scott shot Jaydra a glare before looking back at Derek. "But someone else got hurt and it seems like a part of the dream actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked.

Scott looked at Derek with wide eyes. "D-Did you see what I did last night?"

"No." Man, Derek was one for the short responses.

"Can you at least tell me the truth?" Scott pleaded. "Am I going to hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?" the young pup asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"Yes." This time the response came from Jaydra.

Scott bit his lip and thinks carefully over his next question. "Am I going to kill someone?"

Derek shrugs his shoulders. "Probably." Derek noticed that, that didn't help the way Scott was feeling. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even at the full moon," Derek offered. "But it's not going to come for free."

"What do you want?" Scott asked, glancing over at Jaydra, who just shrugged.

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm going to give you what you want," Derek says. "Go back to the bus. Go inside, see it, feel it. Let your senses reach out."

"That's it?" Scott asks. "Just go back?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him," Scott said, his heart racing the tiniest bit.

Even thought it was a tiny speed up, Derek noticed it immediately. "No you don't," he corrected. "You want to know if you'll hurt her." And with that, Derek was gone back into the house.

"Well, this trip has been informative," Jaydra says, turning to head back home.

"Go get Stiles and have him meet me outside my house tonight," Scott says, following Jaydra. "I have to know."

"Was already planning on it, pup," Jaydra says, waving over her shoulder as she began jogging back home.

ITSWYG

As soon as it was dark enough, three teenagers arrived outside the bus parking lot at Beacon Hills High School.

"So, how are we doing this?" Stiles asked from the drivers seat.

"We aren't," Scott says. "It's just me. Someone needs to keep watch."

"Then why the hell am I here?!" Jaydra snapped. But her question was drowned out by Stiles.

"Why am I always the one who's keeping watch?"

"Because there's only three of us, and you two need to watch my back!" Scott explained in a hushed whisper.

"Okay, why am I starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?" he asked, looking over at Scott. "I don't want to be Robin all the time!"

"That make me Catwoman?" Jaydra asked from the backseat.

"Nobody's Batman or Robin, or Catwoman!" Scott yelled, rubbing his eyes. "Just stay here!"

"Oh my god!" Stiles groaned out, sitting back in the driver seat.

The two teenagers left in the jeep watched as Scott scaled the fence with ease and walked over to the buses.

"I think this is actually going to work," Jaydra says, her eyes scanning the parking lot for any signs of movement. As a few minutes went on, Jaydra stiffens up. "Shit. Stiles someone's coming!"

"You sure?" Stiles asked, his eyes widening as he sees a pair of car lights heading towards the buses. He quickly began hitting the horn of the jeep, signaling to Scott to get out of there.

In just a few minutes, Scott is out of the bus and running over to Stiles jeep and gets into the car after escaping the parking lot. Once Scott was in the Jeep, Stiles stomped on the gas and flew out of the school, driving back home.

"Did it work?" Jaydra asked. "Did you remember?"

"Yeah," Scott panted out. "I was there last night. But the blood, none of it was mine."

"So did you attack him?" Stiles asked cautiously.

"No!" Scott announced, relief clear in his voice. "I saw red eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It had to be Derek."

"I wasn't him," Jaydra says, making the two of them look at her.

"You're awful defensive of him," Stiles noticed, before grinning. "I think someone's got a crush on the big bad wolf!"

Jaydra's mouth dropped wide open and she smacked Stiles on the shoulder. "I do not! If you notice when Derek wolfed out, his eyes are blue, making him a beta!" Jaydra explains. "That means that Derek isn't an alpha, whose eyes are red."

Stiles and Scott both let the information that Jaydra said sink in as they continued down the road. "What about the driver?" Stiles asked after a few moments of silence.

"I was trying to protect him," Scott says slowly, as if just realizing the information himself. "But what I don't get is why the alpha wanted me to kill the driver with him . . ."

"It's a pack thing," Jaydra says from the back of the jeep. "It's an initiation. You have to kill together."

"Because digging someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes. When doing this, you prove to the alpha that you'll do anything to be in his pack," Jaydra explains.

"But I don't want to be!" Scott argues.

"So that's why you didn't do it!" Stiles says, grinning widely. "You don't want to be in the pack, so you refused the initiation!"

"Which means you're not a killer," Jaydra says, smiling softly.

"That means I can go out with Allison!" Scott realized, grinning like a maniac.

A boy realizes he's not a killer and his first thought is he can go on a date. Typical.

 **AN: Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! Just wanted to let you know that my lovely Beta and I have come up with a ship name for Derek and Jaydra! It's Daydra! Tell us what you think about the ship name in the reviews! Or if you have some of your own, let us know!**


	9. Argent Vs Winchester

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Eight

Argent Vs. Winchester

The next day, Jaydra drove her Nissan Skyline over to Beacon Sports, ready to start her first shift of her first job ever. Well, one that wasn't hunting related.

She pulled into the back parking lot of the hunting store and locked said car before walking in and looking for her boss, James Butler. Glancing around the building, she sees his red hair over by the check out area and walks over.

"Hey James!" Jaydra greeted cheerfully, a large smile across her face.

The red headed manager raised an eyebrow at her eagerness, but sent her a small wave as she came over. "Ready for your first shift?" he asked, to which the hunter eagerly nods her head. "Okay, then I need you to stock the shelves over in the gun sections, particularly the ammo."

"Right," Jaydra says as she walks off and goes to work at stacking the shelves.

True, to any other worker, stacking shelves wasn't the best job ever, but to Jaydra it had a calming feel of normal in her usual hellish life.

ITSWYG

Throughout her work day, Jaydra mostly worked in the back room and stocking shelves, while James dealt with the customers. Just as she took her lunch break, Jaydra heard her phone ring from her back pocket. Raising an eyebrow, she takes out her phone and notices that she has ten text messages from Scott, and three missed calls.

"Good god, Pup," she mutters to herself, as she calls Scott back as she prepares her meal.

"JAY?!" Scott practically screamed on the other end of the line.

"No, the fucking Easter Bunny here," Jaydra muttered. "What do you need, Scott? I'm working."

"I know, I know! But it's important!"

"Is it life threatening?" Jaydra asked, leaning against the employee kitchen's counter.

"YES!" he shouted out. When Jaydra didn't say anything, Scott meekly asks, "What do you wear on a date?"

" . . . ." Jaydra was quiet for a solid six seconds before she sighed deeply. "I thought you said it was life threatening."

"It is to me!" Scott says. "I'm on a double date with Jackson and Lydia!"

Sighing, Jaydra rubbed her forehead. "Scott, I'm not the person you should ask this," she mutters. "I don't get a lot of dates, you heard Sir Jackass yesterday."

"Please, Jay," he pleaded. And even though Jaydra couldn't see it, she was one hundred percent sure he was using his puppy eyes. "I can't exactly ask Stiles his opinion, you've seen his clothing choices."

"Okay, okay," Jaydra finally conceded. "So you're going bowling, right? Just wear one of your darker colored shirts."

"Why those?"

"Because your eyes have these golden spots in them, and when you wear darker clothes, they make your eyes shine brighter than normal," Jaydra says, taking a bite of the lunch she brought. "And no, I don't sit there and constantly stare at your eyes. People's eyes are what I watch when they speak, to see if they're lying."

"Hunter trick?" Scott asked, a soft chuckle in his throat.

"Exactly. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to hang up on your ass and stuff my face. Later pup," Jaydra says, ending the call, and enjoying the remainder of her meal.

ITSWYG

Jaydra stole a glance at the clock and was amazed how quickly her work day was flying by. Only two more hours until she can leave. Her mind slowly went off to think about other things, mostly if Scott followed her advice about his clothing for his date, and if he's making Jackson look like a complete asshole.

The sound of the front door opening caused Jaydra to snap at attention. Her attitude was prepared to explain any weapon in the store to any customer. "Welcome to Beacon Shots, can I help you?" James gave the customer that walked in a large smile, ready to sell something.

"Yes," a voice says, making Jaydra's blood run absolutely cold.

She new that voice, and she had to bite the growl that wanted to rise in her throat. That voice belonged to one person only, Chris Argent.

"I'm looking for some good hunting shells," Chris says. "My two friends and I want to do some hunting this weekend."

"Alright," James says, and pointing the men in Jaydra's general direction. "I have an employee over that will help you with whatever you need." And within the span of two minutes, Jaydra was locking eyes with Chris Argent and his two goons.

Jaydra smirked, her green eyes daring Argent to say anything. "Hello, Mr.. Argent," she greeted with false politeness. "Need helping picking out shells?"

Chris just chuckles softly before his blue-green eyes narrowed at Jaydra. "As a matter of fact I do. I need to know what shells would be the best to hunt wolves."

Jaydra stiffened slightly, her eyes glaring at Chris. "Didn't know they were in season," she spat at the hunter.

"Haven't you heard?" he smirked at her. "There's a pup around, and sooner or later, they're going to screw up and need to be put down." Reaching out, Chris grabbed a box of shells and turned to walk away. "Oh, and by the way. Stay away from Derek Hale."

"Yeah, you need to stay with your own species anyway, kid," one of the goons says, smirking at Jaydra.

"Like you're prime example," Jaydra hissed. "Going with the choices I see here, I'll stick with Derek. He's more man than you three."

Chris turned and looked at her over his shoulder at Jaydra, who just continues to glare at him, until he walked away, his two goons leaving with him. Jaydra glanced back up at the clock on the wall. One hour, forty minutes until she gets to leave. And that means Scott was a good while into his date with Chris Argent's daughter.

ITSWYG

Finally getting off the clock at Beacon Shots, Jaydra climbs into her car. Just as she started the engine, she glanced at her phone and noticed a text message from John Stilinski. The bus driver was dead.

"We can't catch a break," Jaydra muttered and began driving down the road, to the gas station to fill up her car.

Once at the station, Jaydra climbed out of her car and filled up her tank, before running inside to get a few things of jerky and candy to munch on throughout the night. Just as she walked back out to her red Skyline, a black Camaro pulled up to the opposite side of the pump she had been using.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered and watched as Derek stepped out of the black beauty. "You know, if we keep meeting up like this, I'm going to assume you're stalking me."

"You wish," Derek growled out, a small smirk on his face. The dark haired beta glanced up at the sandy blond haired girl, and noticed something off about her. Though she sounds happy, Derek could hear her heart beat, and smell the aggravation that's just pouring off her. "You sound like you had a rough night."

"Rough doesn't do it justice," Jaydra muttered. "Argents just rubbed me the wrong way at work."

"Work? You got a case?" Derek asked as he put the gas nozzle back, and began screwing on the gas cap.

"No," Jaydra chuckled. "I got a job over at Beacon Shots."

Derek rolled his eyes and glanced over at Jaydra. "Fitting."

Just as Jaydra was about to open her mouth to smart off to Derek again, the sounds of two vehicles approaching put the two on full alert. Two vehicles moved in front and behind Derek's Camaro, effectively blocking him in.

"Jaydra," Derek growled out softly, his blue eyes looking over at the hunter. "Move behind me a bit."

"I can handle myself," Jaydra defended, her eyes zeroed in on Chris in his vehicle, as her fist clenched. "And I just want to talk to him."

Derek growled again as the Argents took their sweet climbing out of the vehicles. He wasn't in the mood to argue with the girl, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Jaydra ended up standing in between Derek and the passenger door on his car.

By this point, Chris Argent has finally got out of his car and looking over Derek's car. "Nice ride!" he praised, his fingers grazing over the black pain. "Black cars, though, are very hard to keep clean." Chris glanced up and smirked at the two pinned between the car and the gas pump. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance."

Derek and Jaydra both stayed quiet as they watched Chris with sharp eyes as he looked over the car.

Chris reached over and grabbed the window cleaner and began cleaning Derek's front windshield. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" he asked, glancing up at the two. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I've learned from my family." Once he said that word, Chris winced slightly and looked up at Derek with mock sympathy. "And you don't have much of that these days, do you?"

From where Jaydra was standing, she could hear the tiniest of growl that was rising from Derek's throat. Glancing down at his hand, Jaydra noticed that the beta was clenching his fist, no doubt his claws forming.

~That's what Argent wants,~ Jaydra thought to herself as she reached out and caught Derek's hand, who slowly began to relax.

"There we go," Chris smirked at the actions, before we put the windshield cleaner away. "Now you can actually see through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

Derek watched as the head hunter began to walk away. "You forgot to check the oil," he says, a slightly snarl in the words.

Chris glanced back at the werewolf and chuckled, motioning to one of the other hunters. "Check the man's oil."

The smaller of the men nodded and walked over towards the front of Derek's black car, like he really was going to check the oil, only to stop by the driver's side window and smashing said window. "Looks good to me," he says, smirking at Derek.

Jaydra couldn't keep her tongue bitten at that action. She moved out from behind Derek, glaring at the Argents. "Still playing dirty, Argents?"

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at Jaydra. "You're sure one to talk, Jaydra," he chided gently. "The Winchesters are known for playing dirty."

The shorter hunter that smashed Derek's window looked at Jaydra with a look of shock. "This kid? A Winchester?" he laughed. "Must be one of the bastards that John left in his wake."

"FUCK YOU!" Jaydra screamed, moving to punch the shorter hunter in the face. Based off the sound his nose and cheek made as her fist connected, she broke his nose.

But as she finished delivering the blow to the hunter, Jaydra was barely able to detect the other Argent moving towards her. At the last moment, Jaydra dodged the attack that was aimed at her temple, and was hit on her left cheek. The blow busts Jaydra's lip, and based on how many bruises she's had, the hunter knew a bruise was going to be there soon.

"Alright, that's enough," Chris says, smirking slightly. "Let's go boys, and you two drive safely. Have a nice night."

The Argents all climbed into their respective vehicles and as they leave, Jaydra walks out and flips them the bird, before screaming out, "FUCKING DANDY DICK IDJITS!"

Derek walked over with a raised eyebrow. "Colorful language you have."

Jaydra didn't even retaliate with anything as she held her bruising cheek and hissed lightly. "Feels like I got hit by a kick back from a gun," she mutters, before laughing. "And that's exactly what John is going to think it is."

Derek rolled his eyes and reached into the shattered window of his car and pulled out a water bottle. "Put this on your face, it's still cold."

Jaydra took the water and rested it against her face and nearly moaned at how the cold felt against her cheek. "Thanks. What are you even doing out here anyway?" Jaydra asks.

"I went to the hospital, to check in on that driver," Derek explained.

Jaydra looked up at him. "He must've died right after you left," Jaydra muttered. "Scott knew that driver, and he still swears up and down that you're the one that bit him."

"Doesn't he know there's an Alpha around here?" Derek groaned out.

"I've told him plenty of times!" Jaydra defended, holding up the one hand that wasn't cradling the water bottle to her face. "But he still thinks that you're the only other werewolf here. And you know once he learns the driver's dead what he's going to do, right?"

Derek sighed and scratched at his head. "Come after me and declare me the killer."

"Exactly," Jaydra says, walking over to her car. "What are we waiting for? Let's go to your house and wait for the pup to arrive."

Derek rolled his eyes and walks to his car. "You, Jaydra Winchester, are going home. I can deal with Scott."

Jaydra glanced back and raised an eyebrow. "You ordering me around, Hale?"

"If I have too," the beta smirked a feral grin at her. "Get home and get some sleep."

"You act more like an alpha then a beta," Jaydra says before climbing into her car and driving off, and heading home.

After everything that happened that day, Jaydra was glad to walk into the Stilinski home and laying down in her bed. Once she fully relaxed, Jaydra fell into a dreamless state, mentally preparing herself for the upcoming problems that the alpha will cause.


	10. Wolves In Hollywood

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Nine

Wolves In Hollywood

The teenage hunter stretches her arms high above her head as she lays in her bed in the Stilinski home, finally glad to have a week off school for the necessary Fall Break. And because of the break, James told Jaydra to take a few days off, since he was going off on a mini vacation himself.

"Finally," she mutters, closing her eyes. "No supernatural things for this week, just me rela-" Before Jaydra could finish what she was saying, her phone began ringing to a certain familiar song by ACDC, Big Balls. "Dean," she grumbled as she answered the phone.

"Hey sis," Dean Winchester says on the other end of the phone, a large smirk on his face. "Isn't this your one week off of school until Christmas?" The tone he was using was mocking, and Jaydra knew that she wasn't getting out of this.

"What did you find?" she asked, throwing an arm over her eyes to block them from the light shining in her room.

Her arm grazed over the spot where one of the Argent lackey's socked her in the face a few days ago. The bruise was gone, and the split lip was easier to cover now, but Jaydra gritted her teeth. She couldn't wait to return the favor to the lackey.

Jaydra could practically feel the grin that Dean was sporting on his end of the line. "Well, I'm glad you asked," he started. "Sam found a possible case, but it's in Hollywood. Figured you might like to team up with us. Old times sake."

Jaydra slowly sat up. "What do you guys think it is?" she asked softly, praying that the Alpha hasn't left Beacon Hills.

"Possibly a vengeful spirit," Dean answers. "The cast were shooting some movie and one of the actors seen a figure standing over the body that was up in the rafters."

"Shit . . ." Jaydra muttered, rubbing her eyes. "I'll meet you guys there. I always wanted to go to Hollywood anyway." And with that, Jaydra hung the phone up. The teenage hunter stood up from her bed and grabbed an overnight bag and began to pack.

"Going somewhere?" two voices asked from her doorway, making the girl grit her teeth. And here she was hoping for a clean escape.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Jaydra says, her green eyes snapping up to Stiles and Scott. "And I'm going alone."

The young werewolf scoffed at her, looking at her like she lost her mind. "You mean to think that Stiles and I are going to hear you're NOT going to Hollywood with your two brothers, and NOT go with you?"

"You two are NOT going," Jaydra growled out, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the two.

"Yeah we are," Stiles defied, smirking.

"No, you're not."

"You realize that me and Scott will just follow you in my jeep," Stiles retaliated, smirking.

Jaydra made a look of consideration before smirking darkly at Stiles. "Could always slash your tires."

Stiles' hand jumped up to his heart, his face had a look of utter disgust. "How dare you threaten my jeep!"

Scott rolled his eyes and stood in front of Jaydra. "Even without the jeep, we'd still find a way to follow you there," the werewolf stated, mischief dancing in his brown eyes.

Jaydra looked between the two teenagers and groaned loudly. "Fine. Pack a bag, and be ready in thirty minutes, while I go tell the news to John." Stiles and Scott high-fived each other, until Jaydra whistled at them to get their attention. "Also, we're taking my car."

"Um, what do I tell my mom?" Scott asked as Stiles ran to his room to pack up for the road trip.

"Tell her . . ." Jaydra sighed out. "I'm taking you two on a camping trip with my brothers." As Scott raced to call his mom and tell her the news, Jaydra grabbed her bag and walked downstairs and found Sheriff Stilinski in the kitchen, and basically told him the same thing.

"Stiles and Scott camping?" John asked, his eyes looking at Jaydra like she just told him he won the lottery. "What brought this on?"

"Well," Jaydra says, smiling brightly. "I think of those two as brothers, so why not have them on a family camping trip? And it may be good for them."

John shook his head. "I don't know if it's a good idea," he hummed out.

"You know they'd follow me anyway," Jaydra says, chuckling lightly.

The sheriff rubbed his eyes, groaning softly. "Believe me, I know." John sighed deeply before looking up at the girl. "You kids just stay safe."

"We couldn't be in safer hands," Jaydra states, grinning. After moving over to give the sheriff a brief hug, Jaydra walked out to her Skyline and climbed into the driver seat, waiting for the two boys.

ITSWYG

As the red Skyline flew down the interstate in the night, the three Musketeers laughed and talked all about their school life, and Scott's now animal side. During the talking and laughing, said werewolf noticed a book of CDs laying on the floorboard. He picked it up and flipped through the CDs, with one sticking out the most. "How To Annoy Dean Winchester."

"Hey Jay?" Scott asked, looking over at the sandy blond driver. "What's this?"

Jaydra glanced over from the road, before cracking up laughing. "Its my CD collection that Dean hates. Want to listen to it?"

"YES!" Stiles cheered from the back. He definitely wanted to know what annoys Jaydra's brother.

Scott put the CD in the radio, and was very confused at what flowed from the speakers.

"Finally, I get to teach a whole lesson, all by my self!" a very high pitched voice says, excited. "And I'm going to teach something relevant, and modern! The Internet!"

"What kind of music is this?" Scott asked softly, before he was quieted by Jaydra shushing him.

The voice returned to the car, singing gracefully. "The Internet is really, really great."

Suddenly, Jaydra jumps in with the next voice. "FOR PORN!"

Scott and Stiles both turned to look at the driver, who was trying so hard to keep from laughing as the song paused for a moment before continuing.

"I've got a fast connection, so I don't have to wait," the girlie voice sang.

Jaydra jumps into the song again with, "FOR PORN!" Scott and Stiles were both slowly learning the trick here.

"There's always some new site," the song continued.

"FOR PORN!" the three teenagers belted out as they flew down the road, laughing to their hearts content.

"What is this from?!" Stiles demanded as he calmed down from his laughing.

"It's from a musical," Jaydra says, focusing on driving again. "I love Broadway. My mother actually got me into it by having me watch Phantom of the Opera with her, and I fell in love with it." Jaydra glanced up in the rear view mirror to look at Stiles. "And Dean? He grew up with rock, so he HATES musicals with a passion, and I just had to make a musical CD to annoy him."

"Genius," Stiles says softly, before the three cracked up again at the song.

ITSWYG

The three teenagers reached the motel, that they were supposed to meet with Sam and Dean at, around two in the morning.

"So, are we going to wait for them before getting a room?" Stiles asked as Jaydra's red Skyline pulled up beside a black Impala.

"No, they're already here," Jaydra says, grabbing her bag and getting out of the car and walking to the front desk. "Just getting a room beside theirs."

"How we going to do that?" Stiles' question was answered when Jaydra walked into the office and flashed a credit card to the man and easily obtained a bedroom key for a room in the motel. "How did you do that? And where did you get that credit card?!"

"Not from your dad, if you're wondering," the female hunter says as she walks down to their room. "Hunting isn't really a profiting business. So you kind of learn how to run credit card scams." Jaydra opens the door to their room, and sees the two beds, considering she just got a two bed room. "You two take the beds."

"What about you?" Scott asked, looking at her.

"The couch works fine for me," Jaydra says, tossing her bag on said couch. "And besides, with a case going on, I won't get much sleep."

"Speaking of case," Stiles pipes up, sitting on one of the beds. "What are you after?"

"That is undetermined," the female hunter states, looking over at the two boys. "Until we get more information about how the guy died-"

"SOMEONE DIED!?" Scott squeaked out, his eyes widen.

Jaydra face palmed. "This is why I didn't want you to come. Yes, someone's dead, and we're going to hunt what killed him."

"And by we, she means us, pup," a new voice called in, making the three teenagers look at the door where Jaydra's two older brothers stood. It was Dean who was talking.

"W-Why did you call me p-pup?" Scott stuttered out nervously.

"I could tell what you were, kid," Dean says. "And I noticed your mannerisms on the field when you played."

"Then why didn't you do something about it . . .?" Stiles asked cautiously.

"Because of how I acted," Jaydra says. "Because I wasn't threatened and on complete edge, these two bozos knew that I trusted Scott, and that he was bitten by a natural born werewolf. And Sam gave me some tips on how to help you through your monthly problems, Scott."

"Speaking of monthly problems," Dean pipes up, looking over at Stiles. "You got any monthly deals that you want to tell us?"

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head. "Nope! No monthly problems with me! I am completely regular." Yeah Stiles, that's exactly what everyone needed to hear.

ITSWYG

The next day, the Winchester siblings, along with two Beacon Hills inhabitants, were riding on a trolley tour of the studios of Hollywood. Jaydra, who was sitting beside her brother Sam, made sure that Stiles and Scott were sitting on the very back seat, so when they stepped off they won't draw too much attention. Once everyone was successfully off the tour, the group walked around the studio of Hollywood. Dean and Stiles couldn't be happier.

"Sammy! Jay!" Dean says excitedly, slapping both siblings in the arm. "Check it out, It's Matt Damon!"

"Pretty sure that's not Matt Damon," Jaydra says, rolling her eyes before looking around for the studio they need.

"It is!" Dean defended, pointing at the Matt Damon lookalike.

Sam rolled his eyes and sent a mild glare in Dean's direction. "Well, Matt Damon just picked up a broom and started sweeping."

"Okay, girls, cool it," Jaydra says, noticing a sign that gave her some idea of where she was. "Stage nine is this way, I believe." Jaydra took initial lead and headed in that direction, before glancing back at her brothers. "What are you two even doing here? Isn't LA kind of a bad place to be when you're wanted for murder? I mean you were practically Public Enemy Number One."

"WHAT?!" Stiles squeaked out, looking at the brothers. "You're wanted?! AND YOU CAME TO MY DAD'S HOUSE?!"

Jaydra face palmed. "They're not actively wanted."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A creature changed its face to look as pretty as mine, and well . . . I was wanted until the thing was killed in a police chase," Dean explained.

"And you wanted to go to the damn funeral," Sam muttered.

"Not often you can see yourself be lowered into the ground," Dean smirked.

"ANYWAY!" Jaydra snapped a bit. "Why LA?"

Dean shrugged a bit. "I thought Sammy here could use some R-and-R after everything that happened with Madison . . ."

"Madison?" Jaydra asked, stopping to look at Sam. "Who's Madison?"

Sam glanced over at Scott. "She was bitten by a werewolf," he says quietly. "And too far away from the natural born line. She couldn't control her changes." Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You're lucky Scott."

"Fuck . . ." Jaydra muttered, until she began nursing a bump on the back of her head after Dean smacked her.

"Language young lady!" Jaydra glared at Dean before flipping him the bird. "Need another dose of discipline?" Dean smirked.

"Back onto the case!" Jaydra chirped, looking back at the group. "So, the crew guy . . . did he died on set?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam says, focusing back on the case. "Rumors are spreading like wildfire on-line, saying the set's haunted."

"Like Poltergeist?" Dean asked, his eyes widen slightly, a tiny spark of excitement evident.

Sam thought the idea over and shrugs. "Could be a poltergeist."

Dean shook his head, but before he could continue, Stiles jumped in. "No! He means the movie Poltergeist." Sam looked at the buzz cut boy with a confused look, until Stiles continued. "You know nothing of your cultural heritage, do you?"

"No, he doesn't," Dean cut in before looking at his younger brother. "It was rumored that the set of Poltergeist was cursed. They used real human bones as props," Dean continued.

"Yeah, like three of the actors died in it," Stiles piped up, glad to find someone else at his level of random movie facts.

"Huh . . ." Scott murmured glancing over at Sam.

"It might very well be something like that," Sam continued, as the group rounded another corner to get to the set.

"So the crew guy," Jaydra starts, looking at the former law student she called a brother. "What's his name?"

"Frank Jaffey."

"Does this Frank guy got a death certificate or a coroner's report, or anything?" Dean asks.

Sam shook his head. "No. But it's LA, you know? It might not even be his real name. But the girl who found him, she said she saw something. A vanishing figure."

"What's the girl's name?" Scott asked, looking up at the giant that Jaydra claims to be her brother.

"Uh . . ." Sam rattled his brain trying to think of the name. "Tara Benchley?"

Both Dean and Stiles froze in their tracks and turned to look at the tallest Winchester, wide grins spreading on their faces that began to make the rest of the group uneasy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean says loudly. "Tara Benchley?!"

"From ' '?!" Stiles squeaked out. "And 'Ghost Ship', Tara Benchley?!"

"Dude, why didn't you say so?!" Dean says, apparently all revved up for this case now.

Jaydra rolled her eyes. "You hear about one actress and you're suddenly on board?"

Dean, knowing he was just caught acting like a fan-boy, instantly calmed down and tried to play it cool. Which didn't work at all. "I just mean I'm a fan of her work."

"Yeah," Stiles piped in, also cooling down his excitement a bit. "It's very good."

ITSWYG

Sure enough, the group of five did find the sat, but were quickly written off as PA's, and as Sam told them earlier, they were being worked like slaves. Jaydra could wring an assistants neck if they ask for another damn smoothie.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN McGRAIN QUIT?!" the director McG, suddenly screamed out, making Jaydra glance up from her spot at the Kraft service table, enjoying a small sandwich to satisfy her hunger. "Great! The ONE choreographer we have for the fight scene and he fucking quits!" One of the assistance tried to calm the director down, but to no avail. "Now how are we going to get the dance like moves I pictured?!"

"Dance like?" Dean asked, suddenly beside Jaydra, making the said girl jump out of her skin. Dean looked down at his younger sister and smirked darkly.

"Dean, don't you fuckin-" Jaydra was cut off when Dean grabbed her arm and practically drags her over to the director.

"Need a choreographer? Here's one of the best dancers I know," he proudly introduced.

"A PA?" McG asked, skeptically, before he sighed. "But what do I have to lose? REED! Play the music that's going to be used for the fight scene! And show me what you have, kid. Just practice a dance, we'll worry about your ability to fight in a minute."

Jaydra stood there like an idiot for a second, sending a glare towards Dean. After a second, Jaydra took a deep breath and closed her eyes before listening closely to the music. Not too long after that, the she-hunter began moving her arms and legs elegantly, doing a mixture of ballet moves, or modern moves, completely depending on the tempo of the music at that time.

Before the whole hunting business, Jaydra actually loved to dance. She took ballet classes until she was around fourteen, and then for a few years, she learned some modern type dances. Her dream was to dance on Broadway. And her love for dancing and musicals comes from her mother, who was a fan of Broadway musicals, and introduced them to Jaydra at a very young age.

Before she knew it, the music had stopped and Jaydra turned to look back at the director, who was looking at her with a shock expression.

"BRILLIANT!" McG cried out. "Now, you proved you could dance. But what about fighting knowledge?"

Jaydra smirked and looked at her brother. "Hit me," she says quietly, not moving from her spot.

Dean raises an eyebrow but shrugs and threw a punch, a real punch, towards Jaydra's head. The seventeen year old dodged the hit and moved to punch Dean in the stomach. Now, unknown to the director, the siblings are actually fighting, trying to land a punch on the other. But either way, the director is loving it.

"Oh, beautiful!" the director cries out, clapping. "I want you to look over the fight scene we have for the final few scenes. Now, what I truly want is the fight to flow like a dance, but you can't really tell that it's a dance."

"That's a bit tricky . . ." Jaydra says softly. "But I'll see what I can do with it."

"Awesome," McG says, before walking away.

ITSWYG

The day was slowly coming to a close, the director wanting a few more shots of the cabin scene before they quit for the day.

Jaydra, who had been reading the script, and trying to imagine some parts of the actual scene choreography, sighed and walked over to where she seen her brothers and two friends. And wouldn't you know it, they were standing by the Kraft service station, Dean and Stiles stuffing their faces. Well, Jaydra wasn't any better, earlier, she grabbed two smoothies from Kraft services, finishing only half of one so far.

But as she walked over to them, Jaydra notices how Stiles and Dean reacted to seeing Tara walk over to her chair. The two began making their way over to the poor, defenseless actress, and Jaydra decided to be a cock block for the day. Jogging over, Jaydra put her hands on her brother and best friends chest.

"Sorry boys, girl time," she says walking over to Tara. "Miss Benchley?" Jaydra asked.

"Yes?" Tara asked, looking up at Jaydra.

Jaydra gives off her best friendly smile and holds out the chocolate smoothie to the actress. "Thought you could use this."

Tara's face softened and she took the smoothie. "Thanks. Most guys would think I'd chew them out for bringing me food. Like I'm only eating a tiny pea a day."

Jaydra rolled her eyes. "Do they not understand we women want chocolate more than just when we're on our period?"

"Right?!" Tara laughed loudly, drinking her smoothie slowly. "So are you a smoothie delivering angel PA?"

"Actually," Jaydra started, chuckling slightly. "My brother helped get me re-casted as the dance instructor for the final scene fight."

Tara nodded her head. "I heard that the previous guy quit. Glad they found someone so quickly."

Jaydra nodded her head, and as a beat of silence passed the two, Jaydra decided this would be the best time to ask the important questions. "So . . . You found him right? The . . . the crew guy?" Jaydra timidly tip toed around the word 'dead' knowing it wouldn't be the most appropriate thing to ask. As Tara grew very quiet and looked away, Jaydra mentally cursed at herself. "Sorry. You probably don't even want to talk about it."

"No, no!" Tara says quickly, making Jaydra look over at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's okay. Nobody around here really brings it up. I think they're all scared I'm going to have some breakdown."

"Nah," Jaydra says, waving her hand. "You're stronger than that. So, uh, what happened?"

"It was horrible," Tara says, her eyes going up to where she found the body. "There was all this blood coming from his eyes and his mouth . . . And then I saw this . . ." Realizing what she was about to say, Tara stops, clearly embarrassed.

"Saw what?" Jaydra prompted.

"I saw this shape," Tara finally admitted "To tell you the truth, I don't know actually, what I saw. I just know I saw something."

"So, uh, Frank, did you know him?" Jaydra asked.

"No, not that well," Tara admits. "But I do have his picture. I have this hobby of taking Polaroids of all the crew. It's just one of those things you do to kill time on set." Tara picks up a binder of pictures to her right and puts it in her lap as she begins to flip through the book. "Right here," she says, tapping the picture.

Jaydra's eyes widen a bit and mutters, "Son of a Protestant whore!"

"What is it?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow at the colorful language Jaydra chose to use.

"This dude looks like a guy I think my brother knows. Mind if I take a picture of it with my phone?" Jaydra asks.

"Sure," Tara says as Jaydra pulls out her cell phone and quickly takes a picture. "Um, if it's not to much to ask right now, can me and you take a picture?"

Jaydra blinks, but grins widely. "Sure!"

Tara pulled out the Polaroid camera from her bag and handed it to another crew worker that took a picture of Tara and Jaydra.

Waving, Jaydra walked over to her small group, where Dean and Stiles jumped her immediately with, "HOW DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE WITH HER?!"

"Cool your tits!" Jaydra says, glaring at the two. "You'll get your turn later!" Running a hand through her sandy blond hair, Jaydra pulled out her phone and held it up to Dean's face. "This guy look familiar?"

Dean looks at the picture closely and it's clear that he recognizes the person. "Son of a bitch . . ." Well that just confirmed it.

Later that night, Sam and Dean go to investigate who Dean thinks the real man behind the name of Frank is, while Jaydra and her two friends stay back at the motel.

"So, is there no haunting?" Scott asked, looking over at Jaydra.

"Seems like it was just a prank," Jaydra says. "But I'm getting a weird feeling from it."

"But if there's no proof of a haunting here, are we going home?" Stiles asked, looking at the the girl of the group who nods.

"There won't be a need for us to stay here," Jaydra explains. She sighs and stretches out on the couch where she'll be sleeping when her phone suddenly starts ringing. Expecting one of her brothers, imagine her surprise when she sees that it's Derek's number. "Gotta take this," Jaydra says, standing up and walking outside. "Hello?"

"Where's Scott?" was the first thing out of the blue-eyed Beta's mouth.

"Wow, no hello? Hi, how are you?" Jaydra teased, smirking. "Don't worry about the pup. He's with me and my brothers. We're on a case."

"Why the fuck would you take him on a case?!" Derek practically yelled into the phone, making Jaydra hold the said device away from her ear.

"Wasn't my plan," Jaydra mutters into the receiver. "They overheard my conversation with Dean and told me they were going to tag along. And basically if I didn't take them, they would have followed me."

Derek sighed on the other end of the phone. "What are you guys even after?"

"Well, we thought it could possibly be a haunting, but now we're not so sure," Jaydra says softly. "Either way, we should be home before the weeks out. And besides, I think it'll do Scott and Stiles some good."

"Stiles is there too?" Derek asked.

"Who else did you think I meant when I said 'them'?" Jaydra asked sarcastically, before growing serious. "Anyway, it'll do the two of them good. It'll prove that there's more out there than just werewolves."

Derek sighed into the phone. "Alright. Just stay safe."

Jaydra raised an eyebrow, before smirking. "Why, Mr. Hale, are you worried about my safety around a pup?" Jaydra couldn't keep from laughing as Derek hung the phone up on her.


	11. Babylon Wolves

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Ten

Babylon Wolves

 _Jaydra looked around the dark room she was in. Dressed in a plain black shirt and red plaid over shirt, Jaydra looked much like her brothers when they were in the middle of a hunt. The room was quiet, and Jaydra tightened her grip on the weapon that was in her hand._

 _The weapon was a Kusarigama, something that actually belonged to her mother, who had a habit of collecting interesting weapons and putting them on display in her home. The blade itself was roughly two feet in length, and the handle about three. The chain itself was six feet, letting the person using it to reach quite a distance during a fight._

 _When Jaydra left to go with John, this was the one weapon she wanted to take. She even named the weapons Ira, meaning Wrath in Latin. When Jaydra showed interest in this weapon, she began practicing with it whenever they had time off of hunts, or when John left them with Bobby._

 _Seven months is what it took for Jaydra to get decent with the weapon and able to use it on hunts efficiently, thanks to the add ons that Bobby fixed up for her. Before she even started practicing with it, Bobby melted the metal of the blade, and remade it with a different type of metal, since the original was only a show piece. Graphene, which is twice as hard as steel, was used for the blade and it was fused with Holy Water and Wolfsbane to make it more deadly to monsters. And for an extra measure, Bobby made the chain out of iron._

 _And just like that, Ira was ready to be used._

 _Hearing a soft growl behind her, Jaydra whirled around and her green eyes widened as they stared into the glaring red eyes of the Alpha, as it's mouth sinks into Scott's skin._

 _"LET HIM GO!" she screams, rushing at the werewolf, swinging the weapon at the werewolf._

 _The Alpha roared and jumped back from the attack, but Jaydra had managed to cut it's arm the tiniest bit. This made the Alpha turn and run, making the hunter take chase, but the creature was way too fast._

 _"You lost it," a new voice entered, making the girl turn around and come face to face with her late father, John Winchester. "You fucking lost a giant Alpha!" Jaydra's eyes widen as she jumped back as her father struck at her. "And now, it's going to kill more people around here, Jay, and all that blood will be on your hands . . . Because you couldn't kill it."_

 _Jaydra shook her head and took off running, only to continuously hear John's voice all around her. "It's your fault," John hissed at her, his dark eyes narrowing at her. "Scott turned because of you, and he will be killed because of that."_

 _"NO!" Jaydra screams as a bright light flashes before her._

ITSWYG

"NO!" Jaydra shouts out, shooting up to sit straight up on the couch, panting severely. Looking around the room that she was in, everything began to fade back to reality. Jaydra was in Hollywood with her brothers and two friends, on a hunt.

Groaning softly, Jaydra laid back, looking up at the motel room ceiling. Sweat was beading on her forehead as she thought back to the dream, her father's words echoing in her head, as she focused over at Scott McCall.

Scott was sprawled out on one of the twin beds that were in the hotel room, snoring softly. His shaggy brown hair was splayed all over the pillow and his arm was placed over his eyes. Not the exact thing that would install fear into others when thinking about a werewolf.

Jaydra chuckled softly and laid back down on the couch and began to relax, slipping back into a nice, dreamless sleep.

ITSWYG

The five hunters, well, three hunters and two in training, were back on the movie set, which confused some.

"I thought we said it wasn't a haunting," Scott mutters to Jaydra, who just finished talking with one of the stunt-men about the fight scene to be shot later.

Jaydra shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Doesn't seem like one."

Stiles then jumped into the female hunter's line of sight, startling her a bit. "Then why are we still here?" the buzz cut high schooler asked, before a thought struck him. "Other than letting me meet Tara Benchley!"

"That's not it," Jaydra says, rolling her eyes, and pushing Stiles away from her face. "Something seems . . . weird," Jaydra trails off.

"Weird how?" Scott asked.

Jaydra shrugged, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when the Directer, McG, shouted out loudly: "QUIET ON THE SET!"

The female hunter glanced over at the cabin set the crew was filming in for the day, raising an eyebrow at the cringe worthy acting being done. The current scene was two of the kids talking about how they summoned the "creature", that looked strangely a lot like Knight Rider, back from hell.

"And cut!" McG calls out, taking off the headphones he was wearing to go over and talk with his actors.

Dave, the man in control of the sound department, sighed and shook his head. "No good for sound. I'm getting some kind of feedback."

Rolling her eyes, Jaydra begins walking over to her "crew" of stunt doubles that will be doing most of the fighting in the finale scene, until some hot shot producer, Brad, began digging into the director and his writer, Marty.

"No, no, no, no," Brad sighed out, running his hand through his slightly graying hair. "It's a great scene, really! But I've got a few . . . not exactly problems . . ." he trails off, before snapping his fingers. "Just questions!'

"Like what?" McG asked, slightly annoyed.

Brad looked over at the cast of actors. "The rules aren't really landing for me. Like the kids doing this Latin chant makes the ghost show up?"

McG rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"See, but if the ghosts are in Hell, how do they hear the chanting?" Brad asks, making the hunter's mouth drop open.

~No one could really be this stupid, right?~ Jaydra mentally asks herself, before shaking her head.

"I mean," the producer continues. "What, do they have super-hearing? It's a logic bump, the rules don't track."

~I stand corrected,~ Jaydra mentally sighed. Face-palming a bit, Jaydra walks over, intending to make this movie about three minutes shorter by cutting off a dumbass explainer that has no need to be in the movie.

"Actually, in my opinion," Jaydra says, walking over to McG. "They don't hear it."

The producer looks at the girl like she's crazy, and he's probably right. "Who are you?"

"I'm the choreographer for the fights, but what I see is, the spirits don't exactly hear the chanting," Jaydra explains. "The spell is technically a summoning thing for them, right? So the ghosts doesn't NEED to hear it to be summoned."

Brad stares at Jaydra for a few moments, before grinning widely. "I like it! Put it in!" he stays, before answering a call on his Bluetooth that's attached to his ear.

Marty looks over at Jaydra with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you do that?"

The sandy blond girl just grins. "Seemed like that would be a better plot point than the ghosts having super hearing," she explains. "I mean come on, if that logic were to be put in, then how would the kids be able to escape the monster if it has perfect hearing?" And with that, the hunter turns to leave.

But luck was not on the hunter's side. Right after she finished buzzing the producer away from McG and Marty, everyone began filming the scene again, only to cut away when something comes crashing through the ceiling, causing mass panic on the set.

Jaydra's eyes widen as she sees the body of Brad swing around. "SCOTT!" she calls outs, running over and trying to lift Brad's body up to get the pressure away from the rope around his neck.

Scott, who was over at the craft service table, rushes over and jumps up on the table near Jaydra and, discretely, uses his claws to cut through the rope and helping Jaydra lower the body down, but it was too late. Brad was dead.

Glancing up at Scott, Jaydra sighs. "Guess our job's not over yet."

ITSWYG

The next day, Jaydra opted to stay away from the actual filming stage, and kept Scott and Stiles away as well. If there was an actual haunting going on, she didn't want her two friends in the line of fire yet.

"Why are we here?" Stiles asked, noting how they were backstage from the filming crew.

"Something's bugging me about Brad's death," Jaydra says, leaning back in her chair.

Scott, who was sitting beside her, raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, right before Brad died, the sound guy was complaining about some static messing up their feedback," Jaydra says. "That could lead to an EVP from a ghost."

"But the ghost Tara saw was a hoax," Stiles states, messing with the radios that were on the table in front of them, making sure that they all have batteries, and are fully functional.

"Exactly," Jaydra hummed, before pulling out her cell phone. "Wait . . . If the sound crew picked up some EVP, then maybe the cameras did too." Grinning, Jaydra jumped up and ran over to a crew member. "Scott! Get my brothers and you guys meet me outside!"

ITSWYG

Once everyone met up outside, Jaydra holds up a DVD to the group, before they walk into one of the trailers outside.

"What's that?" Scott asks.

"It's a daily," Jaydra says, tossing the CD to Dean, who put it in the DVD player. "I told one of the guys in charge of them that I needed to look at the footage to think of how each character can move in the final scene, so they got me a copy of everything shot yesterday."

Stiles paled slightly. "We're going to see someone die again?"

"Welcome to the Hunter's life," Sam says, patting Stiles on the shoulder as Brad's surprising entrance played on screen.

"Okay, rewind it, Dean," Jaydra says. "Then slowly go frame by frame."

Scott sat beside the girl of the group, who was intensely staring at the screen. "What are you looking for?"

"Something that will help us finish this case," Jaydra muttered, her green eyes darting at everything little thing on the screen.

The group of five were in stunned silence as Dean hit a frame of just seconds after Brad's death. The whole frame seemed to be different than the filming stage, and in the far corner stood a woman watching Brad die.

"Holy crap," Dean whispers out. "It's like 'Three Men and A Baby' all over again."

Stiles snaps his fingers, grinning at Dean. "The one with Selleck, Danson, and Guttenberg?"

"Yeah!" Dean laughed. "But I don't know who played the baby."

"What are you two talking about? What's your point?" Sam, the more logical Winchester, asked.

"There's a scene in the movie where people say that the camera caught a ghost on film, just like we did," Stiles explained, his hand motioning to the paused footage of the strange woman on the TV.

Dean nods his head. "Yeah, apparently, in the background of one of the scenes, there was this boy that nobody remembers from set. Spirit photography."

Sam nods and looks over at the TV again, before he tenses. "I've seen her before."

"So have I," Jaydra says, pulling out a stack of papers from their night of research a few nights ago. Looking through the pages, the girl pulls out one and shows it to the group. "Looks like she's Elise Drummond. She was a starlet back in the thirties."

Sam takes the page and skims through it. "Says here that Elise had an affair with a studio executive." He blinks a few times, before continuing. "He uses her up, fires her, leaves her destitute. So Elise hangs herself from Stage Nine's rafters."

"And into a scene they were shooting?" Dean asks, to which Sam nods. "Just like our man, Brad."

"So what, she's got it in for the studio brass?" Jaydra asks.

The younger brother shrugs. "Possibly. I mean, it's a motive. And Brad's death matches hers exactly."

Stiles and Scott look at the three Winchesters talking about this topic as if they were talking about a vacation they took two years ago. "You three are not human."

"Says the best friend of a werewolf," Jaydra retorts, before looking back at her brothers. "We're digging tonight, aren't we?" The answer she received were two nods. "Lovely."

"Digging?" Scott asked. "What are we digging?"

Jaydra grinned and turns to look at the two newbies. "How else are we going to get to salt and burn Elise's bones?"

"WHAT?!"

ITSWYG

Later that night, the five arrive at the "Hollywood Forever" cemetery. Sam, Dean, and Jaydra are each carrying shovels as they walk through, glancing at the tombstones.

"Which way?" Sam asks.

Dean, who was holding the map, motions with the shovel in his other hand. "She's over that way." Dean falls silent again as he looks over the map, and then looking at the graves. "Man, this map was totally worth the five bucks."

"Hey, can we check out Johnny Ramone's grave when we're done here?" Stiles asks, looking at the map with Dean.

"You wanna dig him up too?" Jaydra asked, grinning at how the two boys were bonding.

"BITE YOUR TONGUE, HEATHEN!" both Dean and Stiles cry out, making Jaydra roll her eyes.

"Um, guys?" Scott speaks up. "There's something I don't get. Why did this Elise woman wait seventy-five years before suddenly going homicidal?"

"Maybe she's mad they're making a ghost flick," Jaydra says. "Maybe it rubbed her the wrong way?"

"Here we go," Dean says, making Jaydra and Scott look at the headstone that reads 'Elise Drummond'. Grinning evilly, Dean nudges Jaydra towards the grave. "Ladies first."

Jaydra rolls her eyes and stabs her shovel into the soil six feet above Elise's coffin. "Yahtzee."

After roughly thirty minutes of digging, the group finally reaches Elise's coffin.

"Are we seriously going to-" Stiles started, but shivers when Dean actually opens the coffin. "Oh my God, he's opening it!"

Inside the coffin, laid Elise's corpse. Going through the motions, the Winchesters pour salt over the bones, followed by Kerosene, followed by a book of matches to start the fire. And once the bones were burned, the group began filling the dirt back into the grave.

ITSWYG

"So, now that Elise's spirit was destroyed, the haunting should be done now, right?" Scott asks, as the group walks back onto the set.

"Pretty much," Jaydra says. "But to be safe, we're going to che-" Jaydra's voice halted as she noticed the abundance of police surrounding a blood soaked giant fan. "Well, we know Elise didn't do that!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Stiles says, turning his back from the sight.

"A run in with a giant fan?" Sam hums, looking over the crime scene. He cringed at the spray of blood on a giant white screen behind the fan.

"Didn't the same thing happen to an electrician back in like '66?" Jaydra asks.

The middle Winchester nodded his head. "Yeah, a guy named Billy Beard."

Stiles groaned at how easily the Winchesters were looking, and discussing, what was in front of their eyes. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Stiles' whining went unheard by the experienced hunters.

"What the hell, guys?" Dean asks. "We already torched the Elise chick, so we know it wasn't her."

"So, what, are we dealing with another ghost?" Scott asks cautiously, covering his nose. The smell of blood was over bearing to him.

"Yeah, but these things don't usually tag-team," Dean states.

Jaydra nods, as she notices that the director is gathering the crew outside for an important announcement. Motioning for the everyone, she leads the band of hunters outside to hear what's going on.

"Everybody!" McG says loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "In light of the accident last night, and in cooperation with the authorities, we're shutting down production for a few days."

"Thank God," Jaydra mutters. "Now maybe no more people will die."

"Yeah," Stiles agrees. "But what are we going to do now? We're back to square one."

Jaydra's eyes widened slightly, before moving over to a crew member, gaining a script of the movie. "Guys, look at this," she says, going to the Latin that's said about a quarter of the way in the movie. "Sam, does this look familiar? My Latin is still a bit broken."

The brunette brother's eyes widen a fraction. "This . . This is a necromantic summoning ritual. What the hell is this doing in a Hollywood movie?"

"Let's ask a writer," Dean says, snatching the script and begin to make his way into the movie studio.

"You guys go see the writer," Jaydra says, making Sam look back at her. "I'm going to look to see how many more ghosts could be here." Sam nods and takes off after Dean, as Jaydra turns to go back to the trailer where the group has set up a mini shop since viewing the Daily yesterday.

Scott grabs Jaydra's shoulder, making the girl look at him. "How did you think to look at the script?"

"Before Brad died, he was complaining about how he didn't understand how the Latin chant got the spirit to come back from Hell," Jaydra explained. "And I said it could have been a summoning spell. Guess I was right."

ITSWYG

As the three teenagers sat in the trailer looking over the papers of the deaths in Stage Nine, and there were a surprising amount, Jaydra's phone began to ring.

"Yeah?" the girl asks, immediately knowing it would be one of her brothers. She quickly pressed a button, putting the phone on speaker.

"Seems like the guys that complains how their ruining the movie, Walter, is the original screen writer," Dean says over the phone. "And he's pissed because the executives made it a crappy horror movie with sex."

"What was the original screenplay?" Stiles asked.

"It was actually pretty good," Dean hums. "If you wanted an how-to manual of conjuration."

Sam spoke up on the line next. "Yeah, it's like a textbook on how to summon ghosts and get them to do whatever you want."

Scott's brown eyes looked over at the phone. "Like kill people."

"And he's pissed at the people fro wrecking his movie," Stiles says.

Jaydra smirks slightly at how quickly Stiles and Scott were starting to think like hunters. "That's motive and means," the green eyed girl retorts. "Let's find Walter."

"But first let's stock up," Dean says, hanging up. "We'll meet you at the car."

ITSWYG

Stiles stared at the trunk of the Impala, just in complete shock and amazement. "Just . . . HOW?!" he says, picking up a stake that was sharpened at the tip, which was covered in dried blood. "How do you get all this stuff, and what would this be used on?"

"That was a stake we had for a Trickster," Sam says, shivering slightly at the thought of the annoying monster. The said Trickster ended up putting Sam and Dean against each other, much like a married couple.

"Trickster?" Scott says softly.

"Yeah, no time to talk about past hunts. Let's go kick some ghost ass!" Dean says, grabbing a sawed off shotgun, loaded with rock salt, from the trunk. "Everybody armed?"

"Yeah!" Jaydra chirps, pulling a weapon out of the Impala's trunk. She was now brandishing Ira, her Kusarigama.

Stiles just stares at her. "ARE YOU A FUCKING NINJA NOW?!"

The green eyed female opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off when a voice suddenly began screaming, followed by cries of "HELP!"

Snapping into action, the group raced towards the cries, to come upon the scene of the writer, Marty, being dragged towards the fans.

Jaydra rushed towards the ghost, swinging the iron made chain towards the ghost, making him disappear. Once the ghost was gone, Scott ran over and turned off the fan.

"You guys are some damn fine PA's," Marty pants, looking around the group.

"We know," Stiles says proudly, finally glad not being bossed around Marty and the others.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Walter cried out, obviously not expecting anyone to intervene.

Sam began walking towards the slightly startled screenwriter. "We could ask you the same thing, Walter." Still shaken, Walter begins to move up the scaffolding, with Sam still walking towards him. "Raising these spirits from the dead? Making them murder for you? That's playing with fire!"

"You don't understand!" Walter cried out. "You put your heart and soul into something, years of hard work! And then they take it, and crap all over it!" Walter glared over at Marty, who was now standing behind Dean and Jaydra. "And then . . . Then they want you to smile and say 'Thank you'."

"Walter, listen, it's just a movie," Jaydra says, somewhat understanding about the situation. She once felt this kind of hatred towards John when she first began traveling with him. Because of the hunting life, Jaydra could no longer go after the dream she had of dancing on Broadway. But that doesn't mean she was going to summon ghosts to kill her dad because of it.

Walter scoffs at bit at this, but looks over everyone. "Look guys . . . I've got nothing against you. You're not part of this, so just please leave," he says, his eyes narrowing at Marty. "But he stays."

"Sorry, can't do that," Scott says, standing up by Dean.

Dean smirks and looks at Walter. "It's not that we like him or anything. It's just a matter of principle."

Walter's shoulders slump at this. "Then I'm sorry too," he says before raising his talisman that's controlling all the spirits. Despite Sam's warning, Walter begins to chant in Latin, causing the set to begin to shake, and three spirits appear.

Dean's eyes widen slightly as he raises his shotgun as the spirits begin to walk towards the group.

"Oh God," Stiles mutters. "I'm dealing with ghosts . . . What do I do?!" he squeaks out as the mangled ghosts get closer. So naturally, Stiles says the first thing that comes to his mind. "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" Immediately after, the ghosts disappear, making Stiles' eyes widen. "Did I just win . . .?"

Suddenly, as if answering his question, Sam is thrown to the floor by an unseen force.

"NOPE! WE ARE STILL VERY MUCH IN DANGER!" Stiles cries out, running over to Scott.

"Let's move!" Jaydra calls out, motioning for everyone to head towards the set.

Finding a door, Dean just about rips the thing off of its hinges as he ushers everyone inside. But the place they just entered was nothing more than the building set for the cabin. That means there was completely open on the other wall.

"SON OF A PROTESTANT WHORE!" Jaydra screams when she realized that they have no shelter at this point. "What now? How are we going to fight something we can't see?!"

Marty, who was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened, mutters to himself, "I can't believe this . . . Ghosts are real!"

"Now, what makes you say that?" Stiles asks sarcastically, before his eyes widen and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. Quickly, he opens the camera on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Marty asks as Stiles, shakily, moves up to Jaydra and Dean.

"If film cameras could pick up that lady in the dailies, then maybe the phone camera can help," the crafty teen says, scanning his phone around the room, before yelping when he sees a ghost going towards them. "JAY! THERE!"

Jaydra swings her chain from her weapon out, striking the ghost, making it disappear from Stiles' phone.

"Good idea, Stiles," Sam says, moving back towards the door. "I'm going after Walter."

"Same here," Jaydra says. And when Sam sends his sister a confused look, Jaydra just shrugs. "You don't have a weapon, brother dear."

"I'm coming too," Scott says. "I'm not needed here, and you never know, you might need some muscle."

Jaydra chuckles and takes off after Walter, with Scott by her side. They race to where Sam believes Walter will run out, guessing by the route he was taking.

It wasn't but a few minutes after they reach the back exit does Walter enter through the door, coming face to face with two hunters and a werewolf.

"It's over, Walter," Jaydra says, swinging the chain in small circles. "Give Sam the talisman."

Instead of listening to reason, Walter just glares at the three standing there and throws the talisman on the ground, shattering it. "THERE!" he cries out. "Now no one can have it."

The middle Winchester's eyes widened as he slowly began moving away. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

"And why's that?" Walter asked, clearly not understanding the gravity of the situation that he put himself in.

"Because you just freed them, dumbass," Jaydra hissed out, her nerves on edge as her green eyes darted around them. "We can't stop them now."

Suddenly, through the same door that Walter came through moments ago, enters Dean, Stiles, and Marty. The three of them looked confused, until Stiles volunteered the information.

"They just vanished," the teenager explained. "What happened?"

Sam ignored Stiles' question as he turned to face the angry screenwriter. "Walter," Sam began. "You brought them back, forced them to murder. They're not going to be happy with you."

"Yeah?" Walter scoffed, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Why not?"

Suddenly, Walter falls to the ground and begins screaming in pain. As blood began to seep through his clothing, Jaydra turned and grabbed Stiles' phone. "Trust me, you don't want to see that."

ITSWYG

Jaydra glanced in her rear view mirror at the two boys sleeping the back seat of her Nissan Skyline, chuckling at how worn out the two were after hunting their very first ghosts.

After seeing Walter get torn apart by ghosts, Jaydra opted that she and her two classmates head back towards Beacon Hills to prepare for school starting back up soon. Fall break only lasts for so long.

Leaving the fabulous world of Hollywood behind, Jaydra reached down and turned on the radio, making sure to keep the volume down, as not to disturb her sleeping passengers.

The musical CD that the three jammed out too earlier in the week began to fill the car's silence with the music of a song from Wicked titled, "For Good."

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for being MIA for a few weeks. The chapter wasn't exactly going the original way I planned it, so I took a bit of a break from writing to see if the whole thing would piece itself back. And it did. So I hope you all have a fantastic Thanksgiving, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Nurse Jaydra

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Eleven

Nurse Jaydra

The few days that followed the end of fall break were calm, and Jaydra was very thankful for it. After hunting a ghost with her brothers, and her two friends, Jaydra was just thankful for the peaceful days. Well, peaceful from hunts, not from Stiles mouth.

Even currently, while sitting in their last class of the day, Stiles is running his mouth to Jaydra and Scott about the Alpha problems, which were plaguing Beacon Hills.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha," Stiles starts, a curious look in his eyes.

Jaydra smirks proudly from her seat beside Stiles. "Told you two idjits that Derek wasn't the Alpha."

"Shut up," Stiles mutters, glaring at her slightly. "Anyway, since he's not the Alpha, that means he didn't bite you. So who did?"

"I don't know," Scott hums, rubbing his forehead in thought.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked.

"Most likely," Jaydra says, trying to balance her pencil on her finger. "It was an action for Scott to prove his loyalty to the Alpha that turned him. But since Scott turned it down, Scott's technically an Omega." As the pencil fell off her finger, Jaydra's green eyes looked up to lock into Scott's chocolate brown ones. "But you're not an Omega yet because you weren't forced out of a pack. The Alpha is still trying to enlist you. So you're an unruly Beta."

Stiles stares at the female student beside him. "How do you know all this anyway?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jaydra reaches down and pulls out a black hardcover journal. "I made a copy of my father's journal, and it has all the information on different monsters I've hunted, and every hunt I edit the journal." Jaydra places the journal back into her bag. "So basically I've read my father's journal and learned so much information on different things."

Jaydra glances up and took notice that the teacher is walking towards them, and quickly closed her mouth. The teacher passes out their tests from the other day, laying them on the students desks. Stiles scored an A, Jaydra a B, and Scott a D-.

"Dude," Stiles started, seeing the grade while sitting behind Scott. "You need to study more."

Scott turns in his seat and glared at Stiles before roughly putting his test on the desk in front of him.

Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott's actions. "That was a joke, Scott."

"Besides, it's one test," Jaydra says from her seat. "You'll make it up."

Stiles nodded, looking slightly concerned for his best friend, Stiles piped up, "Do you want help studying? Jay and I could help."

"When did I volunteer?!" Jaydra retaliates, raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

The young werewolf pup chuckles. "No thanks," he says. "Besides, I'm studying with Allison after school today.

Stiles remained silent for a few seconds, momentarily stunned, before grinning widely and hitting Scott in the arm. "That's my boy!"

"We're JUST studying!" Scott defended, shaking his head slightly.

"Uh, you're totally not!" Stiles says. "Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you! If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God, I'll have you de-balled!"

Jaydra had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at that one. Apparently the few days with her brothers really rubbed off on Stiles if he's making remarks like that.

"Okay!" Scott says quickly. "Just stop with the questions."

"Done," Stiles says, happy that Scott might actually be moving up on the popular chain. "No more questions. No more talking about the Alpha or Derek."

~Stiles does realize he's still technically talking about them, right?~ Jaydra asked herself mentally, raising an eyebrow at the buzz cut student.

"Especially Derek - who still scares me," Stiles states, looking down at his paper as he mumbled the last part.

"Derek scares you?" Jaydra asked, amazed at this piece of information. Sure, Derek was intimidating, but scary? Jaydra would take Derek over some of the monsters she hunted ANY day of the week. "We'll come back to that, but Scott, if you're going against my advice about NOT going to Allison's, just be careful, alright? Especially around Chris Argent," Jaydra advised, hissing out the name of Allison's father.

ITSWYG

With the class slowly coming to a close, Jaydra felt her cell phone in her pocket vibrate against her thigh. Flickering her green eyes up to see the location of the teacher, Jaydra moves to where she can pull out her phone without gaining too much attention. Going to her messages, she realizes that the text message came from the one and only Derek Hale.

"Jaydra, I need your help. I'm in the downstairs hallway, near your locker. GET HERE NOW!"

Jaydra's green eyes widen at the words on the screen of her phone. If Derek was asking for help, something was seriously wrong. Closing out of the messages, Jaydra suddenly groaned loudly and placed her hand over her stomach.

"Jaydra?" the teacher, Miss Morrell, asked, walking over to the young hunter. "Is everything alright?"

"My stomach just started hurting, may I go to the restroom, please?" Jaydra asked, wincing for the extra effect and grabbing her stomach again.

"Of course," she says, excusing Jaydra from the class.

Jaydra didn't waste a minute. She grabbed her bag and went straight for the door. The second she was out of the classroom, she dropped the sick act and raced towards her locker. When Jaydra came to the stair case, she practically jumped from the top, clearing the six steps and continuing her race to the end of the hallway.

Just as the text says, there stood Derek, supporting himself against her locker. And it wasn't good. Derek was deathly pale, and his face was drenched in sweat.

"What happened?" she asked, when she was close enough, her green eyes quickly going over his body, searching for wounds. When Jaydra didn't see any, her worried green eyes met Derek's greenish-brown eyes.

Derek glanced around and pulled his jacket sleeve up, just below his elbow. This action revealed a bullet wound, and the veins in his arm around the wound were slowly turning black, and severely inflamed.

Jaydra's eyes widen, and with severe caution, gently she placed her hand on his arm. Derek shivered, and groaned slightly, at the action, making Jaydra quickly move her hands away, and apologizing.

"Not that," he growled out softly. "You're hands felt cool against it."

"Who shot you?" Jaydra questioned, putting her hand back on the infected arm. Her brain was spinning with different weapons that could have this reactions to a werewolf, but not able to narrow them down completely.

"Argents," Derek groaned out, hissing when Jaydra hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Nodding her head slightly, Jaydra moved to stand beside Derek. "Alright, I need to treat your arm, but not here. School's about to be out. We need to get you to Stiles' Jeep." Derek raised an eyebrow at this. "Today was his day to drive."

And with that, Jaydra put Derek's arm over her shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist to help stabilize him. Once the two were stabilized, Jaydra began helping Derek walk out to the parking lot.

Just as the two exited the building, the school bell rang, and students began to pour out of the building. But luck seem to be on their side, because they finally reach Stiles' vehicle, which was in the process of getting in line to exit the school parking lot. But the walk wore Derek out even more than Jaydra realized since the older werewolf began falling, pulling the teen hunter down.

"Fuck," Jaydra hissed as her shoulder hit the pavement.

"Oh my God!" Stiles screeched, climbing out of his vehicle, rushing over to where the two fell. "Jay! You okay?"

"Peachy," she muttered, sitting up and helping Derek up to his feet.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Scott muttered, running up to the jeep when he seen the commotion. "Not here!"

"What is he even doing here?! AND WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM?!" Stiles demanded, looking wildly at Jaydra.

"I was shot," Derek growled out, his breathing quickening, sweat pouring down his face still.

"And he's not doing so hot," Jaydra muttered, still trying to support the weakening werewolf.

Scott looked around in a bit of a panic since Derek was here at his school, and that's surely not going to end well. "Why aren't you healing?!" he demanded.

"I can't," Derek panted out.

Jaydra took over from there as Derek tried to keep his composure. "It was a different kind of a bullet. Specific for a werewolf."

"A silver bullet?!" Stiles squeaked out, his eyes widen.

Even in his weakened state, Derek looked up to glare at Stiles. "No, you fucking idiot!"

"Wait, wait!" Scott gasped, looking at Derek in shock. "That must be what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours . . ."

"What?" Derek growled out.

"Who said that?" Jaydra demanded.

Scott looked a bit sheepish, but answered, "The one who shot you."

Another tremor of pain ripped through Derek, who groaned loudly. The action caused Derek's normally greenish-brown eyes to change into his Beta blue. When this happened, Jaydra's eyes widened. This really wasn't good.

"What are you doing?!" Scott practically shrieked. "Stop that!"

When Derek groaned again, unable to explain what's happening, Jaydra stepped up. "He. Can't!" she hissed, her green eyes glaring at Scott and Stiles. "Now, listen to me, I'm going to put him in the jeep, and Scott, YOU are going to find the bullet they used."

The sudden change in Jaydra's attitude snapped Stiles and Scott into action, she was really serious about this, and it's not good.

"How the hell am I supposed to that?!" Scott says, his eyes wide at the task given to him.

"Because Derek said that an Argent shot him, and I'm willing to bet money on it, that the type of bullet is in the Argent home," Jaydra says, before grinning widely. "Glad to know you have a date with the youngest Argent in that home. Find the bullet." Jaydra then began to put Derek in the front passenger seat of the jeep.

"Wait, why should we help Derek?" Scott asked, looking as Jaydra helped the dark haired werewolf into the jeep.

"Because, like it or not, you need him against the Alpha," she says, climbing into the back of the jeep.

Scott shook his head, before really looking at the condition Derek was in, and the seriousness in Jaydra's face. "Alright, I'll try to find it," he finally agreed, before looking over at his best friend. "Get them out of here."

"I hate you two so much for this right now," Stiles mumbled, climbing into the driver seat of the jeep and driving off.

ITSWYG

Once they were finally out of the school traffic, Jaydra began digging around in her back pack and found her journal and began looking through different items that could cause this reaction, only to be brought out of the train of thought by Stiles.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Stiles whined. "And besides, we're almost there."

Sighing, Jaydra moved up to see the two males up front. "Almost where?" she asked, looking over at Derek's worsening condition.

"Derek's house, duh," Stiles says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the would.

Derek's eyes widen and he turned to look at Stiles. "What?! No, you can't take me there," he says, before wincing at the pain.

Stiles pulled his jeep over to the shoulder, before looking over at Derek like he lost his mind. "I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Do . . . Do you hear how stupid that sounds?"

"Stiles, you can't take him there. In this condition, he can't defend himself if they attack him," Jaydra explains, moving up so that she can see Derek better.

"Alright, what happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" Stiles asks. "What will happen? Are you dying?"

"Not yet, I have a last resort," Derek growled out.

Once she got comfortable, Jaydra looked at Derek. "Alright, Fenrir, roll up the sleeve."

Derek glared at the nickname, but he took a deep breath and began rolling his sleeve up past his elbow, revealing the bullet wound and the worsening infection.

"Oh my god!" Stiles squeaked out. "What is that? Oh, is that contagious?"

Jaydra rolled her eyes at the questions, but looked over the wound closely, and gently. "Well, from what I can see, there's no exit wound," she says, her green eyes flickering up to Derek's. "Meaning the bullet is still in your arm."

"THEN GET IT OUT!" Stiles shrieked, wildly flailing his arms.

Jaydra shook her head. "That won't help. Looks like the bullet is silver, but mixed with a type of wolfsbane," she says, looking closely at how the infection is going through Derek's veins. "If you weren't a natural born werewolf, the silver would have a much more deadly impact on you. But since you are, the wolfsbane is the main concern."

After inspecting the wound, Jaydra fell back into the back seat of the jeep and began looking through her journal again, looking for the different types of wolfsbane.

"Start the car," Derek growled out, glaring over at Stiles. "Now."

Stiles looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles states. "Now, Jay didn't say anything about moving yet, so I'm not. In fact, I think that if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" Stiles proudly boasted.

Even when sick, Derek can be pretty intimidating. "Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out," he threatened, glaring at him. "With my teeth."

Stiles blinked at Derek, before sighing in defeat and starting the jeep and began to drive around until the three of them came up with a plan.

ITSWYG

After riding around for an hour and a half, Jaydra finally told Stiles to call Scott, since Derek was getting worse rather than getting any better.

When Scott answered, he didn't have a chance to greet his best friend before Stiles practically yells into the phone, which was on speaker, "What am I supposed to do with him?! And by the way, he's starting to smell."

"Like what?" Scott asked on his side of the phone.

"Like daisies!" Jaydra says sarcastically.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dude, he's starting to smell like death. What should we do?"

Scott sighed on his side of the phone, before finally thinking of the perfect place to take Derek. "Take him to the animal clinic. My boss is gone by now, and the spare key is in the box behind the dumpster."

Derek growled softly at the thought of being taken there, but they were really running out of options. "Did you at least find the bullet?" the beta asks.

"How am I supposed to find one type of bullet?!" Scott hissed quietly into the phone. "They have a million. This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns!"

"If you don't find it, then I'm dead!" Derek growled into the phone.

Scott scoffed at the comment. "I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Then think about this," Derek growled, wincing again. "The Alpha called you out against your will. He's going to do it again and next time either you kill with him, or you get killed."

"Basically you need Fenrir's ass alive to help you against the Alpha, LIKE I FUCKING SAID BACK AT THE SCHOOL! NOW FIND THAT BULLET, YOU BARREL OF MONKEY NUTS!" Jaydra snapped into the phone before hanging it up. "Now, Stiles, if you wouldn't mind, please take us to the animal clinic."

"Yes ma'am," Stiles muttered, slightly afraid for his life.

ITSWYG

As the trio reaches the animal clinic, Jaydra practically pushes Stiles out of the jeep and goes to find the key. Once inside, Jaydra turns on an overhead light and points at Derek. "You. Shirt off."

"Jay, don't you need to wait until you kiss him first?" Stiles teased.

"Once he's not dying, maybe," she retorts, moving over to grab some tweezers and a bottle of peroxide.

Once Derek took off the shirt, Jaydra looked at the bullet entry under the lamp above the table. "Dammit, it's not looking good."

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep wouldn't take care of!" Stiles pipes up, his stomach churning every time he looks at the arm.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me," Derek growls out.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

Jaydra walks over and puts her arm over Derek's. "Not in a life or death situation. Keep your arm still, I'm taking out the bullet."

Derek grits his teeth and nods. "Do it quick. I'm getting weaker."

Jaydra nods curtly and slides the tweezers into the entry point of Derek's arm and feels around for the bullet. After a few silent moments, save for Derek's cussing and growling, Jaydra found the bullet and proceeds to pull it out.

"You got it!" Stiles says, completely in shock over this. "So he's healed right?"

"No," Jaydra growls out. "The wolfsbane is too far into his system. Removing the bullet will mostly help when Scott finds the bullet."

Suddenly, Stiles phone begins to chime, indicating he received a text message. "Hey, guys, does Northern Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?"

"FUCK MOTHERING, COCK SUCKING, ARGENTS!" Jaydra screams at the top of her lungs. "That's one of the rarest form of wolfsbane. He HAS to bring the bullet NOW, or Derek is dead!"

Derek pants on the other side of the table. "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, Jaydra, you know what to do."

"Right," Jaydra says, walking over to the cabinets again.

Stiles looked between the two of them. "W-What will you do? You've been this determined to keep him alive . . ."

"I'll cut off his arm," Jaydra says coldly.

Stiles' eyes bulged from his head. "Oh my God, WHAT?! He'd bleed to death!"

"It'll trigger the healing ability," Derek says as Jaydra picks up the saw off the shelf.

"Um, guys, I don't think I can stay here if this happens . . ." Stiles says, starting to walk away.

Jaydra glares at the teenaged boy and snarls, "I need you here to hold his arm down!"

"I can't!" Stiles insisted.

"Why not?!" Derek growled out, swaying on his feet.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles defended, stilling backing away.

"Seriously?" Jaydra asked, face palming. "You faint at the sight of blood?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "No! But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

Derek opens his mouth to say something, but he suddenly shakes violently and turns away from the table and begins throwing up black blood.

"Oh God, what the hell is that NOW?!" Stiles squealed out.

Jaydra holds the blade of the saw over Derek's arm. "His body is trying to heal itself! It's now or never!"

Just as Jaydra's finger was about to hit the trigger to start the saw, Scott comes running through the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares!" Stiles says, slumping down onto the floor.

"He's two years late on me," Jaydra mutters, grabbing the bullet from Scott. "Derek, you rea-DEREK!"

The sound of a body falling and hitting the floor is heard all throughout the clinic as Derek falls to the ground. Derek has fallen unconscious, meaning that the wolfsbane is getting very close to his heart.

"You two get him up, I'll prepare the wolfsbane!" Jaydra says, pouring the wolfsbane from the tip of the bullet onto the table before her. She gathers it into a pile and pulls out a Zippo lighter and lights it.

Stiles and Scott try everything to get Derek up, but he's not responding. "God, don't kill me for this," Stiles mutters and punches Derek across the face.

This triggers Derek's brain to wake up, and the second he opens his eyes, Jaydra gathers the wolfsbane and shoves it into the bullet wound on his arm. Derek snarls at this, roaring in pain, but the infection begins to dissipate from his veins.

Jaydra slumps back, leaning against the table. She vaguely hears Scott threatening Derek to stay away from them, since they saved his life. And if he doesn't, Scott will reveal everything to the Argents. When that was said, a new fire was lit into her.

"You don't fucking get it, pup!" she snarls, standing up. "The Argents will stab you in the fucking back without even thinking about it."

"How would you know!?" Scott snapped at her. "You're always defending Derek on these things, and ALWAYS against the Argents! What did they do that was so horrible?!"

Jaydra scoffs slightly. "Last March. I was on a hunt with my dad and my brothers. We were hunting a nest of vampires up in northern Montana. We had a couple of the Argents, mainly Chris' father Gerard, helping us." Jaydra sighs and runs a hand through her sandy blond hair. "Well, there was this twenty-three year old that was missing, and we thought the vampires took him. Well, Dead Man's Blood is toxic to vampires, so they have to keep the victim alive while they drained him. My dad, brothers and I were ready to attack. Gerard said that he and his family will enter through the front door, and we the back." Jaydra shrugged slightly.

"No big deal, a simple hunt. Maybe . . . Five vamps. We went in, and I found the kid. He wasn't even bitten yet. I handed him to Gerard, who came in after us, and told him to get him out of there," she explains.

"So? That sounds-"

Jaydra cut Stiles off. "He kept him alive alright. You see, Gerard has this fascination with creatures and how they hunt. I told him to keep the kid alive. What does he do? He CHANGES him with one of the vampires that was hit in the attack, but still alive," she spat out. "That's one thing, and as soon as we finished the nest, he tells me that the kid ran away. I took off after him, and the newly turned vampire tries to kill me. Attacks me from the tree tops."

Scott blinks slowly. "What did he do then . . .?"

Jaydra clenched her fists, tears slightly brimming at her tears. "Right after I saved that man, I had to cut his head off." Jaydra's green eyes snapped up to Scott's brown ones. "And Gerard was watching the whole thing. He WANTED me dead, and my whole family. Ever since then, we Winchesters don't work with Gerard, or any relatives," she spats, before turning to leave. "I'm walking home."

And with that, Jaydra storms off, heading back to the Stilinski household. And after a quick shower and finishing of homework, Jaydra went to sleep. It had been one HELL of a day.


	13. Alpha Attack

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Twelve

Alpha Attack

Jaydra's head bounces as she listens to Fall Out Boy through her headphones as she jogs down the street. There was no destination in her mind as she races down the streets, until her green eyes catches a glimpse of red and blue. And there's only one reason why those two colors are flashing together. Police lights.

Pushing her body faster, Jaydra races down to the old video rental store and her eyes widen as she sees Jackson arguing with police, while Lydia sits in the back of an ambulance, in a shock blanket.

Ignoring the police tape, Jaydra runs over to Lydia and pulls her into a hug. Lydia is the most brilliant person ever to grace Beacon Hills, but she's also the girl who likes to play the innocent, ditzy girl to win over Jackson.

"Lydia, what happened?" Jaydra asks, rubbing her friends back as she sits beside her in the ambulance.

"J-Jackson found a body . . ." she says quietly, but there was something in the way she said it that put Jaydra off. Like the honor roll student was hiding something; something that she couldn't explain.

Glancing over at the video rental store, Jaydra notices the large pane of glass that lay in pieces on the ground, and the damage done inside. Looks like something that a wild animal would do. Or an Alpha.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS BULLSHIT!" Jackson suddenly yells, pushing a cop back. Sir Jackass was clearly livid at how the police was treating him.

Jaydra understood the feeling. Knowing what really happened, but the police won't believe the truth. They only believe what they see. But that doesn't give Jackson the right to act like a arrogant prick about it. Standing up, Jaydra walks over to the yelling teenager and pulls him back from the deputy, making sure to stand between the two.

"Sir Joffery, you need to calm it down," she growls out, her green eyes piercing into Jackson's.

Jackson returns a glare of his own at the young girl. "Don't you even start on ordering me around, Winchester."

Gritting her teeth, Jaydra forced herself to calm down before she continues. "You know, I get you went through some rough shit tonight, but right now you need to cool your tits and answer the deputy's questions."

"Why do I need to listen to you?" Jackson snaps. "You're no cop."

Jaydra's eyebrow began to twitch rapidly, showing her aggravation. "No, I'm not," she agrees quietly, before looking back up at Jackson. "But you're a key witness here, and while you're arguing with an officer, your feeble mind is already starting to forget some key details that could aid to this case. So calm down and follow the deputy's instructions." And with that, Jaydra returns over to Lydia as a new police unit arrives. Sheriff John Stilinski has finally arrived.

"Jackson, I know you want to go home, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just want to make sure you don't have a concussion," John explains, before motioning to the deputy. "And we need to get your statement for the records."

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you people having a problem grasping?!" the captain of the Lacrosse team snarls, looking over everyone. "I want to go home!"

John sighs and held up a hand. "I understand that, son," he starts, but is immediately cut off by Jackson.

"No, you don't!" he growls, glaring at the sheriff. "You don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage, rent-a-cop like you!"

At that comment, Jaydra couldn't keep quiet by Lydia any longer. With murder in her eyes, she begins to stalk towards Jackson, ready to beat him to a bloody pulp, even with all the police eye-witnesses. No one messes with her father figure here in Beacon Hills.

Stiles, who was ordered to stay in the police car by his father, seen the murderous glint in his best friends eyes, and he immediately opens the door. His mind races, trying to think of a way to stop it, only to see the coroner dragging a dead body out on a stretcher. Perfect.

"Oh my god!" he squeals out softly. "I-Is that a dead body?!"

At the announcement, everyone begins to look over at the covered body and asking questions. Stiles took the diversion and walked over to Jaydra and ushers her towards the side walk.

"I'm going to kill him," she growls murderously.

"No, you're not," Stiles states, pushing her away. "Go, run home, or run the killer instincts down. Do something so I don't have to bring your homework to you while you sit in jail."

Jaydra takes a deep breath and glances back at the video store, and as she looks back, she notices Derek and Scott standing on the roof. They obviously knew what she was suspecting. This wasn't an animal attack. It was an Alpha attack.

Shoving her hands into her pocket, Jaydra begins walking down the road, sticking her headphones back into her ears.

ITSWYG

As the music began to turn upbeat, Jaydra starts to run. With no known destination in mind, Jaydra found herself in front of the burnt Hale house roughly forty-five minutes after the attack at the video store.

Sighing, the sandy blonde hunter walks up to the door of the blue eyed beta, and hears her friend, Scott, arguing with Derek. Shocker.

"Whatever! I have homework to do," Scott snarls out. "I have to go to a parent-teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing Chemistry!"

Derek turns to look at the young pup with a raised eyebrow. "You want to do homework? Or do you want to not die?" Turning to walk up the stairs, Derek continued, "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

Scott ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?!"

That's when Jaydra decided to make her presence aware. "It's a rite of passage into his pack."

"Jay?" Scott asked, looking over at the hunter. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here before I ripped Jackson into pieces," she mutters, sitting at the base of the stairs.

Derek smirks down at her. "With your attitude, I'd say you were a werewolf."

"Tsk," Jaydra scoffs, looking back up at the blue-eyed beta. "If I were a werewolf, I'd be the Alpha Bitch."

Derek snorts a laugh. "That's the truth."

Jaydra flips Derek off as she turns to look back at the youngest pup. "We don't know where these rules came from, pup," she says softly. "We just know the rite of passage is the same for every new werewolf pup."

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating high school!" Scott yells out, desperation in his eyes. "And you don't have to kill anyone to do it!"

"Even though you come close," Jaydra mutters softly.

"Why can't you just find him yourself?!" Scott demands, his brown eyes looking up at Derek. "Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

Jaydra sighs, rubbing her eyes. She opens her mouth to answer the question, but Derek cuts her off.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It HAS to be you," Derek says, stepping down the steps, getting closer to the young pup. "You have a connection with him. A link that you can't understand. If Jaydra and I teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

Scott looks between Derek and Jaydra, a small ray of hope shining in his eyes. "So if I help you, you can stop him?"

"Not alone," Derek reminds the young pup. "We're stronger in numbers."

"A pack makes the individual more powerful," Jaydra informs, moving to stand by Derek.

Scott sighed, realizing that the two are pushing him into a corner. "How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"We're going to teach you," Jaydra growls out. "Didn't you hear Derek the first time?"

"Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?" Derek asks, standing in front of Scott.

The brown headed pup nodded, his shaggy brown hair falling in his face. "Yeah, I changed back."

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Jaydra says, walking over to Scott, making her movements slow and calculated. "So there's a common denominator."

Suddenly, Jaydra runs over and grabs Scott's hand and twists to break the bone. The only reason she was able to do it, is because Scott was focusing solely on Derek, letting his guard down.

Scott howls in pain as he holds his broken wrist. "What the hell was that for?!"

"It'll heal," Derek says, watching as Scott's bones begins to mend back together.

Once his hand was back to normal, Scott flexed his fingers. "It still hurts."

"I could totally quote Lion King here," Jaydra laughs, sitting back on the step. "'The Past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it,'" she recites from heart.

"And that pain is what keeps you human," Derek says as Scott turns to leave, his hand fully healed. "Maybe he will survive."

After Scott is a good distance away, Jaydra looks up at Derek. "No leads at all?" she asks, resting her head in her hand as she sits at the base of the steps.

"Not on my end," Derek says. His eyes look over at her, in a silent question.

"I can't get into the records here," she pouts slightly. "I'm not exactly new around here anymore. I can't play the FBI character now."

"So it's down to Scott," Derek sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Jadyra laughs and stands, heading to the door. "Don't count me out yet, Hale."

ITSWYG

The following day, Jaydra found herself in her Chemistry class, hosted by Mr. Harris, the biggest Dandy Dick of a teacher.

"Just a friendly reminder," Mr. Harris starts, his eyes looking over his class behind his glasses. "Parent-teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a 'C' average are required to attend." Harris continues to stalk up and down the aisle of the students, his eyes narrowing in on certain students. "I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment."

"Geez," Jaydra mutters, resting her head in her hand as she watches the teacher basically terrify the failing students. "Talk about horrible teaching techniques."

Harris looks around the room, looking for a specific student. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

~What happened to not calling anyone out?~ Jaydra mentally asks herself, raising an eyebrow. The hunter glances down at her phone in her hand, waiting for her brother to text her back. Seeing if he had any better luck getting into the police records for any clues about the Alpha.

Suddenly, the door to the Chemistry room opened and Jackson enters, his face says it all. He wants to be anywhere other than here. Where everyone looks at him with pity.

Harris walked over to Jackson, patting him on the shoulder. "Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know," the teacher says, before motioning Jackson to sit beside Jaydra, that being the only open seat left. Harris returns to the front of the classroom, looking over his students. "Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine."

After opening her book to the desired chapter, Jaydra leans over and whispers to Jackson, "You good, Sir Joffery?"

Jackson scoffs, his eyes darting over to glare at the girl. "Why do you care?"

"Frankly, I don't," Jaydra retorts, sitting back in her chair, her voice still barely a whisper. "But what happened to you, it could mess with anyone's head."

Jackson snarls at her slightly. "You don't know shit about what's going on in my mind."

Jaydra raises an eyebrow. "I don't know what it's like to see a dead body, or being attacked by something?" she asks with a sarcastic tone. "Sorry, Jackass, that train has left the depot."

Jackson's eyes softened the slightest bit. "How . . . How did you stop seeing it? The body?"

Jaydra looks over, her green eyes growing duller. "I haven't." As she answers, flashes of previous dead bodies from hunts haunts her mind


	14. Queen Bitch

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Thirteen

Queen Bitch

After the grueling day at school, Jaydra walks towards her car to hopefully go home, but that would have been too simple. Just as she was about to get into her car, a wild Stiles intervened!

"Jay!" he calls out, pushing her car door closed. "I need your help!"

Jaydra's eyebrow rose at this. "With what?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"Lydia was MIA today, and I think that she may have seen something last night, at the video store," he says slowly, fiddling with his hands.

"You're worried about her," Jaydra smirks, reaching out and patting Stiles on the shoulder. "Let's go check on your girlfriend."

"She's SO not my girlfriend!" he quickly defends, a blight blush on his cheeks.

Jaydra smirks and climbs into her car as Stiles gets in the passenger side. "But you SO want her to be." As Stiles blush deepens, Jaydra laughs as she backs out of the school parking lot.

During this, Stiles notices something hanging from the rear view mirror of Jaydra's car. It was a small bracelet with two metal plates. "Hey, what's that?" he asks, getting the attention off of himself.

"Hmm?" Jaydra glances up at what Stiles was referring too and smiles softly. "It's a bracelet that my brothers got me. There's three of them, and each of them are different," she explains, taking the bracelet off. "It matches for the person wearing it."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks as Jaydra slides the bracelet onto her left wrist.

After adjusting the bracelet, Jaydra began to drive. "Like for me, on the two metal plates, it has Sam and Dean's name engraved on it," she says, holding her wrist up so Stiles can see the names. "Now, on Dean's bracelet, it has Sam and my name on it. And then for Sam, it has Dean and my name." Glancing at the bracelet, she smiles softly. "Keeping the Winchesters close, even if there's hundreds of miles between us."

ITSWYG

As the two teenagers arrive at the Martin home, Jaydra listens to Stile freak about the whole situation, and how Scott has went AWOL on them.

"My money's on he skipped today to spend it with Allison," Jaydra comments, climbing out of her car and walking up to the front door.

Stiles sent her a mild glare. "I hate it when you're right."

Jaydra rolls her eyes and knocks on the door, and Lydia's mother answers the door. "May I help you?"

Stiles starts to answer the woman, but begins to stutter. Jaydra Winchester to the rescue! "Hello Mrs. Martin," she greets, a wide smile forming on her face. "I'm Jaydra and I noticed Lydia missed today, so Stiles and I wanted to drop off some of the homework that was given out."

"How sweet!" Lydia's mother says. "Come on in." The blond headed mother leads the two teenagers up to Lydia's room. "Honey, there's a Stiles and Jaydra here to see you."

Lydia, who was laying on her bed, glances back up at the door. "What the hell is a 'Stiles and Jaydra'?" she asks.

Raising an eye at the confused look Lydia was giving them, Jaydra glances over at the mother, who chuckles softly. "She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can go in."

The two walk into Lydia's room, who sits up on her bed. She was in a night gown, obviously never changing into any new clothes since last night. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were making sure you were okay," Stiles says softly.

The red head blinks slowly, processing the information. "Why?"

Jaydra answers this time, as she walks around the room, noticing different things in Lydia's room. "Because Stiles was worried about you today." Before Stiles could deny the accusation, blushing all the while, Jaydra asks Lydia another question, "How you feeling?"

"I feel . . . fantastic," she says, a small smile on her face.

~My money's on that's the drugs talking,~ Jaydra mutters in the back of her mind, walking back around to face Lydia, leaning against the wall.

"I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast," Jaydra challenges, watching Lydia. Normally this tongue twister wouldn't be a challenge for the red headed genius.

Lydia looks at Jaydra as if the sandy blond offers an actual challenge. "I saw Shuzy . . ." Blinking at the screw up, Lydia tries again. "I shaw . . . I saw . . ."

"Yep, higher than a fucking kite," Jaydra mutters, running a hand through her hair. "But this is actually the best time to ask her. Lydia, what did you see last night?"

"Something . . ." she says softly.

"Something like . . . like a mountain lion?" Stiles asks, going off what his father had in the documents about the attack.

"A mountain lion," Lydia slowly agrees, nodding her head.

"Are you sure that you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles pressed, hoping that it was true, and not an alpha attack.

"A mountain lion . . ." she repeats softly.

Sighing, Jaydra reached out to Lydia's nightstand and grabbed a random plushie. A giraffe to be exact. "Lydia, what's this?" she asks, holding up the plushie.

"A mountain lion!"

Jaydra sighs and lays the plushie down. "Fucking high on some kinda meds," she mutters.

"Oh my-" Stiles sudden outburst was cut off by him swallowing deeply.

Raising an eyebrow, Jaydra looks over and begins to laugh loudly. In her drunken state, Lydia has cuddled up against Stiles, who looked like he was a mix of enjoying it, and absolutely terrified.

"Cop a feel, Stilinski!" Jaydra teases, only to result in Stiles flipping her off.

ITSWYG

After Stiles was finally able to get Lydia to not lay against him, he began to head to the door. "Well, I'm gonna go . . ." he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing . . . "

"Mmmm . . ." Lydia hums softly. "Stay."

"M-Me? Stay?!" he squeals softly, absolutely amazed at this. "You want me to stay?!"

"Yes, please," Lydia begs softly. "Stay . . . Please, Jackson . . ."

~Ouch . . .~ Jaydra thought to herself, wincing slightly.

"Aaaaaaand we're done here," Stiles muttered, his ego gone. Suddenly, Lydia's phone begins to ring. "You want me to get that?" he asks to the sleepy Lydia, who's actually about to fall asleep. "It's a text," Stiles says, noticing that the red head was actually asleep. Sighing, Stiles looks down at the phone, and his eyes widen as a video plays. "Oh my god . . . Jay, look at this!"

Jaydra sighs and walks over and looks at the video Stiles had on Lydia's screen and her green eyes widen greatly. "Oh my god . . . That's the . . ." Jaydra couldn't even finish her sentence as she sees the red eyed full shifted alpha shatter through the video store window.

ITSWYG

After Stiles and Jaydra left the Martin house, Jaydra drops Stiles off at home, and leaves her car at home as well. By running through the woods, she races to the burned Hale house.

When she arrives at Derek's house, she walks directly into the house, walking in on Derek working out.

~HELLO MAGIC MIKE!~ Jaydra's mind screams to the teenager.

The blue-eyed beta was doing pull ups on a door frame that leads into the living room. His black three-tier spiral tattoo glistening against his back as he works out. After realizing that Jaydra was actually inside the house, he drops down from the door frame and turns to face the young hunter.

Jaydra, who was blushing madly at walking in on Derek working out, smirks at the beta. "Okay, aside from walking in on something that will fuel wonderful dreams for the next three months, you got to hear about what Stiles and I found," she says, remembering why she came out here.

"What is it?" Derek asks, a very light blush on his face at the dream comment.

"Lydia, the red head that was at the video rental store, got a video of the creature jumping through the window . . ." the hunter says softly. "It was the alpha."

"Dammit!" Derek mutters, hitting the door frame before his body becomes tense as a new scent hit his nose. "Jaydra, hide. Someone's here."

"Who?" the teenager asks, heading to the back of the stair case.

"Kate Argent." That fueled the teen hunter to run to the back room and hide as Derek takes off to hide as well.

The second the two were hidden, three Argents walked into the house.

"Seems like no one's home," the youngest mutters, glancing around the foyer.

Kate, the long blond haired Argent, smirks. "Oh, he's here," she says, looking around the room. "Derek's just not feeling particularly hospitable to us."

The youngest Argent smirks. "Maybe he's out burying a bone in the back yard."

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got?" Kate sighs as she walks farther into the Hale House. "If you want to provoke him, say something like, 'Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter!' Too bad she howled like a bitch when we CUT HER IN HALF!" Kate screams out into the house.

The comments about Laura Hale triggered the anger in Derek, since he attacks Kate from the second level of the house. But Kate was prepared for him, and defends herself and the scrap results in Derek laying on the floor of the house, glaring up at the bitch Argent.

"My, my," Kate hums, looking over Derek's muscular body. "This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." Derek snarls at Kate, who throws her head back and laughs.

Jaydra, who was hiding in the back part of the stairs noticed how the younger Argent was walking towards her. Hiding in the shadows that the staircase provided, she waited until the inexperienced hunter was close enough and attacked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screams out as Jaydra lunges at him, catching him in a headlock, and pulling out a small knife from her back pocket.

But the victory was short lived as Jaydra felt the muzzle of a gun being pressed against the side of her head. The third Argent, who had been silent up until this point, had the gun against Jaydra's head. "Let him go," he says.

"And what?" Jaydra challenges. "You going to splatter my brains all over the wall?"

Scoffing, the older Argent stuck Jaydra with the butt of the gun, which weakened her hold on the younger Argent. And when he was free, he pinned Jaydra's arms behind her back, and walked her out to show Kate.

"Derek had a friend here!" the younger Argent says, making Kate and Derek glanced up.

Recognition crossed across Kate's face as she looks at Jaydra. "Oh my God!" she squeals. "The baby Winchester! Now isn't this adorable?"

"Why don't you go die in a ditch somewhere, Argent?" Jaydra snarls, spitting into Kate's face.

Kate wipes the spit from her face, but laughs softly. "Oh, feisty. I may have fun with this one."

Derek growls softly from his spot on the ground. "Leave Jaydra alone, bitch," he growls to Kate. In the back of his mind, Derek actually wanted to jump up and stand between Jaydra and Kate. And he chalks it up to him considering Jaydra a part of his pack.

"Oh, on first name basis now?" Kate smirks. "This relationship of yours is getting serious."

A low growl came from Derek, as Jaydra glares at the Argent. "And you're just the apex example of a perfect relationship, aren't you?" Derek snarls.

Ignoring the comment, Kate Argent pulls out a police baton type weapon from her bag, and presses a button as electricity surges through it. She smirks and presses the electrified baton against Derek skin.

Derek growls in pain as he writhes on the ground, his body stiffening up and not able to move away from the electrocution.

Jaydra thrashes in the hold of the younger Argent, cursing Kate to hell and back.

"900,000 volts," she says, pulling the baton from Derek's skin. "You were never good with electricity, were you?" she asks, noticing how Derek was glaring at her now. "Or fire. Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try and catch you."

"Seems exactly like what an Argent would do," Jaydra spat, her green eyes glaring at Kate.

"A little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, or more like a Winchester method," the blond headed Argent shot back. "Now, here's the part that might really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her." Derek shot his blue eyes up at Kate, obviously not believing her. "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Derek growls.

"Tsk, sweetie . . ." Kate sighs slightly. "Well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. We didn't kill your sister."

Jaydra watches Derek's expression as he listens intently to Kate's heart, but going by his face, it seems like her heart rate never raised. No lies.

"Do you hear that? No blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth," Kate says, a slight teasing tone in her voice. "They found bite marks on your sisters body Derek. What do you think did that? The Alpha killed your sister, and all you have to do is tell us who he is." As Kate examines Derek's face, she notices the expression on his face. "Unless you don't know who he is either. Wow . . . Guess who just became totally useless . . ." Kate murmured, standing up and turning her back on Derek.

But from Jaydra's point-of-view, she notices that Kate is reaching into her jacket and pulling out some type of weapon. A gun. "DEREK! RUN!" the youngest Winchester yells.

But Derek did one better. As he jumps up to run, he grabs Jaydra by the arm and runs out the door into the woods. Once into the woods, he slows down and pants as he looks at back at the burnt remains of his house. In his mind the words of Kate Argent went over and over in his mind, nagging him.

Jaydra, who notices the look from Derek, moves over to the shirtless Hale and pulls him into a hug. "I'm sorry . . ." she says quietly, knowing the feeling about receiving bad news.

Derek looks down at the sandy blond hair of Jaydra as he wraps an arm around her tightly. "You should probably go . . ." he says quietly, resting his head on hers, the bad news still in his mind. "The Sheriff probably looking for you."

"He's at a parent-teacher conference," Jaydra says, a light blush at how close Derek is.

"Want me to give you a lift to the school?" Derek offers, moving away from the hug.

Jaydra looks up and nods. "I would love that."

ITSWYG

After Derek got a new shirt from the house after the Argents left, he drove Jaydra over to the school in his black Camero. But as they arrived, they noticed the large group of people formed around something.

Jaydra notices the animal that laid in the road and scoffs lightly. "It's a mountain lion, and someone actually shot it . . . That may actually get us some reprieve."

"Not from the Argents," Derek counters, his blue eyes looking over at the young Winchester.

"Never from them," Jaydra mutters, her green eyes scanning the crowd, narrowing in on Chris Argent.


	15. Sneak Attack

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Fourteen

Sneak Attack 

Scott, who is out getting groceries for him and his mom, walks around the parking garage next to the store, looking for his car. Surely he didn't lose it already. Clicking the locking button for the car, Scott notices that he's a floor below where he needs to be.

"Damn it," he mutters before jogging up the stairs again. Perks of a werewolf? Stairs are no longer an obstacle.

But just as he make it up the stairs, Scott dodges an attack to his face from someone in a black jacket, with the hood pulled over their face. "Give me your shit!" the person growls out in a deep voice, reaching out to grab Scott again.

Scott growls softly at this, and actually uses a bit of his werewolf strength and pushes the attacker back, with them hitting the barrier between two cars. The figure slumps over, passed out.

Sighing, the young brunette pup walks towards his car again, only for his bag to rip. The bag was clearly had been damaged during the scuffle.

"Shit," Scott muttes, reaching down to grab a milk bottle that was rolling away. But luck wasn't on his side as the bottle went under a car. But then the strangest thing happens next. The bottle rolls back, which isn't possible unless someone on the other side pushs it back towards Scott.

Suddenly, a growl rips into the air as the young pup takes off running. The chase is on.

Scott runs frantically down to the lower levels, when an idea strikes him. Jumping onto the cars, resulting in the alarms going off, would provide the distraction needed for the brown eyed studet to hide.

But again, luck seems to never be on Scotts' side, when his cell phone suddenly begins to ring.

"No . . . No!" he panics, trying to shut the ringing off. "Stop!"

Suddenly, a clawed hand reaches down and grabs Scott by the shoulder and pulls the teenager up and pins him to the hood of a car.

"You're dead," a voice growls out, and when Scott's eyes opened, his brown ones met Derek's green-brown eyes.

"Derek?!" Scott cries out, surprise written over his young face. "What - What the hell was that?!"

Derek jumps off the car and begins walking back up the parking garage levels, with a confused Scott behind him. "Said I was going to teach you. I didn't say when," the Beta says, glancing around the cars, looking for something.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Scott mutters, still trying to get his heart out of his throat.

Derek just grins darkly. "Not yet."

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" the teenager asks, as Derek ceases his walking.

"Not fast enough," a more feminine voice calls out, standing up from between two cars. It was the black hooded figure. Reaching up and sliding the hood off, reveals the face of Scott's friend Jaydra.

"Jay?! You were in on this?!" Scott whines pathetically, and silently wondering why he didn't place her scent.

"You gotta learn," she smirks at the pup. "You didn't recognize me because I used one of my brothers jackets that was in my car. And then drenched myself in some male cologne."

"But why were you here?!" Scott asks, his shoulders slumping for failing for a clever trick on Jaydra's part.

"I was an added obstacle," she says, rolling her shoulder and walking over to join Scott and Derek. "But you failed my test. Yes, you knocked me out of the way, but you didn't check my face to see who I was."

Chocolate brown eyes looks at the female hunter in confusion. "What good would that do me?"

"Learning potential hunter's faces, or enemies in general," Derek explains. "For a quick test, you failed."

"B-But the car alarm thing!" Scott suddenly interjects. "That was smart, right?"

Derek nods his head slightly. "Until your phone rang."

"Yeah but that . . ." Scott says, before turning to look back at Derek. "Would you just stop!? Please! What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault!" Jaydra raised an eyebrow at this. Yeah, John was hurt, and Jay was a bit angry about, but Stiles' apparently is still livid. "I should have been there to do something! I need you to teach me how to control this!" Scott continues, desperation in his soft brown eyes.

Derek sighs as he looks over the young pup. "Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten," he tries to explain. "Teaching someone who was bitten takes time, and I don't even know if I can teach you."

Shoulders slumping over, Scott looks defeated. "What do I have to do?"

"Get rid of distractions," Jaydra says, her green eyes softening slightly at Scott, but Derek was right. He was in no condition now to face the Alpha, and they were running out of time.

With lightening fast reflexes, Derek reaches out and grabs Scott's phone. On the screen, Allison Argent's name was flashing. "You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"I agree with that," Jaydra says.

Scott's mouth drops open, shocked how much these two seem to loathe his girlfriend. "What, just because of her family? HEY WHAT AR-" Scott's sudden shout was cut off when Derek suddenly throws Scott's phone against the concrete wall, shattering the thing.

"You getting angry?" Derek asks, hearing Scott's heartbeat racing with anger. "That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger."

Jaydra nods. "You need to tap into the primal animal rage, and you can't do it with Allison around. It's not that we don't like her personally, it's more of a protection thing so your animal self won't attack her," the Winchester explains, running a hand through her sandy blond hair.

"I can get angry, though," Scott defends.

"Not angry enough," Derek growls slightly. "This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?"

Scott's brown eyes slowly fill with determination as he nods. "If that's what it takes."

Derek smirks slightly. "Do you want to live? DO you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?"

"Yes," Scott says confidently. "If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

A soft snort of a laughs comes from the girl of the trio. "I still find it hard to believe you will. I mean you couldn't even tell it was Derek, or even pin him down and stay alive!"

"Oh?" Scott says, looking back at his friend. "And you think you can?"

"Yes."

"Do it then," Scott challenges.

ITSWYG

Within twenty minutes, Jaydra was ready for her run with Derek chasing her. The green eyed hunter shakes her arms, relaxing her muscles as she stands on the fifth level of the parking garage, Derek going one or two above her.

Closing her eyes, Jaydra immediately notices footsteps above her head. The Beta was on the hunt, and she was the prey.

Taking off running, Jaydra quickly shrugs off Dean's old jacket, revealing a long sleeved shirt, and rubs it all over herself, making the scent on it fresh. Once she finishes, Jaydra is at the end of the slope of the parking garage, and ready to turn left, to go tot he fourth level. But to give Derek a bit of a confused chase, she tosses her jacket towards the right, behind a car.

Reaching where Scott was waiting for the two of them, Jaydra grabbed his hand as the two slid behind a car, hiding slightly as they heard Derek getting closer.

"Wh-"

Just as Scott opened his mouth, Jaydra slaps her hand over it, mentally cussing Scott to hell and back as Derek jumps onto the car and grabs her shoulder and pulls her up. But the chase isn't over yet.

Using the momentum that Derek created, Jaydra twists her body in a way where she lands on her feet in front of Derek.

The beta wasn't fully shifted, but his claws, fangs, and eyes were a clear indicator he was using his werewolf abilities.

But before Derek could attack her again, Jaydra reaches out, grabbing the Beta by his jacket and suddenly pulls him into a kiss.

The sudden lip-lock shocks both the werewolves, as the younger one begins to blush madly. "OH MY GOD!"

The hunter and Beta slowly pull back from the kiss, and the latter blushes slightly. "Jaydra wins."

"BY A KISS?!" Scott gasps out, still confused as hell.

"No, by the knife at his neck and balls," the girl smirks, a light blush forming on her face.

Scott's eyes widen and moves to see that in fact Jaydra was holding two knifes, one at Derek's neck and one at his balls.

"When did you do that?!" he asks, his brown eyes wide.

"In the middle of the jump, she armed herself, but hid the weapons in her sleeves," Derek explains, jumping down off the hood of the car. "This kiss was for me to drop my guard." Clearly the Beta was impressed by the tactic as he licks his lips, the taste of Jaydra still on his lips.

"If you got the assets, you use them, pup!" Jaydra grins, jumping off the car as well as she walks away.

"I'M NOT KISSING DEREK HALE!"

Jaydra just throws her head back and laughs loudly. "Why not? He's a good kisser!"

ITSWYG

The next day, Jaydra is sitting beside Stiles in class, looking through her books. Suddenly, it feels like the room is filled with tension so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Glancing up, Jaydra's green eyes notices that Scott walks into the room.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asks, sitting in the seat behind Stiles, who stays silent.

"I'm going to say, yes," Jaydra teases, turning to look at the two.

"Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise right?" Scott tries again, only to receive the cold shoulder from Stiles. "Okay, what if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and that . . . I went to Derek for help, and Jaydra kissed him."

"SCOTT!" Jaydra gasps out, her face going red. "You didn't have to tell him that!"

"YOU KISSED DEREK HALE?!" Stiles shrieks out. "I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN HOW BAD THAT IS!"

"It was a distraction!" the girl defends, her green eyes looking away. "Slightly."

Stiles just gapes at the girl, before turning to look at Scott. "What did he say?"

ITSWYG

As the class ends, Scott and Stiles were talking like they were never fighting in the first place. Best friends for life.

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asks, making sure he's understanding everything.

"Yep," Scott says, shrugging his back pack to his shoulder as the trio walks out to the hallway.

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone," Stiles states, before continuing. "And that someone's usually me."

"He has to learn how to control it, not use it blindly," Jaydra steps in, smirking at the two. "See, that's why Derek doesn't know if he can teach him, since he was bitten. Not born."

"But you said that hunters may not come after me because I was bitten by a born werewolf . . ." Scott says quietly.

"True," Jaydra says. "But not all hunters are like me, and there may be a time your wild side is more than you can handle one night. You gotta learn how to control it, pup."

Stiles interjects back into the conversation, "But how is Derek going to teach him that?"

Jaydra shrugs slightly. "Pretty sure he makes it up as he goes."

Groaning, Stiles stops and looks at Scott. "When are you seeing him again?"

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work," Scott answers, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles nods slightly. "Then that gives me to the end of the school day then."

"To do what?" Jaydra asks, not liking where this is going.

"To teach Scott myself."

At this announcement, Jaydra throws her hands up. "I am NOT going to be a part of this. This sounds like a really bad plan that Dean made up right on the spot. NOPE," she says, walking down the hallways. "Good luck, Scott!"

ITSWYG

After finishing her shift at Beacon Shots, Jaydra looks down as her phone begins to vibrate with a message, from Stiles.

"Hey, Jay, when you get this, haul your hunter ass over to the high school. Scott and I have a plan for the alpha. And we need our Catwoman!"

Jaydra just stares at the phone before chuckling softly and climbing into her car, and driving over towards the school. And just as she pulls into the parking lot in front of the school, Jaydra notices Derek's Camero pulling in as well.

"Um . . . Do I want to know?" the hunter asks, looking around the group.

"Derek thinks Deaton is the Alpha, so Scott and I have an idea to prove it wrong," Stiles boasts, grinning softly.

"Ooooookkkkkaaaaaay . . .?" the girl says, glancing over as Derek gets out of his car. A light blush goes across the blond haired girls' face as she sees Derek, remembering the kiss.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asks.

Derek gives the two a resting bitch-face that could rival Sam Winchester's. "He's in the back."

Glancing in the back, the trio notices Deaton tied up, and bleeding in a couple of places.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable," Stiles says, his usual sarcasm trying to lighten the mood, before the two teenage boys begin to walk towards the school.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Derek asks, as Jaydra goes over to stand by him.

"You two said I was linked with the Alpha," Scott says, a small smirk on his face. "I'm going to see if you're right." And with that the two went into the school.

The two hunters stood by the cars when suddenly a pathetic excuse of a howl could be heard over the speakers.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAH! OH MY GOD!" Jaydra erupts into deep belly laughs as tears start in her eyes. "THAT WAS SCOTT'S HOWL!? IT SOUNDED LIKE A CAT IN HEAT GETTING FUCKED!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek groans out, as if feeling physical pain from the pathetic howl.

The next roaring howl that came through the loudspeakers made Jaydra's laughter stop, and Derek looking up in surprise. Scott was calling the alpha.

"I'm going to kill both of you!" Derek growls out, as Stiles and Scott returns to the vehicles. "What the hell was that?! What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?!"

"Sorry," Scott apologizes, a sheepish smile on his face. "I didn't know it was going to be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud, but it was AWESOME!" Stiles grinned, patting Scott's shoulder.

"Shut up," Derek growls, pointing at Stiles.

"Don't be such a sourwolf," the snarky teenager retorts, which results in Jaydra laughing slightly.

Scott walks over and glances into the car, only to see Deaton gone. "What did you do with him?"

"Scott, Derek was here with me, and we didn't do anything to Deaton," Jaydra says, walking over to look into the back seat of the car.

Suddenly, claws were seen protruding from Derek's chest as the Alphas skewers him, and throws the Beta against the school wall.

"DEREK!" Jaydra cries out, before reaching to her belt and pulling out some wolfsbane laced knives. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Jaydra lunges at the Alpha, only for him to swipe at her, throwing her against Stiles Jeep, and beside the two.

"Grab her!" Scott orders Stiles.

The two teenage boys grabs the female hunter and pulls her into the school building as the Alpha howls again.

Jaydra, Stiles, and Scott were stuck in a school with an angry Alpha outside. What could possibly go wrong?


	16. Night School

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Fifteen

Night School 

"MOTHER FUCKING ALPHA BITCH!" the sandy blond haired hunter screams as she watches the Alpha from the window break in the door, whereas her two companions are panicking about the nature of the unlockable door.

"LOCK IT!" Scott screams at his human best friend. "LOCK IT STILES!"

Stiles gives Scott a deadpan look, as he replies dryly, "Does it look like I have a key?!"

"Then grab something!" the werewolf retorts quickly, glancing back out the window, only to see that the Alpha wasn't standing there anymore.

"Get your pansy asses out of the way then," Jaydra suddenly growls, busting out the door and running to get the bolt cutters that Stiles used earlier to get into the school.

The female races towards the tool, scooping them up into her hand. And once she has the cutters, she races back towards the school door, only to glance over where Derek's body is laying.

"JAYDRA! RUN!" Scott yells in a mass panic.

Jaydra didn't take any time to glace behind her to know the Alpha is showing it's fugly head again, but the hunter makes it into the building and the three teens use the bolt cutters to block the door from being opened from outside.

"Now, those won't hold for too long," Jaydra mutters. "But it should give us a bit of breathing room."

"Where did it go now?" Stiles asks softly, glancing back outside.

"Probably finding another way in," Jaydra says, her green eyes glancing around the hallway the teenagers were in. "We can't stay out here too long."

"Such a confidence booster," Stiles groans under his breath.

Jaydra shrugs her shoulders as she glances over at the teen. "Hunter mode, get over it."

Just as Stiles opens his mouth to say a smart-alec comment, a loud howl is heard throughout the hallways of the school.

Jaydra wastes no time to grab the two boys and pulling them into a side classroom, making the comment that it wasn't a good idea to be out in the hallways, in the open.

As the hunter looks over the windows that showed the parking lot where the Alpha made his appearance, Jaydra's brain is working overtime to try and find some kind of escape plan.

"It's your boss," Stiles says softly to Scott, gaining Jaydra's attention once again.

Scott's brown eyes look over at Stiles, not wanting to believe it. "What?"

"Deaton's the Alpha," Stiles repeats, feeling slightly sad for telling Scott this. "Your boss."

"It does fit," Jaydra agrees, sitting down on the floor below the windows in the classroom.

Scott shakes his head, not wanting to believe it. "No. It can't."

"Oh come on," Stiles groans, looking over at his best friend. "He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him!" Scott continues to defend.

Stiles' eyes narrow slightly. "He killed Derek!"

Jaydra grit her teeth tightly. She didn't believe the Alpha killed Derek with just that one attack. "Derek isn't dead. He can't be," she found herself muttering.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, Jay!" Stiles exclaims loudly. "Now, I'm no hunter, but that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury you can walk away from!"

Sighing softly, Jaydra just looks away from Stiles, not wanting to accept it. True, Jaydra has seen some people walk away from serious injuries, but being stabbed through the chest? Not too often.

"What do we do?" Scott asks, changing the topic.

Stiles looks back at Scott, before saying his plan. "We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?"

"Not a bad idea, but we can't exactly get out through the windows," Jaydra says as the two walk over to where she was sitting. "One, they don't open, and two busting them will make too much noise."

"Then after we break it, we haul ass over ther-" Scott suddenly trails off, his face scrunching up in confusion. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong!" Stiles defends, looking out the window.

Jaydra stands and looks out the window as well, noticing that the front of Stiles jeep has been peeled back, where the battery should be. "OH FUCK! HE BETTER NOT HA-"

Just before Jaydra finishes her threat, two large car batteries were thrown into the window. One from Stiles Jeep, and the other from Jaydra's Skyline.

"I'M GOING TO SKIN THAT ALPHA AND MAKE HIM A FUCKING THROW RUG FOR HURTING MY BABY!" Jaydra screams out into the darkness, knowing the Alpha could hear her. "YOU HEAR ME, BITCH?! YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY CENTERPIECE! I'M A FUCK-MOTHERING HUNTER!"

"I think you mean motherfucking," Scott says quietly.

"No, I meant fuck-mothering. That's way worse," Jaydra huffs, walking away from the window. "Now we have to get moving. The Alpha knows where we are, and it's tracking us. Is there any place without any windows?"

"The locker room!" Stiles says quickly as the three teenagers take off running to their new safe haven.

ITSWYG

When the three were finally safe in the locker room, Scott looks over at Stiles. "Hey, man, call your dad."

"And tell him what?" Stiles growls out, very against the idea.

"I don't know, anything!" Scott says frantically. "Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"Or so you think," Jaydra intervenes, not exactly happy with Scott's idea. "The Alpha could also go Terminator and kill everyone in sight. I'm not for this."

"They have guns," Scott says, trying to reason with the two.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?!" Stiles retorts, shivering slightly as he remembers.

"And he was only a beta," Jaydra nods. "We have to think of another plan, and I hate to say it, running looks pretty good."

"But there's nothing around the school for at least a mile," Stiles mutters. "And I say that because you two are in better shape than me, and I am NOT becoming Alpha Bits!"

"What about Derek's car?" the young werewolf suddenly asks. "Jay could get the keys off his body, and we take the car!"

"Hey!" Jaydra suddenly interjects. "Why am I pickpocketing Derek?"

"Because you've probably done it before!" Scott retaliates.

Jaydra opens her mouth to deny the accusation, before closing it and thinking back to prior hunts. "Touche."

Without missing a beat, Stiles looks over at the hunter, muttering, "It scares me to think about what all you've done that's illegal."

Scott and Jaydra ignore Stiles' comment as they continue on planning. "So, we're clear, right? We get the keys, get Derek, and then drive off," Jaydra reviews, standing up, ready to put the plan into action.

Stiles walks over to the door, ready to open it, when Scott suddenly rushes over and stops him.

"What?" Stiles whispers softly.

"I think I heard something," the werewolf pup says, his eyes moving around as his sensitive ears pick up different noises. "Hide!"

Stiles, who apparently seen every horror movie in existence, immediately hides into one of the lockers.

"No, no, Stiles!" Scott groans out softly, before hiding his own locker.

Jaydra just moves to the shower wall that kept her hidden, but not confined to a small space. ~Need room to attack,~ she thought to herself as she hears the door to the locker room open.

Glancing around the corner of the wall, Jaydra notices that the person stalking them wasn't the Alpha. It was the janitor that suddenly screams out when he opens the locker and there stood Stiles.

"Quiet!" Stiles quickly warns, looking around, as Scott and Jaydra walk out of their hiding places.

"Quiet my ass!" the janitor gasps out, clutching his heart. "What the hell are you three trying to do? Kill me?!"

"Not exactly," Jaydra says as the Janitor practically pushes the three students out into the hallway.

The two boys in the group try to reason with the Janitor, when suddenly the Janitor is pinned up against the door, blood appearing around him. The Alpha was killing him.

Jaydra immediately grabs her two friends and pushes them behind her. "RUN! MOVE YOUR ASSES!" she screams as the door is flown off. During this, Jaydra forces Scott and Stiles ahead of her before turning back towards the Alpha.

Once the Alpha was fully out of the locker room, it snarls in Jaydra's direction.

"Dude, you're fugly," she mutters, pulling out a knife from her boot.

As if the Alpha actually took offense to her comment, it throws some of the remains of the door towards the teenagers, who takes off down a hallway.

"HEY DANDY DICK!" she calls out, urging the Alpha on. "YOU MISSED!"

"HOW IS THAT HELPING?!" Stiles cries out as the Alpha begins to chase after them.

"Sounded better than standing there like the three stooges, and I'm not going to pull a Curly and go 'WOOBWOOBWOOBWOOB'!" Jaydra snarks back at Stiles.

Finally, the three were coming up on a split in the hallways, and taking a chance, Jaydra suddenly pushes Scott and Stiles towards the door that would lead them down to the basement.

Before the two teens could question her actions, Jaydra looks back at the Alpha, mocking him once again, before taking off down the hallway. She was leading him away.

Scott and Stiles went through the door that lead to the basement, knowing that Jaydra was the only one that could take on the Alpha, and have a chance at winning.

ITSWYG

Ever since Jaydra went to live with her dad, John Winchester, she's learned how to lose a tailing monster when she was on her own. Some monsters are fine to take on by oneself, but a full fledge Alpha was not one of them. So Jaydra quickly shook the Alpha off her in the school stairwell a few moments after dropping Stiles and Scott off.

Walking around the few flights of stairs, Jaydra discovered that she was in the swimming pool level of the school.

"If I wasn't being chased right now, I'd love to go swimming," she mutters to herself softly, but the most important thing now was to reunite with Scott and Stiles.

"JAYDRA?!" a feminine voice calls out, making the hunter look over at one of the pools. There stood Allison, and she looked really happy to see someone.

"Oh fuck me," Jaydra mutters as Allison jogs over to her. "Allison, what are you doing here?"

"Scott sent me a text and said he'd meet me here," Allison says, making Jaydra's eyes widen.

"Allison, that wasn't Scott," Jaydra says softly, not wanting to terrify the young girl.

"Then wh-" Allison stops what she was saying and looks at her suddenly ringing phone, the name reading Stiles. "Stiles?"

Jaydra glances around the pool area, keeping an eye out for the Alpha, only to hear Scott on the other end of Allison's phone, asking the girl where she was.

"I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?" Allison questions, making the hunter roll her eyes.

The conversation goes on a few more minutes, before Allison hangs up. "Scott wants me to meet him at the Lobby."

"Then let's get you there," Jaydra says, grabbing the girls arm and dragging her to the lobby. Safety in numbers.

ITSWYG

"Well, look, the family's all together," Jaydra says as she meets up with Stiles and Scott, dragging Allison behind her.

"Why did you come?" Scott asks his girlfriend, after embracing her. "What are you doing here?"

"Because you asked me too," Allison says, pulling back from the hug. At the confused look from Scott, she continued, "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't!" Scott defends, looking at the message on Allison's phone.

Jaydra drowns out the bickering couple, trying to make sure the Alpha wasn't around her small group. But the second the names Jackson and Lydia were brought up, because they drove Allison to the school, Jaydra snaps her head around.

"Sir Jackass and Lydia's here too?!" she cries out, only to feel a swat to the back of her head.

Immediately, Jaydra turns around to punch the person who hit her, only to stop when she seen Jackson and Lydia standing there. Lydia doing the swatting.

"Finally," the red head comments. "Can we go now?"

When Jaydra opens her mouth to answer, a low growling could be heard around them. "RUN!" she screams, forcing the group up the stairs, staying back again to lure the Alpha away. "COME AND GET ME BITCH!"

The Alpha runs into the lobby area, sliding across the tile, snarling at the young hunter, its red, menacing, eyes glaring at her.

"You're not getting Scott," Jaydra growls softly. "And you'll fucking pay for hurting Derek!"

Cocking it's head slightly, the Alpha looks at Jaydra with a look that could be mistaken for interest, before rushing at the young teenage girl.

ITSWYG

The group that consists of Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson race down the hallways and into a new classroom.

"We got to bar the doors!" Allison says, glancing back at the giant double doors.

"Right, help me get this in front of the door," Scott orders, grabbing one of the desks.

Jackson runs over to actually help the young werewolf to bar the door when suddenly a large mass is thrown through the door and slides across the floor.

"JAYDRA!" Lydia calls out, running over to her friend, who was laying on the ground covered in scratches.

Slowly, the sandy blond hair sits up, coughing slightly as Lydia looks over her wounds. Jaydra's neck and chest has large gashes across them, oozing slightly of blood, and there were some slight bruising around her neck as well.

"What happened to you?" Jackson asks, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"I skipped down the yellow brick road," Jaydra snarks at the captain of the Lacrosse team, before standing up.

It wasn't too long after Jaydra's little smart comment that the students have piled up chairs and desks to block the door, all the while Stiles saying how badly of an idea it was.

"Okay, nice work everyone," Stiles says, sighing in exasperation. "Really beautiful job. Now, what should we do about the twenty-foot wall of windows?!"

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on? Because I'm freaking out!" Allison says, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Jaydra turns her head, before spitting out some blood from her mouth. "Somebody killed the janitor," she says, standing up, and walking to the back of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jackson calls out to her.

"Well, while you five sit back there and panic about what we're going to do, and who killed the janitor, I'm going to find a way out of here."

Jaydra quickly goes back into hunter mode, and looks around the room, her eyes immediately falling on the door in the back of the room. The only down side of that is, the door only goes upstairs, so save that as a last resort.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieks Lydia, which brings Jaydra back to the world of reality, where the Alpha is currently banging on the door, trying to get in.

"Through the door!" Jaydra says, pushing everyone towards the door, despite the blood that coming out of her injuries.

"But it only goes up!" Scott reminds her.

"No shit, Sherlock, but it's better than being in here with him coming in to kill us! NOW MOVE YOUR ASSES PEOPLE!" Jaydra screams, which encourages the group to run out the door and up the stairwell.

The group of six students go into the first classroom they come across, which is the chemistry room.

"Oh, thank god," Jaydra mutters, walking over to the cabinet of different acids and chemicals.

"What are you doing now?" Stiles asks, looking over at the green eyed student.

"I'm stitching up my wounds, thank you very much," Jaydra says, hopping up on one of the desks, with a bottle of peroxide now in her hand.

"And how will you do that?" Scott asks. "There's no medical kit in here."

"Don't need one," Jaydra says, holding up a small bag that she fishes out of her pocket. "I got my needle and thread here.

"You're going to do that here?!" Lydia squeaks out, looking at her friend like she's crazy.

"Either that or bleed out, I'm taking the stitching myself option."

Opening the bottle of peroxide, Jaydra turns the bottle up and pours the liquid over her wounds, hissing at the slight stinging that occurs. Once the wound is cleaned, Jaydra picks up the needle from the mini stitching bag, and threads the said needle.

"Anyone got any leather I can bite?" Jaydra asks once her mini operation set is ready.

Scott, always the helpful friend, pulls off his belt and hands it to Jaydra. Nodding, the sandy blond student folds the belt, and places it between her teeth, and then proceeds to stitch up her own wounds.

ITSWYG

Once her game of operation was completed, Jaydra jumps down, to notice that Scott was holding a container with a chemical concoction inside. Obviously he's ready to leave.

"I'm going with you, Scott," Jaydra says, walking over to the young werewolf.

"But you're already hurt!" Lydia interjects, looking at Jaydra like she lost her head.

"I'm all stitched up now, and besides I've had worse," the young hunter grins, and walking towards the door.

Scott goes to follow her, only to be caught up by Allison, who tries to talk her boyfriend out of going, which wasn't going to happen. But never-the-less, the couple share a kiss.

Smiling softly, Jaydra notices that Stiles is beginning to walk over to her. "Stilinski, you try to kiss me and I'll slap you."

Stiles laughs softly at the joke. "Just be careful out there, Jay. You're a sister Stilinski now."

Jaydra blushes lightly at being thought of so highly by her friend, but she shakes it off with a chuckle. "Stiles, don't you know that even Death can't stop a Winchester?"

And with that, Scott and Jaydra leave.

ITSWYG

After leaving the safety of the chemistry lab, Jaydra and Scott split up. Jaydra covering the cafeteria, and Scott the gymnasium.

Walking around, and armed with her wolfsbane-laced knife, Jaydra looked around every corner. All of her nerves were on edge, ready to jump into an attack at any given movement, but so far, nothing.

When suddenly a loud howl comes from the gymnasium. The Alpha had found Scott.

Dropping into a dead run, Jaydra runs inside the gym, only to find no one there, even though the Alpha was clearly there just seconds earlier. Glancing down at the floor, Jaydra notices that there wasn't any puddle of blood anywhere, meaning no fight.

So that means one of two things happened, Scott ran and the Alpha gave chase. Which wasn't the case, or else Jaydra would have heard Scott and the Alpha running around still. Or, the more horrifying thought, the Alpha has used its ability to make Scott turn on his friends.

In the werewolf world, when an Alpha bites someone, the person is powerless under the authority of the Alpha in close spaces. So if the Alpha was strong enough, and close enough to Scott, he could easily make the pup turn on his friends.

With a new rush of panic in her heart, Jaydra takes off running back towards the chemistry lab, only to stop when a sound rang through the school that she never thought she'd be happy to hear. Police sirens.

Once all of the six teens were outside, Jaydra caught on that Scott and Stiles were blaming everything on Derek Hale, and since he's been in the police eye before, of course he'd be the perfect candidate. And considering that his body was not longer by the school, and his car was gone, means that Derek was still alive, which Jaydra was thankful for.

"Jaydra, did you see who attacked you?" John Stilinski asks the green eyed hunter.

"No. I know everyone's saying it was Derek, but I'm not sure," she says, honestly.

"But the attacker was facing you," the sheriff continues, motioning to the self stitching that Jaydra did herself.

"In a dark hallway, where there was no lights, John," Jaydra defends, looking up at the sheriff. "Look, maybe the boys got a better look than I did, or maybe I don't want to admit it, but I do not think Derek Hale attacked me."

"Alright . . ." John sighs softly, patting Jaydra's shoulder. "The EMT says the stitching you did will hold, and doubts you need to go to the hospital. We just have to keep an eye on it." Jaydra merely nods her head at the information. "How did you learn to stitch up wounds like that?"

"My dad, and my brothers taught me," Jaydra says softly. "My dad was in the military, Marines to be specific."

John Stilinski nods. "Good thing to know, especially with what happened tonight."

The hunter smiles and nods. Jaydra was just ready to go home and go to bed. Not wanting to think about what's all happened tonight.


	17. Full Moon Lunatics

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Sixteen

Full Moon Lunatics

Two nights following the night attack at the school, Jaydra found herself following Scott and Stiles out into the nature preserve. Apparently, the past two days have been insanely difficult on Scott, given that Allison broke up with him right after the Alpha attack.

"Where are we going?" Scott asks, heaving a sigh. Knowing Stiles, there's no telling where the three are going.

"You'll see~" Stiles says, a large grin on his face as he walks ahead of the werewolf and the hunter.

Jaydra groans and runs her hand through her sandy blonde hair. "This isn't the best idea, Stiles," she says, her green eyes constantly scanning the woods for any sign of the Alpha. Considering the thing attacked the three in a high school, there's no telling where he'll strike next.

Scott nods his head, agreeing with Jaydra. "Yeah, my mom is in a constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school."

"Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay?" Stiles counters, a small smirk on his face. "Even if Jaydra's dad taught her the ways of the hunt, there's no comparison to being the Sheriff's son, trust me."

Jaydra's mouth opens to retaliate, ready to rip into Stiles that he doesn't know shit about what John Winchester put her through, but she closes it. Glancing ahead of the group, Jaydra's mind decided to flash to multiple times when John Winchester made it clear that he wasn't happy with Jaydra's work.

Now, John Winchester never physically struck at her . . .

. . . when he was sober. But get that man drunk? He was a completely different person.

Jaydra rubs her hands over her arms, trying to warm her suddenly cooler skin, before looking up at the group. She wants to escape the memories that are showing up in her brain, so she opts to talk with her two amigos.

"Can you at least tell us what we're doing out here?" Jaydra asks the overly excited Stiles.

Stiles stops when they reach a small clearing in the woods. "Yes, I can," he grins proudly. "When one of your best friends get dumped-"

Scott quickly cuts him off. "I didn't get dumped, we're taking a break," the werewolf pup clarifies.

"I still say good riddance," Jaydra cuts in, looking down at the ground, kicking at the small pebbles around her feet.

"You're not helping!" Stiles growls out, as Scott's eyes look over at Jaydra.

"Sorry, I'm not an Argent fan, as you know," she says, before looking at Scott. "But, considering who all I know from the family, I think Allison's the one that can start fixing the feud between me and the Argents."

Scott smiles softly at the teenaged hunter, glad that she'll at least try to be kind and considerate around Allison, and not judge her based on her family.

"Now that, THAT'S out of the way, when one of your best friends get told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break, and your other best friend was attacked by a killer Alpha werewolf that's pillaging the town . . . ." Stiles pauses for dramatic effect, before pulling out a container of Jack Daniels out from his jacket. "You get your best friends drunk."

"Oh, now you are speaking my language!" Jaydra grins, walking over and grabbing the bottle, opening it with ease. She glances down at the name and the date of the bottle before taking a large swig of it. "Oh, burning down the back of my throat, how I missed thee."

Stiles and Scott just watch the spectacle of Jaydra drinking from the bottle.

"Something tells me this isn't her first time," Scott chuckles, as Jaydra passes the bottle back to Stiles.

"Oh, what gave you that idea?" the buzz cut teen asks, before taking a swig of his own.

ITSWYG

After passing the bottle around for a while, it wasn't too long before the bottle was emptied about half way. And so far, two of the teens were still very much sober, while the other one was completely wasted.

"Dude . . . You know, she's just one . . . one girl," Stiles slurs his words, the alcohol affecting him very quickly. "You know, there are so many, there are so many other girls in the sea."

"Fish in the sea," Scott corrects, smiling down at Stiles. True, he was still bummed out about the whole Allison thing, but he had to give Stiles credit. The teen managed to get the werewolf out of his room.

"Fish? Why are you talking about fish?" Stiles asks, looking up at Scott like he lost his mind. "I'm talking about girls. I love girls . . . I love 'em. I love especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, five foot three-"

Jaydra laughs and leans back on the rock she was sitting against. "You mean Lydia?" she asks, knowing the answer immediately when Stiles said 'Strawberry'.

"Yeah, exactly!" Stiles exclaims, scrambling to sit up, looking at the green eyed hunter. "Hey, how did you know I was talking about . . . about . . . what was I talking about?"

The three teenagers couldn't stop from laughing at how drunk Stiles was, but the laughter didn't last long for Scott though.

"Hey, you're not happy," Stiles notices, holding out the bottle of Jack Daniels. "Take a drink."

Scott shakes his head, pushing the bottle away from his face. "I don't want any more."

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asks, before looking over at Jaydra. "Hey! You aren't either, are you?"

Jaydra rolls her eyes as she sits up and takes the bottle from Stiles and taking another drink. "Really, Stiles? You see what I've dealt with the past two years," she says, motioning to Scott with her hand. "I had to learn to hold my liquor quickly, or else I was going to go crazy."

Stiles pointed his thumb in Scott's general direction. "What about him? Why isn't he drunk?"

Jaydra shrugs, not really talking with a turned werewolf long enough to ask them about their drinking ability. "No clue, but I would probably guess it's the same reason why he doesn't need his inhaler anymore," she says, her green eyes going over Scott's figure. "Maybe the werewolf side doesn't let him get drunk."

Stiles nods, believing what she was saying, but truth being told, Jaydra could have told the human teen that it was because Scott was a fairy princess and he would have bought it.

"Am I drunk?" Stiles asks, his cheeks red from the alcohol.

Jaydra and Scott both answer the question at the same time, "You're wasted."

"Yeah!" Stiles laughs, making a fist and punching it into the air, before just holding it there, waiting for a fist bump.

Jaydra shakes her head and leans over to fist bump Stiles, feeling pity for him, not wanting to leave him hanging, before looking back over at Scott, who is beginning to fall back down into the slumps of depression because of Allison.

Stiles, noticing Jaydra's gaze, looks over at Scott, before trying to speak more seriously. "Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. And I know it hurts," he says. "Well . . . I don't know from experience, but I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse. That didn't make any sense, and I need another drink."

After Stiles takes another drink from the bottle, Jaydra looks over at Scott. "He's right, for the most part. Being broken up does hurt, Scott, but it won't always."

Scott looks up, his chocolate brown eyes locking with her green ones. "How do you know?"

"Before my mom died, and I left to tour the states with my dad, I dated this guy for like three months or so," Jaydra says, looking up at the stars as she thinks back to the guy she dated. "His name was Damian Auditore Black, and I know that's a strange ass name, but his mom was really into unique names."

He had dark brown hair that goes down a little bit past his ears, and blue eyes so deep and bright that you could swim in them. Damian was attractive physically, but Jaydra didn't feel the deep connection that he felt with her. Damian had the mindset that Jaydra was a saint, and deserved everything on a silver platter, and Jaydra became sick of it after a while. And when everything happened with her mom, Jaydra left with her dad without a second thought with Damian.

"Was the break up bad?" Stiles asks, looking over at his roommate.

Jaydra nods, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, he had a major fit about me leaving with my dad, saying that I could move in with him and his family. But when I turned him down, he just broke down," Jaydra says, a mental image of him crying as she loaded her things into the Impala appearing in her head.

"Did he ever get over it?" Scott asks, looking over at Jaydra, who merely shrugs.

"I don't know," she admits, stealing the Jack Daniels from Stiles. "I don't talk to anyone from my hometown anymore. There's actually a rumor there that I died in the car accident with my mom. A lot of people don't believe it, obviously, but for the most part, I don't keep in contact. But the last time I checked, he was dating someone else in town."

Suddenly, two guys arrive from the woods, making Scott and Jaydra stand up, their attention going to the two strangers. They were both older men, one with black skin, and the other white.

"Well, well, well," the black man says, grinning at the three of them, before walking over and picking up the bottle Jaydra set aside. "Look at the three little bitches getting their drink on!"

"Give it back," Scott growls, standing before the black man.

Jaydra stands a step behind Scott, ready to intervene. Sure, she was sure Scott wouldn't do anything stupid, but with the full moon being just days away, and given that Jaydra has been wrong before, she wasn't taking any chances about it.

"What's that, little man?" the stranger laughed, before taking another drink from the bottle.

"I think he wants a drink," the white friend of the stranger laughs, before looking over at Jaydra, his eyes going up and down her figure. "I can think of a few things I want too."

Scott growls at the two men. "I want the bottle."

Glancing down, Jaydra notices that Scott's claws begin to extend, and the brown in his eyes are starting to turn a golden yellow. She tenses up but doesn't say anything, waiting to see the man's reaction.

Shaken up slightly, the man gives Scott the bottle, who in turn turns and hurls the glass against a tree, shattering the bottle. And after getting rid of it, Scott turns towards his friends.

"Let's get out of here."

Jaydra nods and turns to leave, only to hear the white boy, who really didn't see Scott's display of dominance first hand, just smirks at Jaydra. "So, are the three of you doing some kind of freaky three-way shit with that girl?"

Jaydra stops and turns to smile sweetly at the stranger. "Why? Want to watch?" she giggles softly.

The stranger walks over to her. "Fuck yes I do, ba-" The stranger never got to complete the sentence, because Jaydra takes her foot and hooks it behind his knee, and kicking, making the stranger's feet fly out from under him, and he ends up on his backside, watching as the blonde headed hunter and her two friends leave.

The next day, Jaydra will read in the paper about two strangers whose bodies were found in the woods by police. Their names were Reddick and Unger.

ITSWYG

After waking up, Jaydra heads to her shower, preparing for the first day back to school since Wednesday night, the night of the Alpha attack. The following Thursday and Friday, the school was closed, and then, of course, the students had their weekend off.

Turning on her shower to the hottest temperature she can stand, and after turning on the radio sitting on the sink, Jaydra steps into the shower and lets the water hit her stiff muscles she gained in her sleep. Tilting her head back into the water from the shower nozzle, Jaydra let out a deep groan before grabbing her soap and begins to clean her skin and wash her hair.

That's when the radio DJ caught her attention, "Good morning on this beautiful Monday morning! Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday," the radio voice says as if to remind every student that they had to go to school today. "Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale-"

Jaydra turned off the radio the second she heard Derek's name, the image of the Alpha attacking him from behind still haunting her. True, the attack didn't kill the beta werewolf, but it left him weak and vulnerable, so he took off to heal, and now hide from the police.

Picking up her phone, Jaydra opens her contacts and scrolls down to the J's, finding the name Jeremy. Clicking on the name, she grins when she sees Derek's number there under a false alias.

"Morning, Jeremy," she types out on her phone. "Feeling up for today? It's the first day back to school since the attack." Tossing the cellular device onto her bed as the hunter goes to change into clothes for school.

"Should you really be messaging me? I AM a wanted man," Derek responds.

Jaydra snorts as she reads his message, before sending him, "Oh, you'd get bored if I didn't."

"Like I need your company," was the instant response.

As she reads his message to her, Jaydra could just imagine the smirk Derek had on his face when he wrote that.

Ever since the surprise kiss she pulled on him a while back, during the practice with Scott, Jaydra couldn't shake the beta from her head. In her down time, her mind to always drifts back to Derek and the kiss. Reaching up to touch her lips with one hand, her other hand begins writing back her snappy comeback.

"If I didn't know your sense of humor, I'd say you were serious."

"I am," Derek replies.

"Nonsense, you love me, lover-boy," Jaydra counters, sending three kissing face emojis to him.

"..." was Derek response before he decided to change the topic. At least he didn't shut her completely out after that comment. "You going to school today?"

"Yeah, there's no sense in staying home since the school's been closed the past few days," Jaydra texts, reaching down to pick up her messenger bag, placing it on her shoulder.

"Smart," Jaydra read from Derek's reply. "Let me know when the bullseye is off my back."

"Sure thing, need me to pick up anything?" Jaydra asks, kinda wanting to check in on the beta, knowing that the wound the Alpha left would heal much slower than any other type.

Due to being the most powerful in a pack, when an Alpha attacks any werewolf below them in the hierarchy, the would doesn't heal as fast as any other inflicted wound, showing off the Alpha's power and strength.

"No, I'm good. Just get your ass to school," Derek orders through text, making Jaydra laugh out loud.

"I'm going!"

ITSWYG

Sure enough, as soon as Jaydra walks into the school, the first thing she hears are the rumors that began to spread across the student body like wildfire. Rolling her eyes at the gossip, Jaydra walks over to her locker, preparing for the test she's going to take in Mr. Harris' class.

While switching out her books for the next few classes, Jaydra heard probably the best rumor out of the lot. Two guys were talking right next to her locker, one of them telling the other about this amazon woman.

"Dude! I'm serious! I heard that some chick took on Derek Hale all by herself!" the informer says, his eye wide. "And she was hurt real bad like she had to stitch herself up to keep her intestine from coming out and onto the floor!"

Jaydra rolls her eyes at the gossip, her fingers going across her chest where her make-shift stitching still stayed under a large bandage until the wound fully healed. ~For one, it wasn't that intense, and two, that's not even the right place!~ Jaydra berated in the back of her mind before closing her locker door and walking down to Harris' torture room, or as he refers it to, the classroom.

Filing into the classroom behind so many other students, Jaydra opts to take the desk in the far back part of the room, getting into the corner. Never knowing why Jaydra always attempts to acquire the seat in the back corner of the class. She always assumes it's so no one can really sneak up on her if she's in the corner. No surprises.

"Okay, class," Harris starts, holding up a copy of the test the class is about to take. "You have forty-five minutes to complete the test. Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned right now by simply writing your name on the cover of the blue book."

Just about every student wrote their name on the front of the blue cover of the test, wanting that twenty-five percent to help them pass. Jaydra included. Just because she's smart in the way of the hunting world, don't give her too much credit when it comes to Chemistry.

"However, as it happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover," the sadistic chemistry teacher continues, making every look back up at him. "And I will be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

All at once, the students begin to work on the test, Jaydra working her way through the questions she knew for a fact that were right, before looking back at the rest of the test. But the sound of a student jumping out of their seat gained the attention of everyone in the classroom.

Jaydra glances up just in time to see Scott running out of the room, followed by Stiles. Going by the expression on Scott's face, it was going to be good.

"Are you going to follow them, Miss Winchester? Since you three are like the three musketeers?" Mr. Harris says, looking back at the blonde teenager.

Jaydra just maintains the eye contact with the teacher before shaking her head. "Nah, Stiles has got this handled. Just looks like Scott's having an asthma attack or a Panic attack, and if it is an Asthma attack, Stiles has his inhaler. Maybe the stress of the test triggered it," she offers, but her green eyes lock in on Allison, the hunter intuition telling her that that was the true trigger.

ITSWYG

Later that day, after the Lacrosse team is suited up and put on their jersey's for practice, the coach pulls everyone in for a quick meeting.

"All right, geniuses, listen up! Due to the recent pink eye Epidemic - Thank you, Greenberg," the coach adds hatefully, glaring at the student in question. "The following people have made the first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word probationary!"

As the coach listed the names, Jaydra didn't listen to him as her eyes fall onto Scott. This upcoming full moon is affecting him way differently than the others, and it's putting the hunter inside her on edge. She didn't want to have to hurt her best friend, but it's not looking too good.

"So uh, it's Rodriguez, Taylor, and B-Bilinski!" the coach repeats, and immediately reprimands Stiles who jumps up for joy at being on the first line.

Jaydra shakes her head and laughs at Stiles excitement. The poor human student didn't know what to do with himself when they're at games, given that his two best friends were on the first line and usually played in every game. Scott was definitely in every game, but due to Jaydra's gender and how much smaller she is than the other players, the Coach likes to bench her and bring her in as a secret weapon player.

"Another thing," the coach adds on. "From here on out, effective immediately, we're switching to co-captains. Congratulations McCall!"

Everything that was said after that was drowned out by the internal screaming that was going on in the back of Jaydra's head.

"Can today get any worse?" Jaydra asks, letting her head hit the concrete wall behind her.

"Jaydra! You're on the defense team with Jackson!" the coach reads off the playing positions.

"Of course, it can," Jaydra mutters, walking over to her locker and grabbing her helmet.

ITSWYG

There's five players in the defense playing, Jackson, two of his friends, Jaydra, and Danny in the goal. Jaydra's job was to protect Danny while Jackson and the others try to keep them far enough back.

Even though Jackson and Jaydra have a mutual hatred for each other, they've had sort of a mutual agreement that the hatred for the other stays off the field after they won their first game, and the actions have helped tremendously during their plays. Jaydra is actually able to trust Jackson with passing her the ball, including her in on the sneaky plays he thinks of. Jaydra has even approached the now co-captain during some games and asking about certain ideas about how to break their line.

But that lovely agreement isn't offered to Scott, since during his play, Jackson and his buddy's force McCall to the ground.

"Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall," coach mocks slightly, before looking back at the line of players that still haven't gone. "Let's go!"

As Stiles moves to pick up his ball, Scott storms over and pushes Stiles back and takes the ball, wanting to try again.

"That's it, McCall!" the team's coach praises, clapping his hands. "That's the spirit! You earn it! Earn it, McCall!" Suddenly, the whistle is blown for Scott to go again, and this time, it's a different ballgame.

Scott plows through Jackson and his two lackeys way too easily, and he's zeroing in on Jaydra. Standing her ground, Jaydra notices that Scott's eyes look dark, dangerous. And that means only one thing, someone is gonna get hit. And damn that Winchester honor code, Jaydra thought, as she decides that she'll take the hit rather than anyone else on the team.

"DANNY! MOVE!" she cries out, backing up to the goal, before forcing herself at Scott, trying to make him back up. "Scott! Control yourse-AHHHH!" Jaydra screams when Scott suddenly jerks his arm over and hits Jaydra in the face of her helmet with his stick, before throwing it at the net. Apparently, Danny listened to Jaydra's order. Good on him.

Groaning on the ground, Jaydra is surprised that Jackson is beside her first, slowly removing her helmet as the paramedic that stays on the field during practices runs over, shining a light in her eyes, asking her questions.

"I'm fine," Jaydra says, slowly sitting up. "Top of his stick got through and hit me in the nose, it startled me more than anything." And with that, Jaydra stands up and glares at Scott, before wiping at her nose and walking over to Jackson grabbing her helmet. "Thanks," she says, nodding to the player.

"Sure thing, but there's one problem. McCall busted the frame and the plastic to the side," Jackson says, pointing to the spots.

"I'll need a new one," Jaydra groans, before looking back at the coach. "Want me to keep playing?"

"You proved yourself for the day, Winchester, go get a new helmet," the coach sighs. "And tell them to put it on the school's tab."

Shooting the coach a thumbs up, Jaydra walks up to the locker room, silently wishing that tonight, Scott will try something so that she can get revenge for the hit.

ITSWYG

Later that night, Jaydra arrives at the McCall house, ready to help Scott with his change. That and Jaydra hopes to learn why he's acting so strangely. Walking up to the door, Jaydra knocks twice before Scott's mother, Melissa, opens the door.

"At least one person here is polite enough to knock," she sighs.

"Oh, I'm guessing Stiles finally had the key made?" Jaydra asks, only to receive an answer when Stiles holds up the said key to the house. "Huh . . . That does make me the one person polite enough."

"Polite enough? You could pick the lock!" Stiles says, looking at Jaydra like she grown another head, before running up the stairs to Scott's room.

At the raised eyebrow earned from Melissa, Jaydra laughs. "My dad was notorious for locking the keys in the house, so my brothers and I learned how to pick the locks to help."

"Of course, you did," Melissa says, before rubbing her forehead. "Again, it doesn't surprise me. It still scares me, but doesn't surprise me." And with that, Scott's mom, a nurse at the local hospital, leaves for the graveyard shift.

After she leaves, Jaydra walks upstairs to find that Scott was home, and currently talking to Stiles.

"I'm fine, you two can go now," Scott says, sitting in the chair in the corner of his room, looking like he's ready to kill someone.

"All right, fine, we'll leave," Stiles relented, making Jaydra cock an eyebrow. "Would you at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't, but at least look."

Scott conceded to the request and went over to unzip the duffel bag, revealing very sturdy heavy, chains. Not a bad choice.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" Scott asks mockingly, smirking at Stiles. When it came to strength, Scott beat both Jaydra and Stiles combined, and he knew it.

"Actually, no," Stiles says, moving quickly and handcuffing Scott to the radiator under Scott's window.

Smirking slightly, Jaydra watches on. Stiles figured it out. Yeah, neither of them can take Scott on in strength, but if you're quick enough, he can be immobilized.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott roars at Stiles, glaring up at him.

Stiles stood tall above his best friend. "Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback, for making out with Lydia, and hitting Jaydra in the face! You just don't hit a girl, man!"

ITSWYG

As the night slowly goes on, Jaydra makes herself comfortable on Scott's bed, all the while the said werewolf if glaring at her and Stiles.

Speaking of Stiles, the buzz cut walks into the room with a water bottle. "I brought you some water," he announces, holding up the bottle. Then, from behind his back, Stiles pulls out a dog water dish with Scott's name on it, and pours the water into that, before laying it down beside Scott, but at a safe distance.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Scott snarls, throwing the dish back at Stiles.

At this outburst, Jaydra sits up on Scott's bed, watching him closely. She has her knife in her jacket pocket, ready to use.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay?!" Stiles snaps, looking down at his best friend, tears forming up in his eyes. "You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I ev-" Stiles cuts himself off before his voice breaks. "And you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon. He doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been! A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of a crap friend!" Stiles shouts out, finally getting all of that off of his chest.

Scott doesn't say anything, not until Stiles turns to leave the room. "She kissed me."

"W-What . . .?" Stiles asks, his voice breaking slightly, making him sound younger than he truly was.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me," Scott says, smirking at Stiles. "She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted! ANYTH-"

Jaydra couldn't take it any longer, as she jumps up and delivers a swift kick to Scott in the face, half to shut him up, another half for payback on the Lacrosse field. "Shut your fucking mouth, bitch," Jaydra snarls, her green eyes seeming to glow as she stares down at Scott. Turning, Jaydra walks over and grabs Stiles by the arm and leads him out of the room and shuts the door, before sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"Have you seen this before?" Stiles asks after a few moments of pure silence.

Jaydra shakes her head. "My money it's a mix of the full moon, and some of the Alpha's influence on Scott and his tie together."

Stiles nods and brings his knees up to his chest, before laying his arms across the top, then laying his head down. "I want this night to be over."

"Me too, Stiles. Me too."

ITSWYG

Pulling out her phone, Jaydra looks back through the messages she's been sending to "Jeremy" about Scott's issues earlier. Smiling at the last text, Jaydra could just imagine Derek saying it.

"Don't worry, I'm close by. If Scott gets loose, let me know."

After putting her phone to its lock position, she lays it on her lap before leaning her head back against the wall. Just as she finds a comfortable spot, Scott starts up again.

"Stiles . . . Jay . . . Please let me out . . . It's the full moon, I swear," the werewolf says on the other side of the door. "You two know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, guys, let me out. It's starting to hurt!"

At this, Stiles looks up at the door and Jaydra shakes her head, mouthing to Stiles, "He's playing wolf. Don't pay attention."

"It's not like the first time. It's a mix of the full moon and Allison breaking up with me. I know it not us taking a break, she broke up with me. And it's killing me," Scott says softly.

"At least he's admitting it," Jaydra says, rubbing her forehead.

"Please . . . Let me out . . ."

"We can't!" Stiles shouts out.

Suddenly, a loud roar rips out of Scott's mouth and desperate screams are heard on the other side of the door as Scott tries to break the handcuffs. But what really made Jaydra's hair stand on end, was when there was no sound coming from the room at all.

Cautiously she opens the door, only to curse and run downstairs, calling Derek's number. Scott was free.

ITSWYG

Jaydra drove all over the town of Beacon Hills, trying to locate Scott. And when she did find him? Oh, it couldn't have been worse.

Scott was in a dim parking lot, fully shifted into his werewolf form, and he was stalking his prey. What was his prey? None other than Jackson and Allison, who were sitting in Jackson's car, talking.

Jaydra throws her car into park and practically runs over to the parking lot, just as Scott begins racing towards the vehicle containing his Ex-girlfriend, and the guy that's made his life a living hell.

"SCOTT NO!" Jaydra screams out, only to let a breath of relief out when she sees someone tackling Scott off of the roof of the car.

The action was enough to motivate Jackson to start the car and drive off, luckily the two never seen Jaydra when they left.

Running over to the bank that the figure tackled Scott down, Jaydra watches as Scott is snarling and fighting the bigger, fully wolfed out, beta, Derek. The fight really wasn't a fight. Scott was blindly attacking while Derek easily avoids his attacks.

Derek roars loudly, and the roar snaps Scott out of his rage, making him look down at himself.

"W-What's happening to me?"

"Exactly what he wants to happen," Derek says, his features shifting back into his natural human look.

ITSWYG

Jaydra drives Scott and Derek to the McCall house and helps the younger beta into his bedroom.

"Thanks," Scott says, panting heavily, the full moon completely draining him. "I can't do this . . . I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you two to tell me the truth, is there a cure?" he asks softly, terrified of the answer.

"For someone who was bitten?" Jaydra asks, looking over at Derek.

"I've heard of one, but I don't know if it's true," Derek admits, looking at the hopeful pup.

Scott's chocolate eyes seemed to glow with hope. "What is it?"

"You have to kill the one that bit you," Derek says. "Scott, if you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."

Scott looks down, before nodding, silently agreeing to help Derek.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift," Jaydra says, tugging on Derek's leather jacket.

Once back into the car, Jaydra starts up the Nissan Skyline and begins driving to the Beacon Hills city limits, making sure to avoid all the police that was searching for him.

"What happened?" Derek asks softly, a low growl in his voice.

Jaydra side glances at him before focusing back on the road. "What are you talking about?"

"Your face. Someone hit you," Derek says, his eyes going over the bruise forming on the side of her nose.

"It's nothing, I got it in Lacrosse practice," she waves off.

"What is Scott?" Derek asks, but going by how his face contorted in slight anger, Jaydra guessed that her heartbeat gave the blue-eyed beta the answer he was looking for.

"He wasn't in his clear mind," Jaydra defends. "Besides, I may have punted him in the head earlier," she admits, scratching her cheek.

Derek lets out a snort of a laugh before telling her to pull over. "Thanks for the lift, now get on home. And let me know you get home."

"I didn't know you cared," she teases, only to just barely get a glance of a blush across the werewolf's face.

"Shut up," he growls, turning to leave, before glancing back at Jaydra's red Skyline, smirking darkly. "Can't have my favorite hunter getting hurt, now can I?"

That phrase constantly repeats itself in her mind the entire way home.


	18. Star-Crossed Lovers

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Seventeen

Star-Crossed Lovers

Late at night, Derek's black Camaro is speeding along the two-lane road, with Kate Argent hot on its trail. The chase started back at one of the stores in Beacon Hills, with Kate noticing the car.

In the driver's seat, sat Jaydra as she pushes the gas pedal down, even more, leading the Argents on the wildest goose chase of their lives. Suddenly, the radio in Jaydra's lap goes off. The radio isn't a typical radio, thanks to Jaydra's handiwork. It can now pick up waves from cell phone users in a close radius. And guess who's in that radius.

"He's on foot," Chris Argents voice filtered through the radio, via Kates. "And just ran into the Iron Works."

"Wait, wait! Did you say Derek's on foot?!" Kate screams into the radio, making the driver grin sadistically. "Then who the fuck is driving his car?!"

Stepping on the gas pedal again, Jaydra makes the car seem like it's flying down the backroad of Beacon Hills. And apparently, she's terrifying her passengers in the back.

"Jay! You're going to get us killed!" Scott screams, his fingers leaving permanent imprints on the headrest behind Jaydra. "You're driving like a maniac!"

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here," Stiles says, a bit more calmly than the werewolf pup.

Scott's chocolate brown eyes look over at Stiles, wide with fear. "But at this speed, she'll kill us!" he repeats.

"Oh, shut up and keep your big girl panties on, boys!" Jaydra laughs loudly as they fly over another hill. "Besides, if I let up, and Kate catches us, we're dead!"

After a few more tense moments of the chase, Kate suddenly turns off, going back the way Jaydra was leading her, making the hunter slow the car down to safer speeds.

"Wonder what threw her off," Stiles says, fiddling with the radio in his hands, an extra one that may have been taken from the Sheriff's office.

"All units, suspect Derek Hale is on foot and heading into the Iron Works. I repeat . . ." the message repeated itself on the radio, as Jaydra throws the car into gear and speeds towards the Iron Works.

ITSWYG

Getting the helpful tips from Stiles, Jaydra was able to make it to the Iron Works just in time. The sight wasn't pretty. Christopher Argent had Derek pinned behind a piece of machinery, while the said Argent shot at the Beta whenever there was a clear shot.

Skidding to a stop by the werewolf, Jaydra opens the door, screaming out to him, "GET YOUR FINE ASS IN THE CAR NOW!"

Ignoring what Jaydra did in fact say, Derek runs to the car, and yells at the hunter to drive while the side of the Camaro is pelted with bullets.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?!" Scott screams at the blue-eyed Beta when the car is back on the road, and away from the Argents, and the Sheriff.

"Damn it!" Derek growls out, slamming his hand on the console. "I had him!"

"The Alpha?" Jaydra asks, keeping her green eyes on the road.

Derek nods. "Yes, he was right in front of me, and the fucking police showed up!"

Stiles moves up between Jaydra and Derek, his eyes narrowing at the passenger. "Hey, now, the police are just doing their jobs-" but the teenager was cut off.

"Yeah, they were," Derek says, his green-brown eyes glaring at Stiles and Scott. "Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!"

"Can we seriously get past that?!" Scott groans behind Jaydra's seat, rubbing his forehead. "I made a dumbass mistake, I get it!"

Derek scoffs loudly at the announcement. "A mistake that has every police department on my ass!"

Jaydra smirks and glances over at Derek. "Which reminds me, welcome to the club!" the hunter says, patting Derek on the shoulder. "But you're only at level one, when you're up to four like I was, then we'll talk!"

"Anyway," Scott interjects, making Derek look back at him. "How did you find him? And what did you find out?"

The black-haired, blue-eyed Beta didn't say a thing as he continues to glare at the two guilty teenagers in the back seat.

~I feel like a parent watching the other discipline our children,~ Jaydra mentally thought, making the hunter snicker softly.

Scott groans as Derek isn't telling them any information. "Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?"

"So far, Jaydra is the only one I trust," Derek says, his eyes flashing up to the hunter. "She kept it vague about the attacker, not throwing me under the bus."

"I GET IT! I'M SORRY!" Scott groans from the back seat.

Jaydra can't keep the laughter in anymore as she tries to focus on the road. "Derek, what did you find?"

Derek sighs and leans back in the passenger seat of the car, looking out the windshield. "Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things," Derek explains. "The first was a guy named Harris-"

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles suddenly interjected.

Jaydra snaps her fingers, gaining the attention of the three boys in the car. "What was the second thing you found?"

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, showing it to everyone in the car. "Just this symbol."

Jaydra glances down at the symbol and tenses up. "I've seen that . . ."

"Where?" Derek asks, folding the paper back up and into his pocket.

"On Allison's necklace," came the small reply from Scott in the back seat.

ITSWYG

The next day, Jaydra stretches as she walks into the school building, groaning softly. "Last night was fun!" she chirps, walking beside Scott and Stiles. But the two of them obviously didn't have the same cheerful morning she did.

"This is going to be impossible, you know," Scott whimpers softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Stiles shrugs, moving his backpack up farther on his shoulder. "Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?"

"How?" the pup asks.

"It's easy, you just say, 'Hey Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it, or in it, that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you'," Stiles recites, as if he's practiced it all night.

"You're not helping," Scott sighs. And when Jaydra goes to open her mouth, Scott holds up his hand. "And if your suggestion is to just forget about her, then don't even finish that thought."

"That wasn't it," Jaydra says, even thought she was thinking that exact thought. "I was going to suggest just talking to her. Sure, girls are crazy bitches, but we're also human . . . most of us . . . okay, some of us!"

"She won't talk to me!" Scott groans, leaning against the wall. "What if she, like, only takes if off in the shower or something?"

Stiles sighs and places his hand on Scott's shoulder. "That's why you have to ease back into it, okay? Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times, and then you ask for the necklace." But when Scott doesn't respond to anything and had a goofy look on his face, Stiles sighs. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Scott sighs dreamily.

Jaydra snorts a laugh, and goes to her locker, preparing for her upcoming class. ~Boys are totally controlled by their hormones,~ she reminds herself.

~Not everyone,~ a tiny voice in the back of Jaydra's head whispers. Jaydra has nicknamed this little voice Inner Jay, which is kind of like her voice of reason

~Derek isn't like that,~ the voice continues, the pitch of the voice just a few octaves higher than Jaydra's own voice.

~Even if he isn't, I bet some of his decisions are pushed by hormones,~ Jaydra defends, placing books in her locker and grabbing new ones.

~I highly doubt that. Has he given you any indications that Derek allows his hormones to weigh in on his options?~ Inner Jay asks.

Jaydra rubs her temples as she shuts her locker door. ~No, he hasn't.~

~I rest my case,~ the voice says in a smug tone, before fading from Jaydra's mind.

"Did I really just lose an argument with myself?" the hunter asks herself, before walking over to Scott McCall's locker.

But when she arrives at Scott's locker, she notices Jackson walking up as well. "Sir Jackass at nine o'clock," she murmurs, leaning against the locker.

Scott looks up just as Jackson arrives, a smug look on his face. "I know what you are, McCall," Jackson says, smirking. The statement makes the two teen's eyes widen, as the female hunter falls on the defensive.

"Wh-What?" Scott stutters, but when Jackson repeats the question, the pup has a better response. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do," Jackson says, grinning as if he just won the lottery. "And guessing how Winchester there isn't asking what we're talking about, she does too."

Jaydra raises an eyebrow, her green eyes narrowing at Jackson. "I'm listening," she says. "What are you suggesting?"

"Whatever it is," Jackson continues, his dark eyes going back over to Scott's. "A bite, a scratch, or sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight . . . I don't care how it works. But you're going to get if for me, or Allison's going to find out too."

As Jackson turns to walk away, Jaydra pushes herself off the wall and calls out, "Careful what you wish for, Jackass!"

Scott grabs Jaydra by the arm and pulls her back by the lockers. "How does he know?" he asks, panicking.

"I don't know, Scott," Jaydra sighs. "He could just look at your transformation from the weak, scrawny kid, to the Lacrosse champion. But there's something else, he knows for sure."

"Let's go find Stiles," Scott says.

"After we get out of class," Jaydra says, grabbing Scott by the collar of his shirt and dragging him to his first class of the day.

ITSWYG

During the break between classes, the hunter and the pup find Stiles and quickly tell him about the encounter with Jackson.

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles whisper-yells.

"No clue," Jaydra says. "But he didn't say it outright what he thinks Scott is, but he gave a very clear message. He even mentioned the bite."

Stiles rubs his face with his hands, before trying to think of the positives of the situation. "Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right?" Stiles asks, making the two look over at him. "And if he wanted to tell someone, who's going to believe him anyway?"

"The Argents, my brothers, any other hunters nearby that hear the rumor about a teenage werewolf, need I go on?" Jaydra asks, counting her options on her fingers.

Stiles' shoulders slump down as his idea was shot down. "Okay, so it's bad." As the three try to think of another idea, Stiles snaps his fingers. "Where's Derek?"

"Hiding, like we told him too, why?" Scott asks.

"I have another idea," the human teenager announces, looking at his two friends. "It's going to take a little time and finesse, though."

Jaydra raises an eyebrow. "Well, I have a way to contact him."

Stiles just about gave himself whiplash as he turns to look at Jaydra. "I don't want to know how you can, but have him meet up with us after school at our house."

"That's the stupidest idea I've heard, Stiles," Jaydra deadpans. "Bringing a wanted man into our house."

"That aside," Stiles says, glaring at Jaydra, before looking back at Scott. "Just get the necklace."

Scott nods, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "Get the necklace, got it."

ITSWYG

Jaydra walks into the cafeteria after her next class, noticing Scott and Stiles sitting at a lunch table together. After grabbing her lunch, she joins them.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asks as Jaydra sits down.

Scott shakes his head, replying, "Not exactly."

"What happened?" Jaydra asks, biting into her chicken.

Scott rubs the back of his neck. "She told me not to talk to her. At all."

Stiles' eyes soften slightly. "Well . . . Did you find anything else out?"

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic," Scott says, before waving a hand at Jaydra. "No offense."

Jaydra snorts a laugh, waving her hand as a dismissal. "I agree with you on this one, I mean, you guys saw Mean Girls. Remember that animal attack scene?" she asks, and when the two nod their heads, she continues. "We've all wanted to do that."

After that piece of information, Stiles interjects, "Okay, so, I came up with a plan B, just in case anything like this happened."

"What's plan B?" Scott asks.

"He wants you to steal the necklace," Jaydra says, finishing her meal, and standing up to toss her garbage.

While standing by the tray returns, Jaydra glances back and sees Scott fidgeting in his seat, and Stiles looking panicked. Jaydra reverts to hunter mode as her green eyes scan the room, and she sees the object of aggravation. Jackson.

Walking around the lunchroom, Jaydra gets close to the co-captain of the Lacrosse team, just as he begins to mock Scott even more about Allison.

"I'm going to do everything you never got the chance to do, and she's going to beg for more, Scott," Jackson says, watching Scott squirming in his seat. "I'll bet she likes to get loud, maybe even a scream-"

Before Jackson could finish his statement, Jaydra grabs him by the jacket and drags him out of the lunchroom, before slamming him up against the lockers. The amount of strength the smaller girl has, surprises Jackson.

"You got a death wish?" the hunter snarls, her green eyes cutting into Jackson's dark ones. "Because you keep that up, and he'll kill you. And you know what? I'd give him a free fucking pass, Whittemore. That was low, even for you."

"He's going to give me what I want," Jackson retaliates when Jaydra backs off.

Scoffing, Jaydra turns and walks away. "If you keep triggering his anger, he won't. You'll just be a mangled body on the side of the road with your throat cut out."

"How the fuck do you even know about this? And what makes you so confident about this?" Jackson shouts back. "Are you one of them?"

"No, I'm human," Jaydra says. "But to keep the population in check, there's this thing called hunters, and we track down the rogues. Keep that in mind." And with that, the hunter leaves.

ITSWYG

Later that afternoon, Jaydra is in her room, working on her homework as loud music blares from her speakers. But a certain chime from her phone makes her look up from her textbook. Grabbing her phone, she notices a text from 'Jeremy', telling her that he's in Stiles room.

Jaydra jumps up off her bed, stretching, before searching for a shirt to wear. Due to the warm weather, Jaydra took off her shirt from school, just doing her school work in her bra. Finding a cute shirt, she pulls on a tank top that reads "I work out because punching people in the face is frowned upon", and after the deal with Jackson, it fit with her anger.

Once the shirt was on, Jaydra leaves her room, noticing the Sheriff leaving as Stiles wildly signals her to come into his room. Once inside, Derek grabs Stiles and pins him against the door, obviously still not trusting the younger teen.

"If you say one word-" Derek begins, only for Stiles to cut him off.

"Oh, what, like 'Hey dad, Derek's Hale's in my room, bring your gun'?" he asks, as Derek backs off a bit. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my rules, buddy."

Rolling his eyes, Derek glances around the room, noticing that Jaydra is laying on Stiles bed, while Stiles sits in front of his computer. "Scott didn't get the necklace?" the Beta asks.

"No, he's still working on it," Jaydra says.

"But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek asks, not seeing the point.

"It wasn't Scott since you broke his cell phone the night before," Jaydra says. "Meaning the Alpha had to send it to get her at the school."

Derek's green-brown eyes widen. "Can you find who sent it?"

"No, not me, but I think I know someone who can," Stiles grins.

ITSWYG

Twenty minutes later, Danny is walking into Stiles room, thinking that he and Stiles were working on their project.

Jaydra and Derek sat in the corner of the room, Jay on the bed, and Derek in the chair beside it, looking through Jaydra's journal about Alphas.

"You want me to do what?!" Danny asks, his eyes wide as if Stiles asked him to kill someone.

Stiles shrugs and sits on him computer chair. "Trace a text."

But Danny was very adamant about just doing their lab work, and since Stiles wasn't getting any kind of cooperations from Danny, he silently gives up.

"Now, who's the guy with Jaydra?" Danny asks, glancing back at Derek.

"Oh," Stiles gasps, forgetting he was still there. "Um, he's my cousin, Miguel."

Jaydra, hearing the conversation, had to bite her lip as the two continue to look over the book. Glancing up, she notices Derek's eyes are closed, and probably planning Stiles' death.

"And is that blood on Miguel's shirt?" Danny asks, pointing to the small amount of blood on the bottom right of Derek's shirt.

"Uh, well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds," Stiles tries to explain, before turning and looking at Derek. "Hey, Miguel, I thought I told you-you could borrow one of my shirts."

Heaving an aggravated sigh, Derek stands up and walks over to a pile of Stiles' clothes, looking through them. Most of them didn't fit, considering that Derek was so much taller and more muscular than Stiles. After shredding out of his bloodied shirt, Jaydra's green eyes linger on Derek's muscular back, and the hunter licked her lips as she watches Derek's abs move as he looks for a shirt.

Stiles smirks and looks at Danny, noticing how the goalie's eyes are going over Derek's body. "You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny-boy?"

"You're a horrible person," Danny says, turning towards the computer. "I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text."

Jaydra looks over at Stiles before whistling slightly, gaining the two teenagers attention. "Thanks for helping Danny, but Stiles is giving you a false promise."

"Why? Are you two together?" Danny asks, remembering how close the two were sitting.

"Why, yes they are!" Stiles says, keeping his lie up. "My cousin and Jaydra are totally together. I mean, just look at the happy couple!"

Jaydra's jaw drops, before looking back at the equally surprised Derek. Both of them are blushing profusely, but Jaydra also notices that Derek didn't immediately correct Stiles. Standing up, Jaydra walks over to Derek and leans up to give the Beta a quick peck on the lips, before taking his hand in hers and leading him to her room. "Let's get you a shirt, lover-boy."

Just as they are about to leave the room, Danny looks at Stiles. "How are they together? Isn't Miguel a lot older than us?"

Stiles just waves his hand. "Jaydra turned eighteen a few weeks ago. Her birthday was right before Halloween."

"Eighteen?" Danny asks, amazed.

"Her dad moved a lot, so she was held back quite a lot," Stiles quickly explained. "So when she took the placement tests, the teachers had to place her in classes based on what she knew. So, technically she's a grade ahead of us, but there are some classes she takes with us."

Out in the hallway, Jaydra leads Derek by the hand to her room and begins looking through her closet for something for him to wear.

"Was all that necessary?" Derek asks, his face completely red.

"Probably not, but I kind of wanted to," the hunter admits, blushing lightly as she pulls out a t-shirt. The said shirt was way too big on her, so it was mostly used for a pajama shirt.

Derek's eyes were wide at the admittance. Sure, he felt some kind of pull to the young hunter and hearing Stiles say that she was eighteen helped a lot. Derek knew that the two of them were nowhere near the point of being in an actual relationship, but why not build up to that point?

Pulling the shirt on, Derek looks over at the young girl. "It wasn't the worst thing ever," he admits, a small smirk on his face.

Jaydra raises an eyebrow. "I'm sensing there's a continuation to that sent-"

Derek cuts her off by pulling her into a fierce kiss, before pulling away and walking back into Stiles' room, with Jaydra following close behind.

When they get back into the room, Jaydra notices that Stiles is staring at the computer, having sent Danny home. "Hey, did you find something-" Jaydra stops talking when she sees the name of the person who sent the text. Melissa McCall.

"That can't be right . . ." Stiles says, looking up at Derek and Jaydra.

"Wait," she says, her eyes wide. "I think I know where the Alpha is. Since you've been around Melissa's house, and she's completely human, it's clear she's not the Alpha. But with her being a nurse . . ."

"The Alpha could be staying in a place where she works," Derek says, his eyes wide. "And when looking for a killer Alpha, the last place you would look is . . ."

"The hospital or the nursing home," Stiles finishes.

ITSWYG

Later, Scott calls Stiles phone while the two teenagers and Derek sat inside Stiles' jeep. "Did you guys get the picture?" he asks.

"Yeah, we got it on Jay's phone," Stiles explains as he looks over at the picture Jaydra was showing them, comparing it to the drawing Derek has. "And it looks just like the drawing."

"Hey," Derek cuts in, grabbing Stiles hand and bringing the phone closer to his face. "Is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something. An inscription, an opening, something!"

"No, the thing's flat," Scott says through the phone. "And it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And besides, Jay, Stiles, where are you? You two are supposed to be here. You're both on then first line!"

"We know," Stiles says, sighing. "Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him . . . tell him that I'll be there, but I'll be a little late." And with that, Stiles hangs up his cell phone.

"You're not going to make it," Derek says, looking over at Stiles, who nods in agreement. "And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

"Not til we find out the truth," Jaydra says, shrugging on a jacket in the back of the jeep, the air getting so much cooler since the sun went down.

Derek glances back at the hunter and nods, before looking at Stiles. "One more thing," the Beta says, before slamming Stiles face into the steering wheel.

"OH GOD!" Stiles screams out in pain. "What the hell was tha-"

"You know exactly what that was for," Derek growls, before motioning Stiles to drive off.

"Is it a good idea that I'm with you two, or should I be with Scott?" Jaydra asks from the back of the jeep.

"Even though I have werewolf-boy here, I think you should be with us," Stiles says, rubbing his face. "If we find the Alpha, the more the merrier."

Derek nods. "Agreed. Just stay cautious."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Jaydra teases, smirking at the Beta.

"I was talking to Stiles," Derek clarifies.

"Right," Jaydra nods, glancing over at Stiles, before looking back at Derek. "DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?!"

ITSWYG

The three of them pull into Beacons Crossing Home, Stiles and Jaydra going in first, looking for Scott's mother.

"We can't find her," Stiles reports over the phone to Derek.

"Look, ask for Jennifer," Derek says over the phone. "She's been looking after my uncle."

Raising an eyebrow, Jaydra walks over to the room where Peter Hale, Derek's uncle, was supposed to be. "Uh, Stiles," the hunter says, making the teenager walk over.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either," Stiles tells Derek over the phone. "He's gone, Derek."

Jaydra's eyes are wide and she softly mutters, "Oh my god, he's the Alpha," just as Derek screams it into the phone.

Hearing someone walk up behind them, Jaydra turns and puts Stiles behind her as a man walks out into the hallway. He was fairly attractive, save for the burn marks on the right side of his face. His hair was a dark brown, where his eyes were an icy blue.

"Oh, I finally get to officially meet the girl in Derek's life, Jaydra is it?" Peter asks, his voice sickly sweet. "And the boy behind you must be Stiles."

Suddenly, a new voice behind them calls out, "What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." It was Nurse Jennifer, the one who must have been helping Peter with his plans.

Jaydra's green eyes go back and forth between the two, before reaching into her jacket, pulling out her Kusarigama weapon, Ira. The blade was shaped similar to a sickle, but the chain attached to it made it much more deadly. It was a present from Bobby when he was in Japan.

"My, my!" Peter laughs, eyeing the weapon. "She's the real Winchester deal."

Suddenly, Derek interferes, knocking Jennifer to the ground.

"That's not nice, Derek. She's my nurse," Peter scolds, clicking his tongue at Derek.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people," Derek snarls out, his fangs and claws elongating, as his werewolf eyes shine a bright blue.

When Derek lunges at Peter, Jaydra drags Stiles over to the nurses station, placing her weapon back into its harness in her jacket.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asks, after sending Derek flying across the hall. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct."

Derek spits some blood out of his mouth, glaring harshly at Peter. "You want forgiveness?"

"I want you to understand. Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?" Peter asks, touching the burns on his face. "Slowly healing, cell by cell . . . Even more slowly coming back to consciousness." Peter looked down at his claws, before sending Derek flying back again when the beta tries to attack him again. "Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that . . . I tried to tell you what was happening . . . I tried to warn you."

Derek, who was injured during the fight, begins to crawl away, towards the back of the nursing home. But Peter was following lazily behind him.

Jaydra watched the two werewolves disappear behind a curtain, and she looks down at Stiles. "I'm going after them, stay here."

Stiles looks up at her like she's crazy, but he knows he can't keep her back. "Just be careful, Jay."

Nodding, Jaydra sneaks to the back of the room, listening to Peter feed Derek, even more, bullshit.

"I was going to wait, for a dramatic flair, but when you look this good, why wait?" he asks, the burns on his face finally healing completely, thanks to the Alpha healing process. You have to give me a chance to explain, Derek. After all, we are family."

Jaydra takes a deep breath, before pulling out Ira and rushing into the room, swinging her weapon at Peter. The Alpha easily dodges her attack, and when Jaydra goes for a second attack, Peter grabs her by the back of the neck, pinning one of her hands behind her back painfully, making her drop her weapon. And to just make sure she won't use it on him, Peter kicks the weapon out into the hallway.

"She would make a fine addition to the family, don't you think?" Peter asks, looking down at Derek, whose eyes are glowing bright blue, snarling at Peter.

"Let. Her. Go," the beta snarls.

"I mean, look at that fire in her eyes," the Alpha laughs. "She really wants to kill me, and I'm sure that if she was older, and had some more experience, I'm sure she could." Peter glances at Derek, before leaning in close to Jaydra's neck and sniffing.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU COCK SUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" Jaydra snarls, thrashing in his hold.

Peter throws his head back and laughs. "Such language for a young woman to use, but if I remember correctly, wasn't it you who said I would be your rug on your living room floor for harming Derek?"

Jaydra's green eyes glare up at Peter, but a very light blush dust across her cheeks. "Fuck you."

"I'm sure Derek would gladly take you up on that," Peter says, pulling one of Jaydra's arms up to his face, his lips caressing her wrist, making the hunter shiver. "Just one bite, Derek, and she can be in our pack, and yours to claim."

Derek roars at Peter, snarling. "Let her go, and I'll listen to your crazy explanation."

Peter raises an eyebrow but drops Jaydra on the ground. "Very well."

Derek locks his green-brown eyes to Jaydra's bright green. "Get Stiles and get out of here, Jaydra." At her hesitation to leave him, Derek roars, "GO!"

Jaydra swallows the lump in her throat but runs out of the back room. She runs up to the nurse's station and grabs Stiles, the two making a break for his jeep. As the two drove away, Jaydra knew very well that it was because of Derek that she's alive right now. Alive and human.


	19. Where Loyalties Lie

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Eighteen

Where Loyalties Lie

After escaping Peter Hale's clutches, Stiles and Jaydra race over to the high school to find Scott, letting him know what all they learned. When they pull into the parking lot, they notice that the entire place is empty, save a few cars that were scattered across the parking lot.

Racing into the locker room, Stiles blurts out to Scott, "Dude, we have a huge problem!"

Without looking up, Scott merely replies, "Trust me, I know." Finally looking up, Scott's chocolate brown eyes lock with Jaydra's gree. "Derek's with the Alpha now?! That makes this so much more difficult!"

"He can't help it," Jaydra says softly, rubbing her arms.

"Yes, he can, Jay!" Scott growls out, jumping up from his seated position on the bench. "Derek was all gung-ho, ready to kill the Alpha before he learned it was his uncle! Your family can't interfere like that!"

Running a hand through her sandy blond hair, Jaydra sighs deeply, her green eyes locking with Scott's brown. "Family can when they turn out to be your Alpha. Derek's uncle is the last bit of family he has, Scott," she says softly. "Peter's the Alpha in Derek's family pack. That kind of loyalty is unwavering, and it can be deadly to others."

Scott lets out a grunt of frustration, before turning and throwing a chair across the room.

"Feel better now?" Stiles mutters sarcastically before his face becomes puzzled as he looks at Scott's neck. "Dude, what happened to your neck?"

"Peter did it," the pup explains, turning to look at his two best friends. "And after he did it, I got these weird images in my head . . ."

Jaydra's eyes are wide as she lets out an audible gasp. "He showed you . . . He showed you the Hale fire, didn't he?"

Scott's reply was just a single nod, as his hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing at the spot lightly. The four claw marks already healed, for the most part, save for a couple scabs.

Stiles looks between the two people in front of him. "Hey, guys," he voices, gaining their attention. "Let's head home. It's been a long day."

ITSWYG

The following day, the three teenagers were in Stiles' jeep, trying to come up with a plan for Peter and Derek, before Scott completely stiffens up.

"Scott?" Jaydra asks, shaking his shoulder lightly. "You alright?'

"Jackson's nearby," he replies. "And Chris Argent is with him."

"Where?" Stiles asks, changing the direction of the jeep.

The three teens found themselves driving about two miles away, before finding Jackson and Chris parked in an empty parking lot of a rundown, old, business. As soon as the Jeep came to a halt, Jaydra was out of the vehicle in record time.

"What's going on?" she asks, her eyes narrowing in on Chris.

"Hey, Jaydra," Chris politely greets, nodding his head slightly. "Your friend, here, was having car trouble. We're just taking a look."

"Oh really?" Jaydra asks, walking back to stand by the engine with Chris. Glancing down into the engine, Jaydra notices a jamming piece that forces a car into total engine failure, but with a trackable GPS. "Huh, would you look at that," the hunter says, leaning down to grab the piece. "A cable came loose." When she straightens up, she shoves the piece into Chris' hand.

Chris just smiles at Jaydra, his hand enclosing around the piece. "Seems like your dad taught you more than I thought. Again, I express my deepest condolences," the Argent hunter says, before turning to leave.

Once Chris' vehicle was out of sight, Jaydra completes a full one-eighty, and slaps Jackson on the back of his head. "YOU MORON!" she snarls out.

"OW!" Jackson hisses out, rubbing the back of his head. "What are you even doing here!? You three following me now?!"

"Yes, you fucking idiot!" Jaydra practically screams, rubbing her head again.

Scott walks up beside Jackson. "You almost gave everything away, right there!" Scott explains.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asks, looking between his two teammates.

"Chris thinks you're the second beta!" Jaydra announces. "He planted a piece in your car so he could get you alone. I know you're dense, man, but did you seriously not see that he was heavily armed?"

At this handy piece of information, Jackson visibly pales. "H-He was armed?"

Jaydra nods. "Yes, and he was ready, and willing, to attack if you posed a threat to him."

"This is great," Scott sighs out, sarcasm dripping from every word, his eyes locking with Jackson's. "Now, he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you, so he doesn't kill you too!"

Jackson, even faced with the possibility of dying, just smirks at Scott. "Then you know you have to do it. Give me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself."

The sole girl of the group stares at Jackson with pure disbelief. "You really do just think about what works for you, what can give you any upper hand, don't you?"

Jackson nods, before looking at Scott. "Now, give it to me. I'll survive on my own."

"NO, YOU WON'T!" Scott yells out, practically snarling at Jackson. "All the bite does is make things worse!"

Jackson raises an eyebrow, before scoffing. "Yeah, McCall, it makes it so much worse. You can hear anything you want, run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship."

"Yeah, I can run really fast now, except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me!" Scott says, finally letting out all the pent up resentment he's had since acquiring the bite. "And I can hear things, like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me any more right before breaking up with me! I'm not lying to you, it ruins your life!"

Jackson holds up a hand, stopping Scott's rant. "It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like?" Jackson asks.

"Oh, please enlighten us!" Jaydra says, crossing her arms.

"It's like you turned sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche," Jackson smirks, turning to leave.

"And, yet, you're still painfully human like Stiles and me," Jaydra calls out, before walking back over to Stiles' jeep. "I can't take this shit anymore, take me to Beacon Shots for my shift, please."

ITSWYG

After pulling her shift at her job, Jaydra walks into the Stilinski home feeling fully exhausted. Walking into the kitchen, she notices John Stilinski sitting at the kitchen table with files everywhere, racking his brain over the case he was on.

"Hey, Jaydra," he greets, rubbing his forehead.

"Hey," she reciprocates, walking to the fridge and pulling out a water. Glancing up, she notices that Stiles had joined them in the kitchen as well.

"Whatcha doing?" Stiles asks his dad, his eyes glancing up at Jaydra.

John snorts slightly. "Work, what else?"

"Anything we can help with?" Jaydra asks, downing half of her water.

John smiles softly, silently appreciating that these two teenagers want to help ease his workload. "If one of you could pour me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice."

Jaydra left the room the second the word ounce left John's mouth, knowing what he wanted. She walks back into the kitchen with the bottle of whiskey, as Stiles scrambles to grab a glass. When Stiles lays the glass on the table, Jaydra easily pours John about half a cup of whiskey and hands it to him.

"Thanks," the sheriff says, downing the drink easily.

"Not a problem," the hunter says softly. Jaydra then goes to grab a glass, and fills up John's glass again, before filling one for herself.

"Jay," John groans out softly, rubbing his eyes. "You know I just can't look away, knowing you poured that."

Jaydra raises an eyebrow as her eyes lock with the Sheriffs. "Rather I go out and get it?" she challenges, holding the glass.

John sighs heavily, knowing that she was right to some extent. At least if she did it here, he could keep an eye on her. "Just one," he finally relents, before looking over at Stiles. "Don't even think about it. I can still whip your ass for it."

"Yet she gets a free slide?" Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Jaydra isn't my kid, I can't touch her," John says, glancing back down at the files.

"That sounded so much dirtier than you intended, John," Jaydra says, causing the three of them to laugh, really laugh, for the first time in a long while.

"Any leads?" Stiles asks after the laughter subsides.

John rubs his eyes as he motions for Stiles to pour him a bit more. "You know I can't discuss that with you."

Stiles gets an idea and practically fills the glass up with whiskey, knowing that his dad isn't exactly a heavy drinker. "There you go, dad."

John drinks the whiskey, before looking back over the files. "You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot . . . hale of a lot?" he slurs, his words mixing together.

Jaydra chuckles. "You mean, hell of a lot?" she asks, sipping at her drink.

Snapping his fingers, John points at Jaydra. "Yes, that's what I meant. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him.

That makes Jaydra raise an eyebrow, as Stiles voices the questions she was silently asking. "How do you not have a picture of him?"

"It's the weirdest thing!" the sheriff says, amazed. "It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like these two laser beams were pointing at the camera . . ."

"Nice," Stiles says softly, making Jaydra chuckle.

John Stilinski groans as the liquor started getting to him. "I have said way too much, and if you two repeat any of that-" but Stiles cuts him off.

"Dad, its Jaydra and me. We're not going to say anything," Stiles assures, and Jaydra nods to confirm.

John sighs, really needing to talk this out to find some kind of connection. "See, the thing is, they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that was killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire . . ."

Jaydra's eyes widen as she fishes out the paper. "And the investigation was terminated under suspicion of fraud . . ." The teenaged hunter couldn't believe what she was reading. "What else?"

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed, he was a convicted felon with a history of arson," John says, his face in his hands.

"And the two guys found in the woods?" Stiles pressures.

"Priors all over their records, including-" Once again, the sheriff was cut off, but this time by Jaydra.

"Arson," she says softly, leaning back in her chair. "So they all possibly had something to do with the Hale fire . . ."

"Want another shot, dad?" Stiles asks, ready to pour.

"No, no, no, no more," John says, shaking his hand.

"Come on," Stiles urges. "You work really hard, all right? You deserve it."

John just stares at his son, before heaving a large sigh. "God, I'm going to have such a hangover."

"You mean a good night sleep," Jaydra chuckles, watching Stiles pour the drink.

"And I'm going to have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell," Stiles mutters.

ITSWYG

After sitting at the kitchen table for what seems like hours, the three investigators were nowhere closer solving the case than when they started.

"There're so many questions unanswered," John says, rubbing his forehead.

"Like what?" Jaydra asks, holding the files in her hand, trying to find some connection other than the Hale fire, and who the main person behind it was.

"Like if Derek wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire, why did he start with his sister?" the sheriff asks, looking at Jaydra and Stiles. "She had nothing to do with it. And why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot, I checked with animal control."

"You did?" Jaydra asks. "What did they find out?"

"Did you know the instances of wild animal reports were up seventy percent over the past few months?" John asks.

Jaydra and Stiles both stayed quiet during this question, but both of their minds drifted to Peter Hale.

"It's like they're just going crazy," John says. "Running out of the woods . . . I just don't know."

"Maybe something's scaring them out," Jaydra offers.

Stiles nods. "Maybe some new animal that came in."

The sheriff nods and looks over at Stiles and smiles. "You know, I miss talking to you," John admits.

Stiles glances down at his phone as Jaydra feels her vibrate as well, guessing that it was the same message, she left if up to Stiles. "I have to make a phone call," he says to his dad. "I'll be right back."

"I do," John continues. "I miss it . . . And I miss your mom . . ."

It was as if someone dumped ice cold water on the two teenagers. Stiles practically froze in his spot, whereas Jaydra was just surprised that John mentioned it. Never once since living here did Jaydra hear John talk about his wife, nor Stiles his mother. Bobby filled her in that the woman died when Stiles was a kid, and Jaydra knew not to press that sore button.

"What did you say?" Stiles asks, his voice breaking slightly. When John reaches out to pour himself more to drink, Stiles stops him, begging for his dad to say it again. But it wasn't to be.

Jaydra just looks between the two, before walking over to John and helps him to his bed. When she returns to the kitchen, she sees Stiles still sitting in his seat.

Taking a deep breath, Jaydra walks over and pulls Stiles into a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry . . ." she says softly. "If you need me, just let me know, Stiles." And with that, she pulls back and pats his arm. "And hey, you still have your dad."

Stiles nods, rubbing at his eyes. "Thanks, Jay," he says quietly, before leaving the room to make the call to Scott.

ITSWYG

The call from Scott was panic ridden as he explains to the two that Peter was taking Scott's mother, Melissa, out on a date. Stiles immediately jumps on board to help, and when Jaydra says she would, Scott stops her.

"Jay, I need you to stay at the house, in case Peter has a backup plan," Scott explains.

"You're getting smarter, pup," Jaydra comments, but pushes Stiles out the door. "Go!"

And it seems like no time passed, when her phone begins to ring, and the message wasn't good.

"Peter's going after Jackson now! Derek has him!" Scott practically screams into her ear.

"I'm on it," Jaydra promises, before running out to her car, and floorboarding it to the charred remains of the Hale house. Jaydra couldn't explain the sure feeling she had that Derek would be there, but she trusts her instincts.

As she pulls in front of the Hale house, she exits her Nissan Skyline and races up to the door. That's when Derek's voice became clear.

"Look around you!" he yells, most likely to Jackson. "Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. No one cares that you drive an expensive car, no one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're the captain of the Lacrosse team!"

Jaydra calmly walks through the door of the Hale house, moving to stand in front of Jackson, facing the blue-eyed beta. "Sorry, man, he's the co-captain," she says.

Derek's eyes, which have been hard and cold to Jackson, immediately softens when it registers that Jaydra stood in front of him. "Jaydra?" he says softly, before going back into that loyal beta mode. "Get out of the way . . . Please . . ."

Jaydra shrugs and puts her hands in her pockets. "You know I can't do that, lover-boy. I really can't stand by and let you turn Sir-Pain-In-My-Ass here."

Derek snarls, baring his slightly elongated fangs. "I don't want to hurt you . . ."

Suddenly, Scott lands in front of Jaydra fully wolfed out. "Then take me on," the young pup growls out.

Derek roars out in anger, his wolf side coming to light. "Fine," he agrees, lunging at Scott.

While the two werewolves fought each other, Jaydra grabs Jackson and pulls him off the stairwell, away from the fight.

"You hurt?" she asks, her green eyes scanning over his body quickly.

Jackson shakes his head, but another question arises. "Want to explain why Derek didn't want to rip your throat out when you came in?"

"Not the time, or the place, Jackson," Jaydra says, before turning to look at the two werewolves.

A loud roar rips out into the air, making Jaydra's green eyes fly over to Derek. But he wasn't the source of the cry. Looking over at Scott, the hunter's eyes widen as she sees blood pooling around Scott's lower left side. Someone was outside shooting at the Hale house.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Jaydra screams, forcing Jackson out the back of the house. Once Jackson was out of sight, the girl runs over to her friend Scott, only to feel her right shoulder suddenly feel like it's on fire.

Reaching over her shoulder, Jaydra felt a wet spot appearing on her shirt, and her hand was coated in blood.

"JAYDRA!" Derek roars, making the girl look over at the blue-eyed beta. "GET SCOTT AND GET OUT!"

Derek's order snaps Jaydra out of her shock of being shot, as she nods and grabs Scott's arm, leading him out of the house, and away from the gunfire.

The two teens get plenty of distance between the attack, only for the two of them to collapse in the woods.

Hissing in pain, Jaydra sits up and looks around, noticing for the first time that Derek wasn't behind Scott and her, meaning he took the ambush on by himself.

Trying to stand up again, Jaydra glances down at Scott, who's heavily breathing. Moving close, Jaydra notices smoke coming up from the bullet, as if it was burning Scott's skin.

"Wolfsbane," she mutters.

Suddenly, someone steps on a branch, alerting Jaydra to their presence. Turning towards the sound, Jaydra's eyes widen slightly when she sees Deaton standing before here.

"Miss Winchester," Deaton says politely, bowing his head. "I'm Deaton, Scott's boss, and the local veterinarian."

Jaydra stands up and looks at that dark skin man before a lightbulb goes on in the back of her head. "You knew the whole time . . ."

Deaton chuckles softly. "Perhaps. But will you allow me to help you and your friend?"

Jaydra bites her inner cheek, before going with her instinct again, allowing Deaton to walk over to Scott, picking the young werewolf up in his arms.

ITSWYG

At the veterinary clinic, Jaydra tells Deaton to work on Scott first, since Wolfsbane won't do anything to her. So, Deaton just places a bandage on her shoulder, before going to work on Scott's bullet wound.

Right after pulling the bullet out of the wound, Scott began to regain consciousness.

"W-Where am I . . .?" he asks softly, groaning as the pain sets in.

"You're fine," Deaton assures. "I've given you something that should . . . speed up the healing process."

"But you're a vet," Scott argues, the drugs lulling him back to sleep.

Deaton chuckles softly. "That's very true, and ninety percent of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs."

That answer satisfied Scott before he let himself fall back into the realm of unconsciousness, making Jaydra smile. If he didn't feel safe, Scott's werewolf side wouldn't let him do that so easily.

"And Miss Winchester, I believe it's your turn," Deaton says, changing his gloves and picking up clean and sterile tools.

Nodding, Jaydra shrugs off her shirt and lets Deaton work on removing the bullet lodged in her shoulder. This bullet removal procedure wasn't her first time, and it certainly won't be her last.


	20. Dress Shopping

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Nineteen

Dress Shopping

Jaydra groans deeply as she feels the tweezers go deeper into her skin, trying to pull the bullet out of the hunter's shoulder wound.

"You sure you don't want the anesthetic?" Deaton asks, trying to go as quickly as possible, as to not hurt the young woman longer than he has to.

"That would just leave the bull-AHHHH!" she screams out in pain as Deaton grabs onto the bullet. "L-Leave the bullet in there longer . . ."

The sound of the bullet hitting the metal pan sitting to Jaydra's side sounded very similar to a choir of angels singing. Who knew?

Just as Deaton began to place a bandage over Jaydra's shoulder, a low groan from Scott's location made the two look over at the young werewolf.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious," Deaton says, walking over to Scott, and helping him steady himself as the reckless pup sits up. "You doing okay?"

But before Scott could answer, the small bell that alerted Deaton that someone entered the building rang out. Deaton goes to see who came in but was stopped when Scott grabs onto the vet's arm. But Deaton slowly uncurled Scott's fingers from his skin and walks out to see the customer.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," Deaton says once he walks into the front lobby. The voice that followed made Jaydra's skin run cold.

"I'm here to pick up," Peter says, and based on the tone of his voice, Jaydra had a feeling that the Alpha had a smirk on his piehole.

Deaton kept his body and voice calm as he talks with Peter. "I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

"These two wandered in on their own," Peter explains, a small laugh in the words.

"Even if they did, I'm afraid I can't help you," Deaton says, his voice growing more and more cold to the other male. "We are closed."

Peter's voice sounds like it's getting closer as if he's walking closer to the main desk in the lobby. "Well, I think you can make an exception this one time, don't you?" he asks, his footsteps stopping for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Deaton repeats, standing firm. "That's not going to be possible. Maybe you can come back during regular hours."

Now, Peter has lost all sense of formality as he snarls at Deaton. "You have something of mine, and I'm here to collect."

"Like I said, we're closed," Deaton says once again.

Peter starts walking again, before pausing, before very softly saying, "Mountain ash. That's an old one."

Jaydra lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that werewolves can't pass Mountain Ash like ghosts and demons can't cross salt. But that relief is short-lived, when a chair suddenly chucked across the way, crumbling into nothing.

And finally, after finally realizing that he's not getting Jaydra and Scott, Peter leaves the clinic.

"We have to find Derek," Scott says softly. "If not, Peter's going to use Allison to find him . . ."

Jaydra looks over. "How do you . . . Wait, he threatened her, didn't he? Before he left." Jaydra receives her answer as Scott nods.

"Let's get out of here, and let's find Derek," Scott says, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on.

"I would normally advise not moving too much after being shot, but I'm guessing that advice won't still too well, will it?" Deaton asks, walking back into the room. The two teens shake their head, giving him their answers. "Very well, but if the stitching is torn, come back for a touch-up."

"Better keep it open twenty-four hours then," Jaydra says, walking out the back door, followed by Scott.

ITSWYG

"Call it again!" Scott says, searching under his bed for his cell phone.

After leaving the animal clinic, Jaydra called Stiles and had him meet the two at the McCall house. Upon arrival, Scott requests his two friends to help him find his cell phone, which has been missing since the previous night.

"It's not here," Jaydra says, stretching her back.

"Okay, so you lost your phone," Stiles states, looking at his werewolf best friend. "Why don't you just get a new one?"

Scott rolls his eyes. "I can't afford a new one," the pup says, his chocolate brown eyes scanning across his room once again. "And we can't do this alone, so we need to find Derek."

Stiles blinks, before trying to reason with Scott. "Well, 'A', you're not alone. There're Jay and me," the buzzcut teen explains. "And 'B', didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead."

"You said that when the Alpha punched a hole into his chest," Jaydra snaps, searching behind Scott's computer. "And besides, I think the ambush was for Kate, or the other Argent's, to catch Derek and use him to get to the Alpha."

"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know?" Stiles offers. "They use Derek to get to Peter, problem solved."

"Not if they kill him after," Jaydra growls out, looking over at her two friends.

"And not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek!" Scott rationalizes, before sitting on his bed. "I can't protect her on my own, Stiles. Which means we either find Derek first . . ." Scott's words slowly drift off, before he shakes his head. "Just help me!"

The three continue to look for the phone, only to end it with nothing.

"You know, maybe you lost it when you two were fighting," Jaydra says, looking over at Scott.

"Yeah, you remember that, when he was trying to kill you after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson," Stiles says, snarkily. "Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

Jaydra rolls her eyes, looking at Stiles. "He wasn't going to kill anyone."

"And I'm not letting him die," Scott promises.

Stiles sighs heavily, clearly not happy with the plan to keep Derek around. "Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" When there wasn't a response from Scott, Stiles pauses in his search to look up at his friend, only to see the pup standing there, still.

"What's wrong, Scott?" Jaydra asks.

"My mom just got home from work . . ." he says softly, clearly trying to focus in on his mother.

"Is she okay?" Stiles asks. "What's she doing?"

Scott blinks a few times, bringing his hand up to his eyes. "Crying."

Jaydra's heart broke for the poor werewolf pup. He wanted to protect his mother from Peter but resulted in hurting his mother in return.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone," Jaydra says softly, not wanting to tell him the truth in life, but he needs to hear it.

"I have too . . ." he says, determination refilling in his eyes.

ITSWYG

The next day in the Locker Room, things weren't looking good for Scott.

"What do you mean that I can't go to the formal?!" he says, his eyes wide as he stares at Coach Finstock.

Finstock looks at Scott like he grew another head. "McCall, you're failing my class and two others," he explains. "They told me to cut you from the team. I told them I'd sooner cut off my last remaining testicle than cut my best player!"

Scott blinks, trying to understand the logic here. "S-So the compromise is that I can't go to the dance?" he stutters out.

Coach nods. "Yeah."

Scott puffs out his chest. "Then I quit the team."

Finstock laughs, before growing very serious again. "No, you don't. And if you show up at the dance, and I see you there? I'm going to drag you out by your teeth," he threatens, before leaving.

"What am I going to do now?!" Scott wails to Jaydra and Stiles.

"Well, there's an idea, but you won't like it," Jaydra says, making the werewolf look at her. "You can have Jackson take Allison to the formal."

Scott's face grew red at the thought of it, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Jaydra was right. Once his body was completely relaxed, he walked over to Jackson's locker, requesting him to take Allison to the formal.

Jackson raises an eyebrow, not believing it. "You want me to take her to the formal?"

"I don't want you to," Scott corrects. "I need you to."

"Screw you," Jackson spits out, before looking at Stiles and Jaydra. "No, you know what? All three of you can go fuck yourselves."

"Hey, you know that these two saved your life, right?" Stiles interjected, pointing to Scott and Jaydra.

"They left me for dead," Jackson says, turning to leave.

"We were shot at for you!" Scott says, his mouth agape at the audacity that Jackson had.

Jackson stops and looks back at the group. "Oh yeah? Show me the bullet wound."

Scott's shoulders sagged. "You know it healed . . ."

"How convenient-" Jackson was cut off when Jaydra, who had been silent this entire time, walks up and takes off her shirt, showing off the stitching that was done to her upper shoulder.

"This prove it to you, smartass?" she asks, before shrugging the shirt back on, and leaning against the lockers. The three of them watch Jaydra's movements, noticing that this isn't her usual self. Jaydra was stuck in her mind, trying to figure out where Derek was, but only Stiles and Scott knew that.

"What's with her?" Jackson asks, looking at the two teens behind the hunter.

Stiles sighs. "This isn't about Jay, now focus. You going to help us or not?"

A large grin passes over Jackson's face before he gets up in Jaydra's. "What's wrong, Princess? Your werewolf Prince leave your ass?" he laughs loudly, only to freeze at the sound that was heard.

From the back of Jaydra's throat, a deep growl was forming, and she began to move to punch Jackson in the face, only being stopped by Scott. Barely.

"Jay, Jay!" Scott calls out. "You need to calm down!"

"You three are insane!" Jackson says, turning to leave, but before he could, Scott calls out to him.

"One more thing," Scott says, before his eyes start to glow, his teeth and claws elongating, before he growls and pins Jackson against the wall.

"That should convince him," Jaydra says, watching Jackson run down the hallway, to find Allison. "Kinda a shame that I'm not going."

"You're not going?!" Scott asks, looking at her with wide eyes. "Why not?"

"I'm not going to be inside, Scott," Jaydra explains. "I'm gonna hang outside, keep an eye out for Peter."

Scott nods, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "That's probably a really good idea."

"That's why I thought of it," Jaydra smirks, leaving the locker room, and heading to her first class.

ITSWYG

Later that afternoon, Jaydra follows Lydia and Allison to the mall, promising Scott that she'll stay close by and protect her from Peter. So what a huge surprise when Jaydra meets the two girls at the bottom of the escalator of Macy's.

"Well, look who it is!" Jaydra says, smiling widely as she sees the two friends.

Allison grins widely, her eyes sparkling seeing another familiar face. "Jaydra!" she greets warmly, whereas Lydia just waves. "You shopping for a dress for the formal?"

Jaydra shakes her head, her sandy blond hair falling into her face slightly. "Sadly, no, I'm working that night. So, I'm doing some shopping around for some little things," Jaydra lies, holding up a small bag that holds some jewelry and perfume.

"Too bad," Lydia says, pursing her lips. "And here I thought I was going to get a chance to see you in a dress."

Laughing slightly, Jaydra steps onto the escalator with the two other girls. "Sorry, Lyd," she says, winking up at the strawberry blonde teenager. "You're totally not my type."

Rolling her eyes, Lydia flips her hair over her shoulder. "I'm everybody's type."

"Well," Allison interrupts, gaining the hunter's attention. "Since you can't go, will you at least walk around with us while we choose our dresses?"

Jaydra nods, smiling. "Sure! And who knows, I may find a dress I want to get anyway."

"Okay, good to know," Lydia says, before turning to look at Allison. "Now, back to my question, is there something wrong with you?"

Allison groans softly, hoping the conversation was over when Jaydra stepped in. "There's nothing wrong, I just have a lot on my mind."

"You could at least smile," Lydia sighs, looking around the store. "Haven't you heard the saying, 'Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile'?"

Jaydra raises an eyebrow. "I actually love that quote," the hunter admits, rubbing the back of her head. "My mom used to say it all the time."

Lydia glances over at Jaydra before her focus goes back on Allison. "So, smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress."

"On one condition," Allison smirks, making the strawberry blonde teen raise her eyebrow. "You are going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to, and you're going to go with someone else."

"Who?" Lydia asks, crossing her arms.

Jaydra grins widely and wraps her arm around Lydia's shoulders, making the girl turn and face her date for the Formal. Stiles Stilinski. "Him," Jaydra announces, smirking. And at her reaction, Jaydra repeats what the preppy girl said earlier, "Don't frown, Lyd. Someone could be falling in love with your smile."

Pursing her lips, Lydia grabs some dresses, before grabbing a hold of Stiles. "Oh-Okay . . . So you're just gonna try these on right now?" Stiles stutters. "All of them? Is this a twenty-four hour Macy's?"

Jaydra laughs as Stiles is being dragged away, before looking over at Allison. Rubbing the back of her head, Jaydra lets out a huge sigh. "Allison?"

"Yes, Jaydra?" Allison asks, picking up different dresses and holding it up to her body.

"I . . . I want to apologize," the green-eyed hunter says, not looking the brunette in the eyes. "I haven't been the warmest person you met since you moved here."

Allison blinks, looking up at Jaydra. "It's okay . . . I didn't notice any hostility," the teen admits.

Jaydra lets out a breath of relief as Allison goes back to looking for dresses. Until a new voice enters that results in Jaydra freezing.

"Oh, that's not your color," Peter Hale's voice drifts in, making Jaydra twist around. "Sorry if that was intrusive, but considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter."

Allison snorts a laugh. "Because I'm pale?"

"Fair," Peter corrects, taking her wrist and picking up an almost white dress, holding it up to her arm. "See? Much better. I have a unique perspective on the subject." The Alpha looks up, his blue eyes locking with Jaydra's green. "Ah, Jaydra. Good to see you again."

"Peter," the hunter growls out, reaching down to shove her hands into her pockets. While in her pockets, her fingers rolls over her phone, punching in a code she has memorized.

"Are you two shopping for a dress for a high school dance?" he asks, his voice holding a hint of danger.

"Formal, actually," Jaydra corrects.

"Attention shoppers," voice over the intercom projects. "To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate . . ."

"Did she say blue Mazda?" Allison asks, focusing in on the numbers before her eyes widen. "MY CAR'S GETTING TOWED!"

As the brunette runs towards the exit, Peter just starts laughing. "I have to say, Jaydra, I continue to be impressed by your ingenuity."

Jaydra crosses her arms and smirks. "An Alpha complimenting a Winchester, rare."

At the mention of her family name, Peter grins wickedly. "I still say a Winchester would be a wonderful addition to my pack." This just earns the Alpha a deep, heated glare.

Walking over to the rack of dresses, Peter's blue eyes occasionally look up and look at Jaydra before finally picking a dress out of the multiple numbers. Pulling the dress into Jaydra's view, the hunter's eyes widen.

The dress was a mermaid style dress, very form fitting a the top, yet when it passes the hips it flares out beautifully. The top part of the dress is a very sparkly white, turning into a greenish-blue color halfway down, before fully turning black for the flare out. The dress was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, I think Derek would not be able to resist you in this, my dear. Honestly, no man could," Peter says, taking Jaydra's hand and comparing the dress to her skin. "Now, while you are a shade darker than our fair Allison, you're still fair skinned. It would look absolutely ravishing. And seems like something you would like."

"And how would you even know what I like?" Jaydra asks, snatching her arm back from Peter's grasp.

"Oh?" he chuckles as if the answer was obvious. "When I was still in the early stages of healing, Derek would come into my room to visit, and we'd always end up talking about you. Derek loved to mention how your eyes seem to glow as if they were werewolf eyes." Peter smiles and places a hand on Jaydra's cheek, focusing on the hunter's eyes. "Kind of cute, actually, considering who is saying it all. But, do you know what that boy admires the most about you?"

"The fact my boobs are real?" Jaydra snorts, back stepping, even though there's a light blush on her face.

Peter tosses his head back and laughs loudly. "Your undying loyalty," he states, growing serious once again. "Even when he complains about how stubborn and stupid Stiles and Scott acts, he always praises you."

Jaydra's eyes widen, before turning to walk away. "Then you'll know that I will always fight with my friends instead of joining you?"

"Even if you lose Derek?" Peter calls out, making the hunter stop, before walking away. Never giving him an official answer.


	21. Un-Formal Dance

It's The Same, Wherever You Go

Chapter Twenty

Un-Formal Dance

The night of the Formal Dance came quickly for the teenagers, especially for Scott, who struggled to get all of the things he needed for tonight. But, as per usual, Scott pulls off the impossible.

Jaydra met up with the pup before he snuck into the formal, assuring him that Peter wasn't getting anywhere near the school if the Winchester daughter had anything to say about it.

"Now," Jaydra says, straightening Scott's tuxedo slightly. "Go in there, find Allison and make that girl dance with you."

Scott gives her the brightest smile he could, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. "Thanks, Jay . . ." And with that, the werewolf runs into the school.

ITSWYG

Jaydra walks around the parking lot, her green eyes scanning everything that moves. But when her eyes register the red color of hair, it made the hunter raise an eyebrow.

"Lydia . . .?" Jaydra asks softly before a bad feeling began to set into her stomach.

"Jay!" Stiles' voice suddenly screams out, gaining the hunter's attention. "Have you seen Lydia?!"

That feeling in Jaydra's stomach got worse, and without thinking, Jaydra's feet began pounding the pavement as she races after Lydia, who was heading to the Lacrosse field.

But as Jaydra and Stiles got onto the field, all they saw was Peter in front of Lydia.

"LYDIA!" Jaydra screams, gaining the red head's attention.

Stiles screams the next phrase, "RUN!"

But it was too late.

When Jaydra and Stiles arrive next to Lydia, she's laying on the ground with four deep gashes on her sides.

Stiles is on his knees, cradling the teen's body. Whereas Jaydra stands in front of the two, eye to eye with Peter.

"Now that I have you here," Peter smirks. "I need you two to help me find Derek."

"W-What?" Stiles asks, looking up at Peter.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale," Peter clarifies, a hint of red swirling around his bright blue eyes.

Jaydra crosses her arms and gets in Peter's line of sight. "And what makes you think we know how to do that?"

"Because he's the clever one, and you're the hunter, aren't you?" Peter smirks, holding his hands out to his sides. "And because deception has a particularly acrid scent. So, tell me the truth, or I will finish what I started with your dear friend Lydia."

Stiles' eyes widen as he moves to face Peter. "Look . . . Look, I don't know, okay?" Stiles admits, looking absolutely broken.

"TELL ME!" Peter roars, making Stiles shrink back in fear.

Jaydra growls, getting up in Peter's face. "Listen here, Alpha fuck," she snarls, her green eyes holding a fire in them. "He doesn't know anything because he wasn't there, but I have a theory, and there's no telling if it's true."

"And what would that be?" Peter asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I think Derek knew he was going to be caught, so he took Scott's cellphone," Jaydra explains, crossing her arms, her blood still boiling at Peter for attacking Lydia.

"Why would he do that?" the Alpha murmurs, tapping his chin in thought.

Stiles broke the Alpha's thought process with the answer. "Because all cell phones have GPS in them now. So if he has it and it's still on, he can be traced."

Peter's grin could easily be described as devilish as he walks past Jaydra and Stiles. "Wonderful. Let's go, my little helpers."

Stiles shakes his head, watching Peter's form. "I"m not just letting you leave her here."

"You don't have a choice, Stiles," Peter states, turning to look at the teenager. "You're coming with me."

"Call Jackson," Jaydra says softly, rubbing her arms. "He can take her to the hospital, and we won't be questioned. It would be hard to explain that she was attacked by a werewolf."

Stiles' eyes look up at Jaydra, completely heartbroken, as he pulls out his cellphone and calling Jackson, telling him to check for Lydia on the Lacross field.

"Good," Peter purrs, walking towards the parked vehicles. "Now let's go. I will ride with Stiles, and Jaydra, you will follow us in your car."

"Why not ride with me?" Jaydra asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I was taught when I was a pup to never ride with a Winchester that doesn't trust you," he smirks, walking towards Stiles Jeep.

ITSWYG

Jaydra follows Stiles' jeep all the way to the hospital parking garage, where the trio park beside a dark car.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asks, watching Peter walk over and unlocking the trunk.

Peter shrugs, hearing the click of the trunk unlocking. "It belonged to my nurse."

"And what happened to yo-OH MY GOD!" Stiles shrieks, seeing the dead body of the nurse, Jennifer, in the trunk.

"I got better," Peter chuckles, pulling out a bag containing a computer.

"Some people would argue that you regressed," Jaydra comments, crossing her arms.

Stiles opens the computer that was given to him by Peter, turning it on. "Good luck getting a signal down here," the buzz cut teen says, before looking over to see that Peter also had a personal wifi port. "Oh, MiFi . . ."

"Get connected," Peter says, his patience running thin.

Jaydra raises an eyebrow at how Peter's attitude is changing. At the Lacrosse field, the Alpha's tone was more light-hearted, whereas now he's much more serious. He must really be concerned about Derek's well-being, just as Jaydra was.

"You still need Scott's username and password," Stiles says, after getting everything set up. "And I don't know them."

"You know both of them," Peter challenges, his canines growing slightly, making his demeanor even more threatening. "Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would be able to tell that you're lying."

"Dude, I swear-" But Stiles wasn't able to complete the sentence since Peter suddenly pins the teenager to the car.

Jaydra goes to move towards Peter, but the Alpha positions his claws, making the threat clear. Jaydra moves and Stiles may not walk out of the parking garage.

"I can be very persuasive, Stiles," Peter says, tapping his claws on the boy's head. "Don't make me persuade you."

When the Alpha lets up, Stiles pulls the computer closer to him. But before he types in the information, he glances over at Peter. "What happens after you find Derek?"

"My money's on killing people," Jaydra comments, leaning against the car.

"Only the responsible ones," Peter admits, looking over at the hunter.

"If I do this . . ." Stiles starts, licking his lips. "You have to promise to leave Scott out of it."

Peter chuckles. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" When Stiles doesn't answer, the Alpha looks over at Jaydra. "Do you, my dear?"

"Because the prey they hunt is too big for a single wolf to take down alone," Jaydra says, her green eyes focusing on Peter's blue.

"Exactly," the taller male laughs. "So I need Derek and Scott."

Stiles glares over at him. "He's not going to help you."

Peter's grin turns feral. "Oh, he will because it'll save Allison. And you will because it will save Scott," Peter states, noticing how Stiles' defensive wall was slowly crumbling. "Your best friend whom you know so well, you even know his username and password."

Stiles let out a sigh of defeat before his fingers began to glide over the keyboard, typing in the information.

"His username is Allison?" Peter asks, rolling his eyes, before his jaw drops in disbelief. "His PASSWORD is Allison?!"

"Still want him in your pack?" Jaydra quips, making Peter glance up at her.

"That's where they're keeping him?" Stiles gasps out, making the two walk over to see the screen.

Jaydra's green eyes widen when she sees the location is the Hale house. "They're keeping them at his own house?" she murmurs.

"Not at it," Peter says, smirking. "Under it, and I know exactly where."

Suddenly, a howl is heard throughout the night, making the three glance over at the source. Scott was somewhere, trying to find Derek on his own. But what really made the three's eyes widen, was the responsive howl.

"Derek . . ." Jaydra gasps softly. He was still alive! Jaydra turns to get into her car when Peter grabs her bicep.

"I like both of you," Peter says, smirking, the life sparking back in his eyes.

"I can assure the feeling is NOT mutual," Jaydra comments dryly.

Ignoring her comment, Peter continues, "And since you two have helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" he asks, looking at Stiles. When Stiles doesn't answer him, the Alpha continues the pitch. "You would be every bit as powerful as Scott. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, quicker more popular."

Stiles' eyes were wide as he debates the decision in his mind, before giving Peter his answer. "I don't want to be like you."

Peter chuckles. "Your heart began beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want'," he says. "You may believe that you're telling the truth, but you're lying to yourself."

Jaydra's green eyes drift over to Stiles, before the pressure on her bicep became just the tiniest bit stronger.

"My darling, Jaydra, I've offered the bite to you once before, but I now offer it again," he purrs into her ear.

"Fuck off," Jaydra snarls, jerking her arm away.

Peter shrugs, not overly disappointed. "Too bad." And with that, Peter walks over to Stiles' jeep and drives away.

The two teenagers watch the jeep disappear in the distance before the hunter looks over at Stiles. "You okay?"

He nods, before motioning to Jaydra's car. "Go after him, keep Scott safe and find Derek," he says softly, before looking up at one of his best friends. "Just be careful, Jay."

Jaydra nods and pulls Stiles into a tight hug, knowing that he needs one. "I will, Stiles. Just get up there to Lydia," she says, walking towards her car. "And remember, if your dad shows up, tell him I'm at work."

And with that, Jaydra speeds off to the burned remains of the Hale House.

ITSWYG

Losing Peter somewhere along the way, Jaydra arrives at Derek's home in record time, and she quickly finds the opening leading to the underground location where the Argents were holding Derek.

Following the long hallway, Jaydra keeps a knife up in front of her, ready for whatever she may encounter in the darkness.

Rounding another corner, the hunter sees light coming from a room up ahead. When she walks in front of the door, her eyes immediately land on Derek's form. Her brain vaguely registers that Scott was in the room, but all of her attention was on the blue-eyed Beta.

"Derek!" She gasps out, running over to the restrained werewolf, struggling to help him with the chains.

"Jaydra, don't let him out," Scott says, making the girl turn and look at the young pup. "Not until he tells me how to stop Peter."

"You really want to talk about this right now?" Derek growls out.

Jaydra nods slightly, agreeing with Derek that this isn't the time or place. "Remember what I said about the die hard loyalty?"

"Just give me this, Jay . . ." Scott pleads, his chocolate brown eyes looking at her. "Please . . ."

Jaydra sighs, stepping back from Derek, but not too far. "Go ahead. Ask him."

"Peter's going to kill Allison and her family," Scott urges, trying to convey the desperation he feels. "You have to tell me how to stop him."

"You can't!" Derek roars. "I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this! NOW!"

"Then help me," Scott says again, crossing his arms.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush, that means absolutely nothing?" Derek snarls.

At Derek's words, Jaydra feels a small twinge in her heart, making her wonder slightly if that's how he feels about her attraction to him.

"You're not in love, Scott. You're sixteen years old. You're a child," Derek states, tugging at the chains.

"What's so different about you and Jaydra then?" Scott asks, and when he receives the surprise looks from the other two in the room, he continues. "You really think I didn't know what was going on between you two?"

"That's entirely different!" Derek growls, rubbing his one free hand over his slightly redden face. "We don't love each other! There's obviously some kind of attraction going on, but we're not diving head first off this cliff like Allison and you."

Feeling slight relief, Jaydra nods. "He's right, Scott. Derek and I both know how the road of relationships are . . . Love isn't instant."

"But what if . . ." Scott says, his eyes looking over at Jaydra, who merely shrugs.

Scott sighs before his eyes look up at Derek once again. "Maybe you're right . . . But I know something you don't," he challenges, making Derek raise his eyebrow. "Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied." Scott holds up a piece of paper. "Remember this?"

Jaydra walks over to look at the paper closely, her eyes widening when she sees the spiral drawn onto a dead deer. The spiral matches the ones on Derek's tattoo, located on his upper back. Peter baited Laura.

"My boss told me three months ago, someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. It was Peter's nurse."

Jaydra's eyes widen. "Peter baited Laura out here so he could kill her and become the Alpha himself . . ." she muses.

Suddenly, a loud bang is heard, and Derek is free. The anger from knowing the truth gave him the strength to break free of the chains.

"I'll help you," Derek growls out.

ITSWYG

The trio reaches the woods in no time, Jaydra staying back to help Derek, even if the beta doesn't need it. While Scott stays ahead of the group, scouting.

"Hey, hold on," Derek voices, stepping up to catch up with the younger pup. "Something doesn't feel right."

~So it's not just me,~ Jaydra hums in the back of her mind.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks, turning to look back at Derek.

Derek shrugs slightly. "Don't know."

Jaydra steps up and looks at the pup. "It kind of feels like it's-"

Scott quickly cuts the young hunter off. "No, don't say 'too easy'," he practically begs. "When people say that, bad things happen. None of this has been easy!"

Jaydra rolls her eyes, but thinks back to finding Derek, and Scott had a point. It wasn't easy in the slightest.

"Fine," Derek agrees. "Your right."

But just as Derek agrees, he's shot in the shoulder by an arrow, followed by another one in the leg.

Jaydra's eyes widen as her eyes began to scan the tree lines, and she notices Kate and Allison standing up on the upper hill, Allison preparing another arrow.

Jumping into action, Jaydra runs over to help Derek get the arrows, out.

"SCOTT!" Derek yells out. "Cover your eyes!"

Just as Scott covers his eyes, and Jaydra yanks out the second bolt from Derek's body, a bright, blinding light shines out. The tactic the Argents loves to use to blind their opponent, but thanks to Derek's warning, it didn't help this time.

Running back towards the burnt remains of the Hale House, Derek is shot again by Allison. But when Jaydra turns to help, he roars the command for her to stay with Scott and keep him safe.

Biting her lip, Jaydra turns and grabs Scott to keep running, only for another arrow pierce the ground in front of her feet, making the hunter stumble back onto Scott, making the two teens fall down.

"A-Allison!" Scott gasps. "I can explain!"

Allison shakes her head, not wanting to hear an explanation. "Stop lying, for once."

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal!" Scott yells out, making Jaydra's head whip around to look at the pup. "I was going to tell you everything. Because everything I said, everything I did-"

"Was to protect me," Allison finishes, scoffing. "I don't believe you."

Jaydra groans and stands up, getting in Allison's face. "Well believe this, Argent," she snarls. "This pup has been disobeying every order to stay away from you because he loves you so damn much."

"Doesn't matter," Allison says, her eyes cold and hard.

"Thank God!" Kate suddenly calls out, walking up to the group. "Now, shoot them before I have to shoot myself."

At the comment to shoot the three of them, Allison's eyes allow a reaction. Wide and surprise. "You-You said that we were just going to catch them . . ."

"We did that," Kate sighs out. "And now we're going to kill them." Kate raises her gun and shoots Derek.

"DEREK!" Jaydra screams out, her hand covering her mouth before she snarls at Kate. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"See? It's not that hard," Kate says, looking up at Allison, only to scoff again. "I know that look. It's the 'you're going to have to do it yourself' kind." Shrugging her shoulders, Kate walks past Allison and in front of Scott, aiming her gun.

Just as she pulls the hammer back, Jaydra pulls Scott back and steps in the line of fire. "You're not killing him unless you kill me," Jaydra says, her green eyes glaring at Kate.

"Fine," the Argent says, aiming the gun at Jaydra's forehead. "Tell your dad hello for me."

Jaydra glares again, but when the Argent hesitates in pulling the trigger, the teen begins to yell. "Lose your spine, Kate?" she snarls. "Come on! Pull the trigger, and show your niece what you're really made of! That you will stoop low enough to kill another human."

"H-Human . . .?!" Allison gasps, looking at Jaydra. "You're not like them . . .?"

"Nope," the hunter replies, smirking at Kate. "One hundred percent human, but I'm on team werewolf since the human side is blinded." Jaydra pauses, looking back up at Kate, staring Death in the face. "So, what are you going to do, Kate?"

Kate sneers her teeth at Jaydra, pushing the gun against Jaydra's forehead. "I'm putting this bitch down!"

Just as she places her finger on the trigger, a new voice rings out. "KATE!" Christopher Argent steps up, aiming a gun at his sister. "I know what you did, so put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do," Kate growls out, not moving the gun from Jaydra.

Jaydra's green eyes widen as the pieces began to click together. "The Hale fire . . ." she gasps softly, wincing when Kate pushes the gun even more against her skin, assuring the hunter was right.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people!" Chris says, pointing to the remains of the house. "There were children in that house, ones who were human! Look what you're doing now!" he yells, motioning to the gun she has on Jaydra and will aim at Scott soon. "You're holding a gun at a sixteen-year-old body with no proof that he's spilled human blood, and a fellow hunter who's eighteen and ready to die protecting an innocent."

"Innocent?" she spats, but Chris doesn't stop.

"We go by the code," he says, before reciting said code. "Nous chassons ceu qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison says softly, watching her dad.

"Now, put the gun down, Kate," Chris orders, but when his sister doesn't follow the order, he shoots the tree behind her. "Before I put you down."

Kate's grip tightens on the gun, before she slowly lowers the weapon, allowing Jaydra to turn and help Scott to his feet.

But the victory was short-lived when the door to the Hale house began to open slowly, making the group turn to look at the door.

Jaydra's skin ran cold when she sees Peter step out, before he runs into the woods, taking out the group, one by one. He knocks down Chris, Allison, Scott, and Jaydra before he takes Kate and retreats back into the house.

When the Alpha disappears back into the house, Jaydra runs over to Derek and lets out a huge sigh of relief when she finds Derek still alive and slowly getting up.

"Oh thank goodness," she says, helping Derek up. "You're alive."

"Going to take more than that to kill me," Derek says, looking at the hunter. "And what you did was the stupidest thing ever, letting Kate hold the gun to you."

"I was protecting my pack," Jaydra grins up at Derek, who reciprocates the grin.

When a loud scream pierces the night, Jaydra looks up at the house, before rushing in. Inside, the hunter sees the lifeless body of Kate Argent laying on the ground, with Peter standing behind her. Blood coats his hand, revealing quickly what happened moments ago.

Jaydra walks over, standing behind the youngest Argent, looking over the body of Kate.

"You done with your revenge plot now?" Jaydra asks, her arm coming up to hold onto her classmate's arm.

"Not even close," Peter growls, his features beginning to shift.

"RUN!" Derek and Scott both yell from their hiding points since they snuck in after Jaydra.

Jaydra's grip tightened and pulls Allison out of the house, letting the betas fight their Alpha.

ITSWYG

The fight inside lasted for a while until Scott's body comes flying out of the window, with Peter walking out after, in the full Alpha mode.

Jaydra's eyes widen, remembering the ugly Alpha creature from the night she was locked in the school with the others. "Dude, you're still fugly," Jaydra comments, her green eyes scanning the Alpha.

Peter roars out at Jaydra's comment, only to stop and look when a set of headlights broke through the darkness of the night. A very expensive looking car pulls up, before Stiles steps out, throwing a vial at Peter, only for the alpha to catch it.

"Oh damn . . ." Stiles says.

Jaydra looks to her side and notices that Allison's bow is beside her, so the hunter grabs the bow. "Allison!" she calls out, throwing the bow to the young Argent.

Allison catches the bow and aims an arrow. Once her target is in her sights, she shoots, sparking the molotov cocktail in the Alpha's hand. The spark was enough to cause the cocktail to engulf Peter's hand in a fire.

Immediately, when Peter sees the fire, he begins to panic. The traumatizing event that was caused by the fire forever embedded in the werewolf's mind, making him terrified of fire.

Jackson, who was with Stiles, jumps out of his car and takes the moment when Peter is panicking, and throws his molotov cocktail and hits Peter square in the chest, allowing the fire engulf his body. Peter is only able to get a few steps away from the group, before he falls back, vulnerable.

"It's over," Jaydra says, sitting down on the ground, grinning from ear to ear. "We did it!"

But just as she punches her fist into the air for victory, Jaydra's green eyes move at the sight of movement from the house.

Leaving the doorframe, Derek walks over to Peter's charred body, determination written all over his face.

"Wait!" Scott calls out when Derek stands over the body of his uncle. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you!" But Derek wasn't stopping. "If you do this, I'm dead . . . Allison's dad, her family . . . What am I supposed to do?" Scott asks, his hope shattering.

Laying below Derek, Peter gasps softly. "You've . . . already . . . decided . . ." he pants. "I can . . . smell it . . . on you . . ."

As Derek raises his hand into the air, his claws shining in the moonlight, Scott begs, "NO! DON'T!"

But Derek doesn't listen, his claws slashing at Peter's neck, finally killing the Alpha. Standing up, Derek turns to look at everybody, his eyes glowing bright red. "I'm the Alpha now."

ITSWYG

After the realization that Derek was, in fact, the Alpha now sets in, a good majority of the group leaves the Hale house, one by one. The first ones being Stiles and Jackon, then Allison and her father, and lastly Scott. The only ones left are Derek and Jaydra.

"Aren't you leaving?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, his red eyes going back to his normal greenish-brown.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay . . ." Jaydra says, rubbing her arms. "I mean, you were shot twice with arrows, then shot by Kate, and THEN you took on an Alpha."

Derek chuckles softly, walking over to the teenager. He holds his hand up and lays it against her cheek. "Jaydra . . . this between us . . ."

Jaydra smiles softly and holds up her hand, stopping the new Alpha. "Derek, I know what this is, and there isn't a label," she says, her green eyes meeting his. "Let's just take it slow, alright? Let's start with . . . You taking me to dinner somewhere out of town sometime."

Derek can't stop the laugh that passes his lips. "You're asking me out?"

"Maybe," Jaydra grins. "You obviously weren't going to." The teenager grins up at him, before bringing her hand up to cover up the yawn that works its way up to her mouth.

Smiling a rare, full, smile, Derek leans down to kiss Jaydra's forehead. "Go home and get some rest, Jay."

Jaydra nods and turns to leave, before turning back and leaning up to give Derek a light peck on his lips.

ITSWYG

Jaydra stretches and yawns as she walks up the stairs in the Stilinski house, heading to her bedroom across the hall from Stiles'. Opening the door, and turning on the light, results in Jaydra's skin turning white as a sheet, and her blood running cold.

Laying on her bed was the mermaid dress that Peter had picked out the day before, with a note on top of it.

As she walks over and picks up the note, Jaydra couldn't shake the horror of the fact that Peter had been here, in her room.

The hunter's green eyes scan over the note. "Even though you left before even trying on the dress, I had to guess with your size," it reads, Peter's voice a faint voice in Jaydra's mind. "Shame, my dear. But I believe I guessed correctly. If not, the receipt is on your nightstand."

Jaydra glances up to see in fact the receipt for Macy's laying on her nightstand. Flipping the card over, Jaydra continues reading the note.

"Simply exchange for the correct size. I cannot wait to see Derek's expression when you wear it," Peter's handwriting says. "I'm sure you look absolutely delicious in this . . . Good enough to practically eat."

Scrunching up the note, Jaydra throws it into the trash bin in the corner of her room. With her hands-free, Jaydra picks up the dress, fully intent on throwing it out. But as she looks it over, the hunter can't help but admit that the dress was her type of fashion, and absolutely gorgeous. Even though every part of her brain screams to throw it out, Jaydra had a sinking feeling that she was going to keep the dress.

Picking up the dress, Jaydra walks over and puts it into her closet. Not noticing that the tag falls off, laying on the hunter's bed. But she sees the small tag when she walks back.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jaydra screams out, noticing the size.

Peter was fucking right.

ITSWYG

The following day after school, Jaydra goes to the hospital to visit Lydia with Scott and Stiles.

Sneaking into the room, the three hide away from any doctors walking by, and Scott motions for Stiles to shut the door.

Stiles nods and grabs the door handle, and begins to shut it, only to realize that the hinges for the door haven't been oiled since nineteen fifty-six.

"Oh my god . . ." Scott says, wincing at the loud squeak.

"Oh for the love of," Jaydra growls, jumping up and quickly shutting the door. "Now, Scott shut the blinds."

Once the room was sealed off from everyone passing by, the three teens look over their red headed friend.

Grasping the hospital gown, Jaydra lifts it up, noticing the slashes along Lydia's ribs, making her green eyes widen.

At her reaction, Stiles speaks up, "Is it completely healed?"

Jaydra shakes her head and lowers the gown. "Not at all."

"You mean not fully?" Scott asks, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I mean not at all. It's healing at a human's speed," Jaydra announces, a smile on her face. "She's not a werewolf!"

"Then what is she?" Stiles asks, looking over at the love of his teenage life. "A deep cut like that should have turned her, right?"

Shrugging, the hunter looks over at her roommate. "It could have, but scratches aren't guaranteed as much as bites." Her green eyes darken slightly as she looks over her friend, attached to IVs. "She wouldn't even have that if I had been quicker to get to her . . ."

"You can't blame yourself for this, Jay," Scott says, watching the hunter walk over to the door.

Laughing softly, Jaydra looks up at Scott, green eyes meeting brown. "You'd be surprised what all I can blame myself for, pup," she says, placing her hand on the door handle. "I'm heading for a walk."

ITSWYG

After leaving the hospital, Jaydra turns and walks over to the group of trees that begin the preserve in Beacon Hills. Ironically, with all the werewolves in the town, Jaydra feels safer here in the woods than on the streets.

Walking for several moments, Jaydra loses track of time and notices the sun beginning to set through the trees.

"I need to head back," she groans, turning to head towards the Stilinski home.

But her body freezes when she hears leaves crunching behind her. Twisting around, Jaydra's green eyes scan the forest, not seeing anything.

But the sound of something being swung at her head, makes Jaydra instinctively duck and jump away from whoever stood behind her.

"You were always the more cautious one," an eerily familiar voice says, making Jaydra's eyes wide as she looks up and sees Yellow-Eyes. Azazel.

"Hello, Jaydra," the demon purrs, before Jaydra feels something hitting her in the back of the head, the world going black.


	22. Devastating News

It's The Same Wherever You Go

Chapter Twenty-One

Devastating News

Jaydra jerks awake, pain blooming on the left side of her head. Probably where one of Azazel's demon lackey's blindsided her.

Groaning lightly, Jaydra attempts to stand up, only to find herself tied to the base of a tree in the middle of the preserve. Her green eyes scan her immediate surroundings, noticing that her weapons that she tends to have on her lay several feet away.

"Our guest of honor has finally woken up," Azazel purrs, walking into Jaydra's line of sight.

"Guest of honor?" Jaydra repeats, before smirking, glancing back behind Yellow-Eyes and locating three weaker demons. "I hope you don't jump into the 'Be Our Guest' song from one of my favorite musicals."

Azazel laughs, squatting down so that he's eye to eye with the young hunter. "So sorry to disappoint."

Jaydra squirms more against her bonds, glaring up at Yellow-Eyes. "The rope is a bit kinky, don't you think?" She asks. "Even for sicko demons like you."

"Oh, you give me too much credit," Azazel says, his eyes shimmering in the dark night. "You're the kinky one, Jaydra. I mean . . . with all of the werewolf kisses."

Jaydra glares at Azazel, her fingers gently begin pulling and tugging at the restraints over her arms. And the hunter slowly learns that one of the demon lackeys left a little bit of slack in the ropes. Just enough for Jaydra to manipulate.

"But look at you!" the demon continues. "You're still in the life of a hunter, which is good for us."

Jaydra raises an eyebrow at the comment. "Good for you?"

"Of course, considering that we're nowhere near done with you," one of the lackey's says, smirking at the young girl.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Jaydra snarls, her hands still working the ropes. Her plan was simply to keep the demons talking so that she can continue her attempts at freedom.

Azazel throws his head back and laughs. "Isn't it obvious? Haven't you noticed that every time one of you pesky Winchesters attempt to leave the life, something always pulls you back in?" Yellow-Eyes smirks wickedly. "I mean, Jess with Sam, Dean searching for John, and the werewolves of Beacon Hills for you."

Jaydra glares at Azazel. "I knew you were behind Jess and Mary, but you mean to tell me, you pulled the strings on Peter attacking Scott?!"

"You give me too much credit," Yellow-Eyes says, standing upright. "I didn't have to do a thing here in Beacon Hills! Unlike what I did to your mother."

Jaydra's green eyes widen greatly, her voice growing quiet. "W-What . . .?"

"Oh? You still think that was just an accident?" Azazel laughs, grabbing Jaydra's sandy blonde hair. "Don't you know that I'm a demon that takes care of the Winchester's Mothers? I had to get you involved somehow."

The teenage hunter glares at the demon before her, her breathing increasing as her rage rapidly grows. "Then why get me in the life in the first fucking place?" she asks, snarling. "Last time I checked, Demons wanted us out of the way."

"Oh, we did," one of the black-eyed demons voices. "Until you were ready."

"Ready for what?!" Jaydra screams at him.

Azazel jerks her head to the side and whispers into her ear. "Hell on Earth."

Jaydra's eyes widen, and when Azazel releases her hair, she pulls with all of her might and frees herself from the ropes.

Azazel looks back at the girl lazily, before nodding to his lackey's. "Get her."

The demons all rush at Jaydra, who manages to fight them off fairly easily. Blind rage works wonders for a four-on-one fight.

After knocking one demon aside, Jaydra dives for her weapons. She manages to pick up a knife and begins to attack the demons. Thanks to the holy water, and salt fused metal, two of the lackey's died.

Jaydra turns her attention to Azazel and the other lackey. "Come on, you sick fuckers!" she screams, lunging at Azazel.

The fight continues, until Azazel locks Jaydra in a hold, and the lackey strikes her in the back of the neck.

Falling to the ground, Jaydra gasps for air as the injuries she sustained from the fight begin to make their appearance known.

"Let's get you out of he-" Azazel's comment was cut off by a loud roar coming from a very familiar werewolf. "Hmph . . . Seems like your boyfriend came in time."

And that's when Jaydra blacks out, just as she sees a pair of red eyes staring at her from the woods.

ITSWYG

Derek walks through the clearing where he scents Jaydra's blood, and the sight makes him cringe slightly. In the middle of the clearing lays Jaydra, bloodied and unconscious.

The Alpha runs over and places his hand on her shoulder, trying to rouse her from her state, but it wasn't happening.

"Whoever did this is dead," Derek promises, snarling, as he leans down and picks up Jaydra.

The teenager whimpers softly at the movements, her body in pain.

"It's alright, Jay," Derek soothes, cradling the hunter in his arms.

After hearing his voice, Jaydra's body seems to relax in his arms, trusting him. The action made the Alpha smirk.

Derek leans down and kisses Jaydra's forehead. "That's it, Sleeping Beauty, rest," he says to her, before walking towards his home.

ITSWYG

When Jaydra begins to regain consciousness, the first thing she notices is the fact she's laying on her back.

Groaning, the teenager slowly sits up and opens her eyes. When a blur of an object suddenly moves into her line of sight, Jaydra's instincts suddenly take over and she punches the object away from her, before jumping into a defensive position.

Once standing up, and her eyes finally adjust to the darkness that she's in, Jaydra immediately notices that she's not on the preserve anymore, and actually at Derek's house.

"Wait . . . How'd I get here?" she mumbles before a familiar voice cries out.

"GUYS!" the voice screams.

Jaydra looks in the direction of the scream and her eyes widen when she sees Stiles laying on the ground, cradling his face. "Stiles?" she asks softly, totally confused.

"Jay's awake! And she punched me in the face!" the teenager continues. "The face, man! Why'd it have to be the face?"

"Um, sorry about that, but what's going on?!" Jaydra says, looking around, noticing that Scott and Derek are coming into the room.

"That's what we want to know," Derek says, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

Scott sits beside Stiles, checking his best friends face. "You were missing for hours, Jay," the shaggy brown haired werewolf says. "It's nine o'clock."

Jaydra's green eyes widen. "How long did Azazel have me?" she asks.

"Who's Azazel?" Stiles asks, looking over at the teenager.

Jaydra sits back down on the cot she was laying on previously, rubbing her sore head. "Azazel is known as Yellow-Eyes, and he's the demon that killed my brother's mom, and apparently the motherfucker killed mine too!" she snarls, her eyes darting around her location. "Where's my phone? I've got to call Sam and Dean and tell them about this."

Reaching into his pocket, Stiles pulls out the hunter's phone. "It's been going off like crazy," he says. "Bobby called three times, and Dean twice."

Raising an eyebrow, Jaydra unlocks her phone and immediately calls Dean, who picks up on the first ring. "Dean, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Not really," Dean admits, making the youngest Winchester's eyes widen. "Sam's gone missing."

"What do you mean 'gone missing'?!" she shrieks out.

"He went inside a diner, there was a bright flash, and he was just gone," Dean explains, the roar of the Impala in the background. "But don't worry, Jay, Bobby and I are going to find him."

"Just . . . Just call me when you find him . . ." Jaydra says.

"Will do," Dean assures, before changing topics. "And what took you on returning my calls? Did something happen?"

Jaydra ran her hand through her sandy blonde hair. "Yeah, I ran into Yellow-Eyes. Seems like Mary and Jess weren't the only victims. The son of a bitch killed my mom too . . ."

"Fuck," Dean growls slightly. "Don't worry, we'll gank that demon bastard."

Jaydra smiles softly against the phone. "Yeah, we always do. Now, go find our brother," she says, before hanging up.

In the pit of her stomach, an uneasy feeling begins to arise, making the hunter much more paranoid.

ITSWYG

Jaydra ate some food that Stiles and Scott had gone and gotten for her, before going back to her resting spot. Just as she sits back down, her phone begins to ring. Dean.

Reaching over quickly, Jaydra answers the call. "Dean?"

Dean stays silent on the other end of the phone, just his deep breathing coming over.

"Dean?" Jaydra tries again. "Did . . . Did you find Sam . . .?"

"Yeah," the oldest brother finally says, making Jaydra sigh in relief.

"Let me talk to him," Jaydra says, smiling slightly.

Dean once again became quiet on the other end of the line. "He's . . . He's gone, Jay . . ." The words hit the teenage girl like a ton of bricks. Her entire body froze on the spot as her brother continues. "

"W-What do you mean he's gone . . .?" Jaydra asks, her brain not allowing her to believe the information.

"Yellow-Eyes got him," Dean says, his voice breaking. "Sammy's dead."

Jaydra's hand releases the phone before she lets out an ear-piercing scream, gaining the attention of Stiles, Scott, and Derek. Moving blindly, Jaydra jumps out of her makeshift bed and begins running to the front door, her eyes full of determination to prove Dean wrong.

But just as she rips the door open to run to a vehicle outside, Derek's arm wraps around her waist, stopping her.

Once the obstacle in her way, Derek's arm, stops her, Jaydra completely breaks down. "SAAAAAAAAM!" she screams, tears pouring down her face. "AZAZEL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Jaydra then chokes, before the sobbing begins to take over again.

Silently, Derek picks Jaydra up and carries her back to her bed. He sits her down on the bed, before sitting behind her and holding her close. Moving his head so that it rests on her shoulder, Derek begins to softly speak to Jaydra, telling her that he's there for her, and it'll be okay. The Alpha inside him taking over, wanting to protect those in his pack.

ITSWYG

For an hour, Jaydra and Derek stay in their position, him comforting her. The two barely bat an eyelash when Scott and Stiles leave.

As Jaydra finally calms down, her phone begins to ring. Reaching down, she picks up the device and holds it to her ear after answering. "Dean . . . Please . . . Tell me he's alive . . ."

"He will be kiddo," Dean says, his voice hoarse, as if he's been crying as well. "I'll get him back."

Jaydra's green eyes widen, before breaking free from Derek's embrace and jumping up. "You're not thinking about making a deal are you?!" When she was met with silence over the phone, Jaydra's panic rises. "Dean! You can't!"

"It will bring Sam back," her brother retorts.

"EVEN IF IT BRINGS SAM BACK, WE'LL LOSE YOU!" Jaydra screeches into the phone. "HOW DOES THAT FUCKING HELP?!"

The last words Jaydra hears over the phone before the line goes dead, are:

"I'm sorry."


	23. New Threat Arises

It's The Same Wherever You Go

Chapter Twenty-Two

New Threat Arises

For the next two hours, Jaydra continues to call Dean's phone, trying to talk the oldest Winchester out of making the deal. Even though the teen knows it won't do any good. That's the Winchester's curse. Always protecting the family, even if it costs their life.

After the hundredth call, someone finally picks up on the other end of the line, making Jaydra's heart jump for joy.

"Dean?!" she squeaks into the phone, making the figure standing in the corner of the room look over. Derek's greenish-brown eyes watch the girls every move, ready to intervene if necessary.

"Sorry, Jay, wrong brother," a warm voice chuckles into the phone, making the female hunter's heart sink in her chest.

Jaydra could barely find her voice. "S-Sam . . .? You're okay . . .?"

"Yeah, Dean told me I took a blow to the back, and that he took care of it," Sam says. "Feel fine, though."

Jaydra smiles, despite the aching sadness and pain in her heart. "I'm glad to hear that, Sammy. Just . . . Just tell Dean that I called, okay?"

"Will do," Sam promises, before hanging up.

As Jaydra lays her cell phone down, another sob passes by her lips. "He made the fucking deal . . ." she says softly, tears flowing down her face.

Derek's heavy hand lays on Jaydra's shoulder, making her look up at the Alpha. And the sight made Derek's inner wolf snarl. Jaydra's, normally happy, green eyes were now red and puffy, tears cascading down her face. That was the last thing that Derek ever wanted to see of Jaydra.

"Don't worry," Derek says, moving to sit beside Jaydra again, kissing her forehead. "The Winchesters always find a way, right?"

Jaydra sniffs and rubs at her eyes, the tiniest of smiles on her face as she nods. "And we have ten years to find one," Jaydra comments, curling up beside Derek, biting her lip as she tries to think about how to word her next request. "Um . . . Would you mind if I stay the night? With everything right now, Stiles and John are the last people I want to see . . ."

A soft blush goes across Derek's cheeks as he rubs the back of his head. "Sure, but you're not sleeping here," he says. "I have another place in town that we'll stay at. Get it all cleared with the sheriff. I just became a free man, I don't want a kidnapping charge next."

Jaydra chuckles, playfully pushing at Derek's side as she picks up her phone and calls John Stilinski.

"Hey, Jaydra," John greets over the phone. "You okay? Stiles says you went for a walk earlier."

Even though she knows John couldn't see it, Jaydra nods her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I'm staying with a friend tonight. Stiles said something about staying with Scott possibly tonight, and it's already late, so . . ."

"Not a problem," John says, making Jaydra let out the breath she had been holding. "Who are you staying with?"

"Just a friend I met at school," the teen weaves around the direct question.

John chuckles. "Alright. Just call if you need anything," he says before hanging up the phone.

Looking up at the Alpha, Jaydra whistles. "That's done, so we ready to go to your place?"

"Want to swing by yours and pick up a few things first? Or are you all good?" Derek asks, grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"I just need a few things," Jaydra says, standing up from the makeshift cot, following Derek out to the car.

ITSWYG

After gathering some sleeping clothes, and some items that Jaydra will need in the morning, the couple drove in comforting silence for roughly twenty minutes until they arrive at an apartment-like building.

"You live here?" Jaydra asks, stepping out of the car.

Derek chuckles and pulls her against his side as they walk up the stairs. "Yeah, it helps on rainy nights."

The small chuckle that passes through the hunter's lips is genuine. "Thanks again," she says, rubbing her arm as Derek pulls on the giant door, revealing a loft style apartment, complete with an upstairs as well. "Woah . . ." Jaydra muses, her green eyes shift around, taking in her environment.

Derek smiles as he watches Jaydra walk around the place, her small bag resting on her back. The thought Jaydra staying under the same roof as him made the Alpha in him practically growl in contentment.

"This place is huge!" Jaydra continues to marvel at the place, until a large yawn breaks forward, making the teen cover her mouth with her hand.

Smiling softly, Derek walks over and kisses her forehead. "Head upstairs and get your ass to bed."

"That an order, Alpha?" Jaydra counters, smirking up at him.

As his eyes flash red, Derek nods. "Yes, now go."

Smiling softly, Jaydra leans up on her tiptoes and kisses Derek's lips softly, before turning away and running upstairs to the bedroom, which she promptly passes out on the bed, her brain shutting down from all the bullshit that's accumulated over the past twenty-four hours.

ITSWYG

For most of the next day, Jaydra stays with Derek at the loft, looking through her copy of her father's journal. Of course looking for demon deals. She was going to save Dean, even if it kills her.

Jaydra was nose deep into the book, when her phone begins to ring, startling the hunter.

Reaching over to pick up her phone, Jaydra answers the call. "Hello?"

"Jay?" Stiles' frantic voice comes from the receiver, making Jaydra narrow her eyebrows. "Lydia's gone missing!"

"What do you mean, missing?" Jaydra asks, jumping up and looking around for a jacket to wear since the sun had long since went down.

"Missing, you know! Gone! Gave us the slip! SHE WENT AWOL!" the buzz cut teenager shrieks into the phone. "She left the hospital, and we're sure she's not wearing anything!"

"That's not like Lydia . . . I'll meet you at the hospital," Jaydra informs before hanging up.

Not having found her own jacket, Jaydra notices one of Derek's lighter jacket sitting on the back of one of the chairs. Grabbing it, the blonde engulfs herself in the jacket, nearly moaning at how much it smells like him.

"And what are you doing, clothes thief?" Derek asks, coming down the stairs.

Jaydra turns around and smirks at the Alpha, a light blush on her face. "I'm stealing one of your jackets because it's cold and I'm going to help Stiles look for Lydia. She ran away from the hospital."

Derek raises an eyebrow, walking over to the female hunter. "Alright . . . Just be careful, alright?" he says, kissing her forehead.

Nodding, Jaydra wraps the jacket around her body tighter, before leaving the loft.

ITSWYG

After racing to the hospital, Jaydra locates the famous blue Jeep that belongs to Stiles and climbs into the back.

Shortly after getting situated, a very familiar werewolf pup makes his appearance.

"Jaydra?" Scott asks, his chocolate brown eyes looking at her in slight surprise. "You're already here?"

"No, Scott, this is a hologram projection, and I was about to say, 'Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope'," Jaydra says, running her hand through her sandy blonde hair.

Scott rolls his eyes and climbs into the passenger seat of the Jeep. "Is sarcasm second nature to you?" he asks.

"Noooooooo," Jaydra draws out, smirking.

Taking a deep breath, Scott tenses and looks back at the hunter. "Why do you smell like Derek is surrounding you?"

Blushing lightly, Jaydra shrugs. "I was cold after you guys left and he loaned me a jacket. I just never gave it back," Jaydra says, lying a bit. But with the hunter life, Jaydra knew how to keep her heart from giving away too much information. "But, enough about me . . . How's Allison holding up?"

Scott tenses up slightly, before turning to look at the hunter. "Good, I assume."

Jaydra raises an eyebrow at the blatant lie Scott is trying to feed her, not even trying to hide it. "Oh, don't assume, Scott. It'll just make an ass out of you and me," she says, before chuckling. "You two must've been interrupted since your shoes are on backward."

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" Scott freaks out, looking down at his feet, his face burning red.

Throwing her head back and laughing, Jaydra smacks her hand on the seat. "You WERE with her, you liar!"

Before Scott could retort, he looks over to the double doors at the hospital. Out came Stiles, running and clearly two seconds away from panicking.

After jumping into the Jeep, Stiles shoves a hospital gown with some blood on it into Scott's hands.

"This is the one she was wearing?" Scott asks, bringing the cloth up to his nose, before noticing that his best friend still hasn't said one word. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her, Stiles. Not again."

Stiles swallows the lump in his throat and nods. "All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her."

Stiles reaches down and starts the ignition of the jeep, only to nearly jump out of his skin when Allison appears in the high beams. "WOAH!"

Ignoring the shout, Allison runs over to the passenger side window. Scott's window.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asks, glancing around the parking lot. "Someone's going to see us."

Allison shakes her head. "I don't care. Lydia is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do."

"They?" Jaydra asks from the back. "My money's on you don't mean the police."

Allison's eyes lock with Jaydra's green ones. "I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"That's a hunting party . . ." Jaydra muses, her knee beginning to bounce in the back of the jeep. "Fuck . . ."

Scott didn't need to hear another word as he opens his door and ushers Allison to get inside. They need to get the Jeep on the road so they can find Lydia.

ITSWYG

As the jeep races down the roads, trying to find some trail of Lydia, Stiles begins to asks the more serious questions.

"If she's turning, would your family actually kill her?" Stiles asks, glancing back at Allison.

"I don't know," she admits, rubbing her arm.

Jaydra speaks up, making her voice known. "Usually, the Argents have some kind of code they live by, so if Lydia doesn't hurt anyone, she should stay off their radar."

"Should?" Allison asks, looking at the hunter.

"I've seen some Argents leave the code behind," Jaydra says quietly, not looking at the inexperienced Argent in the eyes.

Allison groans, wrapping her arms around her body. "They won't tell me anything," she says. "All they say is that we'll talk when the others get here."

"Others?" Jaydra says, turning to fully face the girl. "What others?"

"They won't tell me," Allison admits, hanging her head in shame at not knowing the information.

Deciding to get away from the subject that Jaydra wants to avoid for all eternity, the hunter looks over at Scott, calling out, "Scott, we going the right way?"

Scott, who has half of his body out of the passenger window, nods. "Yeah, we're going the right way, but we need to take the next right!"

After looking at Scott's actions, Jaydra smiles slightly. "Is anyone else having flashbacks of the show Grimm?" she asks, trying to lighten the mood.

It doesn't work.

ITSWYG

After following the trail, the group finds themselves in front of the burnt remains of the Hale House.

"She came here?" Stiles asks, looking at Scott. "You're sure about it?"

Scott nods. "This is where the scent leads."

That being all the information she needs, Jaydra jogs up towards the Hale House, wrapping Derek's jacket closer to herself.

"Look at this!" Stiles says, making everyone turn their attention to Stiles. "I think it's a trip wire."

Stiles pulls on the wire, trying to find the main source of the trap, only to string up his best friend in the most common werewolf trap ever.

"Stiles . . ." Jaydra chuckles, walking over to Scott. "Next time you see a tripwire, don't trip it."

"Yep . . . Noted . . ." Stiles says, rubbing the back of his head.

The trio walks over to the strung up pup, only for Scott to shake his head. "Someone's coming! Go and hide!"

Not needing any more information than that, Jaydra grabs ahold of Allison's and Stiles' arm, pulling them to hide behind a tree. Lo and behold, the trap belongs to Chris Argent.

Allison's father, Chris, squats in front of Scott. "Evening, Scott," he says, smirking at the pup.

Jaydra leans against the tree, listening to the underlying threats that Chris is giving Scott, but when one specific threat is told, Jaydra couldn't keep herself hidden any longer.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?"

"Something he doesn't need to know," Jaydra calls out, making Chris and his Argent lackey's turn to look at the new arrival. "That tactic was deemed unethical by other hunters unless they have a medical degree."

Chris stands up, his cool eyes meeting Jaydra's heated ones. "Jaydra, how nice to see you."

"The feelings mutual," Jaydra snarls, glaring at the older Argent. "But, if you don't mind, Scott and I are going to find our human friend."

Chris chuckles. "Let's hope she's still human when you find her." Looking back down at the young werewolf, Chris smirks. "But, just for the history lesson, Scott, a hemicorporectomy is a medical term for amputating somebody at the waist."

Scott pales, his chocolate brown eyes looking up at Jaydra to see if the words were true.

"Yeah, you Argents really liked that technique, huh?" Jaydra counters. "Splitting someone in half. But that take a tremendous amount of strength, Chris. Can you still do that in your older years?"

Chris' eyes flash at the insult, but he keeps his cool. "Let's just hope a demonstration is never necessary," the hunter says, turning to leave.

After getting Scott down from the trap, the teens turn to search the Hale House, but Lydia was no were to be found. With the trail going cold, the teens had no choice but to return to their homes.

ITSWYG

Waking up early for school the next day, Jaydra walks downstairs, finding John Stilinski eating breakfast.

"Morning Jay," he greets her, munching on his food.

Jaydra yawns, waving her good morning to him, as she searches for something small to eat for breakfast. "Find anything on Lydia?" she asks, when her muscles finally come back under her control after the yawn.

Shaking his head, the sheriff looks up at Jaydra. "Not a damn thing. But, I did find something interesting. Ever hear of a grave robber stealing a liver?"

Tensing at the information, Jaydra's mind ran through hundreds of different creatures that could be after a liver. But werewolf wasn't at the top of the list.

"Haven't heard anything about a grave robber stealing a liver," Jaydra says. "Unless the body was fresh and they were hoping to score some money on the black market."

"Funny," John says dryly. "But this body was buried in the ground for months, maybe even a year. So why take the liver now?"

Jaydra shrugs her shoulders as she grabs her backpack. "Don't know. But I'm sure you'll find out why."

Walking past the sheriff, Jaydra pats his shoulder twice, her way of saying goodbye to her father-like figure.

ITSWYG

As she reaches the school, Jaydra walks into the locker room. The teen meets up with her two best friends, as the three of them go to question Jackson. Since he was the last person Lydia wanted to see, who she loves, who her possible werewolf side could be craving.

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" Jackson asks, closing his Lacrosse locker.

Scott sighs. "Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be, you know, turning."

"Turning?" Jackson says, obviously toying with the group. "Turning into what?"

"A fairy tale princess riding a fucking unicorn!" Jaydra says, before glaring at Jackson. "What the fuck do you think?"

"Well, I think if Lydia's turning, she's not the one who's going to need help," the co-captain says, smirking.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Stiles asks, "What do you mean?"

Jackson laughs, not believing how naive the group is. "When I was with Lydia, you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me." That jab was obviously pointed to Stiles, the one who's had a crush on Lydia for years. "What do you think she's going to do with a set of real claws?"

Jackson pushes past Scott, Stiles, and Jaydra, or at least he tries to.

The moment Jackson's shoulder makes contact with Jaydra's, the hunter grabs the co-captain by his shirt and practically slammed him into the lockers, gaining the attention of some of the players nearby. But with the murderous look on Jaydra's face, no player is brave enough to intervene. Not even the coach.

"Now you listen to me, you sack of shit . . ." Jaydra snarls in Jackson's face. "You may not give two shits about what happened to Lydia, but the fact of the matter is she was looking for you when she was attacked." Jaydra's eyes burned with a fury behind their green color. "So, I'm putting the blame on you."

"You can't do that!" Jackson says. "I didn't have anything to do wi-"

"YOU HAVE EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Jaydra yells, punching the locker beside Jackson's head, slicing her knuckles on the sharp bends of the metal. "She went looking for you, and she was attacked. Now, she's missing, and there's a good chance she might not make it back. So, yeah, I'm blaming you. And if anything happens to her, you will see me again, and it won't be pretty."

Jaydra forces herself back, storming out of the locker room. The room that was so quiet even Stiles' would have been able to hear a pin drop.

ITSWYG

Having finally cooled down from threatening Jackon, Jaydra makes her way across the cemetary, just in time to catch the funeral for Kate Argent. Even though she would rather be anywhere else but here.

But she's not alone. Stiles' and Scott also hid behind their own gravestones. But each of them was there for a different reason.

Scott for Allison.

Stiles' for Scott.

Jaydra to see the new wave of Argents that will surely come.

Her green eyes scan over the new faces that arrived for the funeral, but as one comes into her line of sight, Jaydra grows pale.

"Jaydra?" Scott asks, noticing how his friend's heart was racing. "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

~A ghost from the past,~ she says in her mind as her green eyes focus on the one, the only, Gerard Argent.

"I got to get out of here," she says as she pants heavily.

"What? Why?" Stiles asks, looking at Jaydra. "What did you see?"

"The one thing I never wanted to see . . . Ever . . ." Jaydra says, making a dash for the woods.

As she runs, flashes of the boy she tried to save from a vampire nest flashes before her eyes. Gasping at the sudden flash, Jaydra trips and falls in the woods, tears falling down her face.

She had promised him that he would live to see another day.

She had promised him that he could go home to see his family.

She had promised him that he would never see those monsters again.

All of those promises she made blew up in her face, though. When Gerard Argent let the boy turn into a vampire, forcing Jaydra to kill the boy.

Gerard Argent was a monster.

A monster that Jaydra was terrified of.

And the scariest part? He's completely human.


	24. Pack Addition

It's The Same Wherever You Go

Chapter Twenty-Three

Pack Addition

Jaydra pants heavily as she stands in the middle of the woods after seeing Gerard Argent, her heart racing. Her mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that her greatest enemy was here in Beacon Hills.

"What's he doing here?" she asks herself, running a hand through her hair.

Glancing up at the sky, Jaydra didn't notice that the sun had gone down. She'd been running much longer than she originally thought.

After finally catching her breath, Jaydra stands up straight and looks around her location, only to realize she's utterly lost.

"I can't catch a fucking break!" she whines, before reaching into her pocket to grab her phone, only to notice that she has a text from Derek.

Clicking the 'open' option on her phone, the text box shows up and reveals the message, only for Jaydra's eyes to widen greatly. "Oh no . . ."

 **[Jay, I just found Scott,]** the text reads, Jaydra's green eyes scanning the letters. **[He saw the Argents kill an Omega. And he told me about how you reacted seeing Gerard. Text me when you get this. Please. I need to know you're okay.]**

Jaydra's heart skips a beat when she read that last line, and she can't stop the smile that crosses her face. The Alpha really does care about her. Instead of texting him, Jaydra decides to call him.

The line barely rings once before Derek's deep voice comes across the line. "Jaydra?"

"Yeah, it's me," she says, smiling softly at how worried Derek seems. "Just got your message."

A sigh of relief passes over the line next. "Where are you? Scott said you ran . . ."

Groaning softly, Jaydra proceeds to rub the back of her neck. "Yeah, about that . . . I have no clue where I'm at . . ." Jaydra could hear soft snickering over the line. "Shut up with the laughing," she pouts before it's replaced with another smile. "I'll walk until I see a road, and then find my way back."

"Just describe what you see around you," Derek says.

Jaydra raises an eyebrow, before smirking. "Trees."

"Smart ass," Derek growls into the phone. "But seriously, do you see anything? Other than trees?"

Giggling softly, Jaydra looks around, before noticing some lights in the distance. "I can see the town from here, and I can just make out a sign . . . Looks like . . ." Jaydra squints her eyes, before recognizing the sign. "Oh . . . I'm in the woods behind the video store where that clerk was attacked by Peter."

"Get to the road, and I'll pick you up," Derek says over the phone. In the background, Jaydra could just make out the sound of Derek putting on his coat.

"My werewolf with shining red eyes," Jaydra says sweetly, before hanging up the phone and jogging up to the road to meet up with Derek.

ITSWYG

It wasn't too long after the hang up that Derek arrived in front of the video store in his black Camero.

Jaydra smiles and climbs into the passenger seat of the vehicle, and lets out a happy moan when she feels the warmth of the heat coming from the vents.

Derek notices the noise and looks over at her. "Cold?"

Smirking, Jaydra's green eyes look over at his greenish-brown. "If I say yes, do I get that coat you're wearing?"

Letting out an audible laugh, Derek shrugs out of his jacket and practically tosses it to Jaydra before shifting into drive.

After adjusting her seat belt, Jaydra drapes the leather jacket over her body, wrapping herself in his scent.

A few moments of comfortable silence drifts between the couple before Derek breaks it with a serious tone. "Jaydra, how mad would you be if I tell you that I turned someone?"

Not expecting that question at all, Jaydra sits up in her chair, thinking over his words. "It depends," she starts, running a hand through her sandy blonde locks. "Did you force them to take the bite?"

"No," he answers truthfully, his eyes focusing on the road. "They asked for it after I explained the dangers that came with it."

"Who'd you pick?" Jaydra asks softly.

Derek rubs the back of his neck. "A kid I ran into the other night. Name's Isaac."

Nearly giving herself whiplash, Jaydra shoots up in her seat. "Isaac Lahey?"

"Going how you just about choked yourself sitting up, I'm guessing you know him . . ." Derek comments, a small laugh in his voice.

Blushing lightly, Jaydra scratches her cheek. "I have some classes with him . . . So, I notice the bruises he wears to school, but he never talks about them. Always saying he gets them from Lacrosse," Jaydra says, her hand fisting in her lap. "But I know where they really come from."

Sensing the change in her heart rate, Derek glances over at the female hunter. "Jay?"

She swallows the lump that forms in her throat before changing the subject. "Just . . . Just don't let him lose control, Derek. And I don't have a problem with you making your pack. Just make sure you don't force it."

Knowing not to push on the sudden subject change, the Alpha reaches over and picks up one of Jaydra's hands, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckles. A silent way to say he understands it's a touchy subject and will wait for her to tell him.

A small smile crosses her face at the gesture, before a yelp passes her lips as Derek nips at her hand, making Jaydra yank her hand back.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she shrieks out. "You bit me!"

Derek just flashes her a large grin. "Can't help it. You smell good enough to eat."

As Jaydra's face burns red, Derek lets out a deep laugh.

ITSWYG

More playful actions pass until Derek's black Camero pulls up to an old abandoned building in the middle of the warehouse district of Beacon Hills.

"Why are we here?" Jaydra asks. "What is this place?"

"It's where I'm going to be staying while I keep Isaac and any other Beta's I turn," Derek says, walking through the doors.

Jaydra follows and when she walks inside, her hunter instincts kick in and she surveys the surrounding area. Inside, after going down a few flights of stairs, the place is mostly open, empty, space with concrete and steel walls supported by steel beams.

Noticing the large, rusting, subway car sitting over to the side of the large room, Jaydra concludes that this was once part of the former Beacon Hills Railroad Depot. But overall? A perfect lair for a newly made Alpha.

"I like it," the hunter says, smiling over at Derek. "But why not keep them at the loft? You're already living there."

Letting out a small scoff, Derek's eyes scan over the room. "That's my place and I don't want it destroyed after the first full moon," he explains.

"Oh?" Jaydra asks, a teasing tone in her voice. "So it's not because it's closer to my house than your loft is?"

A light blush goes across the Alpha's face as he playfully growls at her.

Jaydra shivers at the growl but goes back to looking at the area, mainly focusing on the old subway car. Curious about the car, the hunter walks inside, only to be interrupted in her search when Derek pulls her close to him.

"I've had enough teasing," he says, resting his forehead against hers.

Jaydra giggles softly, leaning up to peck his lips lightly. "Just a little teasing is enough to get you this affectionate?"

Another growl rings out from the Alpha, making Jaydra tilt her head back and laugh even louder.

"DEREK!" a new voice rings out, disrupting the tender moment between the couple.

Even though normally Derek would've been thoroughly pissed at the disruption, his eyes were filled with concern at the panic lacing over the voice.

"Isaac?" Derek calls back softly, letting the young Beta know his Alpha was close by. "What's wrong?"

Running to the subway car, Isaac comes into Jaydra's view, panting slightly.

Isaac stood taller than Jaydra, but with the fear in his bright blue eyes, he seemed much smaller than usual. His dark, somewhat curly, hair moves slightly as his body trembles.

"My dad . . ." Isaac says quietly, before looking back up at Derek. "I think he's dead."

Tensing up at the information, Jaydra looks over at Derek, whose eye begin to turn red.

"What did you do?" he growls out.

"That's the thing!" the beta squeaks out. "It wasn't me!"

"Then who was it?" Jaydra speaks up for the first time, making Isaac focus on her. And clearly, she was the last person he thought he was going to see with Derek.

"Jaydra . . .?" he blinks.

Waving her hand slightly, Jaydra smiles at him. "Yeah, I'm involved in this crazy world too. But that's not the important thing to focus on right now. I need you to tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath, Isaac begins his horrid tale about what happened in the past few hours.

"My dad was asking about my grades," Isaac starts out, pacing in front of Derek and Jaydra. "And when I told him I was getting a D in chemistry, he started to yell."

Jaydra tenses up slightly at the information. ~I know where this is going,~ she says to herself.

"After the yell, he throws a glass at me and a piece of it cuts my cheek," Isaac continues. "But then it healed . . . So I freaked out and I ran outside and grabbed my bike, which I've done before . . ."

"You wanted it to seem like nothing was wrong to anyone else," Jaydra says softly, to which Isaac nods.

"Yeah, and I rode my bike until I got to an alley where no one could see me and I ran off into the woods . . ." Isaac takes in a shaky breath. "But while I was running, I could hear him calling my name, so I guess he found my bike . . . and then I heard the scream . . ." Isaac's voice begins to waver as he trails off.

Standing up, Jaydra walks over to Isaac and pulls him into a tight hug.

"I didn't kill him . . ." the beta says softly, his body shaking, still in fear.

"But what did?" Jaydra asks, looking up at Derek. "I need to head home and see if the Sheriff's heard anything about what happened."

"Want me to give you a ride?" Derek asks, crossing his arms as he leans against one of the steel beams in the building.

Shaking her head, Jaydra's green eyes go to Isaac. "Stay with your beta. I'll text you when I get home." As a light goes off in her head, Jaydra looks to Isaac. "Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah, why?" he asks, his blue eyes looking up at the young hunter.

As Isaac pulls out his phone, Jaydra takes it and programs her information into the device. "Call me if you need anything about what you're going through, okay?"

"You mean this whole werewolf ordeal, or losing my dad?" he asks softly, his fingers tightening around the cell phone.

"Neither," Jaydra says, turning to leave the new lair. "About the abusive father thing." Ignoring the loud snarl that no doubt came from Derek, Jaydra raises her arm into the air, waving at the two werewolves. "See you guys later."

And with that new piece of information with her pack, Jaydra hoofs it back home.

ITSWYG

Just as the youngest Winchester makes it to the Stilinski home, she notices something off immediately. Nobody was home.

"What the hell?" the hunter mutters as she looks around the empty house. "John? Stiles?" she calls out into the darkness but receives no answer.

Reaching into her back pocket, Jaydra pulls out her cell phone and calls Stiles first since he's usually the one home around this time.

"Hello?" Stiles' voice says over the phone, with some other people talking in the background.

"Hey Stiles," she greets, heading up the stairs to her bedroom. "Just seeing where you were since the house was empty. John's not even here."

A small groan comes across the receiver as Stiles explains his absence. "Sorry Jay, I forgot to call and tell you. Dad and I found Lydia, and she's at the hospital getting checked out."

"What?" Jaydra gasps. "When?! Is she okay?"

"After you left the graveyard, dad caught Scott and me," Stiles explains. "And believe me, he chewed us out."

Jaydra chuckles. "Sounds like your dad."

"Anyway, dad got a call from dispatch about an attack somewhere, and turns out it was the thing that stole the liver from that grave," Stiles says, making Jaydra nod her head.

"And I think Scott and Derek discovered that the grave robber was an Omega, not Lydia," the girl says, making it to her bedroom.

A sigh of relief came from Stiles as he continues his re-telling of what happened. "So we were talking by the ambulance, dad and me, and Lydia just walked out of the woods. Still naked as a jaybird . . ."

Nodding at the information, Jaydra lays back on her bed. "At least we found her. Keep me updated, Stiles."

"Will do," the teenage boy says before hanging up his phone.

So, Lydia's alive and well, the omega that's been robbing graves was killed by Gerard, and something killed Isaac's dad.

"What in the world is going on?" Jaydra asks herself, before tossing her arm across her eyes and dozing off.

ITSWYG

At school the following morning, Jaydra walks with Stiles and Scott into the locker room, listening to the two discuss the full moon that's tonight.

"I'm serious!" Scott assures, looking over at his best friend. "It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same."

"Oh, that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?" Stiles counters, walking into the locker room to change into his pads for morning practice.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you," Scott sighs, leaning against the lockers, still trying to convince his friend.

"You know," Stiles says, looking over at his werewolf pal. "You say that now but then the full moon goes up and out comes the fangs, claw, and there's a lot of howling and screaming."

"Sounds like a fun Friday night," Jaydra jokes, making Stiles turn and glare at his roommate.

"It's very stressful on me so, yes, I'm still locking you up," Stiles confirms, looking back at Scott.

Jaydra opens her mouth to make another smart ass comment, only to be cut off by Stiles. "And if you say the word 'kinky' I will kick you in the shins, Winchester."

That breaks Jaydra's straight man facade and she erupts in loud laughs. "Okay, Okay, I'm done with the comments.

"Thank you."

"Okay, fine," Scott agrees, getting back on topic. "But I do think I'm more in control now. Especially since things are good with Allison." Scott gets a small smile on his face as he thinks about how 'good' things were with Allison.

"All right, I get it!" Stiles cries out. Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself."

Laughing slightly, Scott smiles at his friend. "Okay, but did you get something better than handcuffs this time?"

"Oh yeah," Stiles grins. "Much better!" Stiles opens his locker door and the chains that he bought to restrain Scott that night began to pour out of his locker, causing a loud noise that gains the attention of everyone in the locker room.

Once again, Jaydra couldn't breathe as she beats the side of the locker as she laughs loudly. "Oh my god!" she says in between her gales of laughter.

Hearing the racket, Coach Finstock walks over to the source of the noise, only to catch the tail end of the chain falling out of Stiles locker.

"Part of me wants to ask," Finstock begins, before he closes his eyes and rethinks his course of action. "The other part of me says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So, I'm going to walk away." And the coach does just that.

Bending down to help their embarrassed friend, Scott and Jaydra begin to pick up the chain, only to stop when Scott stills, his eye glowing yellow for a split second.

"Scott?" Jaydra asks, looking over as Scott's chocolate brown eyes scan the locker room. "What's wrong?"

"There's another one . . . In here, right now," he answers, still scanning the room.

Stiles blinks in confusion before asking, "Another what?"

"Another werewolf," Scott answers.

Jaydra tenses up at the statement, her green eyes locking up with Isaac's blue eyes for a moment. Isaac, who heard the entire conversation, ducks his head back down when Scott looks his way. Smart move.

"Whoever it is," Jaydra begins, picking up the last of the chain. "It'll come into the light sooner or later."

And Jaydra has a sinking feeling that it will be discovered while out on the field.

ITSWYG

During the morning practice, Scott made an absolute fool of himself, which wasn't exactly that hard to do.

While standing in the goalie position, thanks to Stiles, Scott rushes at the players before sniffing at them, trying to determine who was the new werewolf.

After eliminating Danny and Matt, Jaydra pulls Scott to the side and smirks at him. "Listen to me, if you sniff at me, you'll be singing soprano the rest of your life, got it?"

Gulping slightly, Scott nods and runs back over to the goalie position, only to tense up when he sees the next person in line. Isaac.

"Oh no . . ." Jaydra says, noticing how the two of them were looking at each other.

The two betas take off running towards each other, colliding bodies in mid-air, which results in Scott knowing for a fact who the new werewolf was.

Isaac, who stood up after Scott's 'test' notices the police crossing the field, heading towards the practicing team. "Don't tell them . . ." he says softly, looking over at Scott. "Please . . ."

But before Scott could answer, John Stilinski walks over and asks to speak to Isaac alone, and pulls the sixteen-year-old aside.

But thanks to the super hearing that Scott possesses, everything was crystal clear to the pup.

"His father's dead," Scott says to Stiles and Jaydra. "They think he was murdered."

Jaydra watches as John begins to lead Isaac off the field, back to the school. "Are they saying he's a suspect?" she asks, Isaac glancing back at the group, but locking eyes with Jaydra.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott asks, but thankfully Stiles answers.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours," the sheriff's son explains.

"On the night of a full moon," Jaydra adds, making the other two groan.

Scott, trying to stay positive, asks, "How good are these holding cells at holding people?"

"On, I can say from experience, they're pretty good," Jaydra says. "But they suck at containing a young werewolf . . ."

"WINCHESTER!" Coach Finstock yells out, nearly making Jaydra jump out of her skin.

Jogging over to her coach, Jaydra was expecting to hear Finstock complain about Scott's nearly impossible ability to follow instructions, but she was surprised at the information he truly had for her.

"Principal wants to see you," he says looking at his clipboard.

"See me?" she repeats, confusion clear on her face. Racking her brain, she tries to think of any indication that she could be in any trouble for anything. But, she eventually shakes it off and goes jogging towards the school.

ITSWYG

As Jaydra makes it to the office, the first thing she notices is the number of police officers.

~Must be talking to witnesses,~ Jaydra concludes in the back of her mind, her green eyes scanning her surrounding. ~Maybe Isaac told John he saw me last night . . .~

"Hello, can I help you?" the receptionist asks, breaking Jaydra's train of thought.

Nodding, Jaydra relays the information that Finstock gave her, and the receptionist has the teenager sit in one of the chairs outside the office, waiting for a chance to talk to the principal.

But just as Jaydra sits down in the chair, here comes Scott and Stiles running up the hallway, to sitting beside her.

"You guys just can't stay away from me, can you?" she teases.

"Oh, don't inflate your ego now," Stiles says, glancing into the office. "Dad's interviewing Jackson . . ."

Her eyes widen as she focuses on the voices in the office, Scott relaying bits that she misses. What she hears makes her blood boil, as well as her body shake. Memories flood her mind, but she keeps her composure. Barely.

ITSWYG

"You're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" John asks, not believing what Jackson was spewing out of his mouth.

Jackson, who was sitting in the chair, merely shrugs his shoulders. "Hitting him? He was kicking the shit out of him."

John rubs his hand over his face, the urge to punch Jackson in his face rising dramatically. "Did you every say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone?"

"Nope," Jackson answers, his lips smacking to make the 'p' pop. "It's not my problem."

"No, no, of course not," John says, his voice holding aggravation. "You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it."

Jackson smirks and chuckles. "Yeah . . . Wait, what?" he asks, jumping up as he catches on the insult John threw at him.

"I think we're done here," the Sheriff says, walking out of the office, noticing a familiar trio sitting in the chairs in the hallway. "Hey, Scott."

Scott greets the sheriff, and waves slightly. Stiles, on the other hand, tries to hide behind a magazine. Poorly.

"Jaydra, you're here too?" he asks, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, but unlike these guys, I was called up by the principal for something . . ." she says.

Right then, the receptionist calls out Jaydra's name. "The principal will see you now."

ITSWYG

Walking into the principal's office, Jaydra does a double take as she sees Gerard Argent sitting in the Principal's chair.

"You!?" she shrieks out, the color draining out of her face.

"Hello, Miss Winchester," Gerard greets, his dark eyes soft, yet clearly dangerous. "I see that you moved here only a short time ago, and wanted to see how well you've adjusted to the school."

Optioning to stay close to the door, Jaydra decides to see what the gray-haired Argent truly wants, so she plays along with the little charade.

"Fine for the most part . . ." she says. "Some things took some getting used to obviously."

Gerard chuckles and looks through the folder in front of him. Jaydra's folder.

"Oh, it says here that you play Lacrosse . . . Interesting choice for a girl," he comments, his eyes looking up at her.

"I like the challenge," she says, her eyes narrowing at him.

Gerard lets out another laugh, which makes the hunter's skin crawl. "I see that . . . Says here that you're one of the best players, and your grades are excellent." Closing the file, Gerard lays the document down on his desk, giving Jaydra his full attention. "I'm so happy to see that you're adjusting so well."

"I'm glad I met your expectations," she growls through her teeth. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off, you know since one of my friends was just taken into police custody. Very stressful."

Turning to leave through the door, the next words that leave Gerard's mouth make the Winchester freeze in her tracks.

"Oh, that's right . . . You relate to Isaac, don't you?" he asks, a smirk on his face. "I mean with the whole abusive father thing."

Jaydra races out of the office, ignoring Scott and Stiles yelling after her. She couldn't face them right now . . . Not when her mind is thinking back to everything John Winchester ever did to her.

True, he never really touched her when he was sober. But when he was, he would attack her verbally and emotionally.

Usually the verbal and emotional abuse came from when Jaydra messed up on a hunt and John would blame the young teen, yelling at her what she did wrong. Then that's when the "lessons" began. When it was clear that Jaydra still didn't know how to handle some monsters, John took it upon himself to teach her. Even if it meant fighting a fifteen-year-old girl at full strength.

Jaydra could still feel the stings of some of the strikes that John gave her during the "lessons" and "training sessions".

But none of that compared to when her father drank. When John was drunk, anyone in his crosshairs could be attacked. Usually, Dean tried to take the blunt of the attacks, but since it was Jaydra's mistake on the hunt, she got her fair share of whiskey bottles thrown at her.

So, yeah, she could relate to Isaac greatly. And Gerard knows that. And the bastard is going to use that to his advantage.

ITSWYG

Needing to get some fresh air pronto, Jaydra bursts through the double doors, only to just see Isaac being driven away in a police cruiser.

Scott, who apparently chased after her, arrives outside just after the hunter does. "Jay? What the hell hap-" But, thankfully, the question was cut off when Derek's black Camero pulls up.

"Get in," the Alpha orders.

All of Scott's focus move to Derek, which Jaydra was thankful for.

"Are you serious?!" Scott calls out. "You did that! That's your fault!" Turning to his friend, Scott asks, "Did you know about this too?! That he turned Isaac?!"

Jaydra, who gains some of her composure back, nods. "Yeah . . . I did." As Scott opens his mouth again, Jaydra holds up a hand. "I didn't tell you because I knew how you'd react, Scott. I don't approve of what Derek did, but at least he did it to someone who needed help."

"But . . ." Scott tries to start, but Jaydra cuts him off again.

"I'm sure you heard everything in the principal's office, so you know that I went through something similar that Isaac did," she says, rubbing her arms. "So I'm siding with Derek on this."

"Now that that's settled, get in the car and help me," Derek says, making Scott turn to him.

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer," he says, turning back towards the building. "Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon comes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house," Derek comments, his sunglasses covered his eyes, but Jaydra could tell how serious the situation was.

Scott steps closer to the car. "What do you mean . . .?"

Jaydra's breathing quicken slightly. "Whatever Jackson told the sheriff, what's in the house is worse, isn't it?" Jaydra asks, only to receive a nod from the Alpha.

Letting out a groan of frustration, Scott climbs into the back of the Camero, and Jaydra gets into the passenger seat.

The entire drive to the Lahey home, Derek held Jaydra's hand tightly, a gesture of understanding and a silent promise of protection.

ITSWYG

Upon the arrival to the house, Scott asks a question that plagues everyone's mind. "If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?"

"I don't know," Derek answers, opening the door and walking inside.

Scott groans at the answer since it was vague and didn't answer his question. "Then how do you know he's telling the truth."

With his greenish-brown eyes scanning the room, Derek answers, "Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them all, not just the sense of smell."

Jaydra bites her lip as a small smile comes across her face. Apparently, Derek saw Scott's 'detective' skills in action on the Lacrosse field.

"You saw the Lacrosse thing today . . ." Scott realizes, embarrassment filling his face.

"Yeah," Derek confirms.

Swallowing his pride, Scott asks the question he's been wondering since he actually did it. "Did it look that bad?"

The Alpha chuckles before answering. "Oh yeah."

A small patch of silence fills the air until Derek leads the two over to the basement door. "You want to learn? Let's start now."

Scott opens the door and looks down into the darken room that was the basement, or as Jaydra mentally describes it as, the 'Torture Chamber'.

The young pup swallows a sudden lump in his throat as he turns to look at the Alpha. "What's down there?"

"Motive," was the only answer he receives from Derek.

Scott makes it to the bottom of the stairs, with Derek behind him, and Jaydra behind Derek.

"What happened down here?" the youngest pup asks, looking back at the Alpha.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression," Jaydra speaks up, looking over the items in the basement. But her eyes land on a large freezer over in the corner.

"Open it," Derek says.

Scott walks over to the freezer and places his hands on the lid before pushing it open. The sight he sees takes the breath out of his lungs. Inside the freezer were marks where Isaac tried to claw his way out of there when his father locked him inside for "punishments".

"I need some air," Jaydra says suddenly, heading back up the stairs.

When she reaches the top of the stair case, the hunter places her hand over her heart, realizing how fast it was beating. And with her breathes quickening, Jaydra knew she needs to calm down or else she'll go into a full blown panic attack.

Walking outside to Derek's car, she climbs into the passenger seat and finds the coat she used the night before still in the car. Using it as a grounding element, Jaydra wraps it around herself, focusing on the feeling of the jacket, what it smells like, what the materials are.

When John acted out his frustrations on her, this was the coping mechanism Jaydra acquired. She mostly used some things that she kept of her mother or even Sam and Dean's clothing. But now? The Alpha of her pack was the grounding element she was clinging to. Keeping her in this world. Helping her calm down. Helping her heart rate slow and her breathing regulating.

Even when he wasn't beside her, Derek helps keep her calm and grounded.

ITSWYG

After Derek finishes up in the Lahey basement, he walks out to his car.

Jaydra looks up as he comes out of the house, smiling at him. "Scott agreeing to help?"

"Yeah," Derek says, starting the car. "But we need a way to get to the holding cell where Isaac is . . . Any ideas?"

Jaydra nods her head. "Yeah. Stiles called a few minutes ago, and we need to meet up with him. Apparently, Allison saw a man dressed up as a deputy leave her house with a syringe filled with wolfsbane."

"Fuck . . ." Derek growls and hits the accelerator of his car, racing to the meetup point that Stiles made.

The two quickly meet up with Stiles, who give them the run down of the plan he came up with in the short drive he took to the police station.

"So the key to the holding cells are in a password protected lockbox in my dad's office," Stiles says as the three of them look at the station from inside Stiles' Jeep.

Jaydra's eyes scan the building, and from the lay out, the only way into John's office was by the front desk. "So the problem is getting passed that deputy and the front desk?"

"Exactly," Stiles sighs.

Moving to get out of the jeep, Derek announces, "I'll distract her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you?!" Stiles asks, his eyes wide as he looks at Derek. Without thinking, the teenager also grabbed Derek by the shoulder, which earns his hand a death glare. "I'm taking my hand off."

"It might not be the best idea," Jaydra offers.

"I was exonerated," Derek reminds the two.

Sighing at how stubborn the werewolf was, Stiles instead asks, "Then what's your plan?"

"To distract her," Derek says, a bit of a mocking tone in his voice.

Stiles rubs his hand over his face, a trait he picked up from his dad. "By what, punching her in the face?"

Rolling his eyes, Derek glares at Stiles. "By talking to her."

"What are you going to open with?" Stiles asks, to which he only receives silence from Derek. "Dead silence . . . That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face," Derek says, smirking at the fear that flashes in Stiles' eyes.

"Just go be the distraction," Jaydra says, pushing Derek out of the Jeep, before following herself. Internally, Jaydra was thankful for the entertaining atmosphere Stiles and Derek create, it helps ease her mind and push the thoughts about her father back into a section of her mind that she never wants to address again.

Walking inside the police station, Derek steps up to the front desk, startling the woman deputy who wasn't expecting Derek at all.

"Hi," Derek greets, giving off a charming smile to the woman, who seems a bit smitten. "I had a question . . . but I'm a little thrown. I wasn't expecting someone . . ." Derek trails off slightly, coming off as adorable. Which was not a phrase most people describe Derek as.

"Like me?" the deputy finishes.

Derek laughs softly, before smiling again. "I was going to say 'so incredibly beautiful', but I guess that would be the same thing."

Even though Jaydra knows that Derek doesn't mean anything he's saying, a twinge of jealousy still goes through her body.

But, the hunter ignores the feeling as her and Stiles sneak past the front desk and into the Sheriff's office. Once inside, Jaydra keeps an eye out by the door frame as Stiles runs over to the lock box and types in the code.

"Oh no . . ." Stiles says, making Jaydra glance over. "The key's gone!"

"Fuck . . . Then that Argent lackey's here somewhere," Jaydra says, motioning Stiles to follow her.

The two teens sneak out into the hallways towards where Isaac is being held, only to run into the very person they were searching fore.

The man lunges out and grabs a hold of Stiles, who in the middle of the struggle, pulls on the fire alarm in the hallway.

But the lackey was too quick since he pulls out a weapon, and holds Stiles against him. "Take another step and I'll kill him," he threatens. Jaydra holds up her hands in surrender and puts her hands up behind her head. "Now, go in there," the lackey orders, forcing Jaydra and Stiles inside.

Inside the room, the first thing that Jaydra notices is the door to Isaac's holding cell is open. Meaning they have a freshly turned werewolf somewhere in the precinct.

"Get over there," the man orders, pushing Jaydra and Stiles away from him, looking around for Isaac.

But the young Beta springs out from his hiding spot and attacks the lackey, in full werewolf mode. Hair comes down the side of Isaac's face, along with his ears that are pointed, making his face seem more feral like. His blue eyes are wide and blinded by pure adrenaline given to him by the full moon.

Realizing the seriousness of their situation, Jaydra jumps into hunter mode and grabs a hold of Stiles' arm and pushes him into a corner. Then she stands in front of him, creating a shield for the young human.

The battle between Isaac and the Argent is over quickly, with the Argent passing out from the severe pain of a broken arm ,given to him by Isaac himself.

As his body hits the floor, the limp Argent doesn't hold Isaac's attention anymore. But the racing heart beats of two humans hiding in the corner sure are.

Jaydra reaches into her pocket and pulls out a large hunting knife, ready to defend herself against Isaac, but the weapon wasn't necessary.

Just as the young beta takes his first step towards the two teens, Derek steps in and looks at Isaac. The presence of Derek intrigues Isaac for a moment before he tries to attack the humans, ready to spill blood.

But the Alpha jumps infront of him and roars loudly at the young beta. Derek's eyes flash red during the roar, and his canines elongate, showing his status as the head of the pack. Not to mention the pure rage he feels at Isaac trying to attack other memebers of his pack.

The change in demenor is immidate. Instead of trying to attack Stiles and Jaydra again, Isaac scurries back up against a wall and whimpers softly, tucking his head into his arms. This also gives the human side of Isaac a chance to take over.

"H-How'd you do that . . .?" Stiles asks behind Jaydra, amazement in his voice.

Derek just glances back and smirks. "I'm the Alpha."

"Thank God for that," Jaydra says, patting Derek on the shoulder, before swatting at his head. "And that, I think, makes up for the flirting with the deputy.

Derek growls softly, rubbing the spot that was smacked as he looks down at Jaydra. "You knew I was going to talk to her."

"Yeah, you were to 'talk' to her, not flirt," Jaydra clarifies.

Rolling his eyes, the Alpha leans down and kisses Jaydra softly, the stubble of his beard scraping across her cheeks and chin. "Did I do that to the deputy?"

Jaydra chuckles and shakes her head. "Hope not, since I left after the flirting." But her voice grows serious. "Now, get Isaac get out of here. The sheriff will be here soon."

After kissing her once more, Derek grabs Isaac and the two leave.

"Man . . . I am so glad your boyfriend was here," Stiles says, trying to ease the severity of their situation.

ITSWYG

Only moments after Derek and Isaac leave, John Stilinski shows up at the station, seeing Jaydra and Stiles inside the holding cell area.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he demands, only to then notice that Isaac was missing. "And what happened to my prisoner?"

Jaydra steps up and stands infront of John. "Look, we snuck past the front desk, and it was wrong I know, but I came to keep Isaac company. I was planning to come alone, but your son refused to let me out of his sight once he figured out what I was doing."

"Company?" the sheriff asks, raising an eyebrow. "You came to here to keep a suspect company?"

Jaydra sighs and runs a hand through her sandy blonde locks and looks up the sheriff. "Yes, because I don't think he did it. I mean I met up with him last night."

"You what?" John asks, his eyes wide. "You were with Isaac last night?"

"Yeah, when he left his dad's house, he rode his bike around and I happen to be on my run that night, and we ran into each other," Jaydra says, crossing her arms. "But it was after his dad is dead, so there's still a chance that he could be the killer, I get that, John. But my gut instincts tell me he's not . . ."

"That still doesn't-" Jaydra cuts John off mid-sentence.

"That doesn't give me the right to sneack in here, I know, but I mean . . . he's was scared . . ." Jaydra sighs. "But, anyway, we were talking about school and things like that, and suddenly this guy comes in with a syringe and attacks Stiles and me."

"That guy, to be exact," Stiles says, pointing to the unconscious Argent lackey laying on the ground.

"And then what?" John asks.

"Then he opened Isaac's door and tries to stab Isaac with it, but Lahey's strong. He knocked the guy unconcious and he ran," Jaydra fabricates.

"Now he's wanted," the sheriff sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because he's scared!" Jaydra tries to reason but stops when John holds up his hand.

"I know he is, Jay, but you have to let me do my job, okay?" he says, his eyes showing his sympathy. "I don't want to think of Lahey as a suspect, but it's damning evidence." John looks up at the teenagers and sighs. "Go home and get some rest, okay? You already gave your statement."

"Right, dad," Stiles says, placing his arm around Jay's neck and walking outside.

ITSWYG

When the two get outside, Jaydra's phone begins to buzz. Glancing down, she notices a text from a 'Jeremy'. Or also known as Isaac's code name after last night. Since Derek was cleared, Jaydra switched his name to Alpha in her contacts, and Isaac's under the alias of Jeremy.

"Stiles, you head on home," she says. "I'm walking."

"You sure?" Stiles asks, climbing into his jeep.

Jaydra nods and turns to walks towards the warehouse district, which was only a ten-minute walk from the police station.

Arriving at Derek's new lair, Jaydra walks inside and notices Isaac sitting inside the subway car. Since Derek pulled the Alpha card on him, Isaac's been able to keep a hold on his werewolf side.

"You wanted to see me?" Jaydra calls out, smiling at the young pup.

Isaac looks up and nods at her. "Thanks for coming," he says, a soft smile on his face.

Jaydra shrugs and lays on one of the seats in the subway car. "What did you want to talk about? And why didn't you want to talk to Derek about it?"

"I didn't think he'd understand . . ." Isaac admits, biting his lips.

Understanding immidately what he's talking about, Jaydra sits up and looks at him. "About your dad."

Isaac flinches at the term, but slowly nods his head. His curly locks moving with the motion, but keeps him from making eye contact with the hunter.

Sighing, Jaydra leans back in her seat, deciding to bare her soul about what happened to her. If Isaac's scared to tell her, she was going to let him know that he's not alone.

"My dad was an asshole when he was alive," she began bluntly. "Like you wouldn't believe it. Before he became a hunter, he was the sweetest thing ever, according to my oldest brother. Then . . . then he lost his wife, Mary, to a demon-"

Isaac's head shoots up as he cuts her off. "Wait! Demons are real too?!"

Chuckling, Jaydra nods. "But that's another topic for another day, pup. Anyway, that's probably when the drinking began . . . I mean, John was rough on us but it was a thousand times worse when he drank."

Silence fills the air, until the inevidable question comes up.

"Did . . . D-Did he ever strike you . . .?" Isaac finally asks.

Jaydra rubs her forehead and sighs loudly. "Yes and no. Most of the time he'd yell at me because I screwed up on a hunt. But when he was drunk?" Jaydra lets out a cruel laugh. "Anything and everything was a weapon."

"Were you scared of him . . .?" the young werewolf asks, feeling a bit of shame when he realizes that he was still terrifed of his dad, even though he was now a werewolf.

"All the time," Jaydra admits after a few moments of silence. "Dad was . . . tolerable, I guess you could say. But the hunter, John Winchester? He still haunts me."

"I'm sorry . . ." Isaac says. "I didn't mea-"

Shaking her head, Jaydra stands up. "Don't worry about it. It's all in the past now, but I need to get past it soon, right?" When the pup nods his hand, Jaydra holds out her hand. "Then how about we make a pact? We get passed the shit our dads put us through together, deal?"

Isaac looks at the hand before him, and shakes it after a beat of silence. "Deal, mama wolf."

"Mama wolf?" Jaydra repeats, chuckling. "Where'd you get that name?"

"Oh, that's what I'm going to get the pack to call you from now on," Isaac says, smiling at her. A real smile. "I mean, you did see how Derek protected you, right?"

Jaydra's face flushes with color, before she turns around and heads to the door. "Yeah, pup, I did." But as she reaches the top of the stairs, she turns and looks at Isaac. "But now that I'm Mama Wolf, just know I won't be easy on you in the training."

"TRAINING?!" Isaac calls out, only receiving Jaydra's laughter as a response.

The walk back to the Stilinski household was a quiet one for Jaydra, but it was filled with a quietness that only comes with the first step of acceptance.


	25. Pack Growth

It's The Same Wherever You Go

Chapter Twenty-Four

Pack Growth

After hearing the horrible things that Jaydra went through at the hand of her father, Derek planned a special night for the two of them, since it was the first time in a while that everyone in Beacon Hills had some breathing room.

Jaydra grins as she turns off the engine of her car in front of Derek's loft building, her excitement building up for their first official date. Since it was a simple one, Jaydra opts to wear a comfy, yet still cute, shirt and some fitting jeans.

But before stepping out her car, Jaydra pulls down her sun visor, looking at her makeup in the mirror.

It was a simple makeup design. Her eyes were done in a purple eyeshadow color, really making her green eyes pop vibrantly. Which she remembers Peter commenting that Derek loved her eyes.

Around her eyes, her horrible attempt at a cat eye shown it's ugly head. The lines weren't straight, but after trying hundreds of times, she finally got the result she was hoping for.

Then for the final touch, her lips were done in a thin coat of lip gloss, making them shine in the light.

After her inspection of her face was complete, Jaydra closes the visor and takes a deep breath before opening the car door, and entering the apartment complex. Running up the stairs, Jaydra knocks on the large sliding door of Derek's loft.

"It's open!" Derek calls out.

Jaydra opens the door, and the smell of meat cooking hits her nose, making her taste buds water at the scent.

"Okay, I know it's seriously too early in the relationship to transfer 'I love you's'," Jaydra comments, walking over to see what the Alpha was cooking. "But if you're seriously making steaks right now, I will jump to it."

Derek laughs and looks over at her. "Don't be too quick to judge. I'm not the best cook in the world, you know."

Jaydra playfully swats his shoulder as she walks over to the table, sitting down. "I can hardly touch a stove before it bursts into flames, so you're doing amazing right now."

Raising an eyebrow, the dark haired Alpha glances back at her. "Remind me not to ever let you touch my stove."

Jaydra laughs and waves her hand. "Duly noted." She glances back up at the Alpha, licking her lips as she finally comments what's been on her mind earlier in the day. "Is this a good idea? To focus more on a date than Dean's deal . . .?" When silence answers her, Jaydra begins to ramble. "Because I feel like I'm not doing enough, like I don't constantly think about it, or I'm letting him down . . ."

"Would Dean be wanting you to worry about it?" Derek interrupts, his eyes flashing red as he looks at Jaydra.

Scoffing, Jaydra shoves her hands into her pockets. "He'd tell me to shove off and not worry about it."

"Then don't," Derek agrees. "Now, if there's one thing I know about you Winchesters, it's that you'll do everything you can to help others. Dean will be fine."

Jaydra can't stop the smile that passes over her face, her nervous mind settling by Derek's words.

When the steaks were finally done, Derek walks over with two plates and lays Jaydra's in front of the hunter. At the wide grin Jaydra sports, the Alpha inside him practically growls in contentment at providing for his pack, especially Jaydra.

"Okay, for date standers, this is an instant ten," Jaydra says, moaning at the taste of the steak.

Derek just laughs. "This isn't even the highlight of the date," the Alpha smirks, making the teenager's green eyes lock with his greenish-brown. "That's right, I planned a full night for us."

"It's not going to be overly sick and cute is it?" Jaydra asks, raising an eyebrow.

Laughing slightly, which makes Jaydra's body shiver at the deep tone, Derek looks at her. "No. But I think you'll love it."

Raising an eyebrow, Jaydra thinks back to what she loves that Derek could incorporate into a date.

ITSWYG

When they finished eating, Derek stands up and pulls a blindfold out from his pocket and shows it to the hunter, who smirks coyly.

"Okay, I'm into a bit of kinky bondage, but isn't this a bit early in our relationship?" Jaydra teases. "I mean this IS our first date."

Ignoring the blush that goes across his features, Derek walks over and places the blindfold over Jaydra's eyes, listening to her heartbeat for any sign of distress.

"I like your eyes too much to blindfold in the bedroom," he growls into her ear, making the blush dance across his date's face. "This is to add to the surprise. Now, I'm going to lead you to the car, okay?"

Jaydra nods and stands up, grabbing a hold of Derek's arm. She suddenly knew how Matt Murdock felt in the early years of his blind life.

ITSWYG

As she feels the car coming to a smooth stop, Jaydra listens as Derek switches off the engine and move in his seat.

"All right, you can take off your blindfold," Derek says, a small smile in his voice.

Reaching up, Jaydra pulls off the black material, looking around the Camero. Blinking slightly, she looks out her window, only to see the large words "Paint Wars" shining back at her.

"No . . . Way . . ." Jaydra says softly, stepping out of the car. A large grin comes across her face as she squeals at the thought of playing paintball with Derek. "How'd you know?!"

Derek just chuckles. "It was just a guess. You're not the type to be all over going ice skating."

Jaydra glances back at him and grins widely. "You're going down, Alpha."

"We'll see about that, Mama Wolf," Derek smirks, clearly hearing her conversation with Isaac a few nights before.

ITSWYG

By the end of the night, both Jaydra and Derek's armor were covered in paint. But all in all, Jaydra won. No question.

The Alpha, even though he was more powerful than her, he couldn't hold a candle to handling to Jaydra. That and Derek hated guns, which he admits to her before they began battling each other.

But in the singles, Jaydra easily defeats the Alpha with a score two-to-three.

In the war? Jaydra and Derek combine to destroy every couple team, completely dominating everyone.

Walking outside the building, Jaydra couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Oh my god! That was so much fun!"

"I can tell," Derek says, rubbing a sore spot on his chest where Jaydra nailed him multiple times. "You did pretty well."

"Pretty well?" the hunter asks, smirking. "I served your werewolf ass on a platter!"

Shaking his head, Derek opens the door for Jaydra, who climbs into the passenger seat.

The drive back to the loft was full of laughter and teasing from both parties, mostly about how poorly Derek handled a gun.

"I know you hate them, but thanks for tonight," Jaydra says seriously, bringing Derek's hand up to her mouth. She kisses his knuckles softly.

"Mostly it comes from being shot at," the Alpha confesses, glancing at her. "But it was fun."

They pull into the parking lot of Derek's loft, both of them sad that tonight's date was ending.

"See you tomorrow?" Jaydra asks, biting her lip.

Derek just smiles and kisses her forehead. "Yeah. Now, head on home."

Waving to her Alpha, Jaydra gets into her Nissan Skyline and drives back to the Stilinski home, her heart, and mind, on cloud nine.

ITSWYG

Jaydra rubs her neck as she walks into the gymnasium for her Physical Education class, only to nearly squeal in happiness. In the middle of the gym stands a large rock wall. As if last night's date wasn't enough, another favorite activity of her's was appearing.

"Oh I must be in Heaven," she mutters, walking over to the group that was gathering around the coach.

"All right!" Finstock calls out, looking over his class. "As per the school criteria, you kids are to scale this rock wall and climb back down. And our first lucky contestants are . . . McCall and Allison Argent! Get your butts on the rock."

Bouncing back and forth on her feet, Jaydra eagerly awaits her turn. Which was closer than she thought.

Towards the top of the rock wall, Scott and Allison clearly were flirting and teasing each other. Which results in Allison "accidently" knocking Scott's foot out from under him and causing the beta to fall back down to the mat. But before his collision with the mat happens, the safety latch on the harness makes Scott stop about a foot off the ground, before releasing him onto the mat. Much to the amusement of his class.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy," Coach Finstock says, a grin on his face. "Alright . . . The next two are Winchester and Whittmore!"

Jaydra walks up to the wall and straps herself into the harness as Sir Jackass does the same thing beside her.

"Ready to lose, Winchester?" Jackson asks, smirking. "You may be a hunter, but I doubt you can scale this as quickly as me."

"Don't be too sure," Jaydra says, jumping onto the wall as Finstock blows his whistle.

The rock wall was no trouble since none of the rocks were missing in the slots, thus one of the easiest climbs ever. Even though the two were neck-and-neck in the climb up, Jaydra makes a quick calculation and actually jumps a few feet up on her climbing, before scaling back down the wall.

"Not bad, Winchester!" Finstock calls out. "You've done this type of thing before, haven't you?"

Jaydra rubs the back of her neck. "My dad took my brothers and me hunting in some rough terrain, so yeah, I've done some actual rock climbing in my life."

Nodding, Finstock looks back over the group, picking the next vict- er, students.

"Stilinski and Erica, let's go!"

Erica was a year younger than Jaydra, with thick, curly, blonde hair that comes down past her shoulders and grayish eyes. And those eyes hold terror as she straps in to climb the wall.

Swallowing her clear fear, Erica climbs up the wall with Stiles, only to freeze a little bit up the wall, and begins to hyperventilate.

"Erica . . .?" Finstock calls out. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear," Lydia clarifies for the coach. "She's just freaking out."

"Erica," Finstock calls out again, getting the girls attention.

"I-I'm fine . . ." Erica calls out, trying to climb up another step, only for her breathing to become even more erratic.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe," Allison says. "You know she's epileptic."

At hearing this piece of information, Jaydra runs to the wall and scales up the thing with no safety harness,much to the panic of the coach. But, Jaydra ignores Finstock as she gets eye level with Erica.

"Hey, Erica," Jaydra starts, making the teenager look over at her. "Focus on me, okay? I'm going to help you get down."

Erica's eyes, full of terror, locks onto Jaydra's green ones. "O-Okay . . ."

Smiling brightly, Jaydra releases one hand from the wall and places it on Erica's shoulder. "That's it. Now, one foot at a time we're going to scale down."

The two girls make it back down to the mat, much to the happiness of the coach.

"Nice work, Winchester," he says, before looking at Erica.

Jaydra wraps an arm around Erica's shoulders and walks towards the locker room. But as the two begin to filter through the group of students, Jaydra hears the laugh snickering and mocking towards Erica. And the hunter was not having it.

Turning sharply and facing the group, she snarls, "THE NEXT PERSON I HEAR LAUGHING WILL GET THEIR ASSES KICKED! HEAR ME?!"

Everyone could practically hear a pin drop at the threat.

After her threat was heard, Jaydra turns back and helps Erica to the locker room. "Let's get you some water."

"You didn't have to do that . . ." Erica says softly, smiling at Jaydra.

But the teen shrugs her shoulders. "I wanted to," she grins back at Erica.

ITSWYG

As the team stands in the locker room, Coach Finstock decides to make an announcement about the fugitive Isaac Lahey.

"Listen up . . . Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal," Finstock orders, looking around the room. "Get a teacher, or you call me . . . Except for you, Greenberg. Don't call me for anything."

Ignoring the rest of the conversation, Jaydra shoves her jacket into the locker as Scott looks over at her and Stiles.

"Isaac . . .?"

"He's Derek's problem now," Stiles comments, shutting his locker.

"Um . . . So tonight may not be a good night . . ." Scott says to his best friend Stiles, rubbing the back of his neck.

Immediately turning to look at the young werewolf, Stiles starts to glare. "What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?"

Scott rubs his arm as he turns and leans against the lockers. "I don't know . . . That thing we saw the other night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather . . . All this stuff with Derek . . . It just doesn't feel right," he says.

"Wait, what thing you saw last night?" Jaydra interrupts, looking up at Scott.

"Oh yeah . . . You were on a date with Derek and didn't hear," Stiles teases, glancing at Jaydra. "Apparently Scott and Allison saw what killed Isaac's dad, and it's not a werewolf."

"More reptilian," Scott says before his head snaps up towards the gym.

Jaydra turns to open her mouth to ask the young werewolf something, but the question evaporates in her mouth as she takes off after Scott, who ran into the gym.

The sight of Erica falling off the rock wall into Scott's arms, her body shaking violently was enough to make anyone freeze, but Jaydra's first aide training kicks in. First aide training that she forces herself to take to keep people alive on hunts.

She runs and slides beside Scott, motioning her to lay Erica on her side. And as Scott does what she commands, Jaydra whips around, pointing her finger at Finstock.

"Get an ambulance here!" she tells him. "Teenage girl, seizure occurring, with a history of epilepsy."

Finstock fiddles with his phone, finally able to call nine-one-one.

"Put her on her side," Allison says, furthering helping Scott lay Erica on her side.

Jaydra crawls back over, looking over the blonde haired teen, watching her body twitch and shake madly. And nothing moves her from her spot until the sound of ambulance sirens hits her ear, and an EMT forces her to move.

ITSWYG

After the stressful day at School, Jaydra opts to go for a run around Beacon Hills. At least that's what she tells herself because she's NOT going to the hospital and hovering over Erica.

Nope. Not going to the hospital.

That's what she tells herself, even though her feet begin to run in the direction of the hospital.

But the lovely sound of Derek Hale's text chime snaps Jaydra out of her battle of mind and body.

Reaching into her pocket, Jaydra pulls out her cellular device and opens Derek's text, only to be thrown for a complete loop.

 **[Do you know Erica? Thick blonde hair, curly?]** the text message reads.

"Yeah," Jaydra says as her fingers click the buttons. "She goes to my school. Why?"

As if sensing Derek's smirk, Jaydra's green eyes read the words, **[I'm at the hospital and I'm hearing the brave telling of a Jaydra Winchester for saving her at school.]**

Jaydra's face burns red as she reads the words. "It . . . It was nothing," she finally replies.

 **[Not the way I'm hearing it,]** Derek teases.

"What are you even doing at the hospital?" Jaydra questions, changing the subject. "Recruiting for the pack?"

Derek's response took a little while before finally coming through. **[How'd you know? But really, think you can swing by? I want you here for this one.]**

Jaydra smiles as she looks at her Alpha's text. "I'll be there soon," she replies. "Just left the school and taking a nice walk. See you soon."

ITSWYG

Jaydra walks into the hospital, easily sneaking past security to get to the small room that Derek moved Erica in a few moments prior to the hunter's arrival.

Walking down the hallway, the sandy blonde hair hunter notices her Alpha leaning against a door.

"She's inside," he says, pushing himself away from the door frame. "She's scared and nervous, and still wanting to talk to you."

"Really?" Jaydra asks, her surprise showing on her features.

Derek nods and opens the door, allowing Jaydra inside.

"It's you!" Erica gasps as Jaydra walks into the room, a small smile on her face.

Erica sat on a mobile hospital bed, the gown hanging off her slim figure. Her eyes look darker than they did earlier in the day, and her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

Jaydra walks over and sits beside the teenager. "Yeah, it's me. I wanted to come by and see how you're holding up."

"Much better since you helped me . . ." Erica confesses, running a hand through her hair. "It's funny . . . You're always the first one to help me."

"I am?" the hunter stutters, blushing lightly out of surprise. "D-Don't take it the wrong way thought, but what do you mean?"

Erica cocks her head to the side in confusion, like a young puppy. "You don't remember?"

Jaydra groans and clasps her palms together in a praying manner, bowing her head slightly. "Don't take offense to it . . . I have a horrible track record of what I call helping others . . ." Jaydra tries to explain. "Like today was helping you, but I don't recall doing anything like that in the past!"

Erica smiles at Jaydra, before tossing her head back and laughing, really laughing. "It wasn't anything like today," Erica says, waving her hand. But soon it was all clear to the hunter. "A month or two ago, we were in the hallway at school and these two guys were commenting about how I was a nobody . . . And then you just walk over to me and invited me to your house to hang out."

As the memory floods into the teenager's mind, she snaps her fingers and grins widely. "Oh yeah! But you turned me down, but I kept pestering you about it, and you said you'd think about it!"

Erica nods. "I always think about it when I feel like I have no friends," she admits softly. "At least you want to be friends, Jaydra . . ."

Jaydra nods and reaches out to pull Erica into a small hug, tensing up slightly as she hears the door opening.

As heavy footsteps walk into the room, Jaydra's shoulders begin to relax, and then Derek's voice makes its beautiful sound known.

"Side effects may include anxiety, waking, acne, ulcerative colitis . . ." the Alpha says, reading off a pill bottle of Erica's medicine. "Yeesh . . ."

"Who are you?" Erica asks, noticing that Jaydra wasn't freaking out about the stranger, so maybe she knows him?

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend," Derek says, patting Jaydra's shoulder, before leaning down to kiss her cheek. As Derek stands back up, his claws extend and lightly drag across the hunters lower back.

Jaydra shivers madly at the touch, her green eyes glancing up to meet Derek's teasing ones until they grow serious as they make contact with Erica.

"You get a warning right before a seizure, don't you?" he asks.

"I-It's called an aura . . ." Erica stutters, intimidated by Derek's nature. "It's like a metallic taste in my mouth."

Giving Erica a soft smile, Derek shakes his head. "You don't have to lie, Erica. What's it really taste like?"

"Blood," the curly haired teen finally admits, hating how weak she sounds.

"What if I told you that all of this could go away?" Derek offers, making Erica's head snap up at the chance of being normal. "The side effects, the symptoms, all of it . . . Gone." Derek grins as he steps closer to Erica. "And not only go away, but everything else got better."

"H-How?" the girl asks, her voice shaking from fear.

Derek just grins, even more, his eyes changing red. "Let me show you . . ."

"Wait!" Jaydra says loudly, making the two look over at the hunter. "Before you do it . . . She has to know the dangers . . ."

"I don't care about them!" Erica says quickly, her eyes filling with desperation. "I want to be normal!"

"I know . . ." Jaydra says, sitting beside her. "But you have to know that there's a lot of risks with it . . . There will be some people out there who will want to hurt you . . . hunt you."

Erica looks down at the piece of information, biting her lip. As she was deciding, her gray eyes look up at Jaydra. "Did you take it? This offer?"

Jaydra shakes her head, but what Derek says next surprises her.

"No, she didn't. But she's been offered before, and the offer still stands with her," he says, looking back at Jaydra. Green eyes met greenish-brown, their gaze holding. "And the offer always will."

"Will you ever take it?" Erica asks, adding more to the tension.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jaydra looks back at Derek. "Maybe . . . When the time is right . . ."

ITSWYG

The following day, after Derek gave Erica the bite, Jaydra sits in the cafeteria, staring at the plate filled with what the school calls "Lunch".

"Are you sure you're okay with the fact we made the date plan with Allison and Lydia in front of you?" Scott asks as Stiles comes walking over to the table, waving the keys he got from Boyd.

"Scott," Jaydra starts, chuckling to herself. "Seriously, it's okay. Besides, the ice skating date isn't my cup of tea. Way too cold."

"Cause see, she likes the more . . . adventurous type of dates," Stiles says, smirking as he sits beside his roommate. "Like paintball! And you said you'd go with me . . . but noooooooo, you had to go with your boyfriend."

"You will not let that go, will you?" Jaydra teases, looking back at the buzzcut teenager. "It's not my fault that Derek surprised me with a paintball war date!"

"You two went paintballing for your first date?" Scott asks, a laugh in the back of his throat.

"Yep," Jaydra says, biting into her pizza. "And I kicked the Alpha's ass."

Stiles shakes his head and looks back at his best friend. "All right, so, what I'm thinking is . . . Scott?" he asks when he notices Scott isn't paying attention, but focusing on the doors behind him.

Stiles and Jaydra turn to look at what caught the chocolate brown eyed werewolf's attention, only to have their eyes widen at the sight.

Erica walks into the cafeteria in a full transformation from yesterday, surprising everyone.

Well . . . Almost everyone since Jaydra may have helped Erica get her makeup ready this morning . . .

Erica wore a black leather type jacket covering a low cut top, and then her pants were hip hugging, showing every curve in her body. Her curly blonde hair was full of life and volume.

"What . . . The holy hell . . . is that?" Lydia asks, walking over to the trio's table.

"Erica . . ." Scott says softly, not believing what he was seeing.

As everyone stares at the new Erica, Jaydra, stealthily, gets up from the table and exits the cafeteria, meeting up with Erica when she completes her transforming reveal to the school.

"Looking good," the short, sandy blonde, haired girl says leaning against the lockers, waiting for Erica.

Erica's gray eyes shine as she walks over and links her arm with Jaydra's, the two walking down the hallway and towards the front doors of the school. "I'm feeling good," she says. "Thanks for the makeup tips, by the way."

Rolling her green eyes, Jaydra waves her hand. "Please, you do it better than I do," she says. "I just told you to frame your face and then you just killed it. I just go simple."

Erica's eyes glance over the hunter's face. "I can't even tell you're wearing any . . ."

"Because I'm only wearing some eyeliner and a light shade of lipstick," Jaydra explains, feeling Erica's werewolf eyes scan her eyes and lips. "I don't do much makeup since hunting can make you sweat that shit off quick."

Erica tosses her head back and laughs loudly before the sound of a car engine revving outside the school reaches her ears. "Derek's waiting outside."

"Oh, I know. He's sending a message to Scott," Jaydra says, smirking.

Raising an eyebrow, Erica challenges Jaydra a bit. "You're walking with me to see him, aren't you?"

A blush goes across Jaydra's face, rubbing the back of her neck. "Is it that obvious?"

The two share another laugh, and a hug, as they pass through the doors, spotting the Alpha's black Camero outside.

Just as Erica leaves, going to get into the passenger side of the car, Scott and Stiles burst through the school's doors.

The young, male, beta turns to look at his friend, before glancing over at the Alpha, his anger slowly rising. As Derek drives off, Scott turns to fully face Jaydra, his eyes dark. "Jay . . ."

Jaydra doesn't even look at the beta, focusing on the tree line instead. "What?"

"Derek can't keep doi-" Scott's statement was cut off by Jaydra snapping at him.

"Look at her, Scott. Does she seem like the sick girl she was yesterday?" Jaydra demands. "No, and once again, I agree with Derek on his decision. I was even there when he turned her."

"WHAT?!" Stiles screams out, his eyes wide.

"I was there to tell her the dangers myself, but the girl still wanted the bite. But do you know what she wants the most in the world, Scott?" Jaydra asks as the brown haired werewolf shakes his head. "To be fucking normal, something that I can relate to, if you can believe it." Jaydra storms past the werewolf and his best friend. "Now, I have a Chemistry class I need to attend." And with that, Jaydra walks into Beacon Hills High School.

ITSWYG

After the school day's over, Jaydra drives to Beacon Shots to work her shift. But throughout said shift, the hunter receives cute pictures from Allison of her and Lydia's date with Scott and Stiles.

But what really startles Jaydra is during her break, she receives a call from Stiles.

"What can cause a person to hallucinate?" he immediately asks as Jaydra answers her phone.

"What kind of date are you four on?" Jaydra retorts, leaning against the break room.

"We were ice skating and Lydia suddenly started to scream, like something really freaked her out," Stiles explains. "When she calmed down she told us that she saw a flower growing in the middle of the ice and then someone under the ice, and it terrified her.

Jaydra bites the inside of her cheek, her mind trying to come up with a solution. "Did she says what kind of flower she saw?"

Stiles takes in a deep breath before answering. "Wolfsbane . . ."

"I'll look into it, Stiles," Jaydra promises, hanging up the phone, only to open the contacts and scrolling down to the S section. Her finger finds the contact she needs, calling the number.

"This is special agent Morris," the voice on the other side of the phone says after two rings.

"Really Bobby?" Jaydra teases into the receiver. "Morris is the best you can do?"

Bobby Singer takes a moment to place her voice before he laughs. "You damn idjit."

Jaydra grins at the term of endearment from the older hunter.

"How you doing kid?" he asks.

"I'm doing good," Jaydra admits. "Just taking a quick break from my shift at a hunting store."

"Well . . . Isn't that ironic?" Bobby asks before growing a bit more serious. "Now, you idjits don't usually call unless you have questions for me."

"Can you look up all the things wolfsbane is used for?" Jaydra asks, worrying her lip with her teeth. "Other than being a toxin for werewolves."

"That wolf friend of yours causing issues?" Bobby asks, his tone deathly serious.

"Nothing like that," the teenager laughs. "The Alpha is over and done with, but we have a friend that was scratched by the old Alpha and she didn't turn."

"That's not good Jay," Bobby comments.

"It's been over a week," Jaydra clarifies. "And she's passed all of the tests I could perform. She's human."

"Or the real powers she has haven't revealed themselves yet," the older hunter warns. \

Ignoring the warning Bobby was giving her, Jaydra continues, "Anyway, she keeps seeing wolfbane flowers, and she may be seeing images of the Alpha that attacked her."

A low hum rings out on Bobby's side of the line, a noise usually made when he doesn't know the answer. "I'll look around and see what I can stir up. But stay on your toes, especially with them Argents living near you."

A large smile passes over Jaydra's face. "Chris is pretty tame, it's Gerard I'm watching out for."

"That asshole's there?" Bobby growls out, knowing exactly what kind of person Gerard is. "I have half a mind to drive out there and deliver an ass-kicking myself . . ."

"You're welcome anytime, Singer," Jaydra says, her green eyes glancing up at the clock. "Well, my break's over, so I need to head to work, but call me whenever you got something."

And considering it was Robert Singer, Jaydra was hoping to hear back within the next few days.

ITSWYG

The next day comes around and still no call from Bobby, but that's not the important thing right now.

Right then during lunch, Jaydra notices an empty table close to the back of the cafeteria. Boyd's table. Boyd was a built, black boy that worked at the ice rink, and apparently didn't have many, or any, friends.

And the hunter isn't the only one who began to notice Boyd's absence.

"Jaydra!" Scott calls out as the hunter leaves the lunch room as she finishes eating her apple. "Derek has to stop this."

"No, he doesn't," Jaydra says, looking back at her friend. "He's offering them a choice, explaining the risks, and taking care of them. He's following all the rules."

"Those rules won't mean shit when there's a wolfsbane bullet in their skulls!" Scott snarls at Jaydra, the two friends glaring at each other.

Jaydra clenches her fists, her green eyes clashing with Scott's brown. "I won't let that happen . . . They're my pack!"

"And we're not?" Scott challenges.

"You fucking moron . . ." Jaydra says, face palming slightly. "You all are part of my pack . . ."

"Wait, really?" Stiles grins widely at being included.

"You two were the first additions," Jaydra continues. "Followed by Derek, Lydia, Allison . . . And now I have Isaac, Erica, and possibly Boyd." As Scott continues to stare at the hunter, she keeps going, trying to reason instead of yelling at each other. "Once they're bitten we can't change them back, Scott, so you need to learn to accept it. . ."

"I'm with Jaydra on this one," Stiles voices, standing between the two friends. "Boyd isn't totally your responsibility . . .

"They all are . . ." Scott says, rubbing his forehead.

Knowing that he's not going to change Scott's mind, Stiles holds up his hands. "All right, I'm with you . . . And I also got to say, this new-found heroism is making me very attracted to you."

That's all it took to make Scott and Jaydra lose their composure and the two begin to laugh loudly at Stiles, the tension between them dissipating.

"Shut up!" Scott laughs.

"No, seriously!" Stiles grins, trying to keep the happiness there. "Do you want to try making out for a second? Just to see how it feels?"

"And a new ship has sailed!" Jaydra laughs, looking at her two best friends.

Yeah, she and Scott butt heads more often than not, but she would never want to lose the beta's friendship.

ITSWYG

As school comes to an end, Jaydra races over to ice rink after hours to beat Scott there to confront Boyd.

Walking into the building, Jaydra pulls her jacket closer.

Okay, it was Derek's, but the hunter now claims it as hers.

Walking around, Jaydra listens carefully for movement, only to hear the soft crunching of the ice under someone's shoe.

Twisting around, Jaydra comes face to face with Boyd, who glares at her.

"Leave," he orders, his dark eyes shining in the darkness of the ice rink. "The Ice Rink is closed."

"No, I didn't notice," Jaydra retorts, shoving her hands into the pockets of the leather jacket. "The rink may be closed, but the show is just about to start!"

Boyd's glare gets more intense as he takes an intimidating step closer to Jaydra. "I said leave."

"Well, ain't that too fucking bad?" Jaydra says, resting a hand on her hip. "Cause I'm not."

A deep growl comes from Boyd, who continues to stalks closer to Jaydra, who doesn't back down.

"Do you have a death wish?" he growls.

Scoffing softly, Jaydra looks up at Boyd, her green eyes shining. "Listen here, bucko, I don't give two shits about Derek giving you the bite," she says, noticing the surprise on Boyd's face appearing at the mention of Derek's name. "But you're in the pack now, and I'm the mama wolf under the Alpha, got it?"

"But . . ." Boyd stutters out, confused as hell. "But you're human!"

"And yet she can kill you easily," Derek's familiar voice rings out, walking up from behind Jaydra. As he nears her, he places his hand on her lower back. "She even steals my jackets if you haven't noticed." Leaning down to kiss Jaydra softly, the stubble of his beard scraping across her skin, making her shiver. But as he pulls away, he whispers into her ear, "Scott's here. Take a bird's eye view."

ITSWYG

Jaydra sits up in the bleachers as Scott runs in, standing on the ice, looking at Boyd.

"Boyd . . . I just want to talk," the young beta says. "Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons . . . I mean everything!"

Boyd gives Scott a bored expression, rubbing his shaved head. "He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough for you to say no?!" Scott calls out, throwing his arms around wildly. "Whatever you want there's other ways to get it!"

Glancing up at where Derek's standing, and even up at Jaydra, Boyd locks his dark eyes with Scott's. "I just want to not eat lunch alone every day."

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek!" Scott says.

~Low blow,~ Jaydra thinks, her eyebrows raising.

"That really hurts Scott," Derek says, making his presence known to Scott. As the Alpha walks out, his two other beta's, Isaac and Erica, follow. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

Erica flips her hair over her shoulder, smirking at Scott. "In a word . . . Transformative," she says, before her eyes go yellow and she roars.

"Isaac?" Derek offers, the next beta stepping up.

Shrugging his shoulders, Isaac shoves his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great."

Derek smirks, his eyes going red. "And do you want to bring Jaydra in on this?" he asks, pulling out his phone.

Scott just snarls as his werewolf features take over, the same with Isaac and Erica. "This isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott says, crouching slightly.

"Then go home, Scott," Derek offers.

Chuckling to himself, Scott's eyes transform into a bright yellow, ready to fight. "I meant fair for them."

Raising an eyebrow, Jaydra watches as Scott fights Isaac and Erica, and it was then and there why Derek wanted her in the bleachers. To review their fighting skills and to see where improvements could be made with training.

"That fucking Alpha," she mutters under her breath, her green eyes narrowing on Derek.

Jaydra earns a smirk on Derek's face as he glances up at her spot, before noticing Scott standing over the two younger betas.

"Don't you get it?!" he shouts, even looking up at Boyd. "He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power!"

"True . . ." Jaydra says, listening on to Scott's speech.

"It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott flails his arms as he looks up and snarls at Derek.

"It's true," Derek says, walking towards Scott, who moves into a defensive stance. As he walks closer, the Alpha's eyes glow and his canines, fangs, and werewolf form all surface.

But the outcome of the battle was known way before it even started, and Jaydra has to look away as Scott uselessly attacks Derek, who scratches at the first beta, who coughs up some blood. But he never throws a finishing blow, instead, he gathers Isaac and Erica, turning to leave.

Boyd moves from his spot where he watched the battle, looking at Scott and then Derek.

"Don't . . ." Scott pants. "You don't want to be like them . . ."

"You're right," Boyd says, lifting up his shirt and showing a recent bite on his side. "I want to be like you."

As Derek's pack walks out, Jaydra stands and follows them outside, and the second she sees everyone standing there, she points to the young betas. "You two got your fucking asses HANDED to you in there . . . You need a lot of work when it comes to formations and strategy . . ."

"Well . . . Give us some credit!" Erica says. "We're still getting used to this stuff!"

Jaydra crosses her arms. "Do you think other hunters will give you a pass just because you're young? Hell no."

Slumping over slightly, Isaac rubs his face. "When does hell camp start for training?"

"Soon," Jaydra grins. "But don't worry, you'll do wonderfully. You have two teachers that will kick your ass into pack material!"

"I should have read the fine print before signing up for this shit . . ." Boyd teases, looking at Jaydra.

"Well, I'm out," Jaydra says, holding up her hand and waving at the pack. "I'll see you three for training soon~ Have fun, Derek~"

Jaydra laughs as Derek makes an audible groan, teasing the betas again.

Getting into her car, Jaydra revs the engine and returns to the Stilinski home, her brain ready to shut down after the hell week she's had.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **Hey, guys, I meant to do this in my last chapter but I forgot to put it in . . .**_

 _ **Anyway, a few weeks ago, someone PMed me about a really cool idea to include in the story, and I love the idea and may very well do it. But I decided I wanted to see if anyone else had any ideas about what should happen in future chapters.**_

 _ **Send them in!**_

 _ **And also, if you have headcanons for certain characters, send those in as well! And I may incorporate them in!**_


	26. Monster Reveal Party

KkIt's The Same Wherever You Go

Chapter Twenty-Five

Monster Reveal Party

After pulling a swift shift at Beacon Shots, Jaydra swings by the mechanic shop to see if Stiles needs a lift home since his jeep was being repaired.

Apparently, Erica wanted to make sure that Stiles could not interfere in the pack fight the prior night.

"How's it all looking?" Jaydra asks, walking into the waiting area.

Stiles groans and rubs his hands over his face. "I swear this guy doesn't know what he's do- WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Stiles shrieks, noticing that the mechanic was working on the undercarriage of the Jeep. The teenager rushes out to the shop with Jaydra on  
his heels. "What do you think you're doing? All I needed was a starter!"

"Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system has to be replaced," the mechanic says, the drill in his hand pausing in its actions.

Sighing, Stiles runs a hand over his shaved head. "Why do I get the feeling you're slightly over-estimating the damage?"

"It's probably going to run you around twelve hundred," he says, before looking over at the two, a small smirk on his face. "That's for parts and labor."

Jaydra's green eyes widen considerably at the price, and she was mentally thankful that she knew enough around a running vehicle that she rarely had to go to the mechanic.

"Are you kidding?" she asks, a hand resting on her hip.

"Yeah, this thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter!" Stiles says, but when Jaydra and the mechanic look over at him, he sighs again. "Yes, I know what a catalytic converter is."

"But do you know what a limited slip differential is?" the young mechanic smirks, watching the hope fade from Stiles' eyes.

With the teenager's shoulders slumping in defeat, he admits, "No."

"Then it's looking more like fifteen hundred," the evil, evil mechanic cackles.

"Let's head back before he finds more reason to add to the price," Jaydra offers, patting her friend's shoulder.

Turning towards the waiting room, Stiles calls back over his shoulder, "Just finish up, and I'll be back here, seething with impotent rage!" As they walk, Stiles looks over at Jaydra. "Why couldn't you fix it? Don't you know about cars?"

"Only the engine. I don't mess with other parts," she says, waving the teen off.

Reaching the door, Stiles reaches out and grips the door handle, only to let out a groan of disgust when he notices that his hand has a clear goo covering it.

"Oh nice," he says, wiping the disgusting goo on his jacket. "It's real sanitary . . . Quality establishment you're running here!"

Jaydra giggles quietly to herself and walks into the room, only to feel a small pinch on the back of her neck. Reaching back, the hunter rubs the spot. "Damn mosquitos," Jaydra says, before shutting the door behind her.

Tucking his hand into his jacket pocket, Stiles pulls out his phone, ready to send a message to someone, only to notice how his fingers are starting to lock up.

"What . . .?" he says softly, looking up at Jaydra.

The hunter tries to move her arms, which were across her chest, just full of confusion like Stiles.

The two teens glance out of the window into the car shop, only to notice a creature above the jeep. It's claws help indicate the movements of the creature, which was heading straight for the mechanic.

"HEY!" Jaydra tries to scream out to warn the man, but it was too late.

The mechanic falls to the ground, his body not responding as well.

"C-Call . . ." Jaydra chokes out before her legs give out and she falls to the shop floor, with Stiles collapsing beside her.

But, luckily, his cell phone landed right beside his hand. And with just enough bodily movement, the shaved-headed teenager dials nine, one, one on his phone.

"HELP!" The mechanic screams out, making the two teens look back over at the unfortunate victim.

Whatever the creature was, it cut the hydraulic hose that was keeping the lift up above the mechanic. And with the hydraulics cut, the lift began to lower down. Eventually crushing the mechanic to death.

The silence that was engulfing Stiles and Jaydra was broken up by the voice coming from Stiles' cell phone. "Nine-One-One, what's your emergency?" a female voice says on the other line.

The two try to make sounds that resemble words, but their voices were once again taken away when the killer steps into their line of vision. Well . . . More like crawls.

Engulfing the creature's body was dark, forest green colored scales, and it's teeth sharp and in rows. Its eyes were a vibrant yellow and contains a slit, like a cat or a snake eye. Its body was roughly the length of the Jeep, longer when adding the tail.

And all of those components made Jaydra's green eyes widen in absolute terror as her voice gets stuck in her throat.

"No fucking way . . ." she says softly.

The creature screeches at them before leaving the building.

Stiles, who was finally able to tell the dispatch what the emergency was, looks over at his best friend. "What was that thing?"

Wanting to so badly shake her head, Jaydra swallows the lump forming in her throat. "I don't want to say . . . Because that will make it real . . ."

"What do you mean?" Stiles continues to question. "You mean like a Tulpa?"

Slowly regaining their strength, the teenagers begin to sit up on the cold floor of the shop.

"No . . . I don't want to believe that THING is here . . ." Jaydra admits, her eyes still holding terror.

But in the back of her mind, Inner Jaydra makes it clear. They're dealing with a Kanima.

ITSWYG

After the call to the police, John Stilinski and his deputy's arrive in a matter of minutes. Seeing the two teenagers in shock over the mechanic being crushed to death, John wants to interview them himself.

"Tell me what you saw," John asks again. "And try to remember everything you can."

"I told you," Stiles says, sighing in exasperation. "We just walked in and saw the jeep on top of the guy. That's all."

Jaydra rubs her arms and looks over at the sheriff. "It really freaked us out, you know? We just left to grab some snacks and when we got back . . ." Not wanting to say what she saw, Jaydra shakes her head and closes her eyes.

Glancing down, John's kind eyes notice that Stiles keeps repeatedly holding and squeezing his hand as if there was a problem with the appendage. "What's wrong with your hand?"

Realizing what he was doing, Stiles shakes his hand. "Nothing. Can we go now?"

Sighing, John runs a hand over the back of his neck. "Look, if there's something you two don't think you can tell me-"

Jaydra cuts him off, looking up at him. "Do you think we're lying?"

"No, of course not," John says. "I'm just worried about you two. Now, if you saw someone do this, and you're afraid that maybe they're going to come back and make sure you don't say anything about it-"

This time Stiles cuts him off, really wanting the conversation to be over. "We didn't see anything, okay? Can we please go now?"

Realizing that they're not changing their story at all, John finally relents. "Sure . . . But not in your jeep, since we're going to have to impound it." At the face Stiles makes, the Sheriff pats his arm. "Sorry kid, evidence. I'll see you two at home."

Groaning, Stiles stands up. "All right . . . At least make sure they wash it!"

Chuckling lightly, Jaydra pats his arm and leads him to her skyline, only to notice Scott by the car.

"Are you two okay? I heard the screams . . ." the young werewolf asks, his chocolate brown eyes going over their bodies as if checking for marks.

Nodding, Stiles gets into the passenger seat, with Jaydra in the driver, and Scott in the back.

"Yeah, you were right," Stiles says. "It's not like you . . . I mean, its eyes were almost reptilian. But there was something about them . . ."

"You noticed it too?" Jaydra asks, starting the car.

Utterly confused, Scott looks between the two of them. "What do you mean?"

"You know how when you see a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can see are their eyes?" Jaydra asks, glancing in the rearview mirror to see Scott nodding his head. "You feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is? That's what  
we mean."

"Wait, are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asks, his brown eyes wide.

"No, but I think it knew us," Stiles says, glancing over at Jaydra before looking back at Scott.

ITSWYG

The following day, Jaydra told the sheriff that she didn't feel up to going to school.

"Understandable," John says, affectionately rubbing Jaydra's head. "All right, stay home and get some rest, okay?"

Giving the sheriff a mock salute, Jaydra walks into the living room and collapses on the couch. For a good chunk of the day, that's where the hunter stays. But she doesn't laze around, she begins her research on a Kanima in her copy of her father's book.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jaydra snarls, nearly throwing the book against a wall when she finds little to no information. The only thing written in her journal was a vague description, but no method of killing the Kanima.

Feeling more irritation growing in her stomach than anything else, Jaydra finally decides she needs to consult with another supernatural being about the Kanima. And who better than the Alpha of the pack?

After the quick drive over to the warehouse that Derek is housing the new betas, Jaydra walks inside, only to raise an eyebrow at the training course that Issac was running.

While rushing towards Derek, Issac needed to use his newfound speed and agility to maneuver around obstacles before attacking Derek. Which he continues to fail, try after try.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" Derek growls out after Erica tries a sneak attack on him.

Snarling, Erica jumps up and forces Derek into a one-sided kiss, but Derek quickly forces her off of him. The action makes Jaydra smile and snicker softly to herself as she continues to watch.

"That's the last time you will ever do that," he promises, his greenish brown eyes glaring at her.

Scoffing, Erica sits back up on the cold floor where Derek threw her off. "Why? Because I'm a beta?"

That's when Jaydra decides to make herself known. "No, because I claimed him already," the hunter says, walking over to Derek. "And I've gotten this far with his training, Erica, don't get him confused already!" Jaydra teases, making Derek growl softly  
under his breath.

Glancing over the obstacle course, Jaydra grows more serious. "You guys are having trouble with this?" she asks. "This is basic movements . . ."

"You want to have a go?" Isaac asks sarcastically, groaning as his bones are healing themselves.

Raising an eyebrow at the challenge, Jaydra shakes off her jacket and tosses it to Derek. "Why, don't mind if I do!"

"But you're just a human!" Boyd says, his eyes wide as he watches Jaydra get to the starting line.

"Yeah, I am," the sandy blonde hunter confirms before she closes her eyes and her muscles tense up. Her body was falling into hunter mode.

Taking a deep breath, Jaydra's green eyes snap open as she begins to run around the obstacle course Derek made, easily dodging around objects with precision. In the middle of her dash towards the Alpha, Jaydra discretely throws a piece of metal to her  
left, the sound causing the werewolves to momentarily glance towards the sound. That was the opening she needed.

With Derek distracted for even a moment, Jaydra took the chance and lunges at him. Pulling a knife that she keeps in her pocket, she begins to clash with the Alpha.

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all watch with astonishment as Jaydra easily avoids Derek's attack, using her smaller body to her advantage, since she has a quick reaction.

As Derek reaches for her each time, Jaydra slices the skin that's close to her, making Derek recoil. Even though he's an Alpha that doesn't mean he's invulnerable to pain. Especially if done correctly.

But even though she's quick enough to keep up with Derek, it wasn't too long until Derek makes a sweep for her legs and he quickly pins her to the ground, both of them panting slightly.

"Not bad," she says, patting his arm. "Now let me up."

Derek chuckles and stands up, grabbing Jaydra's arm and hoisting her up into a standing position. "And that's how it's done. Jaydra distracted me for a split second and then she attacked, holding her own," Derek says, looking over at the betas. "She knew  
the weak points. She cut me at my neck, heart, main artery locations where I can easily bleed out."

Erica rolls her eyes. "So what? Even thought she cut you there, they weren't deep enough to do damage."

"Yeah, I mean, we can heal from cuts like that," Isaac says.

Jaydra smirks and holds up the knife. "This thing is just an ordinary knife that I carry around," she says. "The blade is completely normal. But if I used this one," Jaydra says, reaching down to her boots and removing a slightly longer knife from the  
hidden sheath. "Derek would be gasping for breath and slowly dying."

"Why?" Boyd asks. "They look the same."

"True, but now hunters are starting to infuse their hunting blades with wolfsbane powder," Jaydra explains. "If stabbed deep enough, or just barely grazing your skin, the wolfsbane will infect you, then kill you."

The three beta's eyes widen at the harsh words, slowly realizing how little they know about the hunting world.

"Now that that horror story is out of the way," Isaac says, looking up at Derek. "Are we done? Because I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal."

At the complaint, Derek sighs and walks over to Isaac and looks over his arm before suddenly snapping the forearm's bone. "A hundred and one," he says, his greenish-brown eyes looking over his pack. "You think Jaydra and I are teaching you how to just  
fight? We're teaching you how to survive!"

"Because not all hunters out there will be as kind and considerate as me," Jaydra informs, crossing her arms.

Isaac glares up at the two of them, holding his arm and whimpering softly in pain before snarling at them, "If the Argents want us dead, why aren't they coming for us now?! What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know," Derek sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. "But they're planning something. And you," he growls, pointing to Isaac, "You know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing was that killed your father, I think it killed someone else  
last night."

At the mention of the murder last night, Jaydra tenses up slightly, shifting her weight onto her other foot. She tries to keep her heart rate down, but at the sideways glance Derek gives her, it didn't work.

"Until I found out what that thing is, you all need to learn everything I know," Derek says, his eyes going back over his betas. "As quickly as I can teach you."

Sighing, and groaning in pain, the three betas leave the main area of the warehouse to go get some sleep and heal. But the Alpha and the Hunter stay behind.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks once the younger werewolves were out of earshot. "Your heart's racing."

"I was there . . ." Jaydra sighs, running a hand through her sandy hair. "When the mechanic was killed."

Derek's greenish-brown eyes widen at the news and he places his hands on her shoulders. "Did you see what it was?"

Jaydra nods her head, before looking up at him. "If it's what I think it is, Derek, we're royally fucked."

"Tell me."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Jaydra shakes her head. "I don't want to say anything definite, because if it's really THAT, then we need to pray for a miracle!"

"Jay," Derek says, reaching down to make the hunter look at him. "I can smell the fear dripping off you. Just tell me . . ."

Jaydra slowly admits defeat and finally says the most fearsome name in the hunter world, "A Kanima."

Derek's eyes widen greatly at the news. "Fuck . . ."

ITSWYG

After telling the Alpha the horrible news, Jaydra leaves to prepare for the game that night against a neighboring school district.

As she arrives on the field, she notices a gigantic player on the opposing team, and apparently she's not the only one to notice.

"Oh come on!" Coach Finstock whines, looking at the body builder. "Is that thing even a teenager?! I want to see a birth certificate!" Rubbing his hand over his face, the coach looks over the team. "Can anyone tell me who, or what, is that genetic experiment  
gone wrong?"

Stiles steps beside the coach and informs him, "That's Eddie Abramovitz, coach. They call him the Abomination."

"Oh, that's cute," Finstock groans before looking over his Lacrosse plans for the game.

"I found my target for the night~," Jaydra says, her voice singing slightly.

As the game begins, Jaydra immediately tries to go and block the Abomination, only for another teammate to suddenly rush in and take the hit for himself.

"What the fuck?" she mutters to herself as she watches the tackle. "Did he seriously not see me?"

"SCORE!" the ref calls out, indicating that the Abomination's team scored.

Shaking her head to clear it, Jaydra falls into position and once again rushes at the Abomination, only to once again be "saved" by her teammates. And that makes her pissed.

"I AM NOT SOME FUCKING PRINCESS READY TO BE SAVED!" she hisses angrily at the team in the huddle. "Let me tackle that son of a bitch! And if anyone interferes in the next one, I will beat them with my Lacrosse stick, got it?!"

An audible agreement goes around the team as they break and get into formation on the field.

Jaydra stands in her spot and when the next play starts, she rushes at the Abomination, aiming to tackle him. Holding up his Lacrosse stick, the Abomination stands his ground as Jaydra collides with him.

He tries to force the young hunter back, only for his eyes to widen as Jaydra is able to hold her own . . .

For about three seconds.

After that third second, Jaydra feels a hit at her leg, only to realize that another team player from the Abomination's team runs into them, making her leg give out. That was all the Abomination needs to plow Jaydra into the ground.

And as they collide with the ground, Jaydra feels a very distinct pop on her left side, following with an intense sense of pain.

Hissing, Jaydra sits up and places her arm over the shoulder, only to notice a bump beginning to rise.

"That's the first sign . . ." she mutters, before furthering her inspection.

To test her theory, even more, Jaydra tries to move her arm, only to realize that her movements in her arm are severely restricted.

"Fuck . . . It's dislocated," Jaydra says, before finally forcing herself up on the field.

"Winchester!" Coach Finstock yells out, motioning her over to him. "How serious is it?" he asks.

"It's just a dislocation," the hunter explains. "I'm going to have it checked out."

"Good, can't have my star defense player critically injured," he says, before his eyes drift back to the game, where the Abomination takes out another player. "OH COME ON!"

ITSWYG

Throughout the game, Jaydra notices that Erica and Boyd were there, meaning that Derek was somewhere around the school. And if anyone knew about dislocations, it's the scrappy Alpha. There's no telling how many times he had to force his own dislocated  
shoulder back into place.

"Since there's a game, the logical place for him to be would be the school," Jaydra says to herself. "It's practically deserted."

Running inside, Jaydra pulls out her phone and calls Derek.

"Yeah?" he says on the pickup.

"I need some help," Jaydra responds. "Where are you? I saw Erica and Boyd, so I know you're here somewhere."

Chuckling at her quick thinking, Derek announces to her that he's at the pool.

Hanging up the phone, Jaydra runs to the school's indoor pool, but the sight she walks up on is a bit surprising.

In front of the pool stood Derek and Erica with Stiles standing opposite of him, and very anxious to get away from the two.

"Really? Are you seriously trying to have a pissing contest in the school with Stiles?" she asks, holding her shoulder. "Would you mind popping it back into place?"

"What happened?" the Alpha asks, placing one hand around her wrist and the other at her shoulder blade.

"I was tackled in the game," she explains. "And here I thought hunting was the more dangerous stunt."

Rolling his eyes, Derek applies pressure to her arm and forces the bone back into place, which results in Jaydra crying out in pain.

"Um . . . Why didn't you go to Melissa?!" Stiles demands, looking at his roommate. "You know? Scott's mom? The nurse?"

Jaydra groans and looks up at Stiles. "Because she would have forced me to go to the hospital to get my vitals checked, and then your dad would be called in and it would just be a huge mess."

After the bone placement, Derek changes the topic by looking back at the teenager. "Now, what did you see at the mechanic's garage Stiles?"

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting," Stiles says, referring to his natural defense strategy, sarcasm.

Chuckling softly, Derek reaches over and takes the Basketball that Erica picks up. Holding his hand up for Stiles to see the sharp claws, he punctures the ball, which sends a clear message to Stiles.

"Holy God . . ." he mutters.

Jaydra nods. "Right? That was a perfectly good basketball!"

"Let's try that again," Derek urges, dropping the shreds of the ball.

"All right," Stiles sighs, thinking back to that horrible night. "The thing was pretty slick looking . . . Um, the skin was dark and kind of a pattern."

"More like scales," Jaydra says, making Stiles nod.

"She's right and is that enough?" He asks, his anxious behavior making Jaydra raise an eyebrow. "Because there's somebody that I really need to talk to an-"

At the face of annoyance Derek gives Stiles, the answer was pretty clear.

"Fine . . . Its eyes were yellowish and slitted . . . Um, has a lot of teeth," he says, trying hard to think back. "Oh, and it has a tail too."

But during Stiles description of the creature, Jaydra tenses as she sees movement on the balcony above Stile's head. Crawling down the rails was exactly what Stiles was describing.

"Wait . . . Have you seen it?" Stiles asks, looking at Erica and Derek. "You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Turning to look at where the three others were looking, Stiles realizes that the Kanima stood above him, making him run over to Jaydra.

The Kanima jumps down and hisses at the group before rushing towards Erica and throwing her against the wall, effectively knocking her unconscious.

"RUN!" Derek yells before dropping into a defensive position and roaring at the Kanima, before glancing back at Jaydra and Stiles. "I said RUN!"

Taking the opportunity that it was given, the Kanima's tail swipes at Derek's neck, cutting it just slightly.

"Derek!" Jaydra calls out, running to grab the Alpha, whose body was going limp.

The venom from the Kanima's tail, which paralyzed Jaydra that night in the mechanic shop, affecting Derek in the same way.

Stiles runs over and helps Jaydra pull Derek up and starts to run towards an exit, and away from the Kanima.

"Can you see it?" Stiles squeaks out, looking around the pool house.

"No . . ." Derek admits, his greenish-brown eyes looking around the room. "But I can smell it . . . You need to call Scott."

"Right, calling Scott!" Stiles says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, only to lose his grip on the device.

Reaching down to pick it up, Stiles throws Derek and Jaydra off balance, resulting in the two of them falling into the pool. Thankfully, Jaydra was able to keep them afloat until Stiles jumps in to help.

Just as Stiles jumps in, the Kanima makes itself seen to the three unlucky people, before disappearing back into the shadows.

"Where'd it go?" Jaydra mumbles to herself, her green eyes scanning the area.

"Maybe it took off!" Stiles offers, not seeing the creature.

But just to say 'I'M RIGHT HERE!' the Kanima roars again.

"Apparently not," Derek growls.

ITSWYG

As the two teenagers, and one Alpha, wait in the pool for the Kanima to reveal itself, Derek notices somethings about Jaydra.

One, her heart is racing. Whether or not that was fear of the Kanima, or exhaustion from the Lacrosse game, the dislocation, and the current swim, Derek wasn't sure.

Two, her normally bright green eyes were beginning to glaze over. And it seems like exhaustion was the most definitive answer.

"Stiles, we need to get out of here before Jaydra and I drown!" Derek growls looking at the youngest teen.

"You're worried about drowning?!" Stiles squeaks out, looking at Derek like he lost his mind. "Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth?!"

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?!" Derek snaps back, before using his eyes to motion to Jaydra. "And she's close to passing out from exhaustion!"

Stiles looks over at Jaydra and he realizes what Derek said was true, Jaydra was not looking good, and keeping Derek up and swimming was quickly draining her stamina. "Okay . . ." Stiles finally admits, glancing around. "I don't see it, let's get out  
of here."

As the two teenagers begin to swim towards the edge of the pool, Derek suddenly stops them, making them look over at one side of the pool. There stood the Kanima, still stalking its three victims.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asks.

But the answer to his question came quickly when the Kanima sticks its arm into the water, only to recoil from it as if it was burned.

"Did you see that?" Jaydra pants. "I don't think it can swim . . ."

Noticing how quickly her stamina was draining, Stiles looks at his best friend. "Can you keep him up a little bit longer?" he asks, his eyes glancing over to where his phone lays.

"Don't even think about it, Stiles," Derek growls out, his canines elongating at the thought of Jaydra being in any more danger than she already was.

But before the two of them could get into another pissing contest, Jaydra looks at Stiles. "Hurry . . . Please . . ."

Nodding, Stiles dives under the water and makes a quick swim over to the pool's edge and grabbing his phone.

Forcing herself to kick the water a bit harder to help support herself and Derek, Jaydra's breathing quickens. But the added weight that Jaydra took over when Stiles left was too much for the weakened hunter, resulting in her and Derek submerging under  
the water.

"STILES!" Derek calls out before his head retreats under the water, and it was the last thing Jaydra heard before passing out.

ITSWYG

When Jaydra's body surfaces from the pool and lands on the hard concrete floor, was enough of a force to jerk the young girl awake. Coughing heavily, Jaydra sits up slightly to notice that Scott was there and currently fighting the Kanima.

"JAY!" Stiles yells out, making the teen look over at him. "Thank God!"

"What happened?" Jaydra asks, her voice hoarse from the coughing. "And why am I not dead?"

"I heard Derek yell out and I swam back before your muscles relaxed enough to inhale water," Stiles explains. "So none entered your lungs."

Nodding at the explanation, Jaydra's attention returns back to the fight between Scott and the Kanima.

The said creature grabs Scott by his shirt and throws him against a large mirror hanging on the wall of the pool house. Glass shatters around him, and deciding to arm himself with a dagger-like piece of glass, Scott prepares for the next attack.

But it never came. As the Kanima looks at its reflection in the piece of glass, it freaks out and runs from the pool area.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Jaydra says.

"BULL SHIT!" Stiles squeaks. "That's the best luck we've had in months!"

"Let's get out of here," Jaydra says, walking out the doors and out into the fresh night air.

Once outside, Jaydra notices Stiles and Scott gathering around Scott's laptop that was resting on the hood of his car.

"Holy shit . . ." the hunter mutters, looking over the pages. "Is that the Argent's Bestiary?"

"Yeah, why?" Scott asks, looking back at her.

"Because you really need to send that to me . . ." Jaydra says, her eyes drifting over the pages. "My dad's journal only contained the monsters we faced . . . But this is the entire Argent family hunting history . . ."

"But this thing doesn't even tell us what we're messing with!" Scott says, trying to understand the Latin pages.

"It's called a Kanima," Derek says, making the three turn and look at him.

"You knew the entire time!" Stiles accuses, glaring at Derek.

"No, he didn't," Jaydra says, leaning against the car. "I suspected it was a Kanima back at the Mechanic shop, but since I never seen one, I couldn't be sure yet."

"But when it was confused by its own reflection, that was the nail in the coffin," Derek explains.

"It doesn't know what it is," Jaydra says. "That's why it ran away."

"What else do you two know?" Stiles asks, glad to finally have some kind of information on this monster.

"It's one mean motherfucker," Jaydra voices. "Even dad's journal had no information on the Kanima except just had one thing about it."

"And what was that?" Scott asks.

Jaydra runs a hand through her hair and sighs. "Run away."

Scott looks over at Derek, curiosity biting at him. "Is it like us?"

"It is a shape-shifter, but it's not right," Derek says, trying to place the right word. "It's like a . . ."

"An abomination . . ." Stiles says, looking down.

Scott looks over at Derek, finally voicing another opinion he has. "We need to work together on this . . . Maybe even tell the Argents . . ."

But before Jaydra could snap at the young werewolf, Derek steps in.

"You trust them?" he asks.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem!" Scott yells out, his anger spiking. "While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't know anything  
about it!"

"I know one thing," Derek says, his eyes narrowing at Scott. "When I find it, I'm going to kill it."

ITSWYG

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey, guys! I wanted to let you know that because of some awesome ideas that I've been having that can't go into this "canon" version of my story, my canon version anyway, I'm going to open up a side story on here. It will contain different AU's and some neat little one shots that take place in this world, but can't exactly happen in this story.**

 **They will mostly be holiday related, and the first one will be dedicated to Halloween, though I will be SEVERELY LATE WITH IT! I apologize for that! But it should be out soon!**

 **The Series will simply be titled "ITSWYG One-Shots". So keep an eye out for it.**

 **Much Love,**

 **ShadowLegacy11**


	27. Who Is It?

It's The Same Wherever You Go

Chapter Twenty-Six

Who Is It?

The days following the pool incident pass with little drama, until one evening the youngest Winchester receives a text message from her Alpha.

 **[Any way you can come by the den tonight?]** Derek asks, making the young woman raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" Jaydra mumbles to herself as her fingers glide over the letters on her phone. "And why do I have a feeling that it's something not really legal?"

But despite having those feelings, Jaydra grabs a nearby jacket and throws it on. Racing down the stairs, and silently thankful that John was out on patrol that night, Jaydra leaves the house and heads towards the train yard.

"Well, well, well, I was looking for that jacket earlier," the Alpha's voice says, a light smirk on his face as he watches Jaydra exit her car.

Green eyes glancing down, Jaydra becomes painfully aware that she is, indeed, wearing the leather jacket she stole from Derek's apartment a few days back.

"Too bad," the sandy, blonde haired hunter says, crossing her arms. "It's mine now."

"That so?" Derek challenges, his eyes holding a light red tint to them.

Jaydra's about to smart off to the Alpha again, only to stop when she notices a new vehicle approaching.

Derek's playful demeanour vanishes as he notices the vehicle as well. "Come on," he orders gruffly and walks inside the building.

Following the Alpha inside, Jaydra notices that Erica and Isaac are dragging Jackson into the middle of the warehouse, and the poor human is fighting like crazy to get away.

"What happened on the night of the full moon?" Derek asks calmly, looking over at Jackson.

Looking up, from where the two betas threw Jackson in front of Derek, the teenager glares up at him. "Nothing! Nothing happened."

Derek's greenish-brown eyes glance over Jackson's body before sighing deeply. "You're lying," he says, before standing up and pulling on a black glove, making Jaydra raise an eyebrow.

Jackson's eyes widen in fear at the donning of the black glove. "N-No, wait! I-I can prove it!"

"Prove it?" Jaydra asks, looking over at Jackson. "How?"

As the teenager's face turns bright red, he quietly admits, "I taped myself."

Snorting a laugh, Isaac walks around and raises an eyebrow, asking the question everyone was thinking, "You taped yourself?"

"Well, isn't that what all young men do at that age?" Jaydra asks, raising her hand in a jerking motion, smirking at Jackson.

"Why you-!" he snarls out, jumping up to get into Jaydra's face, only to shrink back when Derek steps in front of him and growls.

The Alpha's eyes burn dark red as he glares down at Jackson. "Watch. Your. Tongue."

"Anyway," Jaydra says, trying to keep the peace. "What do you mean you taped yourself?"

"It was the full moon," Jackson starts, trying to prove that he wasn't afraid of the Alpha. "And maybe while you and your pack were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get?" Jackson snarls, looking over at Derek, his eyes filled with hatred. "Nothing. Do you want proof? Let me get the video."

Derek strokes his chin in thought before an evil grin comes across his face. "No, I have a better idea."

Showing the true reason Derek was wearing the black gloves, he pulls out a shard of the glass the Kanima broke in the pool area, a few nights prior.

"What's that?" Jackson asks, backing away slightly.

But the second the teenager tries to back away, Erica and Isaac grab him and force him down onto his knees and pries his mouth open.

"You know, Jackson," Derek starts, looking over the piece of glass. "You've always been kind of a snake."

"A viper in particular," Jaydra calls out, leaning against a steel beam, watching the scene intently. Piecing the clues together, the hunter knew the test that was about to be given.

Nodding his head to the sandy blonde's comment, Derek grins down at Jackson again. "And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom."

Tilting the glass up, Derek's keen wolf sight allows him to watch a drop of venom drip down the length of the glass and pool up on a sharp edge point. Once enough venom collects, the drip falls from the glass, and into Jackson's mouth.

The reaction was immediate.

Jaydra's hair stands up on end as she remembers the way the venom affected her in the mechanic shop nearly a week ago. Feeling all of her body locking up, and feeling absolutely helpless was one feeling she didn't ever want to feel again.

Watching Jackson's body lock up, Derek kneels beside the snake of a human. "You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for." Standing back up, the dark haired Alpha nods to his betas, before walking into the train car.

Turning to glance once more at the frozen teen, Jaydra leaves the room to follow her Alpha, who was sitting on one of the many rows of seats inside.

"What now?" she asks, sitting beside Derek.

"We go after the next target," he says, glancing over at Jaydra. "What about Lydia?"

"Lydia?" the green-eyed hunter gasps. "Why would you suspect her?"

Running a hand through his hair, Derek sighs. "She was attacked by an Alpha, Jay. Not something you should just walk away with."

"But . . . Wouldn't the signs show up earlier than it did now?" Jaydra asks, her brain rushing around, trying to find reasons why her favorite redhead can't be the Kanima. "A-And besides, if she was the Kanima, wouldn't Jackson have built up some immunity from the venom?"

"Who know what's brought the sudden change on," Derek reasons. "But she's the next target to test."

Glancing over at the worrying hunter, Derek pulls her close to his body and kisses her softly, before pulling back and giving her a small smile. "Go on home and get some rest for tomorrow, okay?"

Biting the inside of her mouth, Jaydra's green eyes lock onto Derek's, before giving in and standing up to leave. Kissing him once more, Jaydra leaves the warehouse with only one thing on her mind.

Find a way to prove Lydia's innocence.

ITSWYG

The following day, Jaydra walks up and joins Stiles and Scott in their plan to figure out who the Kanima is.

"All right," Stiles begins, repositioning the backpack on his shoulder. "I only found one thing online called a Kanima. It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

Jaydra chuckles and looks over at her roommate. "That's exactly what my dad's journal says. So the lore is right, but I don't think it's trying to kill you."

"Why do you think that?" Scott asks, stopping at his locker and quickly putting in the combination.

"I think it's trying to keep you away from the main mission," the green-eyed hunter muses, playing with a strand of her sandy blonde hair, deep in thought.

"But what's the main mission?" Stiles interrupts, voicing his opinion.

Shrugging her shoulders, Jaydra looks over at her two friends. "No fucking idea. So the only thing we have is the information Stiles and I have."

"Yeah, and that thing was not a jaguar," Scott muses. "But Stiles and you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it was after you guys."

"You may have a point," Jaydra says, leaning up off the lockers and following the two to the next class.

"Which is why it's still trying to kill you and it won't stop until you're both dead."

"I'm really starting to question this 'friendship'," Stiles mutters, walking past his werewolf best friend.

ITSWYG

The three amigos sit near each other in Coach Finnstock's class, still trying to decipher the little information they have.

~This sucks,~ Jaydra thinks in the back of her mind, tapping her pencil rhythmically on her table. She's so far in her mind that the hunter doesn't notice the nuisance that decides to sit beside her.

"Hey, three amigos, what the hell is a Kanima?" Jackson snarls in a soft tone at Scott and his group.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Jaydra turns to snap at Jackson for mentioning the creature but stops when Finnstock begins speaking.

"All right, listen up!" Coach Finnstock snaps, his eyes going over the group. "A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study group."

~Way to keep people's grades a secret,~ Jaydra criticizes in the back of her mind as she listens to the rambling.

"Because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult that I'm not even too sure that I could pass it!" Finnstock says, a slight proud smirk on his face. "Now, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question." And without waiting for a poor volunteer, the coach picks someone at random.

Once the focus on one of the random students, Jackson leans over and glares at Jaydra. "Thanks to you and your Alpha's experiment, I'm going to consider therapy!"

Scott's and Stiles widen as they hear the conversation, turning to look at Jaydra with questioning looks.

"Something you might actually need, ever consider that?" Jaydra counters, writing down the notes on the chalkboard.

"Paralyzed from the neck down!" the co-captain snarls. "Do you have any idea what that feels like?!"

"I'm familiar with the sensation," Stiles mutters, a shiver going through his body.

Jaydra nods, glancing over at the Lacrosse player. "Same."

"Wait . . . Jaydra, why did Derek test him?" Scott asks, his brown eyes narrowing at her. "Did you two think it was him?"

"Derek wants to narrow down the list of everyone he thinks it is," Jaydra says before her eyes widen. "Shit, I forgot to tell you two! Derek's next name on the list is Lydia, and I don't know when or how he's going to test her."

"Lydia?!" Stiles hisses, before glancing up to see Finnstock still focusing on the chalkboard.

"I think I heard Isaac and that Erica girl talk about Lydia and chemistry class," Jackson offers, looking between the three.

But apparently, the board lost the interest of Finnstock as he calls on the informant. "JACKSON! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Um . . . Uh . . ." Jackson stutters, his brain scrambling for an excuse. "J-Just an undying admiration for my . . . my coach."

Smiling at the notion, Finnstock replies, "That's really kind of you. Now shut up!" After that explosion, the coach picks his next victim.

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott asks, looking back at Jaydra and Stiles.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay?" Stiles defends. "And what I saw was pure evil, and when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see fifty percent evil."

"Really?" Jaydra asks, raising an eyebrow.

Slumping his shoulders, Stiles says, "All right, maybe sixty . . . You know, but no more than forty on a good day!"

Chuckling at his desperate attempts to keep Lydia in the clear, Scott looks at him. "That's not a very good argument."

"I'm aware of that," Stiles says, rubbing his face. "But I swear it's not her . . ."

"I'm actually with Stiles on this one," Jaydra says, looking up to see that Lydia was walking up to the blackboard, but her eyes were glazed over.

As if in a trance, Lydia begins to write something all over the blackboard, but nothing relating to anything coach Finnstock was teaching.

Jaydra watches as the chalk begins to leave behind letters on the blackboard. S.

"Um . . . I don't think it's Lydia, but I also don't think that she's fine," Jaydra says, watching as Lydia continues to write the same letters over and over again, in a frantic motion.

When the red-headed student finally finishes, Coach Finnstock claps his hands, gaining the attention from the classroom once again.

"Okay then!" he says, his eyes looking around for some answer to the frantic writing of the brilliant student. When none came forward, he chose to overlook it. "Anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?"

"What was that?" Scott asks, looking at Jaydra. "Greek? Latin?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Jaydra pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of the letters before the coach decides to erase it. Looking over the photo, Jaydra's eyes when as she realizes what the letters actually mean. Flipping the picture around, she turns and shows Scott, Stiles, and even Jackson.

"It's not Greek," she says.

On the screen of the hunter's phone, the phrase, "Someone help me" was clear as day.

ITSWYG

As Coach Finnstock's class ends, Jaydra has to go to her next class, which unfortunately wasn't with Lydia, and somehow, Derek knew that.

As she sits in History class, Jaydra pulls out her phone and silently texts Derek throughout class.

 _ **[Seriously, Derek, I don't think it's Lydia. Call off Isaac and Erica,]**_ the emerald eyed hunter begs in her text.

 **[I have to see if she passes the test, Jay. You know that. I need to protect my pack.]**

Jaydra's eyes widen slightly at the determination the Alpha felt, but that still didn't sway her opinion on the matter. _**[What about my pack then? Cause Lydia's in mine.]**_

Derek's message took a little longer to be sent to her. **[I know she is. And look, I'll hear you out on this, but I'm not going to let anyone else die. Especially you, Jaydra. You're too damn important.]**

Jaydra's eyes widen as she blushes at the meaningful text, but even though the Alpha was a smooth talker, it wasn't going to change her opinion on this. Her fingers flew as she texts him back.

 _ **[But I can't let you kill my friend, Derek. Not until I actually see her turn into a Kanima,]**_ she writes, before texting out a request to him. _**[Just . . . give me some time to do some research of my own.]**_

The next thing she got from Derek equally gave her some relief, and utterly fill her with stress.

 **[You have until tonight, but Lydia failed the test.]**

ITSWYG

The class slowly went by, but the moment Jaydra was free, she all but flew to the chemistry hallway to meet up with her friends.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott says after the group made it into a small, empty classroom.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asks, wanting to make sure she's on the same page as everyone else.

Scott nods. "If he really thinks she's the Kanima, then yes. Especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her," Stiles says, still standing his ground.

Running a hand through his brown hair, Scott looks over at the teen. "Stiles, she didn't pass the test. Nothing happened."

"I won't believe it's her unless she turns into it," Jaydra says, standing beside Stiles.

Even while the friends were divided, Allison chooses to be the voice of reason. "It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"He won't do anything here at the school," Jaydra says, leaning against a table. "Too many people here, and there's a huge chance people would call the police if they saw him."

"What about after school?" Allison asks. "And what if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"By three?" Stiles asks, his eyes narrowing in skepticism at Allison. "That's impossible."

"Derek gave me until nightfall to find something to prove it's not Lydia," Jaydra offers.

"That gives us some time," Allison sighs out, before tapping her chin in thought. "There could be something in the bestiary."

Scoffing, Stiles leans against the wall. "Oh, you mean the nine hundred page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that!"

"Oi, I can read Latin!" Jaydra snaps, before looking at Allison. "But it's not just Latin. As if they're keeping it away from other hunters, the Argent Bestiary is a mix of different types of Latin."

Allison looks up. "Then I have one other person that might be able to translate it!"

Scott rubs the back of his neck before letting out a shaky breath. "I can talk to Derek. Maybe I can convince him to give us more than just until tonight to prove that it's not her. But if anything happens, you let me handle it."

"I'm going with Scott," Jaydra announces, heading to the door. "And I'm heading on out, because Scott, you can give your speech, but I'll never listen to it. I'm a Winchester." And with that, Jaydra leaves the classroom, ready to confront her Alpha.

ITSWYG

As she walks out onto the Lacrosse field, Scott quickly catches up, just in time to see Boyd standing in front of where Derek parked his car earlier.

"I want to talk to Derek," Scott growls out, glaring at the dark skinned teenager.

"Talk to me," Boyd challenges, a dark smirk on his face.

"I don't want to fight," Scott says, his voice even and in control. He really didn't want to fight the young beta.

But Boyd didn't take it like that. He thought Scott was scared of him. "Good, cause I'm twice the size of you."

Scott nods, agreeing with the young werewolf. "True, but I'm twice as fast." In a blink, Scott rushes at Boyd and tackles him down to the ground.

Rubbing her forehead, Jaydra walks over and grabs Scott and pulls him off. "Stop this pissing contest you two!" she growls and goes to walk past Boyd, only to stop when Derek walks out from his car toward them.

"She failed the test," Derek says, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything!" Scott says, brushing off the dirt from his small scuffle. "Lydia's different."

Nodding his head in agreement, Derek acknowledges, "I know. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

Running a hand through her hair, Jaydra groans. "The facts just don't add up, Derek. Even you and I know that the person and the creature need to line up more than this!"

Turning his greenish-brown eyes on her, Derek questions, "But if you were doing this experiment, how else could you explain how she failed?"

Jaydra's eyes widen, he was using her own hunter's tactics against her, and it's working. "I . . . I don't know . . ."

"I'm not going to let you kill her!" Scott interjects, his chocolate brown eyes staring down Derek.

Derek chuckles softly, his greenish-brown eyes never wavering. "Who said I was going to do it?"

Jaydra's eyes widen. "Isaac and Erica . . . B-But you gave me until nightfall!"

Derek nods, looking over at Jaydra. "And that still holds true. We will capture her and then you have until nightfall, but I can't wait much longer than that, Jay. I won't let this thing kill again." Derek's gaze flows back to Scott. "I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's going to do it again, and next time, it's going to be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?" Scott challenges, his chest puffing out slightly.

Derek sighs heavily and rubs his eyes. "She was bitten by an Alpha! It's her!"

"You saw that thing up close! You know it's not like us!" Scott tries again, this time his voice holding a hint of desperation.

Derek's eyes widen slightly before his mouth falls open in shock. "We're all shapeshifters! You don't know what you're dealing with! It happens very rarely and it happens for a reason!"

Jaydra's eyebrow raises at this before her emerald eyes widen in shock and fear. "You mean the legend that the shape you take reflects the person that you are?"

The Alpha nods and smirks at Scott. "Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded."

"What if she's immune, though?" Scott cross-examines. "What if she has something inside of her that makes her immune to the poison, which is why she didn't get paralyzed!"

"That would explain why an attack from an Alpha didn't turn her either," Jaydra says, rubbing her chin in thought.

"No one's immune!" Derek screams out, running his hands through his black hair. "I've never seen it or heard of it! It's n- . . . It's never happened!"

Jaydra notices the break between his words as she remembers that Jackson was hell bent on getting the bite from an Alpha. And now that Derek's one . . .

"What about Jackson?" she demands, her green eyes narrowing on his. When Derek doesn't say anything, she continues, "That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him the bite, didn't you?!"

"Jaydra . . ." Derek says, trying to calm her rant down.

"Peter said that the bite either kills you or turns you," Scott interjects. "But nothing happened with Jackson, right? And you have no idea why, do you?"

"No," Derek admits after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I have a theory," Jaydra says, crossing her arms. "Lydia's immune and she somehow passed that onto Jackson, which is why the bite didn't turn him."

Derek shakes his head. "I don't know what Jackson's deal is, but Lydia failed the test. Going by your theory, then Jackson should have too."

"You can't do this!" Scott yells out, stepping up to the Alpha.

Sighing, Derek looks over at the young beta. "Look, I can't let her live and kill someone else!"

His shoulders go slack as Scott loses all hope in convincing Derek. "I was hoping I would convince you, but then . . . I wasn't counting on it."

"What?" Derek growls, looking over at Jaydra.

The said hunter smirks and crosses her arms. "You're not the only one that's tricky, Hale."

"Fuck!" the Alpha growls, turning and running off to his car with Boyd behind him.

ITSWYG

After Derek and Boyd took off, Jaydra runs to her Nissan Skyline and races over to where Stiles, Allison, and Jackson took Lydia. The McCall household.

After Jaydra arrives, she exits her car and waits for Derek's arrival. And he didn't keep her waiting for long.

"You can't stop all of us, Mama Wolf," Boyd smirks, stepping forward, only for Derek to pull him back when Jaydra swings her Kusarigama in Boyd's general direction.

"No, but I can at least keep you occupied," Jaydra comments, squeezing the grip of her weapon.

"Why are you even helping her?!" Erica screams. "She's a monster! And deserves to be killed!"

Jaydra snarls at Erica and raises her voice. "AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT MY FATHER WOULD SAY ABOUT YOU!" she yells, making the Beta's eyes widen. "But you don't see me pointing a fucking wolfsbane bullet at you four do you?!"

Isaac steps forward. "Because you know us, Jay-"

"AND I FUCKING KNOW LYDIA TOO!" the sandy blond screams with her teeth gnashing together. Taking a deep breath, Jaydra lays her Kusarigama on the roof of her Skyline. "I don't want any of my friends to die tonight, and I will fight to keep you all alive. So, no weapons."

Falling back into a boxing position, Jaydra looks at the Betas and forces herself to hold her own against the first wave of attack. Boyd.

The tall, dark skinned, male rushes at her and uses his strength to keep her busy so that Isaac and Erica can sneak past the busy hunter.

When, suddenly, a loud roar comes from the house mere moments after the betas ran inside. Jumping back, Boyd stands next to Derek as Jaydra turns to look at the house only to see Scott walking out the door, growling.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott," Derek says, a small smirk on his face. "You're not an Omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack . . . But you know you can't beat me."

Scott looks up in thought and nods, only to grin at the Alpha. "True, but I can hold you off until the cops get here."

Derek's eyes widen as he turns to listen to the sirens in the distance that's slowly approaching.

But before Derek and Boyd can grab the incapacitated betas, the scaly, green, Kanima rushes out of the house and runs off into the darkness.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Lydia shrieks, running out of the house.

With wide eyes, Jaydra makes the comment that everyone was thinking.

"Oh. My. God . . . It's Jackson . . ."


	28. Containment

It's the Same Wherever You Go

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Containment

Jackson climbs away from the pack's line of sight when Derek suddenly rushes after the Kanima. As he gives chase, Jaydra races into her car and quickly follows her Alpha.

But as the chase comes to a fenced-in area, Jaydra jumps out of her car and quickly scales the fence, ignoring the barbed wire that slices into her skin. As the blonde hunter lands on the other side, she hears a car pulling up behind her.

Glancing back, she notices Scott right on her heels as she runs inside of the fenced-in area.

"Think Derek will kill him?" Scott asks, standing beside the female Winchester.

Shrugging her shoulders, Jaydra pushes her body harder, wanting to hurry and find the fight. "Knowing how we feel about killing teenagers, probably not . . . But you never know with Derek. Now shut up and help me find him!"

The inside of the fence was twice the size that it looked outside, meaning that Jaydra and Scott couldn't find the Kanima and Alpha fight with ease, even with Scott's heightened senses.

"Where are they?!" Jaydra snaps, panting as her green eyes scan the surrounding area.

"I don't kn-" Scott was suddenly cut off by gunfire, making the two teens turn and race towards the sound.

Derek didn't have a gun, Jaydra knew that for a fact. And there was a limited about of people that knew about Jackson. And the list mostly consisted of Argents.

Arriving upon the main scene of the fight, Jaydra notices Jackson standing in front of Gerard Argent, as if sizing the old man up.

Now, if Jaydra listens to the inner voice in her mind, she would just turn and look for Derek . . . But damn that Winchester honor code . . .

Racing forward, Jaydra uses her shoulder and tackles the Kanima, being very careful of those poisonous claws, and knocks Jackson away from Gerard.

"My, my . . ." Gerard says, a small smirk on his face. "Thank you, Miss Winchester. You saved me."

Sneering at the older man, Jaydra turns and races off to follow Jackson once again, with Scott on her heels.

"Why did you save him?" Scott asks as they ran, knowing the history between Gerard and Jaydra was very rocky.

"Fucking Winchester code," she answers, before skidding to a halt and looking up as they arrive to a night club.

Really? This is where Jackson went?

"Did you guys find him?" a familiar voice asks, running up behind them.

Jaydra shakes her head. "No, Stiles, but he was heading in this direction."

Stiles blinks a couple of times and turns to look at Scott. "What? You couldn't catch his scent?" he asks, his eyes holding a hint of fear in them.

Shaking his slightly shaggy hair, Scott looks back at the two of them. "I don't think he has one."

Licking her lips and then biting her bottom one, Jaydra taps her foot. "Awesome! We have a serial killer, teenaged snake and we can't find him!"

"Let's not lose our minds," Stiles says, looking back over at Scott. The buzzcut teenager tries so very hard to keep the peace sometimes. "Do you have any clue where he's going?"

But the always blunt werewolf pup, Scott nods and says, "To kill someone."

"Ah," Stiles says, running his hand over his head. "That explains the claws, the fangs, and all that. Good . . . Makes sense now." Glancing over at his best friend, Stiles notices the very annoyed expression on Scott's face. "Oh, come on, Scott. I'm a  
hundred and forty-seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense!"

"Just help me find it," Scott sighs, glancing back at the club's main entrance.

"You mean Jackson," Jaydra says, her green eyes going over the entire building, looking for the tiniest detail.

Scott's chocolate brown eyes widen as he realizes his mistake and he quickly acknowledges it. "I know . . . I know . . ."

"But does Jackson know that?" Stiles interrupts, looking between his friends. "Did anybody else see him back at your house?"

"I don't think so," Scott assures. "But how is it him? He passed Derek's test!"

Jaydra runs a hand through her sandy blonde hair. "A hunter's test isn't always correct, guys," she explains. "All we knew was that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom . . ." But just as the words leave Jaydra's lips, her green eyes widen. "And  
when's the Kanima not the Kanima . . ."

"When it's Jackson!" Scott says, his eyes wide. "So even his body doesn't know and would react to the venom!"

Suddenly, a loud clang is heard above the trio's head. Glancing up, Stiles tenses up slightly. "Um . . . Guys . . .?" He points up to the second story window, where Jackson's tail could be seen, slithering into the club.

Without thinking, Jaydra rolls off saying, "There's so many jokes to make, but so little time . . ."

"I know who he's after," Scott says, looking over at the line of people entering the club.

"What? How?" Stiles asks. "Did you smell something?"

Scott nods, his chocolate eyes never leaving the line. "Armani."

Glancing around Scott's head, Jaydra groans as she pinches her nose. "It's Danny . . ." But upon that realization, Jaydra's mind began working quickly trying to figure out why Jackson wants Danny dead.

"Aw, come on!" Stiles whines to himself as the trio begins to look for a way into the club. "All right, maybe there's a window we could climb through, or some kind of-" Stile's mindless rambling was cut off by a handle dangling in his face. "Handle that  
we could rip off with supernatural strength."

Snickering quickly to herself, Jaydra murmurs, "Lock picking would have been less noticeable."

"No time," Scott says, in serious mode.

The three walk into the club, and the first glance around, Jaydra could tell that this was no ordinary club. Given the fact that everyone in here was a guy and grinding upon each other, and the fact that Danny was gay, it was a clear indication that the  
group was in a gay club. But Scott was a bit slow on the information gathering.

"Dude . . ." the teenage werewolf says, his eyes widening as he realizes where he is. "Everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club!" Scott turns to look at his best friend, Stiles, who was giving him a murderous glare.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles snarls, surrounded by many men in drag, lovingly touching his shoulders and head.

Before she falls to the floor in laughter, Jaydra walks up to the bar. "Grey Goose, please," she orders, pulling out a fake ID. The bartender glances over the piece of plastic, then moves to make her drink.

Trying to follow Jaydra's lead, Stiles pipes up, "Two beers."

Just glancing at Stiles, the bartender holds out his hand for the IDs. After one glance over them, the bartender hands them back. "How about two cokes?"

"Rum and coke? Sure!" Stiles tries again, grinning. But the bartender wasn't moving from his stand point, and Stiles quickly backs down. "Two cokes are fine. I'm driving anyways!" And as the bartender moves away, Stiles glares at Jaydra. "How'd you do  
that?!"

"Hunting life, kid," she says, smirking and holding up her fake ID. "Who knew hunting monsters that'll kill you will put years on your face."

"I hate you," Stiles says.

Jaydra grins and pulls him into a side hug. "You love me."

But the fun times were quickly ending as Stiles glances over the club and spots Danny. "Found him."

Scott's eyes, which snaps up to the ceiling, locks on a target. "And I found Jackson. Get Danny out of here, Stiles."

"I'm going to the back and circle the crowd," Jaydra says and pushes through the dancing bodies and begins her prowling.

But during her movements, someone grabs her arm. Turning on the figure, Jaydra's eyes widen as she sees Derek standing there.

"Get out," he orders, his eyes shining red.

"Not without Danny and my friends," Jaydra says, standing her ground against Derek. Sure, he's her boyfriend and Alpha, but she won't just abandon her friends.

Growling at her, Derek's eyes scan the area again, before swooping in and attacking Jackson. But the altercation merely lasted moments as the Kanima escapes out of the club. As does Derek.

But in the wake of the Kanima, paralyzed bodies line the floor. Danny's included.

ITSWYG

Turns out, Jackson only made it to the cars, since the wounds Derek inflicted were too much for the Kanima to stand. So, the teenagers move Jackson into Stiles' jeep.

"So why do I get to sit back here with Sir Nakedness?" Jaydra asks, glancing at the out cold, and very much naked, Jackson.

"Because you're our best defense if he wakes up," Stiles says, behind the steering wheel.

Quickly, Scott climbs back into the car after he speaks with Danny. "Couldn't get anything out of Danny."

Nodding and turning the engine over on the jeep, Stiles was ready to peel out of the parking lot. "Let's just get the hell out of here now before one of my dad's deputies sees me!"

But just as the trio was about to leave, the sheriff himself pulls right in front of said jeep. "Oh, my God . . . Could this get any worse?!" the teenager says, rubbing his forehead.

"Uhhhhh . . ." groans an unconscious Jackson.

"THAT WAS RHETORICAL!" Stiles snaps, turning back to look at the sheriff, who motions for his son and Jaydra.

The two easily climb out of the jeep and walk over to said Sheriff.

"Hey . . ." Jaydra says, giving John a slight salute.

"What are you two doing here?" he asks, rubbing his forehead.

"What do you mean what are we doing here? It's a club . . ." Stiles states, rubbing the back of his neck. "We were clubbing . . . You know . . . at the club . . ."

Glancing over at the ambulance where all the victims lay, and then the name of the club, John looks back at his, obviously, lying son. "Not exactly your type of club."

Stiles' eyes widen as he struggles to keep the lie going. "Um—Well, dad, there's a conversation that we-"

John quickly cuts his son off. "You're not gay."

"Wha . . . I could be!" Stiles quickly says, as if slightly offended at the quick judgment.

Raising an eyebrow, the Sheriff motions to his sons clothing. "Not dressed like that." And as Stiles begins to stutter out another lie, John cuts him off. "This is the second crime scene that you two just happened to have shown up on. And at this point,  
I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kids standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on, Jaydra?"

"Okay, you really want the truth?" the youngest Winchester asks, crossing her arms. "The truth was that Danny was really bummed out after breaking up with his boyfriend, okay? And he was set on coming out to this club. So, Scott, Stiles, and I all came  
with him to make sure that he didn't do anything he'd regret, get taken advantage of, or get drunk."

John stares as Jaydra "explains" why they were there, and a soft smile spreads across his face. "Well . . . that's really good of you guys. You're good friends."

And with that, the sheriff let them leave the said crime scene.

"Okay, you have got to teach me how to lie like that," Stiles says as they get into the jeep, and driving off as they plan what to do with Sir Naked-Ass.

"Uh, what about keeping him at your house?" Jaydra asks, rattling off ideas in the back of the jeep.

"Not with my mom there," Scott says, standing firm. "We need to take him somewhere we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

"I still say we kill him," Stiles voices from behind the steering wheel.

Looking over at his best friends, Scott sighs. "We're not killing him."

Groaning loudly, Stiles rattles his brain, until he snaps his fingers. "I got an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asks, rubbing his head.

"By now," Jaydra starts, leaning up to look at the young beta, "don't you think that's a given?"

"I was trying to be optimistic," Scott counters.

Laughing slightly, Stiles pats Scott's shoulder. "Don't bother."

The plan? Jaydra helped Stiles hotwire an old-time prisoner transport armored truck and stuck Jackson in the back of it. Jackson was, clearly, not a happy camper.

"STILES! McCALL! WINCHESTER!" he screams, realizing he was handcuffed and trapped in an armored car. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Grinning at the threats, Jaydra looks back at her best friends. "I think he's taking it rather well!"

ITSWYG

The following day, Jaydra attends school with Scott. Mostly with the idea that only one person should stay with Jackson. And today, that lucky person was Stiles.

Jaydra offered to stay behind, but with how violent Jackson was acting, Stiles opted to stay since he didn't hate Stiles as much as Jaydra or Scott.

After finishing up with her classes, Jaydra climbs into her red Skyline and races over to the pack warehouse, wanting to check up on Derek since the fight.

Walking into the building, Jaydra looks over and sees Derek resting in the old train car.

"Rough time?" she asks, leaning against the old door frame.

"You would know," Derek counters, a slight smirk on his face. "You were there."

Jaydra smiles and walks over, her green eyes scanning over Derek. "Seriously though, you okay?" she asks.

Smiling, Derek sits up with ease, his greenish-brown eyes locking with Jaydra's. "I'm fine," he says, leaning up and kissing her softly. "Promise. But how's Jackson?"

Still on cloud nine from the kiss, Jaydra takes a moment before answering. "He's secure, I guess you could say. And Stiles is keeping watch," she says, until her phone chimes with a text from Scott. "He wants to meet up. Learned something from Danny."

"Who?" Derek asks, raising an eyebrow.

Jaydra runs a hand through her sandy blonde hair, not really wanting to leave the warehouse, or her Alpha. "He's the guy we think Jackson was targeting last night, his best friend."

"That's cruel, even by Jackson's code," Derek muses, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "But go see what Scott found out, and keep me posted."

Nodding her head, Jaydra turns to leave, waving at the Alpha.

ITSWYG

The drive to the location of where Stiles hid the Police Transport van was a peaceful one, but the view of the cliff side was even more peaceful. Well . . . it would be if Jackson would stop promising death threats to everyone.

"Jackson had a tablet for Danny to fix," Scott explains, looking over the town of Beacon Hills, his chocolate brown eyes holding worry in them. "And if Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not going to remember stealing Danny's tablet."

Stiles runs his hand over his shaven head, confusion written all over his face. "But why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?"

"What if someone else took it?" Allison offers, looking at everyone else.

"Then we're not the only ones who know what he is," Jaydra says, the realization chilling her.

Scott rubs his face, a soft groan of frustration leaving him. "Then that means someone's protecting him . . ."

"Like the bestiary says, 'the Kanima seeks a friend', right?" Allison says.

Trying to grasp at the craziness of everything, Stiles holds his hands up. "Okay, hold on, let me see if I got this . . . Someone watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean,  
who would do that?!"

"Someone wanting to protect him," Jaydra offers, trying to make sense of it all.

"There's something else," Scott says, making the rest of the group moan out. His chocolate brown eyes lock onto Stiles. "You said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that it goes after murderers, right? What if that's actually true?"

"Can't be," Stiles says. "Tried to kill us all, remember? I don't know about you two," he says pointing at Scott and Allison, "But I haven't murdered anybody lately. Jaydra, I'm not too sure on,"

"Funny," Jaydra says, dryly. "My record's been clean for a while."

"That's not helping!" Stiles yells out, his eyes widening.

"Back on subject!" Scott says, rubbing his forehead. "I don't think Jackson was actually trying to kill any of us." The young beta looks over at his girlfriend, determination to prove himself right radiating off him. "Remember when we were at Isaac's  
the first time? It just went right by us, didn't it?"

"You're right," Allison gasps out, her eyes wide. "It just ran off!"

"And it didn't kill you two in the mechanic's garage!" Scott reasons.

Stiles grasps at proof for his side of the argument, until he snaps his fingers. "Well, it tried to kill Jaydra, Derek, and me at the pool!"

Scott's eyes narrow slightly. "Did it? Or what if it was trying to keep you in?"

"Why do I feel so violated suddenly?" Jaydra asks, rubbing her arms and shivering.

"Because there's something else going on," Scott states, looking over the small group. "We don't know what it is . . . We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him."

"All right, I got it," Stiles says, holding his arms up. "We kill Jackson. Problem solved."

"Can I second this motion?" Jaydra asks, raising her hand up.

"We're not killing Jackson," Scott growls out, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He risked his life for us. Against Peter, remember?"

"Yeah . . ." Jaydra mutters. "He's got a point. I mean, Jackson doesn't even know what he's even doing . . ."

"So, what?!" Stiles demands, looking around the group.

"So, I didn't either," the young werewolf says, patting his chest. "You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?" Scott looks to Allison who nods her head. "I had someone to stop me. He has nobody."

Stiles throws his hands up into the air, as if to say, 'DUH!' "That's his own fault!"

"Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we will try," Scott decides, looking over at everyone.

"Agreed," Jaydra finally sighs out.

ITSWYG

After finally concluding that the pack was going to save Jackson, Jaydra left to collect her thoughts.

Walking through the woods, Jaydra hums softly to herself until her cellphone begins to buzz in her pocket.

"Hello?" she says, answering the call.

"Hey Jay," Sam's voice drifts through the speaker, making the younger sibling smile widely.

"Sam! Hey!" Jaydra greets. "What's up man?"

"Nothing good," Sam replies, sending a cold shiver down Jaydra's back. "Dean and I are being hunted by the FBI, some guy named Henriksen. But that's not it. Something's wrong with Dean."

Jaydra tries to swallow the lump in her throat, but having little success in it. "W-Why?"

"You know about the deal, don't you?" Sam accuses, but before Jaydra could confirm or deny, he continues. "He doesn't have the usual ten years, Jaydra. He has one."

"But . . . But that's . . .!" Jaydra stutters, trying to wrap her mind around this. "We have to stop this!"

"I'm working on it," Sam assures. "But where I'm with him all the time, I can't research it without him finding out. I need your help, and Bobby's too."

Jaydra wipes at her eyes and nods her head. "I'll find everything I can."

"I got to go," her brother says, hanging up the phone.

"FUCK!" Jaydra screams to the air, running back to where she parked her car.

"Jaydra?" Stiles asks, watching her dig through car. "Is everything okay?"

Jaydra's green eyes snap up at Stiles. "Where's the nearest crossroad?"

"Down that way, wh-" But Stiles was cut off when Jaydra runs past him, leaving the younger teen struggling to keep up. "Hey! Wait!"

Jaydra arrives to the crossroad, glancing around and standing in the center of the crossing points, burying a small tin box.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks.

"My, my!" a new voice interrupts, making the two teens turning to look at the source of the voice. One terrified, and one pissed.

"Make this right!" Jaydra snarls to the visitor.

The said visitor stands the same height as Jaydra, the demon hosting inside a man, but the host was somewhere in his mid-late twenties. His hair was a dark red, matching the beard around his thin lips.

His red eyes sparkle mischievously as he watches Jaydra storm up. "Make what right? Oh! You mean Dean's deal?"

"The deal was ten fucking years, you asshole!" Jaydra screams, getting in the demon's face.

The demon tosses his head back and cackles madly. "That's the original deal, but Dean was offered one special. No take backs, and one year on this earth. In just a few more months, and your brother's soul is ours, Jaydra. You. Can't. Save. Him," the demon  
hisses, before disappearing.

"I would love to ask what the hell all that was, Jay," Stiles says, grabbing the girl's arm. "But we have more pressing matters!"

Shoving his phone in her face, Jaydra's eyes widen at the words on the screen.

"JACKSON'S ESCAPED!"

ITSWYG

"Could today get any more fucking perfect?!" Jaydra screams as she sees the empty van where Jackson was being held.

"I have to tell my father," Allison says, looking at her secret boyfriend. "He's going to kill someone if I don't."

"Tell him," Scott says, his nerves shot. "Tell him everything."

Stiles pats his friends shoulder. "Mine too. We have to tell dad . . ."

Chocolate brown eyes go back from the van to his friends, and Scott hangs his head. "This is all my fault . . ."

"It's not," Allison defends. "But we have to tell them . . . We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this."

Jaydra bites her inner cheek at the words, but silently agrees. This is getting way out of hand.

"How are you going to make your dad believe all this?" Allison asks Stiles as the group begins to file into different vehicles.

"He'll believe me," Scott assures.

The drive to the sheriff station was a quick one, and the three teens stand in front of one of the deputies working that night.

"Could you buzz us in?" Stiles asks. "I got to see my dad."

The deputy does as they request, but the sheriff is waiting for the three of them, a stern look on his face. As if he was expecting them.

"Scott, Jaydra, Stiles," he greets each teen, his eyes hard and dark. "Perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father, Mr. David Whittemore? Esquire?"

Sitting in one of the interrogation rooms was an older man, his dark hair beginning to grey.

But beside the older man, sat Jackson in all his smug glory. "Esquire means Lawyer."

"Fuck . . ." Jaydra mutters to herself, her green eyes glaring at Jackson.

"And I have someone who wants to speak to Jaydra," David Whittemore says, motioning to a black man in an FBI uniform, who was standing on the opposite side of the wall.

"Hello, Jaydra," the man says. "I'm Victor Henriksen. I'm sure your brothers warned you about me."

"OH, FUCK ME!"


	29. We Need To Talk About Jackson

It's the Same Wherever You Go

Chapter Twenty-Eight

We Need to Talk About Jackson

Jaydra's eyes never waver from Detective Henriksen, as the man gestures for Jaydra to sit in front of him, beside Scott and Stiles.

"Hello, Miss Winchester," Henriksen grins darkly. "Imagine my surprise when my good friend, David Whittemore, called and told me about all the horror his son endured at the hands of a Winchester!"

The teenage hunter glares at the detective. "Isn't that a breach in keeping everything anonymous? You know?" Jaydra says, a small smirk on her face. "The whole innocent until proven guilty?"

David Whittemore scoffs loudly. "Oh please! My son mentioned all three of you by name! You're all guilty!"

Jaydra's glare moved from Henriksen to Mr. Whittemore, and the latter was clearly nervous by the state of the girl's glare. Her normally bright and vibrant eyes were hard, cold. Almost like she went into a trance.

And she was in one. One of the many training routines John Winchester put his children through, police interrogation was one of the more common ones, outside of the usual, "How do you kill this?"

When the teenager's glare broke away from him, Henriksen looks over to Sheriff Stilinski. "I'm amazed, Sheriff. You took in this young rebel, brought her into your house! Even let her around your son with her track record!"

"What are you talking about?" John looks over at Jaydra, with a mixture of shock and slight disappointment behind his eyes. And that put a crack into her stoic appearance, and once it cracks, it begins to crumble.

Henriksen grins, knowing he couldn't break Jaydra, so he did the next best thing. Go after her live-in family. "You don't know?"

"SHUT UP!" the teenager snaps, making everyone in the room jump. "None of that shit matters now!"

"What are you two talking about?!" the Sheriff growls, looking between the two of them.

"Oh, nothing much! Just about her involvement with her brothers in some possible murders, grave robbing, and theft," Henriksen reads off a paper inside a folder with Jaydra's name across.

Before the Sheriff could even fathom a thought about what the detective talked about, Jaydra jumps in. "For one, none of those ever stuck to me! I can even call a detective that will back my case on this!"

And as Jaydra opens her mouth to continue her second point, Henriksen jumps in. "Even in Indiana? Your brother almost killed that woman!"

Jaydra leans back in her chair, laughing mockingly. "You didn't do your homework on this, did you? That wasn't my brother! Just a man that looked a hell of a lot like him!" Jaydra's green eyes narrow in on the detective, noticing a small line of sweat forming on his forehead. She's got him in a corner. "That man is currently six feet in the ground. Want me to show you the plot he's buried?"

Henriksen doesn't say a word, but Jaydra isn't finished. "I finally have a good life here in this town. And you come in here and try to destroy my world with all your false accusations!"

"Jaydra," John says, making the teen look at her father figure. "That's enough. You, Scott, and Stiles go into the other room. I have some things to discuss with the Lawyer and Detective."

ITSWYG

Jaydra sits in a chair in an empty interrogation room, while Stiles and Scott stand across the table.

"I'm calling Allison, she's got to have some idea about what's going on," Scott declares, his fingers flying over the numbers of Jaydra's phone.

Due to Allison's mom and dad suspecting their daughter is still running around with the werewolf pup, Scott decides to use a separate phone than his. Usually his best friends.

Allison answers on the second ring, and quickly receives a rundown of what happened in the past few hours.

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him," the teenage Argent reasons, coming to the same conclusion Jaydra did.

Scott jumps in. "Or he doesn't remember."

Stiles leans over the table, staring at the phone on the middle of the table. "What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?"

"What?" Jaydra inquires. "Like a fugue state? That would explain the memory loss . . ."

Scott closes his eyes, his brain swimming in thoughts. "He'd have to forget everything . . . The murder . . ."

"Getting rid of the blood," Allison chimes in.

Stiles sits in the other chair in the room. "Yeah, he had help with one thing though, the video." The buzzcut teenager runs his hand over his face, trying to think clearly. "And someone else helped him forget that."

"Whoever's controlling him," Scott puts in.

The three teens slowly went into silence, until Allison broke the tension. "Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?"

Stiles scoffs at the idea. "He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing."

"Which is the stupidest idea I've heard," Jaydra sneers, leaning back in her chair.

Ignoring the hunter's comment, Allison continues, "So do we try and convince him he's not?"

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah . . ." Scott resolves, relieving some of the tension that held in the air.

"But the main question, will he talk to us after what we did?" Jaydra offers, returning the tension back to the room.

"Yeah, he'll talk to us!" Stiles assures, before giving a nervous expression to the other two in the room. "R-Right?"

ITSWYG

Back in the room with Jackson's father, Henriksen, and John Stilinski, Jaydra had a sinking feeling that Jackson wasn't going to be talking to them anytime soon.

"You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore," the Sheriff reads. "You will not speak to him, you will not approach him, and you will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically."

~A restraining order?~ Jaydra hums in the back of her mind. ~Add another to the list . . .~

"What about school?" Stiles asks, looking up at his dad.

John crosses his arms, staring down his son. "You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a fifty-foot distance."

Stiles rubs the back of his neck, another question popping into his brain. "Okay . . . but what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time, and there's only two stalls available and they're right next to each oth-"

Jaydra elbows Stiles in the ribs, hissing under her breath, "Shut up!"

Stiles looks up at his dad, who is glaring at him. "I'll just hold it . . ." he softly admits.

After reading the restraining order, the sheriff pulls Jaydra and Stiles aside. "Do I need to remind you two how lucky we are that they're not pressing charges?!"

"Oh, come on," Stiles groans out. "It was just a joke!"

"A joke?!" the sheriff scoffs, looking between the two teenagers.

Stiles, not seeing how truly angry John was, continues, "Yes, I didn't think it would be taken this seriously!" Stiles notices the disbelieve look his dad gives him. "Dad, humor's very subjective, okay? I mean, we're talking, like, multiple levels of interpretation here!"

John pinches the bridge of his nose, breathing out long and hard. "Okay, well, how exactly am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison transport van, huh?"

"At least we filled the tank," Jaydra interjects, leaning against the wall.

At her interruption, John turns his attention onto her. "And you! What's all this information that the FBI agent gave me?!" he snaps, slamming down the folder with Jaydra's name on it.

"Oh please!" Jaydra sneers, glaring at the stack of papers before looking up at John. "None of those stuck with me! Henriksen just has a raging hate boner for my brothers, okay? All because of a misunderstanding!"

John sighs loudly, his shoulders slumping. "You couldn't have warned me about this?"

"Have you even looked at them?!" Jaydra snaps, the silent anger that's been bubbling up inside of her since she first seen Henriksen bursting. "My name is nowhere on there! Only that I'm related to the two brothers and was in their custody after our dad died! Then I was put into Bobby's care because I was a minor and they didn't think that a life on the road was good enough for me!"

Jaydra takes in a deep breath, angry tears prickling at her eyes. John Stilinski was her father figure now, and she's disappointing him. Just like she did with her real father.

"I'm going home," Jaydra announces, before looking at back at the sheriff. "That is if I'm still allowed to be there, since I'm such a delinquent."

John opens his mouth to rebuttal her comment, but Jaydra storms out of the sheriff's office, the tears finally falling from her eyes.

ITSWYG

Laying in her bed in the Stilinski home, Jaydra reads one of her books, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire to be exact.

As her redden eyes scan over the letters, she feels her phone vibrate on her thigh, but she's planning to ignore it, thinking it's another text from John, until a small chime echoes in the room.

Derek's text alert.

Unlocking her phone, Jaydra reads Derek's message.

" **Everything okay?"** the message reads. **"Haven't heard from you all day."**

The teenage hunter smiles fondly at her phone at the message, glad Derek worries about her.

" **Just had a run-in with the FBI, and I think John might not trust me anymore . . ."** Jaydra sends back.

" **I have a feeling Jackson is the root of the problem,"** Derek writes, making Jaydra snicker. But before she can respond, another text comes in. **"Which reminds me, I'm testing the betas to see if they can figure out who the Kanima is on their own."**

Jaydra raises an eyebrow. **"You haven't told them?"**

" **If they're going to be in my pack, I have to know if they can figure things out on their own. It's the perfect learning experience,"** he defends.

Even if Derek has confidence that his betas can solve the riddle of who the Kanima is, Jaydra felt worry creep up her spine.

" **Aren't you worried that they'll be alone with Sir Jackass? And he could snap?"** Jaydra sends, biting at her lip.

" **Not really,"** Derek texts. **"You'll be with them, mama wolf."**

Jaydra's eyes widen as she reads his words over and over. He called her mama wolf. Jaydra couldn't stop the blush creeping up her cheeks, even if her life depended on it.

"Cute, Alpha . . ." she mutters to herself, a small smile on her face. "Really cute."

ITSWYG

After messaging Derek, Jaydra fell asleep. Nervous about the tension the next morning, she cautiously goes downstairs to see John handing her a plate.

"This mean I still get to live here, or is this my last meal?" Jaydra asks, somewhat joking, and somewhat serious.

John chuckles lightly at the comment. "I couldn't kick you out. Bobby would've kicked my ass."

Jaydra lets out a loud sigh of relief.

"I still wish you told me," John continues, making Jaydra look up at the Sheriff. "But after glancing over Henriksen's notes, I understand what you're coming from. He really doesn't have a case against you, but definitely against your brothers."

Jaydra nods and eats her food, before running out to her car to head off to school. But before she runs out to her car, Jaydra walks over to the couch where she threw her (Derek's) jacket a few nights before. She pulls on said jacket and runs out the door.

Before first period, Jaydra, Stiles, and Scott all race to the library to meet up with Allison, who was giving the trio information from the bestiary that Lydia could translate.

"It's everything Lydia could figure out," Allison says, reaching the meeting place. "And trust me, she was very confused . . ."

"What did you tell her?" Scott inquires.

Allison chuckles softly. "I told her that we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

Stiles slowly looks up and locks eyes with the Argent. "I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures . . ."

Jaydra's hand raises slightly. "Same here. But I mostly play Dragon Age and Neverwinter . . ."

"I've heard good things about Neverwinter!" Stiles grins over at his roommate.

"R-Right . . ." Allison says softly, looking back down at the bestiary on her tablet.

Scott shakes his head, looking back over at his secret girlfriend. "Okay, but does it say how to find out who's controlling him?"

Scrolling down the tablet page, Allison shakes his head. "Not really . . . But Stiles was right about the murderers."

"YES!" Stiles cheers, causing some of the other students in the library to look at the group strangely.

"It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance," Allison continues. "There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village-"

"All right, see?" Stiles argues. "So maybe it's not all that bad . . ."

Allison just sighs and continues reading, "Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted to."

"All bad, all very, very bad . . ." Stiles implies, walking over to a bookshelf and pantomiming slamming his head against the book rack.

Allison waits until Stiles finishes at the bookshelf before continuing, "Here's the thing, though. The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf . . ."

"Wait, what?" Jaydra says, walking around to stand by Scott, reading the passage on the tablet as well. "But then how did we go from werewolf town to snakeville?"

"A Kanima can't be a werewolf until it resolves that in its past which manifested it . . ." Scott reads, a small quiver in his voice. It was hard to imagine that it was possible Scott could've been a Kanima.

Jaydra re-reads the passage again, before sighing and looking at the group. "Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that the day I moved here."

Ignoring the hunter's jab at the Kanima in question, Allison looks over at Scott. "What if . . . What if it has something to do with his parents? His real parents?"

"Wait, he's adopted?" Jaydra questions, her green eyes narrowing.

Scott nods. "Yeah, but does anybody actually know what happened to them?" the young werewolf pup inquires.

"Lydia might," Stiles offers.

Scott looks over at his buzzcut friend. "What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Yeah, talking's kind of hard when you have restraining orders," Jaydra comments.

"Well . . ." Allison begins, cautiously looking at the group. "Jackson doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself!"

Visibly tensing up, Scott looks over at his girlfriend. "O-Okay, what do I do?"

"You have a make-up exam, remember?" Allison chides softly through the bookshelf, reaching through to touch Scott's hand. "Promise me."

~And I've mentally checked out of this conversation,~ Jaydra thought, moving to leave the aisle. "I'm heading off to my next class, keep me informed everyone."

ITSWYG

After her class finishes, Jaydra skips ahead and finds Stiles.

"Hey! Any lucky with Lydia?" the teenage hunter urges, walking with her roommate.

"No," Stiles says, sadly, only to grunt when a familiar female runs into him. Well, more like slam him up against the lockers, with some sharp, claws. "Hey, Erica . . ."

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" Erica hisses at Stiles, her eyes fading to a soft golden color.

Jaydra crosses her arms, realizing that Erica was solely focusing on Stiles that the young female beta didn't register the hunter.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" Jaydra calls out, making Erica focus on her and realize Jaydra's been there the whole time. "Careful, Derek doesn't like mistakes and neither do I, pup."

Retracting her claws, Erica looks back at Stiles. "If you're wondering about Jackson's parents, they're about half a mile from here. In Beacon Hills Cemetery."

"They're dead," Jaydra says, before running a hand through her hair. "Option I didn't see coming."

Stiles looks down at Erica. "Do you know how they died?"

"Maybe," Erica smirks, crossing her arms and walking away, knowing the teenager will follow. "If you tell me why you're so interested."

"Um-" Stiles starts, but he was interrupted when Erica turns and looks at him.

"It's him, isn't it?!" she gasps. "The test didn't work, but it's still him! It's Jackson!"

Stiles' eyes widen, looking over at Jaydra. "I-I'm so sorry! Now Derek's goi-"

Jaydra holds up her hands. "Easy, Stiles, Derek knows. It was a test for the bet-"

Suddenly, yelling is heard down the hallway, and sounds a lot like Scott.

Stiles, Erica, and Jaydra all take off running towards the source of the noise, only to see Scott knock Jackson out of the locker room, and stalking out of the room.

Acting on instinct, Jaydra runs over and hooks her arms around Scott, holding him back from killing Jackson in that second. But with Scott being a young, strong, werewolf, Jaydra feels her feet skid across the floor, closer to Jackson.

"STILES! Quit standing there and gawking and FUCKING HELP ME!" Jaydra snaps, her green eye glaring at Stiles, for the teenager to finally kick into gear and run over to help hold Scott back, while Erica tends to hold Jackson back.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a painfully familiar voice yells out, stepping into the groups field of visions. Mr. Harris. "Enough! What do you idiots think you're doing?!"

Looking around at the situation, Harris does the best course of action in his mind. "All of you, detention. Three o'clock." And with that, he takes his leave.

"Well, that could have gone better," Jaydra hums.

ITSWYG

When three o'clock comes around, the detention ruled students walk into the library. Jaydra, Scott, Stiles, and Erica all sit at one table, but when Jackson comes in, he seems to have a problem.

"We can't be in detention together," he says, motioning to the familiar trio. "I have a restraining order against these tools."

"These tools?" Harris asks, raising an eyebrow.

Shaking his head, Stiles raises his hand. "No, just us three tools."

"Fine, you three over here," Harris says, motioning to another table.

The trio stand and sit at the new table, but as they sit down, Scott stares down at Jackson.

"I'm going to kill him," he growls out.

Strangely, it was Stiles being the voice of reason. "No, you're not," he reasons. "You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're going to help save him."

"No, you're right," Scott sighs, before his eyes narrow in on the jock. "Let's kill him."

"I have the tools," Jaydra offers, only rub the back of her head from the swap on the back of the head via Stiles.

"H-Hey, what if it's Matt?" Stiles suddenly offers. "I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?"

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing," Jaydra comments, shrugging off her jacket and laying her head on the table, using the jacket as a pillow, trying to think of what the next course of action will be.

"Exactly!" Stiles exclaims, motioning his arms wildly. "He's trying to throw suspicion off himself."

"So, he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of the Argents hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?" Scott lists off, trying to follow the same train of thought of Stiles.

"Yes! Exactly!" Stiles says.

Raising her head up, Jaydra asks the all-important question, "Why?"

"Because . . . Because he's evil . . .!" he finally yells out.

Scott chuckles softly, glad to have this small distraction from his burning anger from Jackson. "You just don't like him."

Stiles opens his mouth repeatedly before finally saying anything. "That guy . . . Bugs me," he finally says, before going to continue, "I don't know what it is . . . Just look at his face!"

Scott and Jaydra look up to see Matt eating out of a bag of chips, offering some to Jackson who just rolls his eyes.

"Any other theories?" Scott asks, only to notice that Jackson gets up and leaves to go to the bathroom, with Harris behind him.

With the two gone, Jaydra, Scott, and Stiles all run to get to Erica's table.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died," Scott declares, sitting across from Erica.

"Maybe," she says, reading a book.

Noticing how cold she was to the others, Jaydra squeezes Erica's shoulders. "Talk."

Erica looks over and notices how serious Jaydra is, and starts explaining. "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

Stiles' eyes widen. "Wait, so not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen?!"

"Yep," Erica says.

"There is something so deeply wrong with that!" Stiles whines, laying his head down.

"That tells us that his parent's left him everything, but not exactly how they died," Jaydra comments.

Erica looks up, thinking. "You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything!" Erica reaches down to her messenger bag and pulls out her red laptop, opening it and logging on.

As Erica dug though the emails on her computer, a voice came over the loud speaker. "Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office."

Before Scott could grab his belongings, Jaydra looks over and calmly asks, "Should I start the cliché 'oooooooooo' trend?"

The young werewolf glares at the hunter with his chocolate brown eyes before getting up and leaving.

"I found it!" Erica squeals, after a few more minutes of searching.

"Look at the dates!" Stiles says, his finger moving close to the computer screen.

Erica's brown eyes scan over the screen. "Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA . . . The estimated time of death was nine twenty-six PM, June fourteenth, nineteen ninety-five . . ."

"And Jackson's birthday is June fifteenth . . ." Stiles informs.

"Man, this case is just getting weirder and weirder!" Jaydra hums, sitting back in her chair.

Her green eyes cast up to the ceiling as she tries to figure out what to do next. But that's interrupted when Harris walks back into the room and began to gather his stuff together to leave.

Just as the others begin to gather their stuff, Harris begins chuckling. "Oh, no, I'm sorry . . . Um, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are." He lays his hands on top of the four carts filled with books. "You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Jaydra's mouth drops open. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!" she yells out as Harris leaves the library.

Stiles looks over at her with a dead pan expression. "But you love reading . . ."

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!" Jaydra snaps, letting her head fall and slam on the table, letting out a string of muffled curse words.

ITSWYG

After about twenty minutes, Scott returns to the library to see his friends putting away books. But when he meets up with Allison, Stiles and Jaydra, they quickly inform him about what they learned about Jackson.

"It means he was born after his mom died, by C-section," Stiles explains. "They had to pull him out of her dead body."

Allison walks back to the cart and picks up another pile of books. "So, was it an accident or not?"

"The word all over the report is inconclusive," Jaydra says, shelving her section of books.

Scott runs his hands through his hair. "Then his parents could have been murdered?"

"If they were," Stiles begins, pacing up and down the small aisle, "then it falls in line with the Kanima myth. You know? It seeks out and kills murderers."

"But is the Kanima hunting down the murderers because of the Jackson's motives, or the person controlling him?" Jaydra asks.

Scott slams the last book onto the shelf. "We have to talk to him. We have to tell him . . ."

"He's not going to li-" Allison starts, but to be cut off when Scott suddenly runs at the end of the aisle.

The werewolf part of his DNA comes to alert, walking around to check on everyone. And there lays Matt on the ground, a small cut on the back of his neck. As Scott gets close, Jackson suddenly races across the top of the bookshelves.

Looking down the aisle where Erica was standing, Scott yells out her name, seeing Jackson standing behind her. But it was too late. Jackson slices a small cut on the back of the neck, paralyzing her.

"ERICA!" Jaydra yells, running over to where Erica was, seeing her on the floor.

With wide eyes, Jaydra runs over to her young beta, pulling her close, wanting to protect her. Derek trusted Jaydra to protect their betas, but here lies Erica paralyzed and probably terrified.

A loud ear-piercing sound cuts through the air, making the group look up to see a half-transformed Jackson standing in front of a black board, in a daze and writing on the board.

"Stay . . . out of . . . my way . . . or I'll kill . . . all of you . . ." Jaydra reads off, stilling holding Erica close.

As he finishes writing the words on the board, Jackson lets out a screeching noise and jumps out of the library window.

Letting a small sigh of relief out, Jaydra starts to relax, only to tense up again when Erica begins to shake in her arms.

"Oh no . . . STILES!" Jaydra calls out, immediately putting Erica on her side and talking to her calmly.

"I-Is she having a seizure?!" Stiles asks, skidding over.

Allison runs past the crisis and checks on Matt, making sure he only suffered the cut to the neck and nothing else. "He's alive . . ."

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Stiles says as Erica weakly reaches out and clings to his shirt.

"D-Derek . . . Only to Derek . . ." she barely gaps out, her body still shaking.

Jaydra jumps up and walks to the end of the aisle, pulling out her phone, speed dialing her Alpha.

"Derek," Jaydra gasps out softly when he picks up quickly. "Oh, thank God!"

The tone, and the way she said his name, put Derek on edge. "Jay? You okay? You sound panicked . . ."

Running a shaking hand through her hair, Jaydra quickly explains the situation. "And then Jackson attacked and got Erica. And we're heading to your place . . ."

"Hurry," was all that he said.

ITSWYG

Scott, Stiles, and Jaydra all rush to get Erica to Derek. When they get there, they get her into the train car with the best lighting, and Derek looks her over with his red eyes.

"Hold her up," the alpha orders, which Jaydra and Stiles are the one to do as Scott watches on.

"Is . . . Is she dying?" Stiles asks quietly.

Derek sighs, deciding not to be blunt with it. "She might . . . Which is why this going to hurt," he says, twisting and breaking her arm.

Erica screams out, her other hand squeezing Stiles' arm.

"Y-You broke her arm!" Stiles gasps out.

Derek nods. "It'll trigger the healing process," he explains. "I still got to get the venom out . . . This is where it's really going to hurt." Taking in a deep breath, Derek let's his claws extend, digging into her arm and drawing out blood.

"NOOO AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erica shrieks out, blood pouring from the wounds. But as the venom slowly leaves her body, and as she begins to get weak, she looks up at Stiles. "Stiles . . . You make a good Batman . . ." She shortly passes out after that.

After Erica finally falls into a peaceful, non-seizure like, rest, Scott, Derek, and Jaydra all walk outside the train car. And Scott decides this is the PERFECT time to jump on Derek's case.

"You know who it is," he declares, glaring at the Alpha.

Nodding, Derek answers, "Jackson."

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Scott snarls, infuriated that Derek would stoop so low to use his own Beta to test a theory. But he lets out a soft breath, pushing his anger to the side. "But I'm going to help you stop him . . . As part of your pack."

Both Derek and Jaydra's head snap up at this declaration. Scott was always adamant about not joining the pack, so this is a big step.

"If you want me in, fine, but we'll do it on one condition," Scott says, making his stand clear. "We're going to catch him, and not kill him."

"And?" Derek asks, sensing a continuation to that sentence.

"And we do it my way," Scott finishes, turning to walk back into the train car to check on Erica.

Derek's greenish-brown eyes turn away from the train car to look at another member of his pack. His girlfriend. "You seem awfully quiet . . ."

Jaydra looks up at the Alpha, before turning away. "I let her get hurt . . . She was under my watch and she got hurt!"

Derek walks over, wanting to assure her that it's not her fault, only to notice that it wasn't the smell of sadness that Jaydra had on her when she first walked in.

Oh no, that scent of sadness faded into unyielding rage.

"When I see him, I'm going to beat Jackson's face in. I don't give two fucks if he was under someone's control or not, NOBODY messes with my pack!" Jaydra snarls, turning back to look at Derek, who moves close to the hunter and kisses her softly.

"Thank you . . ." he says under his breath.

The thank you was for two reasons. One was not blaming herself for the attack on Erica, and the second? For fully accepting the betas as her pack. Her family. And if it's anything Derek and Jaydra both need now, it's family.


	30. Rave Havok

It's the Same Wherever You Go

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Rave Havok

The Stilinski family, plus one Winchester, sit down for a family dinner. Well, a healthy version of some take out.

"Oh, what the hell is this?" John asks, looking at his meal as Jaydra scoffs down some fries she got for herself.

While Stiles digs through the bad, Jaydra slides some fries to the Sheriff, winking.

"It's a veggie burger, dad," Stiles says, laying a salad down beside the veggie burger. "We're going to be healthy, okay?"

John sighs and picks up a small snack container, and held a small sliver of hope that his son decided to help him out here. Nope. Carrots and celery. "Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?"

Sighing, Stiles rubs his forehead. "I'm trying to extend your life, okay? Now just eat it, please?"

"And tell us what you found," Jaydra adds, taking a bite of her veggie burger.

John Stilinski nearly spits out his food at the bold demand. "No," he says, managing to swallow a bit of his food. "I am not sharing confidential police work with teenagers."

Pointing behind John's head. "Is that it on the board behind you?" she asks.

"Don't look at that," John orders, knowing immediately that Jaydra and Stiles are both eyeing the board. Why does he even bother? "Avert your eyes!"

But Stiles couldn't be swayed so easily. "Just . . . It's just . . ." the teenager starts, his eyes scanning the board as he gets up and walks to it. "I see all the arrows pointing at pictures . . ."

Knowing he's fighting a losing battle, the sheriff finally relents. Maybe a fresh set of eyes can spot something he didn't. "Okay, okay . . . I found something," he begins, standing up to go to the starting point of his board. "The mechanic and the couple who were murdered had something in common."

"All three?" Jaydra asks, walking over to the board as well.

"Yeah . . ." John says, his eyes scanning over the papers. "You know what I always say . . . One's an incident."

Jaydra steps up with the next piece. "Two's coincidence."

"Three's a pattern," Stiles summarizes.

John moves to the side of the board, pointing at each person he lists. "The mechanic, the husband, the wife, they were all the same age, twenty-four."

Furrowing her brows, Jaydra moves to point at Isaac's dad. "Wait, what about him? Mr. Lahey?" Her green eyes move to lock in with John's piercing blues. "Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near twenty-four."

"Which made me think that 'A', Lahey's murder wasn't connected, or 'B', the ages were a coincidence . . ." the sheriff trails off, and reaches up to pick up a piece of paper. "Until I found this, which would be 'C'. Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Camden?"

Jaydra's eyebrows narrow, grabbing the paper from the sheriff, reading the information. "Wait . . . he died in combat?" she asks, making a mental note to talk to Isaac about that later.

The sheriff didn't miss a beat. "But if he were alive today, take one guess as to how old he'd be."

The two teenagers tense up and look at each other before muttering, "Twenty-four . . ."

ITSWYG

After finding that new clue, the two teenagers and the sheriff all moved the papers off the board and on the table of the forgotten dinner, trying to find more clues.

"Now what if same age means same class?" Stiles asks

The sheriff's eyes widen slightly, meaning he hadn't thought of that. "I would've, but I just got Lahey's file two hours ago."

"Two hours?!" Jaydra asks. Was this case even a priority?

Stiles was on the same brain wave as Jaydra. "Dad! People could be dying!"

"I'm aware of that, thank you!" John snaps lightly, rubbing his eyes.

Jaydra runs over to a shelf, picking up some yearbooks. "Let's find this connection!"

After several long minutes of flipping through some of the yearbooks, Stiles suddenly shouts, "I FOUND IT!"

Jaydra and John walk over to the ecstatic teen, and the female hunter's piercing gaze fell upon the year of the book. "Class of two thousand six . . ." she hums, her green eyes narrowing. Was the killer from this class as well?

"All of the victims went to Beacon Hills," Stiles says, pointing to the pictures of the students.

On one picture, the sheriff's finger lay. Tapping twice, John finally voices his thoughts. "Including Isaac's brother . . ."

"So, what's the connection linking them all together?" the hunter asks, flipping through pages.

Stiles was quick to throw out an opinion. "What if they all just knew each other?" When John and Jaydra raise a questioning gaze, the buzzcut teen continues, "I mean, two of them were married, so maybe they were all just close friends."

Rubbing his chin, the sheriff considers this option. "Well, I mean, they could have had the same classes together . . . So, it's not hard to compr—"

"Oh my God!" Jaydra gasps out, her pale fingers moving up to point to a very familiar face.

"They all had the same teacher . . ." John hums, looking over Mr. Harris' face. "I don't know how Isaac's dad fits in all this, but this . . ."

Jaydra picks up from there. "It's definitely a pattern."

"Give me that yearbook," he demands from his son. "I need faces to these names." He holds the book and flips through the pages.

Stiles cocks his head to the side. "Names to faces? Which ones?"

The lightbulb in Jaydra's head clicks on. "You want to find everyone in that Chemistry class . . . If the killer's not done killing—"

John nods, finishing Jaydra's train of thought. "One of them is next."

As the three get ready to go over the book, Jaydra feels her phone vibrate against her thigh. Pulling out her phone, she sees Scott's name followed by his message. He wanted her to meet him at the clinic. The young werewolf was on to something.

When John steps to the other room, making a call, Jaydra pulls her roommate close. "Tell John I went to get some air to wrap my mind around all this. Scott thinks he has something," the sandy blonde teenager explains quickly, heading to the door. "Text me if anything pops up."

ITSWYG

The drive to the clinic was a quick one, and when the youngest Winchester pulls into a parking spot, she spots Scott in the door, motioning her inside.

"What was so urgent, pup?" Jaydra asks.

Scott glances back outside, watching another pair of headlights shine on the building next door. The young werewolf opens the door, only to hold his mouth open in shock. Apparently, he was only expecting one of the visitors. Not two.

"What is he doing here?!" Scott demands, pointing at Isaac who was following his Alpha into the clinic.

Derek didn't think twice before answering Scott. "I need him here."

Taking in a small breath, Derek snaps his head in Jaydra's direction, giving her a small, rare, smile.

Scott growls softly, breaking the moment between the couple. "I don't trust him."

"Well, he doesn't trust you either," Isaac says, referring to himself in the third person.

Sighing in aggravation, Derek snaps his eyes to both betas. "And you know what? Derek really doesn't care!"

"And Jaydra is really getting tired of all this third person talking," the hunter quips, a small smirk on her face as the two betas flash her glares. "Now, what are we even doing here?"

Not answering her directly, Derek shed a bit of light on the situation. "So, where's your vet friend? Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends," a new voice enters the room, making the hunter jump slightly.

~I never heard him walk up behind me!~ She muses in her mind, raising an eyebrow at the vet. "Depends on what?" Jaydra asks, trying to calm her nerves.

"Your friend, Jackson," Deaton explains, looking at the group of four. "Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him," Derek answers.

Whereas Scott answers, "Save him." The young beta turns to glare at Derek, repeating his answer again. Enforcing it.

Raising a single eyebrow, Jaydra softly mutters, "Such conflicting interests . . ."

But the answer seems to satisfy Deaton's curiosity as he leads the group to the back room. They all gather around a small table as the strange vet reaches up and grabs a small holding basket for different vials of, what looks like, herbs.

Since he was still a new werewolf, Isaac was clueless when it comes to these types of things. Curious about what was inside the vials, he reaches out to pick one up, only for Derek to grab his wrist tightly.

"Watch what you touch," the Alpha growls softly, his green-brown eyes grazing over the samples.

Jaydra promptly ignores Derek's warning and picks up one of the vials, raising an eyebrow and whistling lowly as the contents click in her mind. "Holy shit . . . You have enough stuff here to take out any kind of creature . . ."

Looking over at the veterinarian, Isaac raises an eyebrow. "So, what are you exactly? Some kind of a witch?"

Deaton laughs softly, looking at the labels of his vials. "No, I'm a veterinarian," he retorts, a small smirk on his face. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions," Derek says, rubbing his forehead.

Seeing concern in everyone's faces, Isaac tries to offer something. "What about an effective offense?"

Derek snorts a laugh. "We already tried. I nearly took its head off," the alpha recounts, leaning against one of the filing cabinets in the room. "And Argent emptied an entire clip into it . . . And the thing just gets back up."

Groaning and pacing the room, Jaydra offers her knowledge of the Kanima. "When I was up close and personal with that thing, I'm pretty sure Ira couldn't pierce its skin . . ." Glancing over at Isaac, the hunter notices a small fall of hope in his eyes. "My main weapon can only keep him at a distance."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asks, trying to find some sliver of hope.

"Well, one . . ." Derek voices, thinking back to the pool incident. "It can't swim."

Deaton looks over at Scott and Jaydra. "Does that go for Jackson as well?"

The young hunter snorts. "No . . . Ironically, he's the captain of the swim team."

Sighing softly, Deaton rubs his forehead, trying to figure out how he's going to word this. "Essentially, you're trying to catch two people . . ." Walking back over to a cabinet, the veterinarian picks up a small coin and holds it in front of Scott's face. "A puppet, and a puppeteer." To further explain his words, he holds the heads side for puppet, and tails for puppeteer. "One killed the husband, but the other one had to take care of the wife. Why?"

Scott's chocolate brown eyes furrow in thought. "I don't think Jackson could do it . . . His mother died pregnant too, and she was possibly murdered," the young beta explains, looking up at his boss. "I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asks, crossing his arms as he looks at the other three. "The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too."

An innocent baby.

Jaydra's eyebrows furl in thoughts. An innocent baby . . . An innocent baby . . . An innoce—! Her eyes widen in shock, as her mind goes back to a theory she had days ago, just never voicing her opinion before now.

As everyone ignores the breakthrough Jaydra works on, Scott looks over at Isaac, finally growing the balls to ask the other beta a question that's been eating at him. "Does that mean your father was a murderer?"

Instead of the blind fury and rage that Scott was expecting at calling his dad a murderer, Isaac merely shrugs. "Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

Tapping her chin in thought, Jaydra finally speaks up a theory she's had for a few days. "Guys . . . I think the old translations of the Kanima might be wrong."

"Why?" Derek asks, his eyes snapping up to Jaydra, narrowing in on her.

Beginning her pacing again, Jaydra walks through her train of thought. "Let's say that the man wasn't a murderer, okay?" Everyone nods their head, ready for whatever Jaydra pulls out of her ass. "But what if the puppeteer believes that he committed a crime so vile, that it was on par with murder?"

Glancing at everyone, assuring herself that they were following her, the hunter continues, "But then when the puppeteer wants the woman dead, the Kanima can't kill her without killing the baby, who was perfectly innocent in this case!" The innocent baby was the huge clue that everyone overlooked. "No matter what, the child could be killed, so the puppeteer had to get his hands dirty since the Kanima wouldn't harm her with child."

To revise everything she just said, and to summarize things so that anyone lost would follow along, Jaydra states, "If the puppeteer had something done to them that they believe is on par with murder, then we may be looking at a different motive!"

Catching up with Jaydra's line of thinking, Deaton chimes in, "Hold on . . . The book says they're bonded, right?" With everyone's agreement, the man continues, "What if the fear of water isn't from Jackson, but the person controlling him?"

Reaching over, Deaton pours some powder into his hand. Once full, he lays the coin in the center of the table, and begins to pour some powder around the coin, enclosing it in a circle of powder.

"What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master?" the older man asks, a small grin on his face.

"Meaning what?" Isaac demands, not quite catching on yet.

But Scott did. "That means we can catch them . . . Both of them!"

ITSWYG

Jaydra finishes up her shower in the women's locker room after a grueling practice set on by Coach Finstock. Grabbing her towel and clothes, Jaydra quickly changes and gets back to the locker room in time to hear the coach's announcement.

"Can _anybody_ tell me where the hell Jackson is, and why he missed morning practice?!" Finstock demands, looking over all the players.

With his mouth fallen open slightly, Stiles turns to his best buddy, Scott. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on him!"

But the coach must have super hearing today, because he zeroes in on Stiles. "Stilinski! Jackson?"

Stiles pales slightly, sweat forming on his brow. "Um . . . Sorry, Coach, I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him."

Deadpanning, Finstock takes a deep breath and tries again. "Oh, and when was that?"

"Last time I saw him was . . . definitely the last time I saw him," Stiles retorts, sending riddle after riddle to the coach.

"Yeah . . ." Finstock sighs, looking over at Danny, Jackson's best friend. "Danny, tell Jackson no missing practice this close to the championships, okay?"

"Sure thing, Coach," Danny replies, continuing to lace up his shoes.

Finstock looks up and makes a sweeping look across the room. "That goes for all of you!" Turning away from the group, the Lacrosse Coach grumbles, walking back into his office, "I should be coaching college . . ."

After coach leaves, Danny looks back up at Scott and Stiles, continuing their conversation the coach interrupted. "Sorry guys, but I only got two myself."

"Two what?" Jaydra asks, leaning against the lockers.

"Tickets!" Scott groans, rubbing his head trying to figure out a way to get into the rave.

Jaydra's green eyes look back and forth between Stiles and Scott, before her eyes widen. "Oh, my god! You two still haven't gotten yours?!"

"YOU HAVE SOME?!" Stiles screeches, turning his attention fully to Jaydra.

Rubbing her ears from Stiles' assault, Jaydra pushes him back with her free hand. "Dude, chill. I scored mine when the first big announcement online came out." Jaydra was a hunter, but that didn't mean she'd pass up every opportunity to dance when it came. The fact that Jackson was going to be there was just a bonus!

"I only got the one ticket though . . ." she continues, rubbing the back of her neck.

Stiles lets out an angry sigh before looking back at Danny. "Do you even have a date yet?"

"Way to be subtle in asking, dude. Keep it up and your dad may actually believe you," Jaydra teases, a small smirk on her face.

Ignoring the comment, Stiles looks at the Lacrosse goalie as Danny answers, "I'm working on it."

A small glimmer of hope works its way up into Stiles' eyes. "Okay, okay . . . Just hear me out," Stiles begs, laying his hands-on Danny's shoulders. "You give us the tickets and you devote your life to abstinence and just—"

Danny rolls his eyes and stands up before Stiles can finish and walks out of the locker room.

Snickering at their horrible failure, Jaydra barely notices the body that has some to stand beside her, slightly behind Scott and Stiles. Glancing over, she sees Isaac standing there, his eyes practically glowing with mischievous intentions.

"How do you two losers even survive? Even with the Mama wolf in your group!" Isaac chides the two, even sticking a small gab to Jaydra.

Rolling her eyes at the jab, Jaydra just pats his head. "Isaac, heel boy!"

The glare that Isaac sent Jaydra held no malice, just a hint of annoyance.

Their playful antics were interrupted by Scott's complaining. "What are we supposed to do? No one's even selling!"

The blue eyes of Isaac's move across the locker room before falling on two unsuspecting 'victims'. "Wait here, boys," the beta smirks, moving past the two hopeless cases.

"I am not seeing this," Jaydra announces, turning her back and walking to her item locker. "Because I do not want to hear a scolding from the Alpha that I let a beta run wild!"

"Wait," Scott asks, looking at Jaydra's retreating form. "What is he going to—" Scott's question dies on his tongue as Isaac proceeds to beat up two smaller students for their tickets.

Jaydra hums and puts her equipment from practice away, listening to the wails of the two students as if it were music she was humming along with. When the screams die out, Jaydra skips over to the group and loops her arm in with Isaac as the beta passes off the two passes to Scott and Stiles. 

"Enjoy the show boys!" he grins as he and Jaydra leave the locker room.

ITSWYG

After school, Jaydra meets with Scott and Stiles at the animal clinic, getting what they need from Deaton.

"Ketamine?" Scott asks, looking at the vial his boss has given him.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage," Deaton explains. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time." Deaton looks up and moves to Stiles. "This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier, and this part is for you, Stiles. Only you."

Stiles' eyes widen a fraction as he looks down at the sack Deaton was mentioning. "Uh . . . That sounds like a lot of pressure . . ." he muses. "Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure-filled task for me?"

Deaton chuckles at the boy's nervousness. "It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect them against the supernatural." Motioning to the building around him, Deaton continues. "This office is lined with Ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble."

"So, um, why can't Jaydra do this?" Stiles tries again, redirecting his job.

"Because she will be inside trying to find clues on who is controlling the Kanima before anything happens," Scott explains. "Remember, Jay's the only one here who actually heard of a Kanima before any of us and can easily spot signs of suspicion with humans rather than creatures."

Sighing, Stiles turns back to Deaton. "Okay, and then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?"

Nodding, Deaton grins slightly. "They'll be trapped."

"Doesn't sound too hard," Scott comments, only to snicker at the glare he receives from Stiles.

"Yeah, you got this!" Jaydra encourages.

"That's not all there is," Deaton says, making Stiles _almost_ face palm the table. "Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

Before Stiles' head met the table, he counters with, "If you mean light myself on fire, don't think I'm up for that."

Rubbing his head at frightening the young man, Deaton rewords his statement. "Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf, and I learned that the best golfers never swing before imagining where they want to ball to go," the veterinarian explains, miming the motions of the golfers. "They see it in their mind and their mind takes over . . . It's pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will," Stiles grumbles, still looking at the sack of powder.

"If this is going to work," Deaton warns, his eyes focusing on the nervous teen. "Stiles, you have to believe it."

"Hmmm . . ." Stiles hums, rubbing the back of his neck.

Reaching over and patting her roommates shoulder, Jaydra offers her words of advice. "Belief goes a long way, my man."

ITSWYG

Jaydra pulls on the last piece for her rave outfit. Walking over to the mirror, she looks over the outfit she deemed appropriate for the rave.

Standing there was Jaydra in a navy-blue halter top that stops just above her stomach, showing off the tone muscle she gained from hunting and Lacrosse. Pulled over that was Derek's leather jacket. To complete the look, Jaydra has black jean shorts on with some knee-high boots with about a five-inch heel.

Grinning at her reflection, Jaydra does a small spin. Due to her hunting life, she really can't be too girly, but the rave was the perfect time.

Walking out of her room and down stairs with Stiles, the buzzcut teen did a double take. "HOLY SHIT! You _can_ be a girl!"

"I usually don't wear this stuff unless it's necessary, Stiles," Jaydra explains, doing another little spin. "And with this case it is! A girl that isn't dressed up like this on a rave stands out like a sore thumb. But I'm so excited I can wear this!"

Nodding at her explanation, the two of them walk out of the house to Stiles' jeep, only to see John pull up in his car.

"Hey, we can't talk, we got to run," Stiles says quickly moving to his jeep, only to stop when Jaydra grabs his arm.

"John? What's wrong?" Jaydra asks, walking over to John.

John raises his head and looks over the young hunter and lets out a small sigh. "I will only beg for one thing . . . Put on some longer pants please?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jaydra retorts, "Fine, but only if you tell us why you're home this early."

"And where your gun is . . ." Stiles adds, looking down at the older Stilinski's empty holster.

"I . . ." John takes in a deep breath as he continues. "I left it at the station along with my badge."

Jaydra's entire body tenses up as her eyes flare in anger. John may not have told the two teenagers _why_ he left those items behind, but she has a pretty good guess.

"What . . .?" Stiles gasps, looking at his dad.

John pats Stiles' shoulder and takes a small breath. "It's all right. We'll talk about this later . . ."

Stiles watches as his dad heads towards the house and calls out to him, almost begging for him to tell them.

But the small barrier the sheriff tried to put up began to crumble as he looks at the two of them. With one smaller 'please', the barrier broke.

"It was decided that the son and live-in teenager of a police chief stealing police property and having restraining orders filed against them by one of the town's most respected attorneys did not reflect well on the county . . ." he finally admits.

"T-They fired you?" Stiles gasps out, stepping towards his dad, only to stop when John held up his hand.

"Nah . . ." he clarifies. "It's just a leave of absence . . . Temporary."

Jaydra steps up next. "Then they said it was temporary?"

"Actually, no," John corrects, turning towards the house. "Don't worry about it though . . . We're going to be fine."

"Dad . . . I don't get it," Stiles stammers, trying to wrap his mind around everything. "Why-Why aren't you angry at me?'

"Or me?" Jaydra offers.

John takes a deep breath, looking over the sad teens, their eyes glossing over slightly. "I don't know," he hums, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe I just don't want to feel any worse than I already do by having to yell at my son and daughter."

Everybody's eyes widen as he motions to Jaydra when he said 'daughter'. Nobody said anything for the longest time until Jaydra runs over and hugs John tightly. The sheriff hugs her back, before pulling away and walking inside.

"Shoot . . ." Stiles sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm . . . I'm going to change into some longer pants," Jaydra says, rubbing at her green eyes. "I'll meet you at the rave, Stiles. Go pick up Scott and I'll take my car."

Jaydra turns and runs into the house, wiping the tears that have fallen to her cheeks.

ITSWYG

After changing into some jeans that were thin enough to still let her knee-high boots fit, and spending a few minutes crying over what John said in her room, Jaydra races over to the building where the rave is being held.

But as she pulls up, she watches as Stiles and Scott stand at the back of the Jeep.

"Alright, Scott grab that other bag," Stiles says, picking up a bag himself.

"I can't," Scott says. "Deaton said you have to be the one to do it."

"Okay . . . This plan is really starting to suck," Stiles grumbles.

Chuckling at the antics of his best friend, Scott tenses up and looks over at the building. "No . . . No not here! Not now!" he growls, taking off inside the building.

Stiles stutters after his friend before looking over at Jaydra like someone ran over his puppy.

"I'll follow him," Jaydra says, walking up to the door. "You do what you need to, Stiles!"

Jaydra walks into the rave, showing her ticket to the guy guarding the door. Inside was a living space. Everywhere people were dancing with each other, lights flashing and changing colors.

Looking around the dance floor, Jaydra narrows her eyes in on Scott and Allison. A low groan comes from her mouth as she puts two and two together. The Argents are going to be involved with this whole plan, aren't they?

Yes. Yes, they are.

Rubbing her forehead, Jaydra notices Erica and Isaac standing off in the crowd and moves to stand by her pack.

Isaac looks at Jaydra with an eyebrow raised, looking at her outfit, but doesn't say anything. Because he knows Derek is around somewhere and will wring his neck.

"Doesn't this take the icing off the fucking cake?" Jaydra asks, motioning her hand to Scott and Allison.

But her question goes unheard as Scott walks over with the needle filled with Ketamine, handing it off to Isaac.

"Wait, why me?" the blue-eyed beta asks, looking over at Scott.

"Because I got to make sure that the Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan," Scott says, rubbing the back of his head.

Jaydra snorts loudly, crossing her arms. "That's almost a guarantee."

Scott sends Jaydra a quick glare before looking back at Erica and Isaac. "Okay, listen, you better do it intravenously, which means in the vein," he quickly explains, pointing at his neck. "Here will be your best bet. So, when you find him, you pull back on this plunger right here. So, you find a vein and jam it n there, and pull back on the trigger." Scott pats him on the shoulder. "Be careful."

Rolling his eyes, Isaac looks down at the needle. "Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him."

"No, I mean you," Scott clarifies. "I don't want you to get hurt." And with that piece of shocking detail, Scott turns to leave.

Jaydra coos at Isaac, "My packs are already coming together! How sweet!"

"Oh, shut up!" Isaac groans, pushing her away from him. But it wasn't quick enough to keep Jaydra from seeing the small smile on his face.

In the pocket of Derek's jacket, Jaydra feels her phone vibrate. Pulling it out, her green eyes shot open as Boyd sent her a single word that made her blood run cold.

"Argents."

ITSWYG

Running outside to confront the Argents, Jaydra made excellent time, given that she's wearing heels. But as she reaches the door, she slows down. Pressing her ear near the door, she can hear Chris Argent and Derek Hale talking.

"Derek," Chris growls at the Alpha. "Back off."

"Back off?" Derek scoffs, crossing his arms. His stance read laid back, but his muscles were all tense, expecting an attack. "That's really all you've got? I got to be honest, Chris, I was really expecting more from the big, bad veteran werewolf hunter."

Chris' glare sharpens as he looks at Derek. "Then how about, 'Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight'?"

Boyd, who is standing a little bit behind Derek, comments, "That one sounded pretty good."

Finally having enough of the brash, intimidation tactic from the Argents, Jaydra kicks the door open and walks out, her heels clicking against the pavement.

"Boys, boys, boys!" she calls out, walking in the middle of the two opposing sides. "How many pissing competitions are we going to have tonight?"

Glancing over at the Argents team, Jaydra tenses slightly seeing numerous young faces behind Chris Argent and his father Gerard, all of them holding guns aimed at Derek, Boyd, and now Jaydra. The young, female, hunter's eyes narrow in on the older Argent.

"Ah, Miss Winchester!" Gerard greets. "I should have known you would have been here!" Waving his hand slightly, the younger Argents put down their guns. "Men should know to never point a gun at a woman."

"You don't find me threatening?" Jaydra snarls at the older man.

Gerard didn't need to answer the question. His brashness around the female hunter told her all she needed to know. He didn't find her threatening at all.

"But the question of you finding me threatening isn't the main issue tonight," the young hunter comments, her green eyes locking onto Gerard's. "We all want the same thing, the Kanima out of commission, but that's where the similarities end." Jaydra began pacing back and forth in front of the Argents, keeping their focus. "I mean, we want Jackson alive, and you guys don't give two shits about blood spilling!"

Putting her hands in her pockets, or that's what she appears to be doing to the Argents. Derek and Boyd seen what Jaydra was really planning. While feigning to put her hands in her back pockets and walking in front of the gun crazy hunters, she was really moving her hand in position to grab a weapon under the leather jacket that belongs to Derek.

"And if you guys threaten one person's life tonight?" Jaydra asks, before quickly falling to her knee and pulling Ira out from its harness and letting the weapon fly forward and knock away a good chunk of the guns away from the hunters. "RUN!"

Derek and Boyd didn't think twice at the warning, quickly diving behind some pillars, as does Jaydra.

As soon as the female gets behind one of the pillars, gunfire begins peppering the other side of the pillar. Jaydra knew that her Kusarigama wasn't ideal for a gun fight, but it was a good distraction point to get them away from the firing squad. Putting that main weapon back in its harness, Jaydra reaches inside her jacket and pulls out a small pistol that Dean gave her years ago.

Having a feeling about tonight's plan going south, Jaydra decided to finally take her eldest brother's advice and pack some heat.

Twisting around the pillar when some of the gun fire cools down, Jaydra unloads some bullets the Argents way. But where the Argents were aiming to kill, Jaydra was aiming to incapacitate.

The Winchester Code she lives by won't let her kill if she can help it. Even a sick bastard like Gerard.

ITSWYG

Loud groans are heard behind a pillar.

"Oh, will you shut up?" Jaydra asks, looking at the unconscious body of an Argent, before looting through his pockets to find some more ammunition. The less these Argents had, the better off the pack would be.

After grabbing the ammunition, Jaydra sneaks back over to Derek and Boyd.

"I . . . I think I stopped healing . . ." Boyd gasps out, groaning as his injuries cause him pain when he moves.

Derek turns to look at his beta, worry across his face. "Bullets are laced with wolfsbane," he says, groaning as he sits up. "You got to go . . . Take the car."

"What about you?" Boyd inquires, not wanting to leave his Alpha.

"Jaydra will still be here, and we have to find Scott," Derek reasons. "Now, go!"

As Boyd leaves, Jaydra looks over and gives Derek a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now, go find Scott . . . I'm going to check on the others," Jaydra announces, glancing around the pillar. "Just be careful, Derek."

As Derek gives her a hum of agreement, Jaydra quickly darts around the pillars, sneaking back inside the building. If everything went according to plan, the group should have Jackson secured in small building connected to the warehouse the rave was held in.

Walking up to the door, Jaydra knocks before walking in, giving everyone inside a fright.

"Geez, calm down!" the hunter chides. "It's just me!"

As Stiles calms down from his heart attack, he looks over at the person in question. Jackson, who is twitching and moving, even though it's clear Jackson isn't in control.

"Jackson?" he calls out, watching the 'unconscious' teen. "Is that you?"

"Us," Jackson responds, his voice twisted and dark. "We're all here."

The voice that speaks from Jackson's mouth sounds nothing like the jerk everyone's come to loathe and hate. It sounded . . . evil. Like Jackson and whoever the puppeteer is mixed their voices together to create this evil combination.

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles demands, breaking Jaydra's train of thought.

There was a beat of silence before Jackson answers, "We are the ones killing _murderers_."

That makes Jaydra raise an eyebrow. Was her theory correct? "So, all the people you've killed so far—"

"Deserved it!" the possessed teen snarls, his body fighting the ketamine inside of it.

Not wanting to assume that just confirmed her theory, Jaydra tests one more thing. "Well, we have a little rule book that says a Kanima will only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied," the puppeteer states through Jackson.

"Called it~~" Jaydra sings out, a small smirk on her face. Hey! Claim all the victories that's possible!

But wait . . . If the controller thinks these people deserve it and on par with murderers, still calling them murderers, who did they 'kill'?

"Who did they murder?" the hunter asks, noticing how the tension grew from just that one simple question.

"Me," Jackson says in a cold, dark tone.

Stiles' eyes widen as his brain comprehends what Jackson stated. "What? What do you mean?!"

"They murdered me . . . They _murdered_ me . . . THEY MURDERED ME!" Jackson chants, his eyes changing color and his pupil turning into a slit. His hand begins to change as well, with his nails elongating and his skin turning into scales.

Fear starts setting in with everyone. Jackson is turning into the Kanima, which was the worst thing that could happen tonight!

"More ketamine!" Stiles squeaks out. "The man needs ketamine!"

"We don't have anymore," Isaac states, holding up the empty syringe.

"YOU USED THE WHOLE BOTTLE?!" Stiles screams out, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Jaydra looks over at Jackson, who is getting more Kanima-like with each passing second. "Everybody out!" she yells, pushing Isaac and Stiles out of the room.

"Okay, so now we need to find something to barrica—" Stiles was cut off with a very loud bang.

Everyone turns to see what caused the noise, only to see a large hole in the wall. Where Jackson was . . .

"Fuck . . . Jackson's on the loose!" Jaydra groans, rubbing her forehead. This just wasn't her day.

Grabbing Isaac, Erica, and Stiles, Jaydra hauls out to the front of the warehouse where Stiles made the line that kept the Kanima and puppeteer inside, and where Derek was waiting. Upon reaching the line, Jaydra and Stiles get across the line easily, but notice how the werewolves can't cross.

"Oh my God!" Stiles squeals happily. "I did it!"

"Break it," Derek demands, his eyes wide and in fear. "I heard Scott howling . . . And I think he's in deathly trouble."

"B-But . . ." Stiles stutters, before sighing and kicking away a small section of the line, breaking the spell.

The second the line was broken, Derek begins to run towards where he heard the howl. Jaydra was right behind him, until he stops her.

"Stay with the betas," Derek says, his green-brown eyes pleading with her. "Just protect them, Jaydra. No one else can get hurt." And with that, the Alpha disappears in the dark.

Moments, which felt like years, pass until Derek emerges from the building, dragging an unconscious Scott behind him.

"Scott!" Jaydra calls out, before looking up at Derek. "What happened?

Derek looks down at Scott's limp body. "Argents. He was poisoned with Wolfsbane by Allison's mother."

"Let's get him to Deaton," Jaydra says, moving over the other side of Scott and help get him to the car, and proceeds to break every speed limit in town to get Scott to Deaton.

Hopefully they're not too late.

ITSWYG

Deaton was quick to give Scott what he needed to survive the attack, and he was going to be okay in the next few days.

"Thanks . . ." Derek says to Deaton, who leaves the room, leaving it to just Jaydra and Derek. But as he leaves, Derek reaches up and pulls Jaydra down into his lap. "You're an idiot . . ."

That comment surprises her. Not that it wasn't true, she just didn't know why this time. "For what?"

"Shooting the Argents and being in a room with Jackson?" Derek challenges, resting his head on Jaydra's shoulder. "Take your pick."

Snorting a light laugh, Jaydra looks up at the ceiling. "Please . . . Those were nothing," she comments, laying her head against his. "It's only going to get worse."

"Most likely," Derek agrees, but he sighs as he continues, "But the Argents will be busy for a little while."

"What? Why?" Jaydra asks, moving back to look at him.

"The red head that was fighting with Scott," Derek begins before looking up at Jaydra. "I bit her."

It felt like a bucket of ice water had fallen on top of Jaydra's head, soaking her in terror. "What . . .?" she asks, her voice barely above a squeak.

"During the fight, I went into Alpha mode and did everything I could to save Scott, and it ended with me biting her," Derek explains.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Jaydra screams, jumping up out of his lap as if he burned her. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Jaydra didn't even give Derek time to answer. "YOU JUST SIGNED HER DEATH CERTIFICATE!"

Derek stands up, walking over to her, only to watch as she moves farther away. "You're over exaggerating . . ."

Scoffing at him, Jaydra glares darkly at him. "You think the Argents will let one of their own live with an Alpha bite? She'll be dead by midnight!" Jaydra begins pacing in the room, panic rising in her chest. "And the worst part? It's Allison's mother! Which mean it's going to drive a spike between Allison and Scott, which will split THIS pack apart! All because of you!"

"Jaydra . . ." Derek says, his eyes softening, slowly realizing the extent of his actions. He reaches out to take her hand in his.

But the young girl recoils her hand from his grasp. "Don't fucking touch me!" she snarls. "Do you realize what every hunter instinct in my brain is telling me to do, Derek? To put a bullet through your skull for killing a human!"

Before she follows through with her thoughts, Jaydra turns away to walk out of the room, only to pause to shred off Derek's jacket and throwing it at the Alpha's face.


End file.
